El Último Curso
by UzumakiNA
Summary: Las vacaciones de verano habían terminado y Sakura Haruno estaba a punto de conocer a la persona que mas daño le provocaría en toda su corta vida. Pero con el tiempo descubrirá que no todo es lo que parece dentro de Naruto Uzumaki. [NaruSaku]
1. Prólogo

_Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**El Último Curso**

**Prólogo**

Era 20 de Septiembre, el curso escolar estaba a punto de comenzar. El verano había sido caluroso, demasiado, pero aun así, como es obvio, prácticamente todos los estudiantes lo iban a echar de menos.

En Konoha, la capital del País del Fuego, muchos alumnos se enfrentaran al decimosegundo grado, el último curso antes de la Universidad.

En concreto, una joven chica de 17 años se está preparando para su primer día de curso con mucho más nerviosismo de lo habitual. Hace poco cerraron su instituto por un escándalo de corrupción con su director y todos los alumnos han tenido que ser reasignados en nuevos centros, y pensar en sus nuevos compañeros le daba un poco de pereza y pánico. Nunca se le había dado bien hacer amigos. Por fortuna, otros dos de sus compañeros antiguos iban a ir al mismo instituto que ella.

Estaba terminando de vestirse, tenía el pelo de un extraño color rosa y los ojos de un color verde bastante bonito. Llevaba el pelo más o menos corto, a la altura de los hombros. Eran las 07:30 de la mañana y ya estaba tomando los últimos preparativos para marchar a clase, su nuevo instituto estaba 15 minutos más lejos que el anterior, salir más temprano que de costumbre se le hacía raro.

Cuando hubo terminado de ponerse las zapatillas salió de su cuarto. Su hermano pequeño la estaba esperando. También iba al mismo instituto, y también había sido reasignado al mismo que Sakura. Empezaba a cursar noveno grado, tenía 14 años. Él había heredado el pelo rubio de su madre.

- ¿Estas ya listo Satoshi? – Preguntó Sakura a su hermano, captando su atención.  
- Te estaba esperando, como te gusta llegar tarde. – Se burló su hermano haciéndola rabiar un poco.  
- ¿Nos vamos? – Sakura solo quería dar por terminada la conversación y no acabar peleándose con el ahora.

Ambos hermanos salieron de casa, vivían en un bloque de pisos en el centro de la ciudad, concretamente en el cuarto piso. Fueron hacia el ascensor.

- ¿Estas nervioso? – Preguntó la hermana con curiosidad.  
- No. ¿Y tú? – Satoshi dejó a cuadros a Sakura con esa respuesta.  
- Pues… un poco la verdad. – Reconoció con un poco de vergüenza.  
- Ay… - Suspiró. – Como una niña pequeña. – Satoshi volvió a burlarse de su hermana.

Cuando el ascensor llegó a la planta baja Satoshi se estaba sobando el brazo donde Sakura le había retorcido por burlarse de ella. Luego fueron hacia el nuevo instituto siguiendo las indicaciones que habían conseguido en Google Maps.

En poco más de veinte minutos llegaron. El edificio era bastante grande, con la fachada de color blanca. Era el típico instituto rodeado por un pequeño muro de casi dos metros de alto, y con una sola puerta de entrada que daba primero al patio y después ya el edificio. Era mucho más grande que su antiguo instituto.

La zona de fuera era enorme, tenía pista de tenis, de baseball, de futbol y de baloncesto. Sakura pensó que las clases de Educación Física seguramente serían mucho más divertidas aquí. La pelirrosa empezó a agobiarse un poco con tantas caras nuevas.

- ¡Sakura! – Le llamó por detrás una voz conocida.

Se giró ante la llamada, y se puso muy contenta al ver a su mejor amiga corriendo hacia ella. Era rubia, y tenía el pelo muy largo recogido con una coleta. Sus ojos eran azules.

- Hola Ino. – Contestó ella muy entusiasmada.

Detrás de ella venia caminando con más calma un chico moreno, con el pelo corto y la piel muy pálida. El vestía con ropa totalmente negra.

- Buenos días Sakura. – Le dijo con una sonrisa un poco fingida.  
- Buenos días. – Respondió Sakura contenta también por ver a su amigo.  
- Vamos Sai. ¡No seas tan soso! – Le reprendió Ino, la rubia.

Los tres amigos se pusieron al día, habían estado casi todo el verano con muy poco contacto ya que Ino se fue de vacaciones a otro país y Sai se apuntó a un campamento de verano de temática artista. Satoshi los había ignorado y se había metido directamente hacia el edificio, hacia su clase.

Al minuto ellos hicieron lo mismo y fueron para su clase, estaba en el último piso. Había tres grupos para cada curso, y ellos estaban todos en el mismo, el grupo B. No era casualidad, seguramente la directora lo habría hecho así para que no se sintieran demasiado fuera de lugar.

Cuando llegaron al aula vieron que no había casi nadie, la gente apuró la hora de entrada en el patio. Pero ellos no quisieron jugársela a llegar tarde el primer día por supuesto. Todas las mesas estaban separadas, pero aun así decidieron sentarse más o menos juntos. Se pusieron en el centro, en un lateral.

Sakura se puso en una mesa pegada a la ventana que daba al patio, Ino detrás de ella y Sai a su lado. Así se tendrían más o menos cerca. Estuvieron un poco más contando como había ido todo, Sakura pensó que el verano de sus amigos había sido mucho más divertido que el suyo, aunque tampoco es que pudiese quejarse.

Poco a poco comenzaron a entrar el resto de compañeros, se quedaron un poco en silencio observando a la gente que iba llegando, para ver cómo iban a ser sus compañeros. Iban llegando en grupos y el aula ya estaba prácticamente llena.

- Pues somos unos cuantos. – Bromeó Ino.  
- Demasiados… - Se quejó Sai medio deprimido.

La puerta del aula se abrió una última vez, por la hora que era ya todos pensaban que sería el profesor. Pero resultó ser un último alumno que había llegado dos minutos tarde, y por fortuna para el profesor había tardado más.

Por algún motivo, llamó la atención de la pelirrosa. Era un chico rubio, con el pelo algo despeinado. Tenía los ojos azules y era bastante alto. Llevaba unos tejanos azul oscuro y una camiseta negra. No pudo evitar reconocer que era bastante guapo. Sakura se fijó a su alrededor y vio que no era la única que lo estaba mirando, su compañera Ino también se había fijado en él.

El chico sonrió, y después alzó su mano en forma de saludo hacia tres chicos que debían de ser su grupo de amigos. Sakura se fijó que tenía un dibujo en la palma de la mano derecha, en realidad parecía un tatuaje, se le hizo extraño para un chico de 17 años. Era una circunferencia perfecta tatuada en negro.

Un segundo hombre entró detrás de él, iba mucho más arreglado y tenía el pelo de color gris, casi blanquecino. Parecía tener cerca de treinta años, parecía molesto por culpa del chico que le bloqueaba el paso.

- ¿No te sientas Naruto? – Le dijo por detrás, asustándolo un poco. Sakura pensó que debía ser el profesor.  
- Lo siento Kakashi-Sensei. – Respondió el chico rascándose la nuca. Después de la respuesta, ella ya había confirmado que era el profesor.

Sakura observó como el chico rubio se sentó en la penúltima fila, con sus amigos. El profesor fue hacia la pizarra y cuando ya estaba al lado de su mesa, se giró mirando a todos sus alumnos.

- Bienvenidos a vuestro último curso. – Anunció el profesor sonriendo.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

_Voy a escribir esta historia con cierta peculiaridad, a pesar de estar narrado en tercera persona y en pasado no estoy utilizando un "narrador omnisciente". En el prólogo todo ha sido visto desde el punto de vista de Sakura y durante el capítulo solo hemos visto los pensamientos de Sakura, lo que ella ha escuchado y/o visto. Y pienso ir alternando esto entre Naruto y Sakura a cada capítulo, así que el siguiente será desde el punto de vista de Naruto. _

_Dicho esto, aclarar que nunca escribiré nada que no haya sido escuchado, pensado, visto o deducido por Sakura en los capítulos impares o Naruto en los capítulos pares. Se me hace un poco extraño escribir así pero por ahora me esta resultando divertido. _

_De momento no estoy pensando en ninguna otra pareja para la historia, pero tampoco estoy cerrado en banda a incluir alguna mas así que también estoy dispuesto a escuchar sugerencias para una segunda o tercera pareja secundaria en la historia. _

_Espero que os haya gustado el prólogo, que ha sido un poco lento para introducir un poco la historia. Intentaré subir dos o tres capítulos semanales pero no prometo nada tampoco, pero trataré de ceñirme a eso._


	2. El Primer Día

_Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**Capítulo 1 – El Primer Día**

Naruto se sentó junto a sus amigos, en la penúltima fila. Dio un vistazo rápido a la clase en busca de caras nuevas. Mientras tanto fue sacando el libro de la primera hora.

- Antes de comenzar nuestra clase quería aclarar algunas cosas. – Dijo Kakashi llamando la atención de todos. – Lo primero es que este año yo seré vuestro tutor.

La gente en la clase parecía contenta, Naruto sabía que Kakashi era uno de los profesores más queridos, él también se alegraba.

- Tranquilos chicos, que yo también os quiero. – Kakashi estaba serio, pero hizo reír a una sección de la clase. – Bueno lo siguiente, este año tenemos nuevos compañeros. Vienen del Instituto Público de la Hoja.

Todos murmuraron en aquel momento.

- ¿Ese no es el de los millones robados? – Preguntó Naruto a uno de sus amigos. Estos solo asintieron. Sus amigos tenían unos aires un poco chulos, desde fuera parecía el típico grupo popular de todas las clases. Y por dentro no era muy diferente.  
- Nuestros nuevos compañeros son Ino Yamaka, Sakura Haruno y Sai Kato. Espero que todos os portéis bien con ellos.

El grupo de tres se ganó la atención de todo el mundo. Naruto también los miro, estaban los tres juntos. Las dos chicas y el chico. Naruto se fijó rápidamente en la chica del pelo rosa, ahora se había extrañado por no haberla visto antes, con ese pelo era demasiado fácil de ver. También se fijó en que se había sonrojado mucho.

- "Que tímida…" – Pensó Naruto mirándola.

A diferencia de Sai y Sakura, la chica rubia si saludó a sus nuevos compañeros.

- Antes de que se presenten los nuevos, nos presentaremos nosotros. Adelante. – Dijo Kakashi mirando a la primera persona de la primera fila, irían por orden. – Decid vuestro nombre y ya que estamos en último año aprovechad para decir que tenéis planeado el año siguiente.

Uno a uno comenzaron a presentarse. La mayoría iban a estudiar a la Universidad el año que viene. Derecho, Economía, Magisterio, Ingeniería… alguno iba a hacer Educación Profesional y otros directamente iban a trabajar. Llegó el turno del rubio.

- Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki y… todavía no he decidido que haré el año que viene. – Dijo el chico estando bastante serio.  
- Muy mal Naruto, deberías ir pensándotelo. – Respondió el profesor haciendo que el rubio se encogiese de hombros.

Cuando todos los alumnos hubieron terminado, Kakashi se quedó mirando a los nuevos.

- Ahora vosotros. – Les dijo sonriendo.

Ino dijo que quería estudiar Ciencias Políticas y Sai quería hacer una Ingeniería, aunque aún no había decidido cual. Llegó el turno de la chica del pelo rosa.

- Yo me llamo Sakura Haruno y… el año que viene quiero estudiar medicina. – Dijo con una voz temblorosa que trató de disimular.  
- Como odio las chicas así de tímidas. – Le susurraron a Naruto uno de sus amigos.  
- Cállate, si todos sabemos que te gustan los chicos. – Le bromeó Naruto haciendo que sus amigos se riesen.  
- Vosotros seguid riendo así… y veremos cuanto duráis sentados juntos. – Les dijo Kakashi haciendo que se callasen, podía ser un profesor querido pero era de los que no toleraban las faltas de respeto.

Naruto no pudo evitar preguntarse si la chica del pelo rosa se había tomado aquellas risas como una burla hacia ella. Probablemente así seria, después de todo acababa de hablar. De hecho todo el mundo lo pensaba.

- Bueno… como estaba a punto de decir, yo soy Kakashi Hatake, seré vuestro tutor y también vuestro profesor de Matemáticas. – Dijo mirando a los tres alumnos nuevos.

La primera hora paso un poco aburrida, Naruto no sentía mucho interés por las matemáticas además. Solía ignorar casi todas las clases y a última hora, antes del examen intentar entenderlo rápidamente.

Luego llegó la siguiente clase, no mucho más divertida que la anterior. Naruto ya empezaba a aburrirse. Luego una hora más y después el recreo. Las tres primeras horas del primer día de clase y el rubio ya estaba pensando en suicidarse.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? – Preguntó Naruto mirando a sus amigos.  
- ¡Futbol! – Gritó entusiasta uno de ellos.  
- Somos cuatro, no vamos a jugar a futbol tan pocos. – Se quejó Naruto rápidamente.  
- Mmmm… - Murmuró pensativo uno de ellos. - ¿Y baloncesto? ¿Dos contra dos?

A los cuatro les pareció buena idea y a eso dedicaron la media hora que duraba el recreo, no fue mucho pero suficiente para desconectar. El problema es que eran muy competitivos y la mitad de los días acababan discutiendo, al menos el día de hoy no fue muy intenso, ganó por tres puntos la pareja en la que estaba Naruto.

Cuando sonó el timbre se encaminaron perezosamente hacia el edificio principal de nuevo.

- ¿Y qué tal el verano Naruto? ¿Con cuantas tías te has liado? – Preguntó medio riendo.  
- No seas desagradable, esas cosas no se cuentan… es una falta de respeto. – Respondió negando la cabeza.  
- Seguro que eso significa que son pocas. – Dijo medio burlándose.  
- ¿Siendo Naruto? No creo… - Suspiró otro de los allí presentes dando por terminada la conversación.

Toda la alegría que le podría haber otorgado el recreo, se esfumó durante las siguientes dos horas. Sin embargo hoy en realidad era viernes, la última hora de la semana y como es costumbre hoy había tutoría y charlar sobre cosas de clase con el tutor solía ser muy relajado.

Kakashi les estuvo hablando un poco de las pruebas de acceso a la universidad y que algunos viernes a este hora dedicarían un tiempo a prepararse para esto. También les recordó la importancia de ir estudiando día a día para que después no sufriesen demasiado.

- Bueno sin duda hoy ha sido vuestra día de suerte, primer día de curso y es viernes. Aprovechad este fin de semana para haceros a la idea de que el verano ha terminado, y empezad el lunes con todas las pilas puestas. – Se despidió Kakashi de sus alumnos.

Todos se despidieron de él y comenzaron a recoger sus cosas.

- Naruto… - Le llamo el profesor. - ¿Puedes quedarte diez minutos después de clase? Quiero hablar contigo. – Añadió haciendo que el rubio suspirase y comenzase a recoger algo más despacio.

Todo el mundo estaba saliendo con prisa para llegar a casa, Naruto fue caminando poco a poco hacia la mesa del profesor Kakashi. Se lo quedo mirando unos segundos, preguntándose qué quería decirle.

- Me han comentado algunos profesores que has estado muy distraído. – Dijo Kakashi haciendo una breve pausa. – Y es solo el primer día… esfuérzate Naruto. Por favor.  
- Es un coñazo Kakashi-Sensei…  
- No te lo niego… pero tienes que pensar en tu futuro.  
- No me apetece pensar mucho en mi futuro ahora… - Naruto parecía un niño pequeño diciendo esas cosas. Aunque Kakashi no parecía muy alterado.  
- Esta bien vivir en el presente pero… si sigues así un día te arrepentirás. Más tarde o más temprano lamentaras las decisiones que tomes hoy. Pero por favor… ponte las pilas. Y como mínimo no interrumpas en clase a aquellos que si quieren aprender. – Dijo Kakashi como clara referencia al incidente durante la presentación de la chica del pelo rosa.  
- Esta bien, lo siento Kakashi-Sensei. – El trato que le daba Naruto a su profesor casi parecía familiar. – No volverá a ocurrir y trataré de esforzarme más. – Dijo dándose la vuelta, serio.  
- Gracias, y sabes que si necesitas ayuda en algo me lo puedes pedir. – Añadió mirando la espalda del chico mientras se marchaba. Naruto solo asintió con la cabeza.

Naruto salió al pasillo, ya todo el mundo se había marchado y ya solo quedaban algunos profesores y personal de limpieza. Bajo los tres pisos y fue hacia la salida. Allí descubrió que no todo el mundo se había marchado, Por la verja que daba al exterior estaba saliendo la chica en la que acababa de pensar hablando con Kakashi.

- ¿Sakura verdad? – Preguntó Naruto captando su atención por detrás.

Ella se giró un poco extrañada, no esperaba que le llamasen por detrás. Arrugó un poco los ojos al verle.

- Si, vamos a la misma clase. – Respondió ella haciendo que Naruto sonriese un poco.  
- No esperaba que quedase nadie en el instituto. – Comentó mientras se ponía a su lado igualando su ritmo.  
- Estaba esperando a mi hermano pequeño… pero resulta que se clase había salido una hora antes… me acaba de mandar ahora un mensaje para decírmelo. – Se quejó Sakura, estaba un poco molesta con Satoshi por no decirle nada antes.  
- Vaya que mala suerte… - Dijo algo divertido Naruto. - ¡Ah por cierto! – Exclamó el rubio. – A primera hora, cuando nos reímos mis amigos y yo no iba contigo la cosa, de hecho nos estábamos metiendo entre nosotros. Pero supongo que pareció otra cosa…  
- Bueno… si un poco si pareció otra cosa. – Dijo Sakura dándose un cuarto de vuelta para mirarle.  
- Lo siento, fue muy maleducado igualmente. Aunque en mi defensa diré que nunca me metería con alguien nuevo.  
- ¿Y eso por qué? – Preguntó Sakura con algo de curiosidad.  
- Yo llegue a este instituto hace dos años, sé muy bien lo que es ser el nuevo. – Dijo Naruto riendo un poco. – Así que suelo solidarizarme con la gente que sufre lo mismo que yo en esa época. – Dijo Naruto haciendo reír a Sakura con aquel comentario. - ¿Sabes? Estas muy guapa riendo. – Sakura se sonrojó por ese comentario que le soltó Naruto con una sonrisa en la boca.  
- Gra… gracias… - Dijo luego algo avergonzaba, no estaba acostumbrada a que le digan cumplidos.

Naruto se sintió complacido con esa reacción, pero decidió cambiar de tema para no llegar a intimidarla, que quedase como una mera anécdota.

- Ya que parece que vamos en la misma dirección. ¿Te parece si te acompaño? – Preguntó Naruto mirándola.  
- Si… claro, me parece bien. – Contestó ella sonriendo.

CONTINUARÁ…


	3. Sangre

_Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**Capítulo 2 – Sangre**

Sakura estaba sentada en su cama, terminando de ponerse las zapatillas para ir a clase. Estaba bastante apagada y seria. Demasiado pensativa. Cuando terminó se fue hacia la salida.

- ¡Que llegaremos tarde! – Le increpó su hermano pequeño.

El silencio fue la única respuesta de la pelirrosa, eso extrañó mucho al pequeño. Pero para no darle más vueltas simplemente salieron de casa. Sakura fue al instituto, el segundo día y se le iba a hacer mucho más pesado que el primero.

Al llegar se encontró con su mejor amiga, que estaba hablando con una chica castaña.

- ¡Hola Sakura! – Gritó Ino contenta, Sakura fingió una sonrisa. - ¡Ah mira! El otro día cuando no quisiste quedar conmigo el sábado. – Le recriminó. – Me encontré con ella y nos divertimos mucho. – Dijo sonriendo la rubia.  
- ¿Tenten verdad? – Sakura la recordaba del día que se presentaron todos, iba a su clase.  
- Si. – Sonrió la castaña. – Encantada. – Le dijo dando dos besos a Sakura.  
- Podríamos quedar un día todos, seguro que lo pasaríamos bien. – Dijo Ino contenta por haber empezado a hacer nuevos amigos también aquí.  
- Si, estaría bien. – Dijo Sakura de nuevo forzando una sonrisa. Aunque no de manera muy acertada.

Como ya iba siendo hora, las tres fueron hacia clase, allí vieron que Sai ya estaba esperándolas, ese día había llegado más pronto. Sakura seguía un poco callada, sabía que Ino se estaría preguntado por qué. Pero rezaba por que la dejase en paz un rato.

La primera hora pasó, extrañamente, muy rápido para Sakura que tenía la cabeza en otro sitio. En el intercambio de clase llegó uno de sus compañeros, que parecía que había decidido saltarse la primera clase. Era Naruto, a Sakura se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

Parecía que acababa de despertarse hacia diez minutos. Sakura decidió mirar por la ventana hasta que el chico se hubiese sentado con sus amigos al final de clase. Los escuchaba reírse, ahora solo pedía que no fuese por lo que ella pensaba que podría ser.

Las siguientes dos horas pasaron igual de rápidas, aunque fueron un poco más extrañas. En la hora del recreo decidió bajar muy rápido para poder evitar tener que hablar con nadie. Se fue a la zona más remota del patio esperando que Ino no la encontrase allí.

Aunque como ya esperaba, se equivocó. Cuando pasaron veinte minutos Ino la encontró, Sakura estaba sentada detrás de un árbol.

- ¿Me vas a contar ya que te pasa? – Preguntó la chica poniendo una mano en su hombro.  
- Ino… - Susurró Sakura suspirando.  
- ¡Chicas os estaba buscando! – Gritó Tenten que también estaba llegando.  
- Hola. – Sonrió Ino. - ¿Qué querías?  
- Acabo de hablar con Kakashi y me han nombrado encargada de preparar el festival de invierno de este año. Me preguntaba si queríais ayudarme. Hasta dentro de dos meses no empezaremos a trabajar de todos modos. Por favor… - Suplico la chica.  
- Si bueno… ¿Por qué no? – Dijo Ino.  
- ¡Vale! ¡Muchas gracias! – Tenten parecía que iba a marcharse. - ¡Ah! Otra cosa. – Dijo la chica girándose otra vez.  
- ¿Qué? – Ino quería llevarse bien con esa chica, pero ahora quería estar a solas con Sakura.

- Os digo esto porque amigas, así que quería advertiros de los chicos de nuestra clase. En concreto del grupito que siempre esta atrás riéndose de cualquier tontería. – Dijo la chica ganándose la atención de Sakura por primera vez. – Sé que son muy guapos y todo eso, pero es mejor que no os acerquéis a ellos. Les encanta ir saltando de flor en flor… ya me entendéis. – Dijo sin entrar en muchos detalles.  
- Que son unos capullos. – Dijo Ino haciendo reír a Tenten.  
- Si, algo así. – Dijo la chica riendo. – Bueno, me voy a reclutar más gente. ¡Adiós! – Se despidió.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, Ino quería darle unos segundos a Sakura para prepararse.

- Que irónico… - Dijo Sakura riendo extrañando a Ino.  
- ¿Me vas a decir ya que pasa?  
- ¿Sabes el consejo que nos acaba de dar Tenten? – Preguntó Sakura haciendo que Ino asintiese. – Pues si me lo hubiese dado el viernes… hoy no estaría así…

Ino se quedó un poco descolocada, tratando de averiguar que significaban aquellas palabras.

- ¿Qué ha… pasado? – Preguntó Ino asustada.  
- El viernes… el chico rubio, Naruto… - Dijo costándole la última palabra. – Me acompaño a casa… me pidió que quedásemos el sábado para… conocernos y eso, como amigos… o eso dijo. A mí me había caído muy bien así que le dije que si… al final del día, el sábado… me besó y me pidió que quedásemos también el domingo. – Sakura hizo una pausa mientras miraba al suelo. – El domingo quedamos y estuvimos todo el día juntos, hablando nada más. Pero al final, por la tarde… acabamos en su casa… y… - Sakura no pudo terminar, se tapó la cara con la mano muerta de vergüenza y rabia.  
- Era… tu primera vez… ¿Verdad? – Preguntó Ino sentándose a su lado. Sakura solo asintió. - ¿Cómo pudo pasar? – Preguntó la chica extrañada, sabía que no era un comportamiento típico de su amiga, tímida a la fuerza después de años de insultos en su antiguo colegio.  
- ¡No lo sé Ino! – Gritó ella. – Me hizo sentir muy cómoda. Me mintió por supuesto, se abrió totalmente, fingido digo yo. Parecía tan vulnerable y encantador. Me contó algunos problemas que había tenido en el instituto o con su primera novia… supongo que todo mentira claro. Después escuchó todo lo que yo le dije, me pregunto si cuando le contaba todos mis problemas realmente le importaban… bueno no, no hace falta que me lo pregunté. Joder… que estúpida me siento.  
- Menudo subnormal… - Dijo Ino enfurecida, sabía que muchos chicos usaban la táctica de parecer grandes amigos, de "abrirse" emocionalmente y fingir que les gustaba escuchar a los demás. Sim duda le parecía la manera más rastrera de ligar. - ¿Qué pasó luego?  
- Cuando terminamos, en ese mismo instante ya parecía otro. Me pidió que me marchase de su casa, que tenía cosas que hacer. Tenía su número de teléfono, me lo dio el viernes y se pasó toda esa noche y la del sábado hablando conmigo por mensajes… el domingo no me escribió nada. Supongo, que sin que Tenten nos contase nada ya me estaba haciendo a la idea de cómo eran las cosa realmente. Joder… que idiota.  
- ¡Eh! Para ya, tú no tienes la culpa. Así que deja de martirizarte, es normal que te sientas mal pero no te eches mierda encima de ti. Creo que deberías tener bien claro a quien focalizar todo eso… - Ino siempre sabía cómo hacer que Sakura se sintiese un poco mejor.  
- Por favor… no se lo digas a nadie ¿Vale?  
- ¿Ni a Sai? – Preguntó la rubia.  
- Tampoco quiero que Sai se entere.  
- ¿Qué me entere de que? – Preguntó una voz por detrás haciendo que a Sakura se le helase la sangre.  
- ¿Qué hacías ahí? – Preguntó Ino un poco enfadada.  
- Llevo toda la media hora buscándoos. – Justo cuando dijo eso comenzó a sonar el timbre.

Sakura suspiró, no quería mentirle a su mejor amigo. Sai era un chico demasiado reservado, quizás aquello era lo que hacía que le cayese bien a Sakura. Quizás un chico tan calmado como él le podría dar un punto de vista diferente, además siendo hombre también tendría otras cosas que decir.

La chica tomó aire y le contó a Sai lo mismo que acababa de contarle. Cuando terminó, Sai cerró sus puños con rabia, Sakura nunca le había visto tan enfadado. El chico se dio media vuelta, observando el patio.

Ya prácticamente todo el mundo había subido a clases, pero justo pudo ver lo que buscaba. Alguien rezagado, prácticamente el último. Sai era muy observador y ya se había dado cuenta de que el rubio no solía hacer las cosas con demasiada prisa, al menos cuando eran relacionadas con el instituto.

Cuando Sai vio a Naruto atravesando el patio hacia la puerta principal, no dudo en ir corriendo hacia él. Estaba demasiado enfurecido. Ino y Sakura salieron detrás tratando de detenerle.

- Sai por favor detente. – Suplicó Sakura que no quería montar un escándalo.

Él la ignoró, de hecho comenzó a correr más rápido para perderlas. Sin previo aviso y atacando a Naruto por un lado le golpeó con toda su fuerza en la cara haciendo que Naruto se desequilibrase y chocase contra la pared que tenía al lado.

El rubio se levantó sacudiendo su cabeza y miró fijamente a Sai. Tenía la nariz rota, pero estaba de pie como si no le doliese, miro a Sai y le soltó media sonrisa bastante burlona. Solo estaban ellos cuatro en el patio, ya que Naruto siempre llegaba el último y los otros tres se habían quedado hablando demasiado tiempo.

- ¿Y esto es por…? – Preguntó mirándole a los ojos al chico.  
- Lo sabes perfectamente. – Dijo haciendo que Naruto mirase a Sakura.  
- Entiendo… que caballeroso… - Se burló Naruto haciendo que Sai le diese otro golpe, esta vez en el estómago.

Naruto se levantó de nuevo, mirando a Sai fijamente a los ojos. No pudo aguantar más el desafío y Sai estalló comenzando a golpear en repetidas ocasiones la cara de Naruto, tratando de borrar esa mirada. Naruto no trató de defenderse de los ataques de Sai, que incluso a Sakura comenzaron a parecerle desmedidos. Dio por hecho que si no se defendía es porque le estaba dando una buena paliza. Algunos golpes hacían que Naruto chocase contra la pared, aunque esta evitaba que el rubio cayese al suelo.

Al final, un profesor los detuvo. Era Kakashi que hoy no tenía clases hasta después del recreo y acababa de llegar al instituto.

- ¡¿Qué estáis haciendo?! – Gritó Kakashi cogiendo a Sai por la espalda y separándolo de Naruto.

El rubio puso su mano en la pared usándola de apoyo para levantarse. Sakura se fijó que Naruto tenía demasiada sangre en la cara como para evaluar cuantas heridas tenia.

- ¡Al despacho de la directora! – Kakashi parecía muy enfadado. - ¡Los cuatro! – Añadió mirando también a Sakura e Ino.

Naruto se puso el primero, delante de todos los demás. Sai, Ino y Sakura fueron un poco más rezagados, algo preocupados por tener que ir a ver a la directora. Naruto se estaba cubriendo la cara con el antebrazo.

Kakashi los acompaño hasta allí, la puerta con el cartel de Dirección puso los pelos de punto a Sakura.

- Tu primero. – Dijo Kakashi cogiendo del hombro a Naruto y acompañándolo hacia la puerta.

Naruto entró, y Kakashi se giró hacia los otros tres.

- Vosotros esperad aquí, ahora tengo clase pero que no me entere que os movéis hasta que hayáis hablado con la directora.

Sakura se estaba frotando las manos con inseguridad, justamente lo que no quería, montar un escándalo. Y ahora tendría que enfrentarse incluso a la directora. Por un lado se sentía ayudada por su amigo. Pero también estaba enfadada con el ahora. Estuvieron en silencio unos cuatro minutos.

- Chicos… - Les llamo una voz conocida por detrás.  
- Tenten… ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó Ino con curiosidad.  
- Vi todo lo que pasó… estaba esperando a que se fuese Kakashi-Sensei. No sé qué es exactamente lo que ha pasado pero tengo una mala noticia para vosotros.  
- ¿Cuál? – Preguntó Sakura un poco asustada.  
- No estoy segura, pero creo que la familia de Naruto es amiga de la directora, de eso no estoy segura. Pero lo que si se es que Naruto y la directora suelen hacer buenas migas.

Sakura se maldijo en su interior, ahora resultaba que ese capullo era amigo de la directora, se les iba a caer el pelo.

- Tengo que irme a clase antes de que sea demasiado tarde, suerte. – Les dijo Tenten marchándose casi corriendo.  
- Gracias… - Susurró Ino.  
- En que lio nos has metido Sai… - Dijo Sakura mirando al suelo.  
- No os preocupéis yo… les diré que no tenéis nada que ver… - Sai no iba a permitir que sus amigas pagasen sus acciones, aunque tampoco es que se arrepintiese mucho.

Sai y Sakura se pasaron cinco minutos más preocupados, Ino se los pasó tratando de buscar buenas excusas para evitar el castigo. Pero el tiempo se les hecho encima y la puerta del despacho se abrió. Ellos tres estaban sentados en un banco que había al lado, miraron hacia las personas que salían.

El primero en salir fue Naruto, que estaba mirando hacia el techo mientras se tapaba la cara con una toalla blanca y roja que le había dado la directora, aunque la toalla antes era solo blanca. Estaba tratando de parar la hemorragia de la nariz seguramente. Sakura se fijó que también toda su camiseta estaba manchada de sangre. Con la toalla no pudieron verle la cara.

Detrás de Naruto había una mujer de pelo moreno, vestía con un anticuado kimono negro. Naruto comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, pasando delante de los otros tres.

- ¿Por qué no te has defendido? – Preguntó Sai enfurecido, mirando al suelo.  
- No me gusta pelear… - Dijo Naruto quedándose quieto, ganándose la mirada de los tres.  
- Vamos Naruto-Kun, tenemos que ir a la enfermería. – Dijo la mujer cogiéndolo del brazo para guiarlo.

Mientras se iban, una segunda mujer salió de la puerta, tenía unos 40 años, era rubia y parecía algo furiosa y calmada a la vez.

- ¿Vosotros que hacéis aquí? – Preguntó con autoridad mirándoles.  
- Para… hablar… ¿No? – Preguntó Ino intimidada.  
- No tengo nada que hablar con vosotros, ya está todo solucionado. Así que marchad a la siguiente clase de inmediato. – Dijo dándose la vuelta y entrando de nuevo en su despacho.

Los tres se levantaron del banco algo extrañados sin saber muy bien que acababa de pasar.

- Parece… que nos hemos librado… - Dijo Sakura que no terminaba de creérselo del todo.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

_Este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos, todo pasa muy rápido y adelanta mucho a la vez la relación entre Naruto y Sakura, que ha empezado con muy mal pie. En el capítulo siguiente narraré desde el punto de vista de Naruto como logró "conquistar" a Sakura. El siguiente capítulo lo subiré el miercoles de la semana entrante._

_Me gustaría saber que os esta pareciendo hasta ahora, que modificaríais (A nivel narrativo o de historia), que os gusta y que no os gusta. También tengo mucho interés en saber que otros personajes os gustaría ver por aquí, de momento adelanto que los personajes importantes de la historia serán (Sin contar con los ya vistos): Karin, Sasuke y Konohamaru. Así que de momento el elenco de personajes secundarios queda en: Ino, Sai, Tenten, Sasuke, Karin y Konohamaru. Si de entre este grupo os apetece mucho alguna pareja en concreto o simplemente añadir mas personajes solo decidlo y lo tendré en cuenta ya que necesito mas personajes secundarios._

_Gracias por haber leido hasta aqui :)_


	4. Sangre, parte 2

_Los personajes de Naruto son de Masashi Kishimoto_

**Capítulo 3 - Sangre, parte 2**

Era viernes, el primer día de clase. Aunque ya por suerte había terminado, eran cerca de las tres y Naruto ya había llegado a su casa. Vivía en una pequeña urbanización de casas de clase media cerca del centro de la ciudad. Ahora mismo no había nadie en casa.

Naruto sacó su teléfono móvil, abrió su programa de mensajería instantánea favorito y con Sakura Haruno como destinatario esperó unos minutos. Naruto acababa de acompañarla hasta su casa y se habían intercambiado los números de teléfono. Tras unos quince minutos empezó a escribir.

- "Ya lo he comprobado, y no tengo nada que hacer mañana importante. Así que si quieres podemos quedar." – Escribió Naruto con rapidez.

Solo tuvo que esperar medio minuto hasta recibir la respuesta.

- "Me parece bien, claro que me apetece. Podemos quedar por la tarde después de comer si quieres. Puedes pasarte a recogerme ya que sabes donde vivo." – Pudo leer de la pantalla. Naruto esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción.  
- "¡Por supuesto! Me pasaré a buscarte a las cuatro entonces." – Escribió Naruto dando por terminados los preparativos.

Naruto cerró el teléfono satisfecho, después se fue a preparar algo para comer, con suerte el fin de semana se pondría interesante. Por la noche, cuando ya eran cerca de las diez volvió a escribir a Sakura. Solo le escribió para preguntarle que le gustaría hacer mañana, en realidad no era más que una excusa para iniciar una conversación, después la cosa fue desviándose cada vez más y acabaron hablando de un montón de cosas. Estuvieron cerca de dos horas intercambiando mensajes.

No podía evitar pensar que todo estaba resultando demasiado fácil.

Naruto se fue a dormir y se despertó al día siguiente bastante tarde, lo suficiente como para comer en lugar de desayunar, ducharse y prepararse para ir a buscar a Sakura. Se arregló lo suficiente como para que se notase que no quería ir demasiado arreglado, pero lo justo para ir arrebatador.

Tal y como ya había dicho Sakura, Naruto se fijó rápidamente donde vivía. Cuando ya estaba a punto de llegar le envió una pérdida a la chica indicándole que ya estaba allí. No tuvo que esperar ni diez minutos antes de que ella bajase.

- Buenas tardes Naruto. – Dijo la chica acercándose a él, saliendo del edificio.  
- ¡Vaya Sakura! – Exclamó Naruto mirándola.  
- ¿Qué? – Preguntó ella extrañada.  
- No… bueno nada importante. – Dijo Naruto fingiendo vergüenza. – Que pienso que estas muy guapa hoy. – Dijo Naruto rascándose la cabeza y haciendo que Sakura sonrojase.  
- Gracias… - Dijo Sakura muerta de la vergüenza, ya era el segundo cumplido que le hacia Naruto en dos días consecutivos.

Naruto cambió de tema, no quería que ella sintiese que la atacaba demasiado. Fueron poco a poco dando un paseo por la ciudad. Comenzaron hablando un poco del instituto, era lo único que tenían en

común por ahora. Naruto le estuvo contando cosas sobre los profesores, como si tratase de informarle de cosas que le serian útiles.

Tras eso, Sakura comenzó a contarle cosas de su antiguo instituto, al final incluso acabo contándole que durante la educación primaria se metían mucho con ella, haciendo que se sintiese muy sola salvo por sus dos amigos de siempre.

- Seguro que aquí las cosas serán diferentes. – Le dijo Naruto dedicándole una sonrisa.  
- Bueno, por ahora estoy haciendo amigos con más rapidez. –Contesto la chica sonriendo.  
- Me alegra que pienses eso.

Naruto terminó por contarle cosas de su antiguo instituto también, ya que él había llegado al Instituto Sarutobi hacía dos años.

- ¿Y cómo fue tus primeros días aquí? – Preguntó ella con curiosidad.  
- Bueno… - Naruto se puso muy serio.  
- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Sakura muy intrigada.  
- A ver, mis primeros días fueron realmente horribles aquí. – Dijo asustando a la chica. – Pero no tienen nada que ver con el instituto en sí.  
- ¿Y por qué fue? – Preguntó de nuevo.  
- Es un tema bastante personal… - Naruto estaba mirando al suelo.  
- Bueno… no me lo cuentes si no quieres. – Dijo Sakura mientras Naruto negaba con la cabeza.  
- Supongo que hay confianza, en esa época yo estaba saliendo con mi primera novia. Primera y única hasta ahora. – Aclaró después con cierta ironía en su tonto. – Acordamos tener una relación más a distancia, por el tema de la mudanza y tal. Pero… bueno parece ser que yo fui el único que lo vio así ya que ella se acostó con uno de mis antiguos compañeros. – Dijo Naruto sonriendo irónicamente.  
- Vaya… yo… lo siento. – Dijo Sakura sintiéndose mal, aunque ver a ese chico de una manera tan sentimental la enterneció mucho.  
- Ni que fuese tu culpa. – Sonrió Naruto. – Además ya hace mucho tiempo de eso. – Dijo quitándole hierro al asunto.

Continuaron hablando toda la tarde, terminaron incluso por ir a la terraza de una cafetería cercana para tomar algo. Naruto se pidió un refresco y ella un café. La conversación era realmente amena, casi perfecta. Sakura escuchaba con atención cada palabra que decía Naruto, y el callaba y sonreía escuchando cada cosa que ella le contaba.

Ella había caído totalmente en sus garras.

Naruto de nuevo la acompañó hasta su casa, ella ya estaba sacando las llaves, aunque le entristecía tener que dar por terminada la velada. Naruto fue a despedirse de ella con dos besos, pero cuando estaba a punto de acercarse a ella se detuvo y la miro a los ojos.

Ella lo miro también con intensidad, Naruto pudo sentir como el ritmo cardiaco de la chica aumentaba. Después miro sus labios. Sakura tragó saliva. En un último e "inocente" movimiento Naruto se acercó a ella y la besó, ella lo correspondió totalmente.

Tras un beso ni muy largo ni muy corto se separaron, Naruto la miró a los ojos unos segundos más, para después darle otro beso. Aunque esta vez más corto, mas "tierno".

- ¿Te gustaría quedar también mañana? – Preguntó Naruto mirándola cuando se separó de ella.  
- Si, estaría… bien. – Dijo ella sonrojada, aturdida y acelerada.  
- Genial… porque… me gustaría pasar el día de mañana contigo. – Dijo Naruto todavía cerca de ella.  
- Pues si quieres… Podríamos quedar por la mañana, y así tenemos más tiempo y eso. – Dijo Sakura que compartía aquel sentimiento, Naruto la había cautivado.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza sonriendo. Esta vez fue Sakura la que se acercó a Naruto y lo besó, pero esta vez a modo de despedida. Los dos se separaron por fin y marcharon cada uno a su casa.

Al llegar a casa Naruto se preparó algo de cenar, en realidad era bastante tarde ya que habían pasado toda la tarde y casi toda la noche juntos. Tras cenar Naruto se preparó para ir a dormir, pero antes de cerrar los ojos le escribió un nuevo mensaje a Sakura.

- "Buenas noches Sakura, tengo ganas de verte mañana." – Escribió Naruto con velocidad.  
- "Igualmente Naruto, hasta mañana." – Le respondió a ella cuando casi había pasado medio minuto.  
- "La verdad es que ahora te echo de menos." – Le escribió Naruto. Sakura respondió en menos de diez segundos.  
- "Yo también a ti." – Sakura acompaño esa palabra con una cara sonrojada.

Naruto sonrió y después cerró el móvil para dormir, mañana podría ser un gran día.

El día anterior fue muy parecido al anterior. Aunque curiosamente ninguno de los dos hizo ninguna mención a los besos que se habían dado instantes antes de despedirse, simplemente continuaron hablando, conociéndose y pasándoselo bien.

Fueron a comer a un restaurante de comida rápida, cada uno pago su parte.

Tras la comida, fueron dando un paseo sin ningún rumbo en particular.

Naruto le contó a Sakura que debía volver a casa, que estaba esperando un paquete que llegaría a finales de la tarde.

- Pues entonces puedo acompañarte yo hoy, y que no seas tú siempre quien me acompaña a casa. – Dijo Sakura riendo, Naruto sonrió complacido.  
- Me parece bien. – Contestó Naruto sonriendo.

Poco a poco fueron caminando hacia la casa de Naruto, estaba bastante más lejos de lo que Sakura se imaginaba.

- El viernes me dijiste que vivías cerca de mí, que por eso me acompañabas. – Le dijo Sakura deteniéndose viendo la casa donde Naruto le había dicho que vivía.  
- Ya… - Suspiró Naruto. – Te mentí un poco… - Confesó después mirando al suelo.  
- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Sakura con mucha curiosidad, y algo molesta por la mentira.  
- Pues… me apetecía pasar un rato más contigo… - Dijo Naruto rascándose la frente, haciendo que Sakura se sonrojase.

Sakura, sumamente enrojecida, se acercó a Naruto y lo besó de nuevo, aquella pequeña confesión y esa pequeña mentira la habían terminado de cautivar del todo. Se besaron durante un buen rato.

- Si quieres… Sakura… puedes entrar un rato, y así no tenemos que separarnos aun… - Dijo Naruto sujetándola de las manos.

La pelirrosa asintió, y ambos fueron hacia dentro. No había nadie en casa, solo Naruto y Sakura. Las cosas dentro continuaron como afuera, no pudieron evitar seguir besándose y obviamente fueron cada vez a más.

Al final ambos terminaron desnudos, en la cama de Naruto tratando de recuperar el aliento. Sakura estaba mirando al techo sonrojada por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Luego miró la hora.

- ¡Que tarde es! – Exclamó Sakura. – Tengo que irme Naruto. – Dijo Sakura comenzando a vestirse, eran las nueve y los domingos tenia cena familiar obligatoria.

Naruto no dijo nada, simplemente se levantó también y comenzó a vestirse, luego acompañó a Sakura hacia la salida, allí ella se acercó a él.

- Nos vemos mañana. – Dijo Sakura sonriendo, mientras comenzaba a acercarse a él para besarla.

Pero Naruto la detuvo, dejándola totalmente incrédula después de todo lo que había pasado.

- Lo siento Sakura pero… creo… que ahora mismo no estoy preparado para una relación… de ningún tipo. – Dijo Naruto impasible, dejando a Sakura de piedra. – Ha estado bien, pero yo no quiero nada más. – Dijo dándose la vuelta, incluso el mismo podía sorprenderse de lo cruel que podía ser.

Se giró para no ver la cara de Sakura mientras le decía todo esto. Esperaba que ella dijese algo, pero no lo hizo, cosa que le alegró. Sakura se fue por la puerta dejándole solo.

Naruto volvió a entrar en su habitación, allí se fijó en la cama donde acababa de acostarse con Sakura. Se detuvo en un pequeño detalle que lo aturdió. Naruto nunca se enteró de que era la primera vez de Sakura, ella tampoco se lo dijo.

- Mierda… - Dijo Naruto viendo una mancha de sangre en la funda del colchón. Después comenzó a retirarlo.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

_Y esto es lo que hizo Naruto para convertirse en el mayor cabrón de su instituto, menos mal que tarde o temprano le estallará en la cara o incluso a mi mismo me caeria mal este Naruto xD Se que hasta ahora Naruto se esta portando muy mal, pero es que es justamente lo que quiero claro xD Tarde o temprano todo se pondrá en su sitio. (Y de una forma dolorosa xD) _

_PD: Cuando digo que esta historia es un drama psicologico no me refiero a Sakura con el engaño de Naruto. De hecho el drama psicológico lo vivirá Naruto y no sera nada comparado con que un idiota se aproveche de los problemas de autoestima de una chica (Que también sera importante no digo que no) Si le dais una oportunidad con el tiempo sabreis a que me refiero._

_Gracias por leer :)_


	5. Nuevos amigos

_Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**Capítulo 4 – Nuevos amigos**

Era martes, el tercer día de clases. Y la primera hora estaba a punto de comenzar.

Sakura estaba preparando las cosas para la siguiente clase, las matemáticas solían dársele bien pero quería empezar el curso bien preparada. Kakashi estaba a punto de comenzar la clase cuando la puerta se abrió una vez más.

Naruto entró por ella, Sakura lo miro, pero esta vez no fue ni por curiosidad ni odio. Sino para observar el resultado de más de quince golpes en su bonita cara, por un lado no pudo evitar sentir algo de satisfacción al verlo así.

Todos se lo quedaron mirando, tenía una herida ya cerrada en su nariz, los dos ojos morados, una ceja rota y una brecha en su labio inferior, que ya estaba cerrada pero inflamada. También tenía morado el pómulo izquierdo, todos comenzaron a murmurar.

- Vaya Naruto… parece que te ha pasado un tráiler por encima. – Bromeó Kakashi haciendo que media clase también riese.

Sakura se fijó que Naruto sonrió con ese comentario, como si le hiciese gracia. Ino y Sakura miraron a Sai, que simplemente miró para otro lado. Ella se preguntó cómo es posible que algo así le hiciese gracia, cada vez tenía más claro que Naruto tenía que tener cierto retraso.

Le quitó la vista de encima rápidamente, aunque escucho como iba hacia el final de la clase. Sus amigos rieron.

- ¡Naruto! Sabíamos que tarde o temprano un novio celoso acabaría partiéndote la cara. – Dijo uno de ellos haciendo reír a los demás.  
- ¡Espero que valiese la pena! – Se rio otro de ellos al decirlo, aquella frase captó la atención de Sakura.

Pero Naruto no respondió a eso, quizás Sakura tenía miedo de que se burlase de alguna manera. O que dijese algo relacionado con lo ocurrido hacia tres noches con ella. Eso la alivio, un poco. Aunque en el fondo pensaba que seguramente ya lo había comentado todo con sus amigos en privado, eso la asqueó e hizo que toda la poca lástima que pudiese tener por sus heridas, se esfumase.

La primera hora pasó, también la primera y la segunda. En un visto y no visto más de 500 estudiantes ya estaban en el patio de recreo.

- ¡Sakura! – Le gritó Ino por detrás.  
- ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó Sakura fingiendo una sonrisa.  
- Esta tarde hemos quedado Sai y yo con Tenten, vente tú también anda. – Le dijo Ino cogiéndola de la mano.  
- No sé si me apetece Ino… - Dijo Sakura medio cabizbaja.  
- ¡No seas tonta! Te va a venir bien estar con amigos. Es estúpido que ahora te quedes todos los días deprimida. ¿Cuánto vas a dejar que te afecte?  
- Tienes… razón… - Dijo Sakura mirándola. – Esta bien, ¿Dónde habéis quedado? – Preguntó Sakura mirando a su amiga.  
- En el parque aquel que hay como a quince minutos de tu casa, ya sabes el de las porterías. – Dijo Ino pensando más detalles.  
- ¡Ah sí! Está bien, ¿Y a que hora? – Preguntó de nuevo.  
- Sobre las cinco. Así hay tiempo para echarse una siesta.  
- Que vaga eres… - Dijo Sakura riéndose de su mejor amiga.

En lugar de deprimirse, Sakura se fue con Ino a charlar un rato de cualquier cosa. Fueron a sentarse a uno de los bancos que había por todo el patio, desde allí Sakura se fijó que Ino miraba, sin mucho disimulo, al grupo de amigos de Naruto, el incluido.

- ¿Qué miras tanto? – Preguntó Sakura con resignación.  
- Hay una cosa que no entiendo… - Dijo Ino pensativa, Sakura no quería hablar de esto.  
- ¿El qué?  
- Me extraña demasiado… que la directora no castigase a Sai por lo menos. ¿No se supone que se llevan bien? Lo más lógico sería que le hubiese delatado… mira como le ha dejado la cara. – Dijo haciendo que Sakura mirase las heridas de Naruto.  
- Yo que se… ¿Qué más dará? Mejor… - Sakura terminó la conversación con esas palabras.

La jornada terminó y todo el mundo se fue a casa. Sakura se fue con su hermano, como sus padres trabajaban les tocaría a ellos preparar algo. Aunque Satoshi no tenía mucha idea así que se limitaba a ayudarla y a preparar la mesa. Tampoco es que la cocina fuese un punto fuerte de Sakura, pero algo más se defendía.

Sakura se debatía entre sí a su hermano ella le daba igual o simplemente era un idiota despistado, ya que se le hacía raro que no le preguntase que le ocurría últimamente que estaba cabizbaja. Aunque en cierta manera también se alegraba de que nadie de su familia le preguntase. No quería ni mentir ni contar la verdad ahora mismo.

Las siguientes horas pasaron un tanto aburridas, pero por fin llegó la hora de salir. Sakura se lo tomo con bastante entusiasmo, para intentar animarse un poco. No se cambió de ropa, la que llevaba del instituto ya le servía. Satoshi había salido un cuarto de hora antes que ella, Sakura no sabía a donde.

A la entrada del parque ya pudo ver a sus amigos, junto con otras dos personas.

- ¡Hola! – Dijo Sakura acelerando el paso al verles. Todos le saludaron.

Tenten venia acompañada, en concreto con su novio Neji, que iba al mismo instituto que todos ellos, también al último curso pero en otro de los grupos, por eso aún no le conocían. Ahora ya todos se conocían así que decidieron ir a dar un paseo por el parque para charlar y pasar el rato.

Poco a poco se acercaron, sin darse cuenta, a la zona de porterías, donde casi siempre había algunos niños jugando. Había cuatro porterías formando dos pistas enteras de futbol sala. Hoy estaban casi vacías, solo había dos personas y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca de allí, Sakura se maldijo.

Eran dos personas, una de ellas tendría la misma edad de Satoshi, era un chico castaño que llevaba ropa de deporte y unos guantes de portero. El otro… era Naruto.

- "¿Por qué?" – Se preguntó Sakura en su interior, solo quería no pensar en él un rato.

Naruto chutó un balón con mucha fuerza, metiéndole un gol al otro chico por la espalda. Sakura tampoco pudo evitar preguntarse qué hacia Naruto jugando con un niño tres o cuatro años menor que él.

- Vas a tener que hacerlo mejor si quieres entrar en el equipo… - Sakura pudo escuchar a Naruto, ya que estaba prácticamente gritando para que el otro chico le pudiese escuchar.  
- ¡Ya lo sé! – Gritó frustrado el portero mientras le devolvía la pelota.

Sakura hizo gesto de pasar de largo, no quería perder el tiempo. Ino y Sai la imitaron, porque sabían porque lo hacía.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado a Naruto en la cara? – Preguntó Neji haciendo que Ino riese y que Sai y Sakura mirasen para otro lado.  
- No lo sé, parece que le dieron una buena paliza. – A Tenten no le gustaba mentir a su novio, pero era algo insignificante y parecía que a aquellos tres les apetecía no contar nada.

Se sentaron en un banco cercano a seguir hablando. A Sakura le ponía un poco nerviosa estar tan cerca de Naruto, pero en el fondo se convencía a si misma de que debía superarlo cuanto antes, era estúpido estar así de deprimida.

- Hey Sakura, ¿No es ese tu hermano? – Preguntó Ino sacando a la pelirrosa del trance.

Satoshi estaba llegando a la zona también, se estaba acercando mucho a donde estaban Naruto y el otro chico. Eso llamó mucho la atención de Sakura.

Satoshi y el portero se saludaron amigablemente, probablemente eran compañeros de clase pensó Sakura, parecían tener la misma edad. Quizás habían quedado juntos. Después Satoshi y Naruto se dieron la mano, parecía que se estaban presentando, Naruto le sonrió a Satoshi al saludarle.

- "Como le gusta fingir que es encantador…" – Pensó Sakura preocupada un poco por su hermano. – "Además… seguramente le habrá dicho su apellido así que ya sabrá que es mi hermano… ¿Le dirá… algo?" – Sakura se empezaba a poner nerviosa por momentos, empezaba a pensar que salir no había sido tan buena idea.

Naruto se separó de ellos dos por que comenzó a sonarle el móvil, eso hizo que Sakura se tranquilizase un poco y pudiese dejar de fijarse en la situación y simplemente quedarse con sus amigos.

Le resultaba agradable conocer gente nueva simpática además. Tenten y Neji eran realmente encantadores, Ino tenía razón en eso pensó Sakura. Era una pena que Neji fuese a otro grupo, pero al menos también era su último año de instituto.

Estuvieron cerca de cinco minutos hablando hasta que algo llamó la atención de la pelirrosa, su hermano pequeño y su amigo volvían a tener a compañía, y esta vez no era de Naruto.

Fue avisada por Ino en verdad, un chico bastante alto y corpulento estaba junto a ellos dos, tenía pinta de pesar el doble que cualquiera de ellos, y los dos chicos parecían algo intimidados.

- ¡He dicho que me deis vuestra pelota! – Se escuchó gritar al grandullón, parecía tener unos cuantos años más que los chicos, pero no más que Sakura y los demás.  
- Si… no… te preocupes… - Dijo resignado el dueño del balón, levantándolo y entregándoselo.  
- ¡No se lo des! ¡Es tuyo! – Gritó Satoshi cogiendo el balón de su amigo, no quería que se lo entregase.  
- ¿Vas de héroe rubito? ¿Quieres que te parta la cara? – Preguntó con tono amenazante.  
- No vale la pena Satoshi, dáselo. – Se quejó su amigo, lo último que quería era una pelea.  
- Haz caso a tu amigo o lo pasaras mal

El chico dio un paso hacia adelante, acercándose peligrosamente hacia Satoshi. Sakura ya se levantó de su asiento para defender a su hermano, pero no hizo falta que hiciese nada.

Justo en el momento en el que el chico parecía ir a pegar a Satoshi alguien se puso entre los tres. Naruto había vuelto de hablar por teléfono y se había situado entre el abusón y Satoshi. Naruto alargó su brazo hacia atrás, moviendo a Satoshi y al otro chico hacia detrás de su espalda, un gesto muy protector.

- Naruto… - Dijo el chico moreno, el amigo de Satoshi. - ¿¡Que vas a hacer!? – Preguntó preocupado el dueño del balón.

Definitivamente el abusón no tenía más edad que Naruto y compañía, Sakura lo pudo ver claramente al verlos al lado. Además a pesar de ser bastante alto, Naruto le sacaba una cabeza y tenía que mirar hacia abajo para encarar a aquel chico.

- ¿Te crees que me intimidas? – Preguntó el chico, se notaba que estaba dudando en sus palabras.

Naruto seguía manteniendo a los dos chicos detrás de él, aunque ya había bajado su brazo hacia unos segundos. Sakura no podía evitar preguntarse porque un chico que se dejó dar una paliza hacia escasos días ahora estaba enfrentándose a un abusón para proteger a dos chicos. Y más porque uno de ellos era su hermano.

Aunque en realidad las heridas de su cara daban cierto aire amenazante y peligroso.

El chico, aunque un año menor seguía manteniendo una ventaja física, pesaría fácilmente cuarenta kilos más que Naruto. Eso hacía que dudase ante marcharse o no, aunque se notaba que se había intimidado por la mirada de Naruto, de hecho todos se habían quedado un poco fríos al verla, realmente parecía enfadado.

Sakura se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia los cuatro, después de todo la integridad de su hermano había estado en juego. Y seguía estándolo aunque en menor medida.

- No te van a dar el balón, no te van a dar nada… no le vas a partir la cara a nadie. – Dijo Naruto muy calmado a pesar de su enfado, ese tono de calma asustó aún más al chico. - ¿Vienes mucho por aquí? – Preguntó Naruto extrañando a todos. – Si la respuesta es sí, memoriza bien sus caras. – Dijo Naruto poniéndose hacia un lado y señalando las caras de los dos chicos. – Memorízalas bien y ni se te ocurra meterte con ellos de nuevo. – Sentenció Naruto con toda la seriedad del mundo.

El abusón se mordió un labio, y se dio media vuelta humillado y derrotado. Después simplemente comenzó a marcharse.

- Eres idiota, te podrías haber metido en un lio. – Dijo el amigo de Naruto recriminándolo.  
- Chico que desagradecido eres. – Dijo Naruto riendo, Sakura llegó a la escena en ese momento.  
- ¿Estas bien? – Preguntó Sakura cogiendo a su hermano por los hombros.  
- S… si… - Dijo Satoshi avergonzado, que tu hermana mayor fuese a cuidarte como si fuese tu madre avergonzaba a cualquier chico.

Sakura notó que Naruto la había mirado durante unos segundos, eso le desagradó.

- En serio Naruto, puedo cuidarme yo solo.  
- ¿Dándole tus cosas al primer abusón que te lo pide? – Preguntó Naruto con burla, mirando a ese chico.  
- Solo quiero que no tengas problemas por mi culpa, ya tienes la cara lo suficientemente rota ¿No crees?  
- Exacto… un poco más ya ni se notaría. – Se rio Naruto, eso sin duda irritó a Sakura. ¿Cómo podía hacerle gracia?  
- Naruto tiene razón Konohamaru, era tu balón. No puedes dárselo así porque si… - Dijo Satoshi, que seguía al lado de su hermana.  
- Idiotas… - Farfulló el chico.  
- Bueno Sarutobi, tengo que irme ahora. Nos vemos otro día. – Dijo Naruto dándose la vuelta. – Un placer Haruno. – Dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro al hermano de Sakura.  
- Igualmente. – Respondió Satoshi despidiéndose con la mano.

A Sakura todo aquello le había descolocado un poco. Naruto había defendido de una manera muy fraternal a su hermano y su nuevo amigo. Además parecía tener una estrecha relación con aquel chico de catorce años.

Satoshi aprovecho la ocasión para presentar a su hermana y su nuevo amigo. Ahora Sakura sabía que el nuevo amigo de su hermano y también amigo de Naruto se llamaba Konohamaru Sarutobi.

Tras asegurarse de que Satoshi estaba bien, Sakura volvió con sus amigos.

- ¿Es tu hermano? – Preguntó Tenten con curiosidad.  
- Si  
- ¿Esta bien? – Preguntó Ino esta vez.  
- Si, no ha pasado nada al final. – Sakura no quería agradecer aquello a Naruto, después de todo se había convencido de que lo habrían detenido ellos de ser necesario.

Continuaron la tarde juntos, estuvieron casi hasta las nueve de la noche hablando, las horas pasaron demasiado rápido, se podría decir perfectamente que Tenten y Neji habían entrado semi-oficialmente al círculo de amigos de Sakura.

Cuando llegó la hora de despedirse se dieron los números de teléfono y los correos electrónicos, después cada uno fue hacia su casa.

Sakura estaba bastante contenta esta noche, aunque con Ino y Sai ya tenía suficiente, hacer nuevos amigos era algo que alegraba a alguien que había estado tan marginada en el pasado.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

_No es que haya pasado mucho en este capítulo pero a mi personalmente me gusta bastante. Mi parte favorita es cuando Naruto adquiere una faceta fraternal y protectora con Konohamaru y el hermano de Sakura. _

_Gracias por haber comentado y haber leído, espero que este capítulo os guste también. Intentaré subir el próximo capítulo el viernes._


	6. Juego en equipo

_Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**Capítulo 5 – Juego en equipo**

Era el viernes y ya habían pasado siete días desde el principio de curso, era la última hora de clase y hoy a los del curso de Naruto les tocaba educación física, así que estaban más o menos relajados. No había uniforme oficial como en otros institutos así que todos iban, simplemente, con su ropa deportiva habitual.

Naruto llevaba una camiseta negra de manga corta y unos pantalones de futbol sala que le llegaban hasta poco más de medio muslo.

Estaban todos en el patio del instituto formando una fila, el profesor estaba delante de todos ellos.

- ¡Espero que hayáis disfrutado del verano! – Gritó eufórico el profesor que llevaba un horrible chándal verde. – Para los que no me conozcáis… ¡Soy Maito Gai! Y seré vuestro espectacular profesor. – Dijo guiñando un ojo, Naruto se imaginó que seguramente los nuevos estarían alucinando, él todavía lo hacía.

La gran mayoría de los alumnos se rieron por aquel comentario, sin duda Gai era el profesor más divertido de todos.

- Como hoy es el primer día, haremos algo más divertido para pasarlo bien. Vamos a jugar a… - Dijo el profesor pensando que podría hacer. - ¡A baloncesto! – Decidió eufórico al final. – Haced grupos de cinco.

Obviamente, Naruto se fue con sus amigos que juntos hacían cuatro, solo les faltaría uno más. Pero Gai se dirigió a ellos.

- Ni hablar, vosotros no vais a ir juntos. No voy a dejar que amarguéis a una quinta persona. – Dijo Gai que conocía muy bien a ese grupo. – Os quiero a todos en grupos diferentes.

Evidentemente todos se quejaron.

- No es justo Gai-Sensei… - Dijo Naruto suspirando con pesadez.

La putada era que ya casi todos los grupos estaban hechos e iba a costar integrarse en uno, sus amigos tuvieron más o menos acierto, la dejadez de Naruto le hizo tardar más en encontrar cuatro compañeros.

- ¡Naruto! Deja de dar vueltas y ponte con los nuevos. – Dijo Gai señalando el último grupo de cuatro.

Naruto suspiró, los nuevos. Sai, Ino, Tenten y Sakura. Tenten en realidad no era nueva, pro como estaba con esos tres pues el profesor los metió en el mismo saco. Poco a poco se acercó a ellos, la cosa era un poco tensa.

- Hola. – Dijo Naruto mirando al grupo.  
- Hola Naruto. – Dijo Tenten un poco seria, fue la única que le respondió. Naruto optó por no decir nada más.

Eran treinta alumnos, así que habían salido seis equipos. Como en el patio había dos canchas de baloncesto podrían jugar bastante. En el interior del colegio había una cancha más profesional, cubierta y con mejores canastas. Pero el profesor prefirió no tener a cuatro equipos sin hacer nada todo el rato.

Se pusieron tres equipos en cada cancha y jugarían al que gana se queda y juega contra el siguiente. Tras jugárselo al azar el equipo de Naruto le tocó esperar a que los otros dos equipos jugasen. En realidad estarían cambiando bastante porque los partidos terminarían al llegar a 9.

Naruto se sentó en el suelo a mirar el partido, los otros cuatro se quedaron de pie mirando a sus futuros oponentes.

El primer partido termino en poco más de cuatro minutos, quedaron 1 ahora les tocaría al equipo de Naruto jugar contra los vencedores. El rubio se levantó y siguió por detrás al grupo. Al llegar decidieron entre ellos cuatro que sería Sai quien hiciese el salto inicial, Naruto solo resopló y se hizo a un lado esperando.

El salto lo ganó el del equipo contrario, aunque no por mucho. El balón después lo interceptó uno de los chicos del otro equipo, dio cuatro pasos hacia delante atravesando la mitad de la cancha y pasó el balón a una de sus compañeras. Pero el pase fue muy obvio y fue interceptado por Naruto que comenzó a correr hacia la canasta contraria.

La defensa se cerró sobre él y se vio forzado a pasarla, en concreto a Ino. Naruto aprovechó el momento para quedarse solo al lado de la canasta, la jugada más obvia era que Ino le devolviese el balón, sin embargo esta se la pasó a Sai que forzó un tiro que por lo menos encestó con mucha suerte. Naruto miro al suelo y comenzó a correr para defender.

La situación se repitió una y otra vez, las pocas veces que Naruto lograba hacerse con el balón lo compartía con sus compañeros, pero estos no le correspondían de la misma manera y la situación empezaba a frustrar mucho a Naruto. En una última jugada Ino se quedó completamente sola en un contraataque y Naruto estaba literalmente solo y aun así ella prefirió lanzar aunque tenía dos rivales defendiendo, robaron el balón y provocó un contraataque que dejo el marcador 6 a 8, y ellos iban perdiendo.

Ya solo quedaba una canasta para que perdiesen, Tenten recibió el balón de Sai y ella trató de enviárselo hacia Sakura que estaba ya en la mitad de la cancha. Pero fue un pase demasiado largo y fue interceptado, el mejor jugador del equipo contrarió consiguió el balón y avanzó rápidamente pasando a Sai y Tenten y quedándose solo para hacer una entrada a canasta.

Naruto se puso delante y saltó con todas su fuerzas provocando un humillante bloqueo que hizo que de momento no fuesen a perder, al caer al suelo Naruto comenzó a correr botando el balón, sin mirar a nadie más y sin pasarla, eludiendo a todos los rivales por velocidad.

El rubio ya había pasado a todos y estaba prácticamente solo contra la canasta, saltó para hacer una sencilla bandeja pero aquel a quien había bloqueado, muy enfurecido, había esprintado por toda la cancha y había saltado con demasiada fuerza para tratar de devolvérselo. En lugar de eso chocó con el haciendo que se desequilibrase en el aire y cayese chocándose contra el poste de la canasta para

después acabar en el suelo, todos pensaron que Naruto se habría roto algo. El otro simplemente había caído al suelo de pie un poco desequilibrado.

Gai estuvo a punto de intervenir, pero Naruto se levantó rápidamente sobándose un poco el brazo izquierdo, con el que se había chocado contra el poste. Naruto suspiró tratando de calmarse, realmente ahora estaba bastante enfurecido con todo aquello. Primero sus supuestos compañeros le hacían el vacío y ahora uno de sus rivales le había hecho una falta desmedida.

Se situó en la línea de tiros libres, acertó el primero. Naruto suspiró aliviado, no era muy bueno en realidad. Jugaba a veces con sus amigos para pasar el rato pero no se preocupaba por su ratio de aciertos, prefería simplemente aprovecharse de condición física para ganar a sus amigos por velocidad y fuerza.

Falló el segundo, Naruto dio dos zancadas colocándose delante de todos, incluido de Sai que había ido al rebote. Saltó más alto que todos ellos y cogió el balón. Después volvió a saltar, de nuevo más alto, y lanzó a escasos treinta centímetros de la canasta marcando dos puntos más. 9 a 8, habían ganado ellos y los tres últimos puntos los había conseguido Naruto el solo.

- ¿Puedes seguir Naruto? – Preguntó Gai viendo que Naruto se tocaba el brazo izquierdo.  
- No sé, me duele bastante el brazo. – Mintió Naruto, no quería continuar jugando en aquellas condiciones. O acabaría discutiendo con Sakura y los demás.  
- Entonces descansa, no es buena idea que te hagas daño en una clase solo para entretenerse. – Le ofreció Gai sonriendo. - ¡Yo jugaré con vosotros! Pero no os preocupes que no jugare al 100%. – Dijo mirando a sus futuros rivales.

Naruto se sentó en el suelo, donde estuvo hacia unos siete minutos esperando para el partido. En realidad no le dolía el brazo, pero veía estúpido acabar enfadado por culpa de que no le pasasen el balón.

Gai-Sensei se tomó demasiado en serio lo de no jugar al 100% y casi parecía que estaba haciendo perder el tiempo a los demás, quizás simplemente no quería que el mismo equipo se quedase todo el rato jugando mientras que los demás no ganaban a nadie. El equipo de Sakura volvió a irse a descansar, cerca de donde estaba Naruto. Este les ignoró. Gai se acercó a Naruto y se acuclilló delante de él.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara? – Preguntó Gai mirando a Naruto.  
- Si ya casi ni se nota. – Dijo Naruto sobándose un ojo, la única marca que le quedaba era una pequeña cicatriz en el labio y un ojo ligeramente amoratado.  
- Pero te vi hace tres días.

Naruto pensó que seguramente el grupo de Sakura y los demás estarían escuchando, después de todo estaban bastante cerca de ellos dos. Y no le hacía mucha gracia hablar de aquello con nadie. Y menos con aquel grupo delante.

- ¿Te has metido en algún lio? – Preguntó Gai con un tono paternal que irritó un poco a Naruto, pero sabía que no lo hacía por nada malo.  
- Supongo que se podría decir así. – Contestó Naruto, aunque en realidad no sabía muy bien que decir.  
- No deberías pelearte.  
- Tampoco se puede decir exactamente que me pelease con nadie. – Dijo Naruto mirando fijamente a Gai, aunque sabía que por lo menos Sai le estaba mirando también.  
- ¿Y quién te dejo así? – Preguntó Gai ahora. - ¿Del instituto o de fuera?

Naruto no dijo nada.

- No digas nada entonces. Pero si vuelves a aparecer por mi clase con síntomas de que te has peleado o que te has dejado apalear no dejare que la directora ni tu tutor hagan la vista gorda. – Dijo Gai levantándose y dando por perdida la conversación.

Naruto solo suspiró y miró hacia otro lado.

- Naruto, si tienes algún problema ya sabes que puedes pedirme ayuda. - Gai recuperó aquel tono paternal.  
- Gai-Sensei por favor... para ya. - Dijo Naruto tratando de no ser borde. - Me apetece estar tranquilo un rato.  
- Como veas. Ademas tengo que volver a jugar. Pero debes dejar de encerrarte en ti mismo o acabaras solo. - Sentenció Gai.  
- Me da igual. - Contestó Naruto mirando para otro lado, sin querer su mirada se cruzo con la de Sakura, definitivamente lo habían escuchado todo. - "Me da absolutamente igual." - Pensó después cambiando el lugar al que miraba.

Gai también terminó la conversación porque le tocaba jugar de nuevo con el equipo de Sakura, Sai, Ino y Tenten. La hora terminó. Y con ella la segunda semana de curso.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

_Este capítulo ha sido un poco rollo, a veces tener que narrar la historia de forma alternativa entre Naruto y Sakura hace que algun capítulo quede un poco mas flojo. Pero tengo que decir que eso ya no pasará mas, a partir de ahora los capítulos seran bastante intensos. Algo bastante malo y desagradable le ocurrirá a Sakura en el próximo capitulo._

_Gracias por leer ^^ Intentaré subir el próximo el lunes o el martes. _


	7. Los Acosadores de Instituto

_Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**CAPÍTULO 6 - Los acosadores del instituto**

Sakura estaba en su casa, concretamente en el comedor chateando con el móvil con su mejor amiga Ino. Habían pasado ya dos semanas mas de curso y poco a poco se estaba recuperando. Sakura no se había enamorado de Naruto, pero si le dolía que el primer hombre en el que había confiado le hubiese engañado de aquella manera solo para acostarse con ella.

Poco a poco estaba sintiéndose cada vez mejor, no iba a dejar que un único idiota le amargase la vida. Aunque probablemente le costaría volver a confiar en la palabra de alguien que tratase de ligar con ella.

Era lunes y estaba hablando con Ino sobre lo que habían hecho hoy en clase ya que la rubia había salido aquel fin de semana y aquella mañana no se había sentido con ganas de ir a clase. Sakura, como buena amiga, le estaba diciendo que debía hacer para el próxima día.

En aquel momento entró por la puerta el hermano de Sakura. A la pelirrosa se le hizo extraño que su hermano ni siquiera le saludase y se marchase rápidamente a su cuarto. Se levantó del sofa mientras le decía a Ino que esperase un momento.

Pidiendo permiso, entró a la habitación de su hermano y lo vio sentado en la cama. Sin hacer nada, sin haberse quitado la mochila del instituto.

- No has venido a comer. - Dijo Sakura mirándole.

Los padres de los Haruno trabajaban hasta altas horas de la noche asi que ambos hermano acostumbraban a comer juntos cada mediodía.

- Lo se... lo siento. - Contestó apagado el rubio.  
- ¿Estas bien? - Preguntó Sakura preocupada.  
- Si... no te preocupes. - Satoshi estaba mirando el suelo, ni siquiera podía mirar a su hermana.

Sakura suspiró. Cada vez estaba mas preocupada. Dio unos cuantos pasos y se sentó en la cama con su hermano. Se quedó callada unos cuantos segundos. Satoshi no la miró.

- ¿Es algún problema con una chica? - Preguntó Sakura sonriendo.

Satoshi negó con la cabeza.

- Sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa... yo intentaré ayudarte... si algo te angustia o te preocupa... puedes confiar en mi... - Sakura sonaba muy protectora y fraternal.

Les gustaba bromear entre ellos y hacer todo lo posible para hacerse enfadar, pero habían crecido juntos y pasado mucho tiempo solos. En realidad se querían mucho. El rubio suspiró preocupado.

- Veras... en el instituto... hay unos chicos... que han estado metiéndose conmigo... - Satoshi sentía una mezcla entre vergüenza, angustia y preocupación.  
- ¿De tu clase? - Preguntó Sakura preocupada. Satoshi negó con la cabeza.  
- No, son mayores. - Contestó rápidamente.

Sakura en aquel momento se preguntó si podían ser los chulitos de su clase, el grupito de Naruto que siempre estaban en la ultima fila riéndose de cualquier tonteria.

- ¿Son de mi clase? - Preguntó Sakura.  
- No... son de penúltimo grado. Son un grupo de tres... Konohamaru me contó que era un grupo muy problemático. - Satoshi parecía estar liberándose un poco al confiar en Sakura.

Eran de penúltimo grado, un curso menos que el de la pelirrosa. Así que ella dedujo que tendrían 16 años.

- ¿Y que hacen exactamente? - Sakura continuaba preocupada.  
- Quieren que les pague 30.000 Ryus...  
- ¡¿Que!? ¿De donde vas a sacar ese dineral? ¿Y por que quieren que les des el dinero? - Preguntó Sakura preocupada.  
- Estaba jugando al futbol con Konohamaru en el recreo y sin querer le di a uno de ellos con el balón. Le rompí unas gafas de sol y me dijo que le tenia que pagar los 20.000 que costaba... yo le dije que esas gafas no valían ni 2.000 y me respondió que entonces le pagase 30.000. Me dijo que tenia una semana para conseguir el dinero y que si no me darían una paliza. - Satoshi parecía realmente angustiado en ese momento.  
- ¿Cuándo se cumple la semana? - Preguntó Sakura preocupada.  
- Mañana... - Dijo Satoshi triste. - Hermana... ¿Tu me podrías dejar el dinero? Te lo puedo devolver...  
- No tengo tanto dinero... me gasté casi todo lo que ahorré trabajando en verano en el móvil nuevo y en el regalo de aniversario de papá y mamá. - Sakura se sentia mal ahora. - ¿Por qué no se lo dices a ellos... o al profesor?  
- ¡No! Me dijeron que si les decia algo me matarian. - En aquel momento Sakura alucinó un poco.  
- "Solo son chavales de 16 años..." - Pensó la pelirrosa. - Mañana me dices quienes son... y yo hablo con ellos. ¿Vale? - Preguntó Sakura cariñosamente.  
- ¿Harias eso por mi? - Preguntó ilusionado el rubio.  
- Claro, no te preocupes. - Contestó sonriendo su hermana.  
- Gracias... - Satoshi se abrazó a Sakura tras la conversación.

Sakura se volvió a hablar con su amiga con el móvil, no le contó nada relacionado con aquello, lo solucionaría ella sola. El día terminó velozmente y los dos hermanos cenaron junto a sus padres.

Al día siguiente Sakura no podía evitar un poco nerviosa, a la hora del recreo tendría que defender a Satoshi como una buena hermana. Era primera hora y Sakura estaba tratando de pasar la clase de matemáticas lo mas cómoda posible.

Sin embargo alguien llamó a la puerta del aula y entró sin esperar permiso de Kakashi.

- Nuestra querida directora. - Dijo el profesor sonriendo.  
- Hola Kakashi... - Contestó Tsunade algo apagada, el peligrís se preocupó un poco.  
- ¿Ocurre algo?  
- ¿Puede salir un momento Naruto? - Preguntó Tsunade muy seria.

Todos se giraron a ver al rubio, incluida Sakura que no pudo evitar sentir algo de curiosidad. Pudo fijarse en que Naruto se había levantado de la silla algo preocupado. A paso ligero salió del aula.

Sakura pudo ver, a través del ventanal que daba al pasillo, como fuera había un hombre esperando que estaba aun mas serio que la directora. Era muy alto y corpulento y tenia el pelo blanco muy largo. Parecía tener unos 50 años. La directora Tsunade cerró la puerta tras el rubio.

Sakura vio como aquel hombre estaba diciéndole algunas cosas a Naruto.

- La clase continua chicos... - Dijo Kakashi haciendo que Sakura y la otra mitad de la clase que tambien miraba por la ventana se diese por aludida.

Sakura se despejó, lo que le ocurriese a aquel rubio a ella le daba igual. Solo estaba mirando por curiosidad.

- ¡No! - Un profundo grito sonó desde el pasillo, toda la clase se giró a mirar.

Era Naruto Uzumaki la persona que había chillado, casi todas las clases del piso le habian escuchado. Sakura vio como aquel hombre trató de calmar a Naruto poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Naruto apartó el brazo del peliblanco y después le dio un fuerte empujón tirándolo contra la pared contraria al aula.

- "¿Qué diablos?" - Pensó Sakura muy extrañada. - "¿Por qué grita? ¿Por qué le empuja?" - Se preguntó cada vez mas extrañada.

Cuando el hombre cayó al suelo el rubio aprovecho para marcharse casi corriendo, Sakura y el resto de la clase le perdió de vista en cuanto el ventanal del aula terminó. No sabían donde se iba, pero Naruto no volvió en todo el día. La directora Tsunade y el hombre de pelo blanco se marcharon tambien.

- Chicos... continuemos con la clase. - Dijo Kakashi, Sakura notó que incluso el profesor estaba especialmente apagado.

Sakura se serenó, no le importaba lo que le pasase a Naruto. Simplemente se le había hecho extraño verlo tan alterado ya que solía darle todo igual. Pero la pelirrosa tenia sus propios problemas y decidió centrarse en ellos.

La hora de matemáticas pasó muy rápida. Los nervios en Sakura hicieron que las dos siguientes fuesen aun mas rápidas. En un suspiró ya estaba en el patio guiado por su hermano hacia sus acosadores.

- Son aquellos... - Les señaló Satoshi.  
- Bien... espera aquí. - Dijo Sakura comenzando a caminar.

La pelirrosa atravesó sola el patio hacia aquel grupito de tres que estaba sentado en un banco. Todos parecían rehuir de ellos ya que no había nadie a su alrededor.

- ¿Y tu que quieres? - Preguntó de manera agresiva uno de los tres.

Sakura en aquel momento se dio cuenta de algo, aquellos tres no tenian 16 años. Cuando pudo verlos de cerca vio que eran incluso mayores que ella. En realidad aparentaban tener por lo menos 19 años.

- "Mierda... son repetidores..." - Pensó Sakura preocupada, esperaba encararse a tres niñatos.  
- !Te ha hecho una pregunta! - Gritó otro de ellos mosqueado.  
- Estoy aquí... - Dijo Sakura tratando de parecer decidida. - Para que dejéis en paz a mi hermano... no os va a pagar nada. - Contestó muy seria la pelirrosa.  
- ¿Tu hermano? ¿El Haruno? - Preguntó uno de ellos. Sakura asintió. - De eso nada... nos debe dinero.  
- No os va a pagar... y no dejaré que le hagáis nada. - Sakura en realidad estaba muy asustada, pero no quería que se notase.

Uno de ellos estaba a punto de responder, pero fue detenido por el tercero. Era el mas alto de todos, se levantó y se quedó mirando a Sakura. La miró de arriba abajo.

- Esta bien, tu hermano no tendrás que pagarnos nada. - Sakura se sintió aliviada. - Sin embargo... tu tendrás que pagarnos 60.000 Ryus, mañana.

Sakura se preocupó, el chico sacó algo de su bolsillo, pero Sakura no pudo ver que era. Se acercó hasta a ella y se la quedó mirando muy de cerca.

- Si mañana no tienes el dinero... nos lo cobraremos de otra forma... - Dijo con una mirada que hizo que Sakura entendiese perfectamente a que se refería.  
- Pues no es mala idea... esta buena. - Contestó uno de ellos desde el banco.  
- Con el dinero o con ella... nos lo pasaremos bien. - Añadió el chico que estaba junto a Sakura.

En el momento en el que dijo eso acarició el rostro de Sakura, ella se sintió muy asqueada en ese instante. Después notó algo frio en su cuello.

- Y mas te vale no decírselo a nadie... o te arrepentirás.

En aquel momento Sakura se dio cuenta de que el chico había puesto una navaja cuya hoja media por lo menos seis centímetros, la pelirrosa tembló.

- Ahora lárgate... nos veremos mañana. - Contestó guardando su arma. Ahora Sakura había entendido perfectamente porque su hermano no le había dicho nada a sus padres ni a sus profesores.

Sakura se marchó de allí mas preocupada de lo que había llegado. Al otro lado del patio vio a su hermano preocupado.

- ¿Lo has solucionado? - Preguntó Satoshi con una mezcla de angustia y esperanza.  
- Si... tranquilo. - Contestó Sakura forzando una sonrisa, no parecía muy real pero Satoshi le creyó.  
- ¡Muchas gracias! - Exclamó Satoshi contento abrazando a Sakura.  
- De nada... - Contestó Sakura triste reprimiendo las ganas de llorar y de gritar.

CONTINUARÁ...


	8. Explosión de ira

_Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**CAPÍTULO 7 - Explosión de ira**

Naruto había salido corriendo del instituto, no había podido soportar las palabras que Jiraiya le había dedicado. No eran familia directa pero Jiraiya había sido siempre amigo de sus padres y siempre había sido una especie de abuelo para el. Además el peliblanco siempre actuaba de manera muy protectora con Naruto, el sentimiento era mutuo.

Pero aquel día no había sido una visita agradable y Naruto no quería pasar ni un solo segundo en aquel lugar, no iba a volver a clase eso era seguro. Cuando salió del edificio principal ya dejó de correr al no sentirse perseguido, se limitó a caminar.

Caminó durante horas, en realidad ni siquiera le importó ver hacia donde iba, caminó sin rumbo sin saber a que parte de la ciudad se dirigía. No se dirigía a ninguna en particular.

Naruto aprovechó aquel tiempo para pensar en muchas cosas, pensó en su vida y en como afrontaba las situaciones cotidianas. Pensó en sus amigos y en como solía relacionarse con ellos. Incluso pensó en todas las chicas a las que había utilizado y engañado, en concreto en la ultima de su lista.

- "¿Por qué es tan fácil ser un gilipollas? ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan difícil hacer las cosas bien?" - Se preguntó Naruto en su interior. - "¿A cuanta gente estoy dispuesto a sacrificar... para sentirme mejor?"

Por fin consiguió calmarse un poco y obtuvo por fin un rumbo fijo. Marchó hacia su casa para tratar de descansar, además ya había pasado por mucho la hora de comer. Mientras iba hacia casa marcó un numero de teléfono en su móvil.

- ¿Diga? - Pudo escuchar Naruto al otro lado de la línea.  
- Soy yo, Naruto Uzumaki. - Naruto estaba muy serio.  
- Ah... Naruto... ¿Jiraiya-Dono ha hablado contigo? - Preguntó nervioso.  
- Si... - Contesto Naruto fríamente.  
- ¿Y que necesitas?  
- Bueno... quiero saber en que afecta todo esto.  
- Bueno, no cambia mucho. Nos quita tiempo de actuación supongo... y también encarece la operación. - Aquella parecía una conversación que no queria tener.  
- ¿Cuánto? - Preguntó Naruto con tranquilidad.  
- Hay nuevos factores a tener en cuenta, hay que usar otro tipo de utensilios y personal... - Divagó aquel hombre.  
- He preguntado... ¿Cuánto? - Dijo Naruto enfadándose.  
- 10 millones mas...  
- Entiendo... ya hablaremos... - Dijo Naruto colgando el teléfono.

Dio unos cuantos pasos mas hacia delante, Despues Naruto se quedó quieto mientras, ensombrecido, se limitaba a mirar al suelo.

- "¿Qué debo hacer...?" - Se preguntó Naruto. - "¿Qué puedo... hacer...?

Tras esas dos pequeñas preguntas decidió continuar su camino, le apetecía prepararse algo para comer y tratar de despejarse un poco. Llegó a casa con rapidez, abrió la puerta y como siempre a esas horas no había absolutamente nadie, Naruto sonrió amargamente.

Se preparó un poco de comida instantánea, comió en la misma cocina y después se marchó a echarse una siesta en el sofá de la sala principal. Su casa era bastante amplia la verdad ya que la cocina y el salón eran bastante grandes. Pero en menos de una hora fue despertado por un mensaje en su móvil.

- "Me parece bien que faltes a clase pero no olvides que hemos quedado esta noche para salir de fiesta." - Le había escrito uno de sus amigos.

Naruto resopló.

- "Paso... id vosotros." - Escribió Naruto desganado.

Naruto solo tuvo que esperar unos segundos.

- "¿¡Que!? Es la última vez que contamos contigo entonces, siempre nos dejas tirado... siempre creyéndote mejor." - Su amigo parecía cabreado, como si el asunto fuese de algo mas que un solo día.  
- "Paso de ti..." - Escribió Naruto, después apagó el móvil.

Naruto continuó durmiendo, no le interesaba que le molestasen. En aquel momento no le interesaba hacer absolutamente nada. Cerca del a hora de la cena volvió a ser despertado, esta vez por el timbre de su casa.

- ¿Quién es? - Preguntó Naruto enfadado abriendo la puerta.  
- ¿Así le hablas a tus visitas? - Preguntó sonriendo al ser abierto por Naruto.  
- Jiraiya... - Susurró Naruto.  
- ¿Me dejarás entrar? - Preguntó el peliblanco sonriendo. - Traigo comida... - Dijo levantando una bolsa de un restaurante cercano de ramen.  
- Bueno... pasa. - Naruto se hizo a un lado, le rugía el estomago.

Fueron hasta la cocina y Jiraiya se sentó en una silla, Naruto preparó la mesa y después se sentaron empezando a cenar.

- El ramen justo después de la siesta es de las pocas cosas que valen la pena... - Dijo Naruto dejando a cuadros a Jiraiya.  
- Si quieres te puedes quedar las sobras para el desayuno. - Comentó riendo.  
- No suena mal... - Comentó Naruto sin mirarle.

Continuaron comiendo en silencio cerca de un minuto, el plato de comida favorito de Naruto era aquel así que probablemente ese estaba siendo el mejor momento de su dia.

- Me ha dicho Tsunade que el otro día te peleaste... ¿Tienes algo que decir al respecto? - Preguntó Jiraiya de forma inquisitiva.  
- No, eso no fue así. Yo no le toqué ni un pelo... solo le dejé darme unos cuantos golpes. - Dijo Naruto cómicamente, casi parecía hacerle gracia.  
- Ah bueno, eso esta mejor. Si me enteró que te peleas con alguien sabrás lo que es bueno chaval.  
- Me reservo mis golpes para ti... Jiraiya-Sensei. - Dijo Naruto burlonamente.  
- Kakashi-Kun me ha contado que no te estas tomando en serio tus estudios...  
- ¿Has estado hablando con todos mis profesores? - Preguntó Naruto haciendo reír a Jiraiya. - ¿Vas a decirme que me lo tome en serio?  
- No... - Dijo Jiraiya extrañando a Naruto. - Lo único que te voy a decir... es que hagas lo que hagas... asegúrate de no arrepentirte en el futuro.

Naruto asintió, aquel era el único buen consejo que le habían dado últimamente. Terminaron de cenar.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás en Konoha? - Preguntó Naruto con curiosidad.  
- Solo una semana... quiero seguir viajando y escribiendo un poco mas. - Jiraiya estaba pensativo.  
- ¿Algún día tus libros se harán famosos?  
- Seguro que si... además ya no puedo hacer otra cosa. Tengo 53 años, no tengo casa propia porque me he dedicado a viajar y seguro que en mi cuenta corriente hay menos dinero que en la tuya. - Dijo Jiraiya riendo.  
- Que deprimente...  
- ¿Sabes que es lo mas importante? Que soy feliz, y al final es lo único que importa. Además... tengo que hacerme rico con mis libros.  
- ¿Para que? Decías que el dinero no importa...  
- Y no me importa para mi... pero tengo que darte 30 millones lo antes posible. - Comentó Jiraiya feliz.  
- A veces creo que eres un poco ingenuo. - Respondió Naruto fingiendo una sonrisa.  
- Después de ser feliz... lo siguiente mas importante es la esperanza. No te rindas Naruto... nos vemos. - Jiraiya le sonrió una ultima vez.

Se despidieron y Naruto se fue a dormir, quería que terminase ya el día. Por la mañana siguiente decidió hacer un esfuerzo e ir a clase, no quería tener nada de lo que arrepentirse al final.

Cuando llegó a su aula sus amigos se lo quedaron mirando, este les devolvió la mirada, les ignoró. En lugar de marcharse a la ultima fila hoy se quedaría en la primera.

- Menudo idiota... - Pudo escuchar al otro lado de la clase, eran sus amigos refiriéndose a el. Naruto hizo oídos sordos.

Poco a poco la clase fue llenándose, extrañamente aquel día Sakura Haruno fue de las ultimas personas en llegar. Era raro ya que Naruto sabia que era de las primeras en llegar usualmente. Se la veía cabizbaja, no pudo evitar observarla.

- ¡Vaya Naruto! - Dijo alguien ganándose su atención, haciendo que dejase de pensar en Sakura.  
- Kakashi-Sensei... - Contestó el rubio a modo de respuesta.  
- Que cerca te tengo hoy. - Añadió contento el profesor.  
- Así no me echas de menos... - Naruto estaba muy serio, pero Kakashi sonrió.

Las tres primeras horas pasaron rápido, Naruto aprendió que sin un grupito al lado molestándole incluso podía aprender cosas. Cuando llegó el recreo de nuevo ignoró a sus compañeros y se marchó solo hacia el patio, se fue hacia un banco que estaba muy alejado del resto. Se sentó... solo.

Naruto empezó a pensar de nuevo, no le gustaba tener tiempo libre porque su mente se llenaba rápido de cosas malas. Todo se esfumó al escuchar un ruido molesto cerca de el.

Alzó la vista y vio que justamente Sakura Haruno y su grupito de amigos se había acercado hasta allí, al final del patio. Naruto se preguntaba de que estarían huyendo aquellos. Seguramente solo les gustaba estar solos.

Se fijó en que Sakura estaba llorando, estaba contándole algo a sus amigos. En aquel momento no podía escuchar nada, solo ver que todos ellos parecían molestos.

Naruto se preguntó si el estado anímico de la pelirrosa se debía a lo que ocurrió hacia unas semanas, a lo que Naruto le hizo. El nunca esperó que fuese la primera vez de Sakura. De hecho era la primera vez que Naruto mantenía relaciones sexuales con una chica virgen, sabia que aquello podía marcar mucho a una persona. Y mas a alguien tan introvertido como Sakura.

El rubio empezó a pensar en otra persona, en otra chica. Su imagen atormentaba la mente de Naruto, como casi cada día. En especial desde ayer después de la visita de Jiraiya.

- "Hermano..." - Escuchó Naruto en su mente, una suave voz infantil y femenina le llamaba en su imaginación.

Naruto volvió a mirar a Sakura unos instantes, ella estaba devastada hablando con sus amigos.

- Si alguien le hubiese hecho... lo que yo le hice a Sakura... lo mataría. - Susurró Naruto mirando después a Sai.

Naruto movió su cabeza y vio que un grupo de tres personas se estaban acercando hacia todos ellos. El grupo de Sakura por puro instinto dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, sin darse cuenta de que ahí estaba el rubio.

Vio que esos tres eran lo peor del instituto, eran unos repetidores muy mal afamados y con una reputación nefasta entre aquellos muros. Naruto sabia que aquellos eran futuros mafiosos o pandilleros de Konoha, así que incluso el solía decidir ignorarles. Naruto se preguntó si Sakura y los demás tenían algún problema con ellos.

Naruto notó que Sakura se alteró mucho al verlos llegar, se escondió incluso detrás de su rubia amiga. Él sabia que aquellos tres hacían todo tipo de cosas con el resto de estudiantes. Robaban, extorsionaban y amenazaban a casi todos los alumnos que se pusiesen en su camino. De hecho Naruto había escuchado de manos de sus amigos que aquellos tres habían violado a una chica durante el curso anterior.

El rubio volvió a sentir un pinchazo en su cabeza, un mal recuerdo que lo enfurecía y le afligía.

- "Hermano..." - La misma voz se repitió en su mente, un recuerdo demasiado doloroso.  
- Yo solo quiero... que me dejen en paz... que no me hagan nada. - Dijo Sakura apoyando su frente en el hombro de Ino, sonaba asustada y rota.

Naruto se levantó enfadado de su asiento. Centró su atención en los tres chicos que se acercaban sonriendo hacia aquel grupo. Estaban clavando su mirada en Sakura. Otro de ellos miró a Ino por unos segundos.

Ino, Tenten y Sakura se quedaron atrás. Neji y Sai dieron un paso adelante con un aura protectora hacia sus amigas.

- Hemos venido a cobrar tu deuda. - Dijo el líder sonriendo.

Sakura había dejado de llorar, solo estaba asustada. Había estado llorando mientras le contaba aquellas horribles cosas a sus amigos.

- Fíjate... que casi que espero que no tenga el dinero. - Dijo riendo el que estaba mas a la derecha.

- Además... nos ha traído unas amigas para que nos lo pasemos aun mejor. - Añadió el ultimo de los tres.

El dolor de cabeza y los recuerdos seguían azotando a Naruto. Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia delante, se colocó detrás de Sakura. Puso su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo de la pelirrosa, esta se asustó y miró hacia detrás. Se sorprendió al ver a Naruto, pero este ni siquiera la miró.

Usó un poco de fuerza para apartarla y despues siguió hacia delante.

- Naruto... - Susurró sorprendida ella al verle.

El rubio pasó entre Sai y Neji ganándose la mirada de todos los presentes. Se detuvo a un metro del grupo de la pelirrosa. Aquellos otros tres se pararon frente a Naruto. Ellos eran mayores que el. Dos años para ser exactos, a Naruto no le importaba.

- ¿Y tu que quieres? - Preguntó con burla el del centro.  
- Solo lo diré una vez. Marchaos... y no volváis. - Dijo Naruto con un aura tan amenazante que incluso amedrentó a los tres durante unos segundos.  
- Mira... te diré lo que va a pasar. Te vamos a dar una paliza... después a los dos de atrás. Y por ultimo violaremos a las tres chicas. Y si alguno de los seis se resiste... lo mataremos. Y si alguno de los seis dice algo a alguien... os mataremos a los seis. ¿Qué te parece? - Preguntó sonriendo de manera burlona.

Naruto cerró el puño con fuerza y con rabia para después dar un paso hacia delante. Pero no eran los únicos que estaban ahí, el personal docente del instituto sabia que aquel grupo nunca tramaba nada bueno y decidieron seguirles al ver que se alejaban tanto del resto de compañeros.

El primero en llegar fue el profesor de educación física, Gai-Sensei. Y sorprendió a todo el mundo cuando lo primero que hizo fue sujetar con fuerza a Naruto, le agarró con sus brazos haciéndole un fuerte agarré en el cuello, casi parecía una llave de artes marciales.

- ¿¡Que crees que estas haciendo Naruto!? - Preguntó Gai muy enfadado.

Tambien llegó Kakashi en aquel momento.

- ¡Y vosotros tres marchaos ya! No quiero volver a veros cerca de otro alumno en lo que queda de dia. ¡Largo! - Gritó Kakashi también enfadado.  
- Vamos Kakashi-Chan no te enfades... - Dijo burlonamente el del centro. - Vamonos chicos... y tu pelo chicle, nos veremos luego. - Terminó de decir haciendo que los demás riesen.

Los tres comenzaron a marcharse.

- Gai-Sensei, Naruto no ha hecho nada. - Dijo Neji un poco extrañado al ver a Gai sujetando tan firmemente a un alumno que solo había salido en defensa de sus compañeros.  
- No te metas en esto Neji. - Contestó Gai de manera paternal, Neji parecía uno de sus alumnos favoritos.  
- ¡Naruto! - Gritó Kakashi también enfadado con el rubio. - Al despacho de la directora, inmediatamente.

Gai aflojó el agarre y Naruto aprovecho para deshacerse de él por la fuerza, el profesor de educación física casi cayó al suelo. Naruto comenzó a dar unos cuantos pasos hacia el edificio principal del instituto.

- Dejaos de meteros en mi vida. - Dijo Naruto enfadado mirando a Kakashi. - Y preocupaos mas por vuestros otros alumnos.

Naruto se fue hacia el despacho de la directora muy frustrado y muy enfadado. Las cosas no acabarían así, eso lo tenia muy claro.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

_¿Puede alguien responderme una duda en las Reviews? Tengo entendido que no se pueden subir historias con contenido +18 y me gustaría saber donde esta el limite conforme a las escenas eróticas y sexuales. En el capitulo 10 me he quedado con ganas de hacerlo mas explicito, tampoco mucho solo un poquito, pero me gustaría saber donde esta el limite. No quiero utilizar ni lenguaje soez ni explicito, no seria clasificación X (Porno) mas bien S (Erótico). ¿Alguien puede aclararme la duda?_

_Por cierto, los siguientes capítulos van a ser muy buenos. Como adelanto diré que se resolverá el tema de los abusones de una forma bastante explosiva. Y Naruto y Sakura volveran a tener un encuentro pronto, y sera cuando empiece el drama de Naruto. Dentro de poco el que os dará pena será el._


	9. Un día tranquilo

_Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**CAPÍTULO 8 - Un día tranquilo**

Había pasado un día mas en Konoha, Sakura Haruno ya se había arreglado y estaba llegando al instituto. Allí rápidamente noto que sus amigos se acercaron a ella con cierta aura protectora. No dijeron nada pero sabia que estaban allí por si acaso. Se sintió muy protegida en aquel momento por sus amigos.

En el día anterior no había vuelto a tener ninguna noticia de los acosadores desde que los profesores les hiciesen marcharse. Tampoco había vuelto a ver a Naruto desde que fuese al despacho de la directora después del patio.

Sakura se pasó gran parte de la tarde y de la noche anteriores preguntándose porque Naruto había salido en su defensa, había tratado de imaginarse alguna respuesta pero ninguna le llegaba a la cabeza.

Fueron rápidamente hacia arriba para no tentar a su suerte y se sentaron en sus pupitres, Neji se fue hacia su clase. Tenten y su novio habían encajado muy bien con el grupo de Sakura y los demás, eran una pareja realmente encantadora.

Llegaron de los primeros asi que se limitaron a sentarse en sus sitios y prepararse para la primera hora. A los cuatro minutos Sakura pudo ver como Naruto Uzumaki habia llegado a clase antes que de costumbre. Repitió la misma acción del dia anterior e ignoró a sus amigos para sentarse en primera fila.

- "¿Qué le habrá pasado con sus amigos?" - Se preguntó Sakura sin poderlo evitar.

Siempre trataba de no pensar mucho en Naruto pero últimamente hacia cosas demasiado extrañas como proteger a su hermano, dejar de lado a sus amigos o incluso proteger a Sakura. Aquello era algo realmente extraño. Definitivamente Sakura Haruno no era capaz de entender a Naruto Uzumaki.

Al poco llegó Kakashi, Sakura vio como se sentó en su mesa al frente de todos y como después miró a Naruto unos segundos. El peliplata negó con la cabeza con una mirada de decepción.

- "¿Por qué mira así a Naruto?" - Se preguntó Sakura extrañada, era una mirada muy parecida a la que le dio ayer en el patio. - "¿Y porque sigo pensando en él? Que le den y ya esta..." - Sakura se resignó y continuó a lo suyo.

En realidad poco a poco había dejado de importarle lo que hizo Naruto. No es que le hubiese perdonado, de hecho seguía enfadada con el. Pero había dejado de ocupar sus pensamientos y ya volvía a ser poco a poco la misma. Si últimamente pensaba mas en él era porque estaba haciendo cosas raras.

Las primeras horas fueron pasando de manera amena para Sakura, era extraño pero a ella le gustaba aprender y estudiar. A veces algunas asignaturas se le hacían mas pesadas que otras pero hoy estaba siendo incluso agradable. Sobretodo porque se había permitido dejar de pensar un poco.

En la hora del recreo volvió a sentirse protegida por sus amigos. Neji les estaba ya esperando fuera de su aula y no se separaron ni un momento de ella. Sakura siempre había sido muy tímida y le costaba

hacer amigos. Tampoco le salía de dentro ser muy cariñosa con ellos así que muchas veces pensaba que no merecía a aquellas personas, pero en el fondo eran muy preciadas para ella.

- ¿Bajamos? - Preguntó Ino sonriendo, sabia que no podían quedarse en el edificio durante la hora del recreo.  
- Venga. - Respondió Sakura sonriendo, por algún motivo estaba algo mas animada con todo aquel asunto.

Ni muy lento ni muy rápido acabaron en el patio, se quedaron en una zona bastante poblada. En realidad era absurdo esconderse en un sitio donde no había nadie a quien pedir ayuda. Así que optaron por quedarse donde estaba casi todo el mundo. Normalmente los alumnos estaban divididos en dos bloques. Estaban los que hacían uso de las instalaciones deportivas y los que se quedaban en la zona mas céntrica donde había bancos para sentarse. Ellos se quedaron allí.

Estuvieron hablando tranquilamente durante unos minutos, incluso habían decidido quedar aquella noche ya que era viernes. Irían a un local para menores de edad que había cerca del centro de la ciudad, a Sakura le hacia ilusión despejarse un poco y pasárselo bien con sus amigos.

- Hey chicos... mirad... - Dijo Sai extrañado señalando hacia otro lugar del patio.

Allí vieron a dos de los tres abusones que habían estado acosando a Sakura y a su hermano. Hoy solo eran dos y estaban muy malheridos. Uno de ellos llevaba un brazo enyesado y con cabestrillo. El otro tenia la cara destrozada y estaba usando una muleta. Estaban callados y en una esquina donde nadie les molestase.

- ¿Qué les habrá pasado? - Preguntó Sai muy extrañado.  
- No lo se... - Dijo Sakura incrédula.  
- Habrá sido una pelea de bandas... o algo así. - Dijo Ino tratando de imaginar como podrían haber acabado así los mas "peligrosos" del instituto.  
- Es raro... - Susurró Sai, Sakura detectó en su tono que creía que algo no iba bien.

Pero la media hora de descanso había terminado y debían volver a clase. Subieron hasta el ultimo piso y estaban ya a punto de llegar al aula. Las siguientes tres horas pasaron muy bien, sobretodo porque la ultima era tutoria y Kakashi se limitó a explicarles cosas sobre la prueba de acceso de la universidad, Sakura quería ya irse preparando para aquello.

Sakura quería estudiar medicina y necesitaba muy buena nota asi que estaba esforzándose mucho durante el curso y también debería sacar buenos resultados en los exámenes finales. Pero era un reto que ella podría superar.

Las clases terminaron y tocaba volver a casa, tenían todo el fin de semana por delante y Sakura había decidido que se divertiría con sus amigos. Neji y Tenten se marchaban en otra dirección asi que Sakura se fue con Ino y con Sai.

Por el camino Sakura se maldijo, se estaban cruzando con alguien que no querían ver. Se trataba de Naruto que estaba saliendo de un supermercado que estaba junto al instituto y ahora estaba a punto de cruzarse con el grupo de Sakura. Naruto llevaba una bolsa en su mano izquierda así que dio por hecho que había estado de compras.

Naruto vivía en dirección opuesta a Sakura, normalmente al salir del instituto Naruto giraba a la izquierda y Sakura a la derecha y no se volvían a ver hasta el día siguiente. Hoy no tuvo tanta suerte.

Al menos Naruto no dijo nada y estuvo a punto de pasarlos de largo. Ino y Sakura tampoco dijeron nada así que parecía que todo iba a quedarse en un mero cruce.

- Dijiste que no te gustaba pelearte... - Dijo Sai, el no se quedo callado. Naruto se giró para mirar a Sai. Ino y Sakura también se quedaron un poco expectantes ya que se les hacia raro que Sai hablase a Naruto.  
- Y no me gusta. - Respondió Naruto muy rápidamente.

Sai señaló la mano derecha de Naruto. Sakura la miró y vio que tenia los nudillos morados y uno de ellos despellejado. Eran síntomas de haberse peleado y haber golpeado a algún rival.

- El otro día te di mas de diez puñetazos y parecía que ni siquiera te dolía. - Dijo Sai algo molesto.  
- Me dolió un poco. - Añadió Naruto de manera rápida y sincera. Sakura no sabia a donde quería llegar Sai.  
- A pesar de que eran tres y mayores que tu... eres tu quien le ha dado una paliza al grupito que acosaba a Sakura... ¿Verdad? - Preguntó Sai dejando a Sakura a cuadros.  
- No diré nada respecto a eso. - Dijo Naruto tratando de cerrar la conversación.

Sakura definitivamente ya no sabia que pensar. Acababa de descubrir que Naruto había peleado contra aquellos tres que la amenazaron con violarla y les había dado una paliza.

- ¿Por qué no te defendiste de mi? - Preguntó Sai, parecía molesto. Sakura creía que se sentía insultado por Naruto.  
- El otro día no te mentí, no me gusta pelearme. Pero se reconocer cuando alguien se merece una buena paliza, como los que acosaban a Sakura y su hermano. - Respondió Naruto serio.  
- Tu también merecías una buena paliza... por eso dejaste que Sai te pegase... - Dijo Ino muy seria.

Naruto miró a la rubia durante unos segundos. Después sonrió.

- No le deis tantas vueltas. - Naruto se giró queriendo marcharse de allí.  
- ¿Y por qué me has protegido? - Preguntó Sakura dando un paso hacia delante.  
- No seas egocéntrica. - Dijo Naruto enfadado. - Le habría dado una paliza a cualquiera que amenazase con violar a alguien.  
- ¿Cómo sabias eso? ¿Cómo sabias que también amenazaban a Satoshi? - Preguntó Sakura mirándole, Naruto miró al suelo.  
- Me lo dijeron mis amigos... ellos... suelen llevarse bien con ese grupo... - Naruto no parecía muy contento diciendo aquello.  
- Por eso ya no te sientas con ellos... - Dijo Ino que parecía tratar de comprender a Naruto.  
- ¡Dejadme en paz! - Gritó Naruto enfadado, parecía que no le gustaba que tratasen de entenderlo. - Me dais absolutamente igual, me importáis una mierda así que dejadme en paz... me gusta cuando pasáis de mi.

Naruto se enfadó del todo y se dio la vuelta para marcharse. Sakura estalló por fin, quizás lo que debería haber hecho hacia semanas.

- ¡Esto no cambia nada! Eres una persona detestable que utiliza a los demás. Eres mentiroso, cruel y deleznable. No te importa nadie mas que tu mismo y estas dispuesto a pisotear a cualquiera. Eres una persona de mierda que merece quedarse solo. - Dijo Sakura soltando todo el odio que tenia por Naruto.

El rubio se dio la vuelta y se quedó mirando a Sakura durante cinco segundos. Por un instante Sakura se había sentido liberada al decir todo aquello, pero ahora estaba desconcertada por la mirada de Naruto.

- ¿Acaso crees que no lo se? No me has contado nada nuevo Sakura Haruno... - Dijo Naruto muy serio.

El Uzumaki se dio la vuelta y se marchó por fin. Sakura por un lado se sentía bien, pero definitivamente ya no sabia que pensar sobre Naruto. Lo único que tenia claro era que lo odiaba, pero nada mas.

Sakura marchó a su casa y tras una tarde algo aburrida se arregló lo mejor que pudo para salir con sus amigos. Quería ir guapa pero sin ir provocativa, todo lo que había ocurrido no había cambiado su forma de ser, era demasiado vergonzosa. Además según que se pusiese podría provocar que su padre no le dejase salir de casa y prefería evitar un pequeño enfrentamiento.

Fue la que llegó mas tarde porque era la que mas lejos vivía. Ino, Sai, Tenten y Neji la estaban esperando frente al local haciendo cola. Era una especie de discoteca para menores que abría de seis de la tarde hasta las tres de la mañana. Obviamente no servían bebidas alcohólicas. Eran poco mas de las ocho y ya había algo de cola así que les tocó esperar para poder entrar.

Estuvieron divirtiéndose mucho toda la noche entre los cinco. La música no era muy buena pero la compañía era lo mejor. Tenten y Neji habían tenido que marcharse. No lo dijeron pero era bastante implícito que habían ido a estar solos. Y Sai había conseguido ligar con un chico bastante guapo que le había entrado.

- Sai me da envidia... siempre liga con chicos atractivos. - Dijo Ino suspirando.  
- Es que es muy guapo. - Dijo Sakura riendo.  
- Ya... si no fuese gay le entraba. - Contestó Ino riendo.

Sakura suspiró un poco despues de esa pequeña conversación.

- ¿Ya estas pensando en Naruto? - Preguntó Ino sonriendo.  
- No. - Contestó rápidamente Sakura. - Bueno... un poco... - Confesó despues.  
- Mira, tengo algo para que te distraigas.

Ino buscó en su bolso y sorprendió mucho a Sakura. La rubia había logrado esconder un poco de alcohol en uno de los bolsillos de su bolso. Era algo muy suave pero suficiente para dos adolescentes. Normalmente Sakura habría dicho que no, pero aquel día no. Lo mezclaron con sus refrescos. Y realmente la conversación fue volviéndose mas divertida.

- ¿Sabes? En el fondo se saca algo bueno de todo esto. - Dijo Ino riendo y llamando la atención de Sakura. - ¡El despertar sexual de Sakura-Chan! Yo ya pensaba que ibas para monja o algo.  
- Oye que no soy tan vieja. No hace falta perderla con catorce. - Respondió Sakura burlándose de Ino.  
- Tenia quince. - Rectificó Ino defendiéndose.  
- Recién cumplidos... - Dijo Sakura rápidamente.  
- Ahora que estamos en confianza... tengo algo que preguntarte. - Dijo Ino tomando aire. - ¿Estas, o estuviste, enamorada de Naruto? - Preguntó Ino con curiosidad.  
- No, eso no. Pero supongo que pensé que podríamos tener algo. Ya sabes... quizás si podría decir que estaba un poco... pillada por el. - Respondió Sakura algo molesta con Ino.  
- Pues mejora esa cara entonces. Vas a conocer a muchos capullos en tu vida, este será solo el primero. - Dijo Ino riendo. - ¿Y te gustó?  
- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? - Dijo Sakura molesta.  
- Venga... que hay confianza. ¿Te lo pasaste bien? - Preguntó de nuevo.  
- Dejémoslo... - Dijo Sakura muy avergonzada. - En que no lo pase mal... - Añadió mirando su bebida.  
- Pues chica... quédate con lo bueno. Te acostaste con un chico guapo y que te gustaba y para rematar lo pasaste bien.  
- Si en verdad lo que mas me molesta es... sentirme tan tonta por dejarme engañar así. - Dijo Sakura seria.  
- Bueno Sakurita de todo se aprende, seguro que la próxima vez no te la cuelan... nunca mejor dicho. - Dijo Ino al final riendo.  
- ¡Oye! - Gritó enfadada Sakura. - Que bruta eres...  
- Solo bromeo, sabes que yo nunca te diría nada para burlarme de verdad de ti.  
- Ya... supongo que tienes razón. No debería tomármelo tan a pecho.  
- Claro que no. Mira, ese chico de ahí te esta mirando desde hace un rato. No es una maravilla pero no esta mal. - Dijo Ino haciendo que Sakura mirase.  
- Tampoco es que ahora me apetezca ligar cada fin de semana. Además... que vergüenza me daría hacer algo así... la otra vez fue diferente por que había... confianza... no se como decirlo.  
- Pensé que se te habría curado la timidez. - Dijo Ino riendo.  
- No, eso nunca. - Contestó Sakura riendo.  
- Bueno, siendo como eres tu quizás te venga mejor un follamigo. Dices que con Naruto tienes confianza y además no lo hace mal... ¿No? No creo que se queje. - Preguntó Ino riendo, el alcohol le estaba haciendo decir muchas tonterías.  
- Si... en eso estaba yo pensando ahora mismo. - Contestó Sakura frustrada. - Ademas no te preocupes... puedo sobrevivir sin ello.  
- Si... ya veremos si dices lo mismo en un par de semanas. - Añadió Ino rápidamente.  
- ¿Y tu que? Que yo sepa llevas un par de meses de sequia. - Sakura vio como Ino se ponía seria.  
- Es distinto idiota... sabes que lo dejé con mi novio al empezar verano, aun no estoy preparada de nuevo. - Dijo Ino entristecida.  
- Lo siento... no quería recordártelo. Cambiemos de tema... total para acabar deprimidas las dos.

Ino le hizo caso y pasaron el resto de la noche divirtiéndose. Era la primera vez que Sakura tomaba algo de alcohol así que a pesar de ser algo muy ligero le subió rápidamente a la cabeza.

Sakura era una chica muy responsable así que sus padres no solían ponerle limites, confiaban en el buen juicio de su hija. Así que no tenia hora de vuelta a casa. Pero como no quería que sus padres la viesen en ese estado decidió que iría a dormir a casa de Ino y ya marcharía a casa al dia siguiente. El padre de Ino trabajaba de noche y su madre ya estaría dormida así que no habría problema.

- ¿Le decimos a Sai que nos vamos? - Preguntó Sakura.  
- No creo... esta ocupado. - Contestó Ino viendo como seguía hablando el mismo chico desde hacia mas de dos horas. - Al menos alguien se lo pasará bien. - Dijo Ino riendo.  
- Oye... que yo me lo he pasado bien. - Dijo Sakura sonriendo.  
- Era una forma de hablar... yo también. - Añadió Ino correspondiendo la sonrisa de su amiga.  
- Además ya sabes que Sai no suele llevarse a los chicos a casa la primera noche. Es demasiado romántico.  
- Cierto. - Dijo Ino mientras salían por la puerta.

La noche había sido en realidad muy buena. Sakura se lo había pasado muy bien con sus amigos y después en privado con su mejor amiga. Aunque por momentos se había deprimido en general la rubia había logrado que Sakura se sintiese mejor.

A partir de ahora las cosas iban a ir mejor definitivamente para la pelirrosa.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

_Gracias por los comentarios, ademas que me ha quedado mas claro que puedo y no puedo hacer con las escenas eróticas. Respecto a los próximos capítulos a mi me gustan bastante. Espero que os haya gustado que Naruto patease a esos abusones malvados._

_Aunque mi parte favorita del capitulo es la conversación entre Ino y Sakura. _


	10. Perdón

_Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**CAPÍTULO 9 - Perdón**

Tras la aburrida conversación con la directora Tsunade, Naruto decidió no volver a clase. No le apetecía continuar haciendo ver que le importaba lo que sus profesores tenían que enseñarle. Se quedó sentado en un banco frente al instituto durante las siguientes tres horas. Sacó su móvil y le puso los auriculares para escuchar música y que las horas pasasen mas rápido.

Cuando sonó el ultimo timbre del instituto los alumnos comenzaron a salir como se de una marabunta se tratase. Pudo localizar a Sakura y los demás, como pretendía. Ella solía ir hacia casa siempre con Ino y Sai que vivían en la misma dirección.

Naruto se levantó al observar que los tres chicos a los que había encarado durante el patio estaban siguiéndoles en silencio, seguramente pretendían abordarlos cuando no hubiese casi nadie en la calle y cobrarse la deuda que se habían inventado.

Sakura y los demás giraron hacia la izquierda, eran seguidos por aquellos tres y ellos eran seguidos por Naruto. Tras unos cuantos giros ya se presentó el escenario perfecto ya que la calle estaba vacía.

- Vosotros... esperad... - Dijo Naruto detrás de aquellos tres.

Se detuvieron ante la llamada de Naruto. El rubio observó como Sakura y los demás volvían a girar marchándose del lugar sin haberse dado cuenta de lo que ocurría.

- ¿Otra vez tu? ¿Qué es lo que quieres idiota? ¿Qué te matemos? - Preguntó uno de ellos de manera desafiante.  
- Mirad... hoy estoy muy enfadado así que solo lo diré una vez. - Dijo Naruto muy serio dando un paso hacia delante y encarando a aquellos tres. - Vais a dejar en paz a Sakura, sus amigos y su hermano. De hecho vais a dejar en paz a cualquier alumno del instituto. Y si me entero que volvéis a acosar a cualquiera... lo pagareis muy caro. - Dijo Naruto con una frialdad que asustaba.  
- ¡Serás idiota! - Gritó uno de ellos.

El de la derecha, que acababa de gritar, fue a dar un puñetazo en la cara a Naruto con su diestra. Naruto movió su cuerpo ligeramente hacia la derecha y el puño del chico pasó rozándole la cara. Naruto sujetó la mano del chico con su mano izquierda y después aplicando un poco de presión con su antebrazo derecho logró partirle el brazo por la altura del codo a la vez que le dislocaba el hombro con suma facilidad.

Lanzando un horrible gritó de dolor, el chico se arrodilló y Naruto aprovechó para darle un puñetazo con toda su fuerza en la cara que lo dejó inconsciente de un solo golpe.

El de la izquierda se adelantó pero Naruto no le permitió hacerle nada, le dio una fuerte patada lateral que le partió la rodilla izquierda a su agresor y cuando hincó la otra rodilla en el suelo repitió el mismo proceso de dejarle inconsciente de dos puñetazos en la cara.

El ultimo, el del centro, sacó una navaja y se lanzó hacia Naruto. Este dio un saltó mortal hacia atrás colocando las manos en el suelo y utilizando el impulso del salto para golpear la mano de su rival con los pies provocando que el cuchillo saliese disparado hacia arriba.

En cuanto los pies de Naruto tocaron el suelo de nuevo, se abalanzó hacia su rival golpeando con mucha fuerza el pecho del chico haciendo que se fuese hacia atrás tosiendo, escupió un poco de sangre. El chico acabó cayendo de espaldas al suelo mientras trataba de respirar con mucha dificultad.

Naruto sacó su teléfono móvil y marcó un numero con mucha velocidad.

- Alguien ha dado una paliza a tres chicos en la calle que hay al lado del Parque Hagaromo. Uno de ellos parece que no puede respirar bien. Deberían mandar una ambulancia rápidamente. - Naruto colgó el teléfono y se lo guardó.

Naruto se quedó mirando al único que seguía consciente, al que le había roto varias costillas de un golpe y no podía respirar casi.

- Si me entero que volvéis a meteros con cualquiera del instituto... volveréis a tener noticias mías. - Dijo Naruto muy serio y calmado. Después se marchó del lugar caminando antes de que llegase la ambulancia que ya comenzaba a sonar a lo lejos.

El rubio se fue hacia su casa, aquel día no hizo mucho. Se limitó a comer y dormir. Al día siguiente tuvo un pequeño enfrentamiento con Sakura, Sai y con Ino. Ellos ya sabían que Naruto era quien había dejado para el arrastre a los acosadores, pero por lo visto la pelirrosa sentía que aun tenia varias cosas que decirle.

Pero en lugar de enfadarse Naruto simplemente se puso serio.

- ¿Acaso crees que no lo se? No me has contado nada nuevo Sakura Haruno... - Dijo Naruto muy serio después de que la pelirrosa le dijese que era un ser humano horrible.

Naruto se giró y les ignoró por fin, llevaba la mano izquierda ocupada por una bolsa con comida y la mano derecha aun le dolía. Solo había dado cuatro golpes con ella pero con tanta fuerza que habían dejado bien marcados sus nudillos.

El fin de semana fue un poco aburrido. Recibió una vez mas la visita de Jiraiya durante el domingo pero solo durante media hora ya que debía marcharse de nuevo hacia las montañas del País del Fuego donde habitualmente estaba recluido escribiendo libros.

Los días fueron pasando poco a poco. Naruto se estaba alejando paulatinamente de sus amigos, normalmente no le solía importar los líos en los que se metían pero desde que se enteró que estaban relacionándose con los mafiosos del instituto estaba perdiéndoles totalmente el respeto.

Además después de la visita de Jiraiya al instituto estaba comenzando a sentirse demasiado mal. Y las conversaciones con Tsunade, Kakashi y su maestro Jiraiya no estaban ayudando mucho. Naruto no les odiaba, sabia que solo se preocupaban por el. Sin embargo odiaba que se metiesen en su vida.

Ahora Naruto solía sentarse solo en primera fila donde por lo menos debía reconocer que estaba mejorando ligeramente su rendimiento académico. Aquel día al regresar a casa y tras comer decidió salir a dar un paso ya que se había cansado de su encierro.

Caminó por algunos lugares que solía visitar con la ligera esperanza de encontrarse quizás con alguien que conociese. No podía evitar sentirse mal por la soledad que lo acompañaba últimamente. Llegó al parque había en el centro de la ciudad con porterías y canastas.

- ¡Naruto! - Gritó feliz un chico.

No es que hubiese tenido suerte, sabia que Konohamaru Sarutobi siempre estaba ahí a esa hora. Además no estaba solo, también estaba con su nuevo mejor amigo, el hermano de Sakura.

- Buenas tardes Sarutobi. - Dijo Naruto sonriendo.

Naruto le tenia mucho aprecio a Konohamaru por algún motivo, desde hacia tiempo Naruto siempre se había estado rodeando de malas influencias. Chicos conflictivos y chicas fáciles o con poca autoestima eran sus mas allegados. Pero Konohamaru siempre había estado ahí, constante.

- ¿Qué tal estáis? - Preguntó Naruto mirándoles.

Satoshi Haruno no le caía del todo mal. Era un chico bastante decidido, directo y con las cosas muy claras y eso gustaba a Naruto. Konohamaru siempre había tenido problemas para hacer amigos desde hacia unos cuantos años y ahora parecía haber encontrado alguien muy afín.

Konohamaru y Satoshi estaban jugando a baloncesto, Konoahamaru había logrado entrar en el equipo de futbol del instituto así que cuando no estaba entrenando prefería divertirse de otras formas. Invitaron a Naruto a unirse a ellos.

Como Naruto era mayor y mas alto estuvieron jugando un dos contra uno que terminó ganando Naruto, aunque por poco ya que aunque lo tenia fácil para atacar contra los dos se le complicaba defender contra ambos y evitar que anotasen.

Naruto estaba sobándose su mano derecha.

- ¿Estas bien? - Preguntó Konohamaru viendo que parecía quejarse.  
- Hace una semana me hice un par de... mini fisuras... pensé que ya estaba bien pero aun me duele un poco. Seguid vosotros. - Dijo Naruto haciéndose a un lado, no le apetecía acabar con la mano dolorida toda la semana.

Satoshi y Konohamaru asintieron y continuaron a su rollo. Naruto se quedó mirándoles unos segundos. Algunos recuerdos de su infancia empezaron a azotarle un poco. Pero algo llamó su atención.

- ¡Satoshi! - Gritó una voz femenina que se situó cerca de Naruto y lejos a la vez. - Tenemos que ir a casa... esta noche cenamos fuera.  
- ¡Vale Sakura! - Gritó el rubio a lo lejos. - ¡Dame cinco minutos! - Añadió al final.

Para Naruto la situación se volvió un poco violenta. Pensó que seguramente para Sakura también lo fuese. Naruto suspiró.

- Actúas de una forma muy protectora con tu hermano... - Dijo Naruto tratando de romper un poco el hielo.

No quería hablar con Sakura. Pero la situación era tan tensa que creyó que era lo mejor.

- Que afirmación mas absurda. - Dijo Sakura sin mirarle. - Es mi hermano pequeño. ¿Qué pretendes con esa frase?  
- … No lo se... - Dijo Naruto dejando de mirarla.  
- ¿Y tu que? Haces lo mismo con ese chico... ¿Por qué? - Preguntó Sakura, Naruto pensó que ella era bastante perspicaz.

Naruto se quedó callado unos segundos. Estaba muy serio y un poco melancólico.

- Se podría decir que... crecimos juntos. Mas o menos... le conozco desde que el tenia tres años y yo siete. Es como un... hermano... - Dijo Naruto extremadamente triste, esa palabra le había recordado a otra persona, una chica.

Naruto miró un segundo a Sakura y pudo ver en sus ojos que ella se había dado cuenta de su tristeza. Naruto cambió enseguida su mirada y su rostro.

- ¿A que viene toda esta conversación? ¿Por qué me hablas? - Preguntó Sakura molesta.

Naruto suspiró profundamente.

- Quería... pedirte disculpas... - Dijo Naruto sin mirarla.

Sakura dio un paso adelante y después se giró parar mirar directamente a Naruto.

- ¿Por qué? - Preguntó fría y seriamente.  
- Yo... no sabia que era tu... primera... - Naruto no sabia como terminar la frase.  
- ¿Es solo por eso? - Preguntó Sakura, parecía molesta. - Que simple eres... ¿De verdad importa eso? ¿Qué mas da la primera que la numera cien?  
- No lo se... - Respondió Naruto rápidamente.  
- Lo que te convierte en una persona horrible no es que fuese o no mi primera vez. Es que por tu forma de hablar parece que de no haber sido mi primera vez creerías que no has hecho nada malo. Seguro que sabes que hay muchas chicas a las que también les gusta el sexo sin compromiso. Pero tu no tienes ningún problema en engañar y mentir. Dime una cosa... ¿Tuviste una ex-novia que te engañó? - Preguntó Sakura haciendo que Naruto la mirase.  
- No. - Respondió Naruto.  
- ¿Llegaste nuevo a este instituto hace poco? - Preguntó Sakura.  
- Tampoco... he ido siempre aquí. - Respondió Naruto.  
- Me lo imaginaba. Nada de lo que me contaste era verdad. Naruto eres una persona detestable y no tiene nada que ver con que yo fuese virgen o no. Eres detestable por como eres y ya esta.

Naruto no podia evitar sentirse muy sorprendido por Sakura. Era decidida y directa. Era muy parecida a Satoshi. La chica no estaba teniendo ningún tipo de vergüenza ni reparo en tener aquella conversación.

- Respóndeme una pregunta. Es lo único que me interesa de ti ahora. ¿Por qué yo? - Preguntó Sakura. - Pero quiero que me responda el Naruto de verdad... el que es cruel y no le importan los sentimientos de los demás. El Naruto que me mostraste aquel domingo por la noche.  
- Es simple... - Dijo Naruto serio, tampoco quería tener aquella conversación. - Las chicas como tu... son de las mas fáciles. - Añadió al final con tanta frialdad que hasta el mismo sorprendio.  
- Vaya. - Respondió Sakura hasta sorprendida. - Muchas gracias por insultarme.  
- No me refiero a eso. No a ese tipo de "fácil".  
- Ilumíname... - Dijo Sakura frustrada.  
- Eres una chica bastante guapa y mona. Pero no tienes ni un ápice de autoestima. Eres tímida y rara vez te relacionas con alguien que no sean tus amigos. Vistes con ropa que te hace sentir cómoda e incluso guapa. Pero nunca te has sentido atractiva. Como decía eres una chica guapa... mona... y atractiva. Pero no lo sabes. Solo tengo que hacerte sentir cómoda y hacerte unos cuantos cumplidos para que creas que soy el chico mas especial del mundo.

Naruto se dio cuenta de que Sakura se había quedado a cuadros. La verdad es que hasta Naruto estaba literalmente anonadado de la crueldad que acababa de decir. Naruto negó con su cabeza.

- Te daré un consejo Sakura. Que un chico se fije en ti. Que un chico crea que eres guapa, atractiva o apetecible no lo convierte en especial. Lo convierte en un chico normal y corriente porque tu eres realmente guapa.

Naruto se fijó en que Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse durante unos segundos. Aunque se le pasó rápidamente.

- Definitivamente... eres una persona horrible Naruto.  
- Te lo dije el otro día. Ya lo se, hace tiempo que lo acepté. - Contestó Naruto con rapidez.  
- Y aun así te sentías un poco mal. Incluso alguien tan detestable como tu puede pedir perdón. Que sepas que me da igual. Puede que los primeros días estuviese muy deprimida... y dolida. Pero ya me da igual. No me importas... no significas nada para mi. Solo eres una persona horrible con quien tuve la desgracia de cruzarme. Pero ya no me duele...

Naruto miró a los ojos a Sakura y sintió que realmente decía la verdad. Naruto no pudo evitar sentir cierta admiración por la forma de ser de Sakura. Mas bien por su nueva forma de ser.

- "Ha cambiado..." - Pensó Naruto mientras la escuchaba. - Bien... me alegro entonces.

Sakura estuvo a punto de decir algo mas, pero fue detenida por alguien.

- Ya estoy Sakura... nos vamos cuando quieras. - Dijo Satoshi llegando.  
- Bien... nos están esperando en casa. - Respondió Sakura sonriendo.  
- Adiós Naruto, nos vemos otro día. - Dijo Satoshi mirando a Naruto.  
- Claro Haruno... ya nos veremos. - Contestó Naruto.

Sakura no le dijo nada mas. Naruto tampoco.

- Sarutobi... ya estoy algo mejor. Si quieres juego yo contigo un rato. - Dijo Naruto tratando de despejarse.  
- ¡Claro! Esta vez te ganaré. - Contestó Konohamaru contento.

CONTINUARÁ...


	11. Noche de fiesta

_Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**CAPÍTULO 10 - Noche de fiesta**

Había pasado ya mucho tiempo desde el inicio del curso, los exámenes de fin de trimestre ya estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y Sakura Haruno dedicaba casi todo su tiempo a estudiar, queria sacar las mejores notas posibles.

Durante este mes y medio no había vuelto a tener noticias de los acosadores que querían estafarle una fortuna a su hermano y que posteriormente amenazaron con violarla. Al principio seguía teniendo un poco de miedo pero ya había olvidado todo aquel asunto, se había resuelto del todo.

Era sábado por la mañana y el primer examen del curso iba a ser el lunes siguiente. Sakura estaba bastante nerviosa. Todos sus amigos no hacían mas que decirle que iba a sacar un diez como siempre, pero ella nunca estaba del todo satisfecha con sus conocimientos y no era feliz hasta ser capaz de escribir de cabeza todo el temario sin equivocarse en una sola coma. Por fortuna para ella, era realmente inteligente y terminaba cumpliendo todos sus objetivos académicos.

Su móvil comenzó a sonar.

- ¿Diga? - Preguntó después de cogerlo.  
- Hola Sakurita, ¿Qué tal? - Preguntó cariñosamente la persona al otro lado del telefono.  
- Hola Ino, me has pillado estudiando. - Respondió Sakura.  
- Vaya que sorpresa. - Añadió Ino con sarcasmo. - Entonces no te molesto mucho, ¿Por qué no quedamos esta noche y salimos un rato? - Preguntó Ino rápidamente.  
- No se... tengo que estudiar.  
- Hasta tu sabes que estudiar todo el rato es contraproducente. Debes dejar que los conocimientos se asienten en tu memoria a largo plazo. Me lo explicaste tu. ¿Recuerdas? - Preguntó Ino, Sakura se imaginó que seguramente estaba sonriendo victoriosa.  
- Si... lo recuerdo. Podemos salir si quieres... pero solo un rato. Y sin alcohol, no quiero volver a tener resaca mañana. - Dijo Sakura recordando la primera y ultima vez que había bebido.  
- Eres una floja Sakurita, pero me parece bien. Podemos quedar a las ocho y así volvemos a casa pronto para que sigas estudiando el domingo.  
- Vale... me parece bien. Así me distraigo que llevo una semana saliendo solo para ir a clase. - Hasta Sakura reconocía que se estaba pasando un poco.  
- Pues te dejo seguir estudiando, nos vemos luego.  
- Hasta luego. - Respondió Sakura contenta, sabia que tenia una buena amiga.

Tras colgar, la pelirrosa decidió continuar estudiando por lo menos hasta la hora de la comida. Debía reconocer que en realidad comenzaba a agobiarse un poco, un poco de distracción no le vendría mal.

El día pasó cada vez mas lento. Cada minuto que iba pasando era mas largo que el anterior, sin duda Ino le había salvado de morir del aburrimiento y la agonía. A las siete y media ya estaba totalmente arreglada y había salido por la puerta.

Había quedado con Ino en el mismo lugar que la ultima vez. Aunque hoy estaban solas, Sai, Tenten y Neji no estaba hoy. Seria una noche solo para ellas. Como todavía era bastante pronto pudieron entrar sin tener que esperar mucho.

La jornada fue pasando de una manera bastante amena, Sakura e Ino siempre tenían muchas cosas de las que hablar. Aunque mas de una vez la rubia aprovechó para preguntarle dudas que tenia sobre el examen del lunes. A Sakura tampoco le importaba ayudarla, era una manera tan buena como cualquier otra de repasar.

- Aquí todos sabemos que vas a sacar una notaza. Yo si fuese tu descansaría un poco mas. - Dijo Ino preocupada por ella.  
- Sabes que necesito tener una media de diez. Si no, no tendré la beca para estudiar donde quiero... mis padres no pueden pagar tanto dinero. Ya no se trata solo del examen de acceso, eso no me preocupa.  
- Eres muy ambiciosa. - Comentó Ino sonriendo.  
- ¿Y eso es malo? - Preguntó Sakura extrañada.  
- Supongo que no, te estas esforzando mucho... espero que salga todo como esperas. Aunque no se que pintas en una universidad para pijos.  
- Puede que sea para pijos... puede que no vaya a encajar casi nada con nadie. Pero es la mejor universidad del país. O al menos... la mas prestigiosa. - Sakura se había puesto unas metas demasiado complejas.  
- Bueno, ya sabes que te apoyo. Seguro que lo consigues.

Estaban sentadas en una mesa algo apartada para que no les molestasen mucho, Ino se acercó a la barra a por algo de beber ya que se habían terminado lo que tenían. Sakura se extrañó ya que Ino tardó bastante mas de lo habitual en volver.

- Ya era hora. - Dijo Sakura algo molesta, habían pasado diez minutos y no debería haber tardado ni dos.  
- ¡Sakurita! - Dijo Ino extrañando mucho a la pelirrosa, si le llamaba así era porque había pasado algo.  
- ¿Qué? - Preguntó ligeramente mosqueada.  
- Estaba pidiendo en la barra y me ha entrado un chico majísimo. Es súper simpático y guapo.  
- No puede ser... ¿Has ligado estando conmigo? No puedes hacer eso estando solas. - Se quejó Sakura molesta.  
- Por favor no te enfades te lo suplico. En una situación normal no lo haría pero sabes que llevo seis meses sin acercarme a un chico... y este me gusta mucho. - Tras la declaración de Ino, Sakura suspiró.  
- ¿Tanto te gusta? - Preguntó Sakura, Ino asintió. - Esta bien... pero solo esta vez. Como vuelvas a hacerme esto otra vez no vuelvo a salir contigo a solas.  
- ¡Gracias! - Dijo Ino abrazándola. - ¿Qué vas a hacer tu? - Preguntó Ino preocupada.  
- Me iré a casa. Así mañana me puedo levantar mas o menos temprano. - Sakura se deprimió un poco.  
- Si me lo pides me quedo contigo. - Dijo Ino decidida.  
- No, vete con el chico fantástico. No quiero que luego me lo eches en cara. - Comentó Sakura riendo.

Sakura se levantó de la mesa. Ino volvió a la barra a encontrarse de nuevo con el chico que la había prendado. Sakura salió del local y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa. Miró su reloj y vio que todavía no eran ni las once.

- "No tengo nada de sueño... no me apetece estudiar mas y todavía sigo agobiada... Ino espero que valga la pena..." - Pensó Sakura.

La pelirrosa se quedó quieta en el sitio durante unos segundos. Pensar en Ino le hizo recordar otra conversación que había tenido con ella hacia poco mas de un mes. No pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

- "¿Y por qué no?" - Se autoconvenció en su mente.

Sakura sacó su teléfono móvil y mandó un mensaje a un numero de teléfono que hacia casi tres meses que no utilizaba. En menos de dos minutos recibió una respuesta. Tras leerla sonrió complacida y cambió su rumbo hacia la dirección opuesta.

Tras unos veinte minutos caminando llegó al lugar donde quería ir. Al llegar volvió a mandar otro mensaje. Esta vez no recibió una contestación, pero la puerta de la casa que observaba se abrió en menos de un minuto.

- Así que era verdad... ¿Necesitas algo? Tu mensaje... me ha extrañado un poco. - Comentó aquel chico dubitativo.

Sakura se quedó unos segundos mirando los ojos azules de aquel chico. Se estaba preguntando si seria capaz de hacer lo que estaba pensando.

- Naruto... - La llamó Sakura. - ¿Estas solo esta noche? - Preguntó la pelirrosa algo enrojecida.  
- Si... ¿Por? - Preguntó Naruto cada vez mas extrañado.  
- ¿Me invitas a entrar? - Preguntó Sakura mirándole fijamente.  
- ¿Perdón? - Naruto ahora estaba alucinando. - No entiendo nada Sakura...  
- Tu me mentiste para llevarme a la cama... yo prefiero ser mas directa. Pero tampoco te lo quiero repetir mucho. Así que... ¿Me invitas a pasar? - Preguntó Sakura algo avergonzada, por mucha decisión que tuviese aquella conversación le provocaba vergüenza.

Naruto se quedó unos segundos pensando. Después se hizo a un lado indicándole que pasase. La casa de Naruto estaba exactamente igual que hace casi tres meses. Era tan grande como la recordaba, era casi el doble de la de los Haruno.

Sakura escuchó a Naruto dar unos cuantos pasos detrás de ella. Después sintió las manos del Uzumaki sobre sus hombros.

- Solo te lo preguntaré una vez. ¿Estas segura? - Preguntó Naruto manteniendo las distancias con Sakura.  
- ¿Acaso tu no? - Preguntó Sakura sin girarse.  
- Yo lo tengo muy claro. ¿Recuerdas aquel día en el parque con tu hermano? Ese día te conté todo lo que opino de ti.  
- Llevo dos semanas muy agobiada. Hoy había salido con Ino y me ha dejado tirada por un supuesto flechazo... solo me apetece divertirme un rato... no quiero nada mas. - Dijo Sakura mirando hacia delante.

Sintió como Naruto se acercaba un poco mas a ella mientras soltaba sus hombros. Despues notó a Naruto sujetándola por las caderas mientras la atraía hacia ella de una forma bastante seductora.

- Me parece genial... - Susurró Naruto a su oído. Justo después la besó en el cuello provocándole un escalofrió muy agradable.

Naruto la giró y después la besó sin pensárselo dos veces. Sakura pudo sentir como realmente la deseaba. Aquello fue un pequeño subidón de autoestima para ella. Pues que Naruto fuese un capullo pero a Sakura le parecía un chico realmente guapo y su única experiencia con el fue realmente satisfactoria. Sin duda era una opción mucho mejor que ligar con un desconocido.

Se separaron solo una vez para ir hacia la habitación de Naruto. Al llegar al cuarto el rubio volvió a tomar el control de la situación poniendo a Sakura sobre su cama. A la pelirrosa no le molestaba en absoluto aquello.

Naruto se tumbó encima de ella y volvió a besarla de nuevo mientras comenzaba a desvestirla con avidez. Sakura descubrió que le excitaba adquirir un rol ligeramente pasivo en la cama. Naruto no parecía quejarse.

Le quitó su camiseta y la dejó desnuda de cintura para arriba. Solo tenia su sujetador. Sakura no acostumbraba a sentirse guapa ni atractiva, pero estando con Naruto se sentía deseada de verdad.

Mientras Naruto le besaba el cuello también le despojó de sus pantalones dejándola en ropa interior solamente. Ahí volvieron a separarse, Naruto se quitó su camiseta negra. Habían dejado las luces encendidas así que podían verse perfectamente.

Sakura no podía evitar pensar que le gustaba lo que veía, después de todo Naruto le parecía realmente atractivo. Naruto tuvo que levantarse diez segundos para quitarse sus pantalones y la ropa interior pero no tardo mucho en volver a juntarse con Sakura para besarla.

Con tranquilidad le quitó el sujetador y decidió centrarse durante unos minutos en los pechos de la pelirrosa. La cosa estaba calentándose cada vez mas. La ultima prenda de Sakura no tardó mucho en acabar en el suelo.

Naruto descendió por el cuerpo de Sakura hasta llegar a su parte mas intima y secreta de todas. Le arrancó el primer suspiro de placer de la noche.

- "Eso no lo hizo el otro día..." - Pensó Sakura agarrando el pelo de Naruto, lo agarró por que sentía que se iba a caer. A pesar de estar tumbada en un colchón.

Sakura no podía aguantar mas, aquello la estaba matando rápidamente. Pero parecía que Naruto conocía su limite y se detuvo justo cuando estaba a escasos segundos de terminar.

La pelirrosa, entre jadeos, pudo observar que Naruto había sonreído. Lo había hecho a propósito, parecía que se había propuesto torturarla un poco antes de dejarla satisfecha.

Naruto había vuelto a besar diversas zonas de su cuerpo, hoy se habia propuesto alargarlo todo lo que pudiese y a Sakura le estaba encantando. Esta noche ninguna zona de Sakura se quedaría sin recibir una caricia o un beso.

El tiempo iba pasando y parecía que iban a estallar en cualquier instante. Naruto parecia que no podia continuar mas con aquel juego y abrió el cajon de su mesita para coger algo total y absolutamente necesario. Sakura en aquel instante se fijo en un detalle que rápidamente olvido.

Quedaban exactamente el mismo numero de preservativos que la ultima vez que estuviese con Naruto hacia ya casi dos meses. Pero dejo de pensar rápidamente en aquello cuando Naruto comenzó a entrar en ella.

Entre la tortura inicial y el explosivo final estuvieron en aquella habitación mas de una hora. Para Sakura fue bastante satisfactorio, incluso mejor que la primera vez. Sakura notó que para Naruto también fue igual, aunque para ella que el rubio quedase satisfecho era algo secundario.

Naruto se quedó tumbado bocabajo en su cama desnudo, estaba ligeramente tapado por una manta. Sakura estaba de pie frente a el, vistiéndose. Ya era invierno y no era algo inteligente quedarse mucho tiempo desnudo.

- Me voy ya. - Dijo Sakura poniéndose su camiseta, después miro su reloj y eran cerca de la una de la madrugada. - Que es tarde.

Naruto alzó un poco su vista, sin moverse nada de la cama.

- Si quieres... puedes quedarte a dormir. - Dijo Naruto dejando a Sakura totalmente a cuadros.  
- ¿Quedarme a dormir contigo? - Preguntó Sakura entre la risa y la incredulidad.  
- Como bien dices es tarde. - Se excusó Naruto mirando hacia el suelo.  
- Te lo dije antes Naruto... no quiero nada de ti que no haya ocurrido ya. Solo quería esto... y nada mas. - Respondió Sakura de manera tajante.  
- Lo entiendo... - Contestó Naruto. A Sakura le pareció incluso que sonaba algo triste.  
- Sigo pensando que eres una persona detestable. No te quiero ni como amigo o conocido... no te veo ni como un compañero. Naruto nadie te quiere... y probablemente nadie te querrá. Mira tu casa... es la una de la noche y no hay nadie aquí... parece que tus padres hacen lo que sea para no verte... ni tus propios padres te quieren... - Dijo Sakura terminando de arreglarse la ropa.

Incluso Sakura pensó en aquel momento que se había pasado tres pueblos. Lo había dicho sin pensar. Pero la pelirrosa se quedó a cuadros cuando le devolvió la mirada a Naruto.

De los ojos de Naruto brotaban dos lagrimas que terminaban al final de su cara. Naruto se mordió su labio, Sakura reconoció aquel gesto como un intento por no emitir ningún sonido relacionado con el llanto. Naruto consiguió hacer ni un solo ruido.

Hundió su cara en el colchón para que Sakura dejase de verle llorar.

- Ya sabes... donde esta la puerta... - Consiguió decir Naruto con esfuerzo.

Sakura se quedó unos segundos quieta sin saber que hacer o decir. No se esperaba ver a Naruto llorar. Y mucho menos por algo dicho por ella. Tras unos segundos dudando, se dio la vuelta y poco a poco se marchó de aquella solitaria casa dejando a Naruto completamente hundido en sus pensamientos.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

_Este es, de momento, mi capítulo favorito ya que marca un punto de inflexión en Naruto y también en la relación entre Naruto y Sakura. Pronto Sakura se arrepentirá demasiado por las palabras que ha dicho hoy. Pero las palabras son como las flechas, no hay forma de detenerlas una vez se han soltado._

_Me gustaria saber dos cosas en concreto: ¿Os gusta que Sakura sea quien "utiliza" a Naruto sexualmente? y ¿Os ha gustado la escena final con Naruto llorando después de las palabras de Sakura?_

_Gracias por leer ^^_


	12. Una visita inesperada

_Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**CAPÍTULO 11 - Una visita inesperada**

Era lunes y los alumnos ya se habían enfrentado a su primer examen. Durante dos semanas iban a tener un examen diario. El primero había sido de geografía y a Naruto no le había salido especialmente bien. Tampoco es que le importase mucho en este instante. Repasó un poco el domingo, lo justo para intentar aprobar con un cinco. Esperaba tener suerte.

El examen fue a primera hora, las dos siguientes trató de pasarlas de la manera mas rápida posible. Naruto ya había tomado por costumbre sentarse solo en primera fila, los profesores se alegraban ya que al menos no molestaba al resto de compañeros.

Naruto estaba ignorando a la profesora Kurenai mientras pensaba en sus cosas. Cada minuto fue una eterna agonía para Naruto, las horas de clase estaban pasando cada vez mas lentas para él. Tras la larga espera llegó la hora de ir al recreo. Naruto bajó de los primeros, tenia ganas de salir del edificio principal cuanto antes.

Se sentó en uno de los bancos y sacó su teléfono móvil para comenzar a navegar por internet y entretenerse un rato. Aunque le daba miedo que la media hora le pasase demasiado rápido.

Uno de los grupos que bajaban al patio llamó su atención, Naruto no pudo evitar llevar su vista hacia Sakura Haruno, su color de pelo era demasiado inconfundible.

- "Que vergüenza..." - Susurró Naruto recordando lo que había ocurrido el sábado por la noche.

A Naruto no le hacia nada de gracia que Sakura le hubiese visto llorar por su culpa. No le gustaba que le hubiese visto tan débil. No podía evitar preguntarse si se lo había contado todo a sus amigos. Eso le carcomía por dentro.

- "Me pregunto... si a ella también le asustaba que le hubiese contado a mis amigos que la engañé para llevármela a la cama..." - Pensó Naruto sonriendo con ironía. - "Mierda..."

El recreo terminó, ya solo quedaban dos horas de clase. En épocas de exámenes globales dejaban a los alumnos salir una hora antes para que pudiesen dedicarla a repasar y a estar mas relajados. También era extremadamente raro que se llevasen alguna tarea para hacer en casa.

Naruto se aburrió incluso mas que antes. El profesor Asuma les dejo su hora para repasar para el examen de mañana, Naruto aprovechó para estudiar un poco. Así no tendría que comerse mucho la cabeza en casa.

El rubio normalmente era de los últimos en salir por que se lo tomaba con calma para charlar con sus amigos. Desde hacia un mes solía salir el primero buscando llegar a casa lo mas rápido posible.

Salió del edificio a gran velocidad, así además podía evitar cruzarse con Sakura, a quien no quería ver hoy. Iba caminando a un ritmo mas o menos normal, con la vista al suelo.

- ¡Naruto espera! - Escuchó a alguien gritando detrás de el.

Se giró, era Konohamaru Sarutobi que venia corriendo hacia el. Se maldijo un poco al ver que Satoshi y Sakura Haruno estaban siguiéndole, aunque al menos iban caminando.

- Hola Sarutobi. - Dijo Naruto algo desganado.  
- ¡Hey! Hola Naruto. - Dijo Satoshi sonriendo, parecía animado hoy.  
- Hola Haruno. - Respondió Naruto mientras asentía con su cabeza. - ¿Dónde vais? - Preguntó por decir algo.  
- Satoshi me ha invitado a comer con ellos. - Dijo Konohamaru sonriendo.  
- Vente tu también si quieres. - Añadió el Haruno feliz.

Naruto miró a Sakura.

- No... hoy no me viene bien. Pero gracias por la invitación. - Le respondió Naruto forzando una sonrisa.  
- Otro día entonces. - Dijo Satoshi rápidamente.  
- ¿Nos dejáis un momento? - Preguntó Konohamaru agarrando el brazo de Naruto.

Ante la mirada de los hermanos Haruno, Konohamaru y Naruto se alejaron unos seis metros de ellos dos. Naruto estaba un poco incomodo.

- ¿Qué quieres? - Preguntó extrañado.  
- Bueno... no se muy bien como decirlo. Es que hace mucho tiempo que no me cuentas nada... y hace mucho tiempo que no te pregunto porque me da... un poco de reparo preguntar...  
- Al grano... por favor. - Pidió Naruto serio.  
- Quería saber si hay información nueva. Si las cosas van bien... bueno tu ya sabes a que me refiero.

Naruto quería echarle la bronca por ser tan poco claro. Pero era verdad que sabia perfectamente a que se refería. Negó con la cabeza.

- No... lo siento. No tengo nada nuevo que decirte. Todo sigue igual.  
- Entiendo... - Dijo triste Konohamaru.  
- No te preocupes, cuando tenga algo nuevo que decir te lo diré. ¿Vale? - Preguntó Naruto queriendo terminar la conversación.  
- Vale, gracias. Nos vemos otro día entonces. - Dijo Konohamaru sintiéndose algo mal ahora.  
- Hasta luego. - Respondió Naruto de forma neutra.

Konohamaru se fue con Sakura y Satoshi. Naruto dejó que se fuesen y después marchó dirección a su casa, definitivamente hoy había sido un día terrible. Cuando llegó a casa decidió no comer, se fue a echarse una siesta ya que no tenia ganas de absolutamente nada. Solo de dejar pasar el tiempo.

Naruto últimamente había estado muy deprimido, desde que recibiese la visita de Jiraiya y cortase toda relación con sus amigos las cosas habían ido de mal en peor. Le dolía y le fastidiaba tener que reconocer que lo ocurrido con Sakura el sábado le había afectado bastante, comenzaba a desesperarse.

No pudo dormirse, estaba demasiado amargado. Naruto se levantó y se marchó de casa. Fue bastante rápido por las calles de Konoha, rumbo al Hospital General de la ciudad. Naruto estaba muy serio. Serio y también muy triste.

Al entrar en el edificio una de las recepcionistas se saludo amigablemente, parecía que le conocía de algo. Naruto le devolvió el saludo y se encaminó hacia la zona de ascensores. Tras esperar medio minuto se subió y fue hacia el piso 5, pediatría.

Al salir al pasillo solo tuvo que caminar durante unos segundos. Entró en la habitación 21 y cerró la puerta detrás de el. La habitación estaba bastante oscura ya que no estaba la luz encendida y las cortinas estaba echadas. Naruto encendió la luz.

En aquella habitación solo había una cama. Naruto cogió una silla y la puso junto a ella. Mientras se sentaba se quedó mirando a la persona que estaba tumbada allí. Era una chica.

- ¿Cómo estas? - Preguntó Naruto, no obtuvo respuesta.

La chica era pelirroja, no se podía saber el color de sus ojos por que los tenia cerrados. El pelo lo tenia muy largo y algunos mechones cubrían su rostro. Naruto estiró su mano y se los apartó dejando visible la mayor parte posible de su cara.

Tenia una mascarilla para respirar en su rostro que estaba conectada a una maquina de respiración artificial. También tenia una vía conectada a su muñeca izquierda y un sensor en su dedo índice que controlaba sus signos vitales en un monitor cercano.

Parecía bastante mas joven que Naruto, tenia unos 14 años. Recién entrada en la adolescencia. Naruto sujetó su mano, la que no tenia la vía ni el sensor. El rubio agachó la mirada.

- Siento no haber venido en tanto tiempo... no tengo excusa... solo... no vine. - Naruto parecía muy triste hablando.

La chica no despertaba ni por la voz ni el contacto de Naruto.

- Hoy Konohamaru me ha preguntado por ti. Parece que él también te echa de menos. Creo que le gustas... o algo así. - Naruto ahora estaba mirando el rostro de la chica.

Se hizo de nuevo el silencio en aquella habitación.

- No vas a decir nada... ¿Verdad? - Preguntó Naruto triste.

Tras el silenció unas cuantas lagrimas comenzaron a salir del rostro de Naruto. El Uzumaki apoyó su rostro en la zona del vientre de la chica, desahogándose y comenzando a llorar sin tapujos.

- ¿Cuándo vas a despertar? - Preguntó Naruto como pudo entre lagrimas.

Se quedó en esa postura durante unos minutos, quedándose en silencio sin decir nada. No soltó la mano de la chica durante todo el rato. Al terminar Naruto se levantó.

- Intentaré venir mas a menudo... hermana... - Se despidió el rubio totalmente apagado. Se marchó de la habitación.

Los días volvieron a sucederse en Konoha. Naruto trataba de estar mas animado, pero últimamente le resultaba difícil. Antes Naruto solía sobrellevar su existencia saliendo con sus amigos o tratando de ligar con alguna chica. Cosa que últimamente ya no hacia.

Los exámenes fueron pasando, Naruto trataba de estudiar aunque fuese por no tener que escuchar a Tsunade y a Kakashi al final de estos. Pero estaba convencido de que iba a suspender por lo menos la mitad. Tampoco dedicaba mucho tiempo a maldecirse por ello.

Pero Naruto no podía evitar dedicar la mayor parte de sus pensamientos a lo que le dijo Jiraiya hacia ya mucho tiempo. Naruto ahora estaba sentado en un banco del parque principal de Konoha, pensando.

* * *

**Hace mucho tiempo**

Naruto acababa de salir del aula, se extrañó mucho al ver a Jiraiya allí. Pocas veces salía del campo para bajar a la ciudad. Normalmente era para verle a el o a Tsunade pero era extraño que viniese al instituto directamente.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - Preguntó Naruto extrañado.

Miro el rostro de Jiraiya, después el de Tsunade. Ambos estaban especialmente serio. Naruto se preocupó mucho.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - Preguntó de nuevo, esta vez mas desesperado.  
- El otro día me llamaron del hospital. Se trata de Yumi. - Dijo Jiraiya haciendo que Naruto temblase. - Su estado ha empeorado...  
- ¿Es que puede empeorar? Esta en coma... - Dijo Naruto reticente.  
- Si, pero hay diferentes niveles Naruto. - Dijo Tsunade interviniendo, después de todo ella fue doctora.  
- ¿Y que ocurre ahora? - El rubio estaba preocupado.  
- Ya no responde a ningún tipo de estimulo... tampoco al dolor.  
- ¿Y que va a pasar ahora? - Preguntó de nuevo.  
- El doctor me dijo que si todo sigue así... en unos seis meses... ella... - Jiraiya no podía decirlo, se notaba dolido.  
- ¡No! - Gritó Naruto.

Pensó que probablemente todo el mundo le había escuchado. Seguramente incluso los de su sula estarían mirándole por el ventanal. No le importaba. Jiraiya fue a consolarlo, fue a sujetarle por el hombro.

Naruto se deshizo de su agarré fácilmente y lo empujó lanzándolo contra la pared que tenia a la izquierda. Después se marchó del instituto.

* * *

Suspiró al recordar aquello de nuevo. Naruto alzó su vista y vio que en aquel parque estaban Sakura e Ino.

- "Debo ir pensando en cambiar de parque." - Pensó Naruto fastidiado.

No era tan raro, aquel era el parque mas céntrico y mas grande de la ciudad. La gran mayoría de personas solían quedar por allí. Naruto venia por aquí cuando quería pasar el rato con Konohamaru ya que había pista de baloncesto y de futbol también.

Naruto suspiró y sacó su teléfono móvil para leer un mensaje de texto que le habían enviado la noche anterior.

_"Mañana iré a verte. Se bueno y no te escapes de mi. Nos vemos en el Parque Central, donde siempre. Estate ahí a las cuatro." - Karin._

- "¿Y que quiere esta ahora?" - Se preguntó Naruto molesto.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

_Me alegra saber que os gustó el capítulo anterior. Intentaré hacer escenas parecidas. Sin abusar por supuesto. El capítulo de hoy busca profundizar un poco mas en los sentimientos de Naruto. Aunque todavía faltan cosas por saber. _

_A del próximo capítulo entrará un nuevo personaje que cambiará bastante las cosas. Y en pocos capítulos espero volver a poner bastante interacción entre Naruto y Sakura, que de momento solo se juntan para hacer cochinadas y decirse cosas feas xD Que relación mas rara xD_


	13. Noche de chicas

_Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**CAPÍTULO 12 - Noche de chicas**

Hoy era el primer día de exámenes en el instituto. Sakura estaba ligeramente nerviosa, pero aun así fue todo un éxito. Estaba convencida de que si no sacaba un diez se quedaría muy cerca de ello.

Al acabarse los nervios del examen se dio cuenta de que se la hacia realmente violento ver a Naruto hoy. No era por haberse acostado con él aquel sabado. Si no por lo que ocurrio al final, estaba demasiado extrañada por su reacción.

- "Bah... no será nada. Simplemente le dolió lo que dije... tampoco le viene mal que le hagan algo de daño." - Se convenció ella.

A la hora del recreo se reunión con Ino. Aquel día Sai no estaba así que se quedaron solas charlando durante toda la media hora.

- Bueno... ¿Y que tal? ¿Triunfaste? - Preguntó Sakura a su amiga.  
- A medias... supongo... - Comentó Ino apagada.  
- ¿Por? ¿Qué paso? - Preguntó Sakura extrañada.  
- Fuimos a su casa... y todo bien supongo.  
- ¿Lo hicisteis? - Preguntó Sakura con curiosidad.  
- Si... ya te dije que me gustaba mucho. - Contestó la rubia.  
- ¿Entonces cual es el problema? - Sakura no entendía nada. Ino suspiró.  
- ¿Te he contado alguna vez porque me dejó mi ex? - Preguntó Ino. Sakura negó con la cabeza. - Estuvimos juntos un año y en todo ese tiempo no terminé ni una sola vez.  
- ¿Te refieres... a...? - Preguntó Sakura tímidamente.  
- Si... a "eso". Él hizo todo lo posible y todo lo que le ocurría... pero nada funcionaba. Me dejó porque decía que tarde o temprano acabaría engañándole con otro porque con él no estaba satisfecha. Yo le dije que eso no pasaría... pero aun así me dijo que le había roto el autoestima y no estaba cómodo conmigo...  
- Es un poco duro... pero debe ser frustrante también... - Pensó Sakura.  
- No digo que no... yo al principio pensé que simplemente no éramos compatibles. Pero ya he tenido relaciones con tres chicos y con ninguno ha funcionado nunca. Empiezo a pensar que el problema es mío...  
- Es una posibilidad... quizás podrías ir a un psicólogo o algo. - Dijo Sakura pensando en una buena opción.  
- No se... quien sabe. Pero es muy frustrante...  
- A lo mejor deberías probar con chicas. - Dijo Sakura riendo, tratando de quitarle algo de importancia.  
- Claro, en eso estaba yo pensando. - Contestó Ino riendo también.

Se rieron durante unos segundos. Sakura siempre sabia como animar un poco a su mejor amiga.

- Siento haberte dejado sola para nada... - Dijo Ino sintiéndose algo mal.  
- Bueno, no te preocupes. - Contestó Sakura mirando para otro lado.  
- Huy, esa es tu cara de esconder algo. ¿Qué ha pasado? - Preguntó Ino sospechando de su amiga.  
- Nada, no pasó nada. - Se defendió Sakura.  
- Veeeeenga, dímelo. - Suplicó Ino. Sakura suspiró.  
- Antes de ir a casa... me fui a ver a alguien. - Dijo Sakura sonrojada.  
- Que fuerte... te tiraste a Naruto otra vez. - Contestó Ino extremadamente rápido.  
- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - Preguntó Sakura avergonzada.  
- ¿A quien ibas a ir a ver a las once de la noche que te hiciese sonrojar? - Preguntó Ino sonriendo.  
- Podría haber sido cualquier otro chico. - Se defendió Sakura.  
- ¿No recuerdas lo que me dijiste? Que te daba vergüenza ligar con otra persona. - Contestó Ino victoriosa. - Bueno, al menos una de las dos si se lo paso bien.

El periodo de exámenes fue pasando cada vez mas rápido. Sakura empezaba a estar convencida de que las aprobaría todas y con notaza. Después de todo se había preparado a conciencia para ello.

Hoy había sido el día del último examen y al terminar Sakura se sintió totalmente liberada del estrés y los nervios. Aquella tarde había quedado con Ino en el parque de siempre para pasar el rato.

- Esta noche tenemos que salir, para celebrar que se han acabado los exámenes. - Propuso Ino.  
- Es buena idea. ¿Avisamos a los demás? - Preguntó Sakura. Ino negó.  
- Sai se ha ido a Suna a ver a su familia. Y Neji y Tenten ya me han dicho que estarán ellos solos.  
- Bueno, noche de chicas. Pero esta vez no me dejes tirada.  
- No, te lo prometo. Te dije que no lo volvería a hacer. - Se defendió la rubia sintiéndose algo mal. - Anda... mira. - Dijo Ino haciendo que Sakura mirase para otro lado.

Naruto Uzumaki había llegado al parque y se sentó en un banco que estaba bastante lejos, estaba mirando su móvil.

- Tenemos que cambiar de parque. - Dijo Sakura haciendo reir a Ino.  
- Pensaba que ya no te caía mal... ya sabes. - Dijo Ino extrañada.  
- Para nada... es un idiota. - Sakura no le había contado a Ino que lo vio llorando aquella noche, aquello se lo había guardado para si mismo.  
- Vaya, quien lo iba a decir. Sakura Haruno utilizando a un chico. Eso si que no me lo esperaba.  
- ¿Te parece mal? - Preguntó Sakura mirando a su amiga.  
- No... me parecería mal si Naruto se enamorase de ti o algo así. Pero mientras él quiera lo mismo. - Contestó Ino pensando. - ¿Te imaginas que ahora esta enamorado de ti y esta sufriendo? - Preguntó después riendo un poco.  
- Si... seguro que es eso. - Contestó Sakura irónicamente.

Estuvieron un rato mas charlando, a Sakura le encantaba hablar con Ino. En realidad eran dos personas bastante diferentes pero se llevaban extremadamente bien. Gracias a Ino pudo evitar pasar sola toda su infancia.

Ambas se fijaron en que alguien se acercaba a Naruto. Era una chica pelirroja, se estaba acercando por detrás de él. Iba vestida con ropa deportiva, la chica era bastante guapa. Llevaba tambien unas gafas negras, pero tenia los ojos de un extraño color rojo.

- ¿Quién será? - Preguntó Ino.  
- Que chismosa eres... - Dijo Sakura suspirando.

La pelirroja puso sus manos en los hombros de Naruto, sorprendiéndolo. Después le dio un beso en la mejilla derecha, parecía que lo estaba saludando. La chica parecía contenta ya que sonreía bastante. Naruto estaba mas bien neutro.

- ¿No te da curiosidad? - Preguntó Ino.  
- No. - Mintió Sakura. - Sera su nuevo ligue... o algo así. - Añadió distante la pelirrosa. Sakura no pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente celosa. Aunque no sabia exactamente el motivo.

Naruto y aquella chica estuvieron charlando un rato, aunque la pelirroja en el principio le saludó muy sonriente después estuvieron los dos un poco mas serios. Al cabo de unos quince minutos se levantaron del banco y se marcharon juntos.

La verdad es que ya era algo tarde y ellas debían arreglarse para salir por la noche. Así que también optaron por marcharse de allí. Sakura cenó algo rápido junto a sus padres y su hermano. Al igual que solía comer con su hermano también acostumbraban a cenar todos juntos. Sakura se estaba arreglando para salir. En aquel instante entró su madre.

- ¿Vas a salir cariño? - Preguntó Mebuki Haruno.  
- Si, pero no volveré tarde. Voy con Ino a distraernos un rato. - Contestó Sakura sin mirarla.  
- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? - Dijo la mujer algo nerviosa.

A Sakura le extrañó, sus padres solían confiar mucho en ella y le dejaban mucha libertad. Estaban muy orgullosos de su hija en realidad. Y no sentían que debían controlarla o ponerle ninguna clase de limite. Sakura no se quejaba de ello, tampoco les daba motivos para preocuparse.

- Claro mamá. - Contestó Sakura girándose y mirándola.  
- Bueno, esta conversación es un poco difícil. Pero es obvio para cualquiera que ya no eres una niña precisamente. - Sakura empezaba a ponerse un poco nerviosa.  
- ¿Podrías ir al grano? - Suplicó la pelirrosa.  
- Si. - Contestó Mebuki. - Me gustaría saber si tu ya has... tenido relaciones... con alguien. - Contestó Mebuki sonrojando a Sakura.  
- Es una pregunta un poco personal... - Dijo sonrojada mirando hacia otro lado.  
- Lo se, pero soy tu madre. Me preocupo por ti. - Dijo Mebuki, Sakura no dijo nada. - Bueno, por tu reacción me imaginaré tu respuesta.

Sakura enrojeció todavía mas.

- ¿Y cual es la finalidad de todo esto? - Preguntó Sakura mirándola.  
- No me malinterpretes, no es mi intención juzgarte ni nada. Tu ya eres mayorcita y sabes lo que quieres. Solo quiero asegurarme de que lo haces bien. ¿Te aseguras de tomar preocupación? - Preguntó su madre.  
- Tranquila... no te traeré un nieto. - Contestó Sakura. - Por supuesto que me aseguro, no soy tonta.  
- Ya lo se. Y yo si quiero un nieto. Pero no todavía. - Contestó riendo su madre.  
- Lo tendre en cuenta. - Respondió Sakura sintiéndose mas cómoda.  
- Por cierto, si tienes novio... puedes traerlo a casa. Se que para tu padre será duro, pero cuanto antes se acostumbre a que ya eres una mujer...  
- No... no tengo novio. - Dijo Sakura, después vio como su madre ponía una cara extraña. - No tengo porque contarte esto. Y lo hare solo por una vez y sin que sirva de precedente. Solo lo he hecho dos veces con un único chico. Pero no es mi novio. Y te lo cuento solo para que no pienses que cada vez que salgo acabo en casa de uno diferente. Que si lo hiciese tampoco pasa nada, no considero que eso este mal. Simplemente no es lo que estoy haciendo. Ni creo que lo haga por ahora.  
- No me malinterpretes, yo tampoco creo que este mal. Pero entiende que todos los padres prefieren que sus hijos tengan relaciones estables con buenas personas. - Contestó Mebuki sonriendo.  
- Ya imagino. - Respondió Sakura.  
- Deberíamos tener mas conversaciones hija. Sabes que confiamos en ti pero con la excusa de que eres tan responsable al final muchas veces no sabemos nada de ti. - Su madre parecía algo triste.  
- Claro mamá... tu solo acércate a hablar conmigo y ya. - Contestó Sakura sonriendo.

Sakura terminó de hablar con su madre y se marchó para verse con su amiga. Al llegar al local entraron rápidamente y estuvieron charlando amigablemente en la barra ya que las mesas hoy estaban todas ocupadas.

Para Sakura fue muy agradable ya que después de dos semanas de estrés aquello le ayudaría a relajarse un poco. Lo único que lamentaba era no poder estar también con Sai, Neji y Tenten. Pero al menos sabia que seguramente también se lo estarían pasando bien.

- ¡Disculpa! - Empezó a gritar una chica al lado de ellas hacia el camarero de la barra. - ¡Ponme otra bebida por favor!

Sakura pensó que era bastante escandalosa. Pero cuando se giró para mirarla vio que era la misma pelirroja que habían visto por la tarde.

- ¿Tu no estabas con Naruto esta tarde? - Preguntó Ino, Sakura pensó que la rubia siempre era demasiado sociable.  
- Pues si. ¿Le conocéis? - Preguntó la pelirroja girándose hacia ellas.  
- Mas o menos... vamos a la misma clase. - Dijo Ino mirando a Sakura.  
- ¡Anda! Que casualidad. Encantada, yo soy Karin. - Dijo la chica muy animadamente dándole dos besos a Ino.  
- Yo me llamo Ino. Ella es Sakura. - Dijo la rubia señalándola.

Karin también saludó a Sakura de la misma manera efusiva.

- En realidad quería decirte que tuvieses cuidado con Naruto. - Dijo Ino provocando que tanto Karin como Sakura le mirasen.  
- ¿Por qué? - Preguntó Karin sonriendo.  
- Es un capullo. Le gusta llevarse a las chicas a la cama y luego las deja tiradas. - Dijo Ino. Sakura no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal. - Solo te lo digo por si acaso.

Karin comenzó a reír, las dos chicas se quedaron muy extrañadas.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó Ino.  
- Naruto es mi primo. - Contestó Karin dejando de reír.  
- ¡Ah! ¡Lo siento! - Dijo Ino sintiéndose mal. Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír un poco por la metida de pata de la rubia.  
- No tranquila. Que sea mi primo no quita que sea un capullo cuando quiere. - Contestó Karin sonriendo. - Pero ya veo que tiene mala fama en su instituto.  
- Ya, pero imagino que no te hará gracia que hable mal de tu familia. - Dijo Ino un poco deprimida.  
- Tranquila. ¡Oye! ¿Puedo quedarme con vosotras? No conozco a nadie aquí. - Preguntó la pelirroja sonriendo.  
- Ehmmm... bueno... supongo... ¿No? - Preguntó Ino mirando a Sakura.  
- Bueno... supongo que si. - Suspiró Sakura.

En realidad Karin se había autoinvitado totalmente. Fueron juntas hacia una de las mesas que había quedado libre.

- ¿Y de donde eres? - Preguntó Ino con curiosidad.  
- De Kumo. Vivo un poco lejos.  
- ¿Y para que has venido? - Preguntó Sakura ahora, el País del Rayo quedaba realmente lejos.  
- Pues he venido a ver a mi primo. Que hacia mucho que no lo veía.  
- Bueno... y a tus tíos supongo. - Dijo Ino.  
- ¿Mis tíos? No... Naruto... él... nada, dejadlo. - Karin parecía que iba a decir algo, pero en el ultimo momento decidió callarse.  
- "Que raro..." - Pensó Sakura.  
- ¿Y cuanto vas a estar por aquí? - Preguntó la rubia cambiando de tema.  
- Me quedaré todas las vacaciones, hasta que empiece el curso de nuevo. ¡Dadme vuestro numero de teléfono! Así quedamos otro día. Que aquí solo conozco a Naruto. - Dijo la pelirroja sacando su móvil.

En el momento en el que Karin se giró para mirar su móvil la rubia se acercó a Sakura a susurrarle.

- Oye, pues es maja. - Dijo Ino, solo Sakura pudo escucharle.  
- Demasiado efusiva... - Se quejó Sakura.

Ino y Sakura le dieron su numero a la pelirroja. A Sakura en realidad no le caía del todo mal. Si es cierto que era muy efusiva, en eso se parecía a Ino. Estuvieron toda la noche hablando, en realidad todo paso muy rápido ya que enseguida ya eran las dos de la madrugada y estaban cerrando el local.

Desde aquel lugar caminaron juntas las tres durante unos minutos. Llegados a una bifurcación Sakura debía seguir sola hacia la izquierda. Ino y Karin iban a ir por la izquierda ya que la casa de Naruto y la de Ino quedaban en la misma dirección a partir de allí.

- Bueno Ino, quedamos mañana entonces. Y un placer conocerte Karin. - Dijo Sakura contenta dando dos besos a la pelirroja.  
- Igualmente Sakura. - Contestó Karin sonriendo.

Las dos chicas se fueron y Sakura comenzó a volver hacia su casa. Hoy en realidad se lo había pasado muy bien. Le gustaba pensar que cada vez tenia mas facilidad para hacer nuevos amigos. En realidad Sakura era la misma, pero simplemente conforme se iba haciendo mayor la pelirrosa se iba cruzando con personas que no eran idiotas.

- "Pues es simpática la prima de Naruto." - Pensó Sakura mientras volvía a casa.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

_Pues ya hemos conocido a uno de los ultimos personajes clave de la historia. ¿Cual es vuestra primera impresion de Karin Uzumaki? _

_Tambien hemos visto a Sakura ligeramente celosa hoy. Asi que tengo una pregunta. ¿Que opináis de los celos como parte de la trama? Necesito "algo" ya que con la entrada de la trama principal me estoy quedando sin relleno, especialmente en los capítulos de Sakura. Aunque dentro de unos pocos ella tambien empezará a tener cosas importantes. Sobretodo cuando empiece a conocer mejor a Naruto._

_Y llegados a este punto. ¿A quien de los dos preferís ver celoso? ¿A Sakura o a Naruto?_


	14. Karin Uzumaki

_Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**CAPÍTULO 13 - Karin Uzumaki**

Alguien puso sus manos en los hombros de Naruto. Fue a girarse para ver quien era pero le dieron un efusivo beso en su mejilla. Ya podía imaginarse quien podía ser.

- ¡Hola primito! - Gritó animadamente la chica que tenia detrás.

Le soltó y Naruto pudo girarse por fin, la chica rodeó el banco para sentarse a su lado. Hacia ya casi un año que Naruto no veía a su prima, debía reconocer que la chica no había crecido del todo mal durante estos meses.

- Hola Karin. - Contestó Naruto de manera neutra.  
- Tan soso como siempre ¿Eh? - Preguntó Karin sentándose allí.  
- Es que me has preocupado. ¿Pasa algo malo? ¿Qué haces aquí? - Preguntó Naruto extrañado.  
- ¡En absoluto! He terminado los exámenes y he decidido venir a hacerle compañía a mi primo hermano. ¿Te parece mal? - Preguntó Karin fingiendo dolor.  
- ¿Cuánto tienes pensado quedarte? - Dijo Naruto pensando.  
- El viaje es muy largo. Y no tengo nada mejor que hacer. Así que me quedaré todas las vacaciones de invierno. ¿Te parece? - Preguntó Karin sonriendo.  
- Si, me parece bien. - Contestó Naruto muy rápidamente. Notó que a Karin le habia extraido un poco por no quejarse.

En realidad Naruto le respondió positivamente sin pensarselo ni una sola vez porque ultimamente se sentia un poco solo, no se lo iba a decir a Karin pero tampoco tenia pensado rechazar su compañía.

- También te quería enseñar una cosa. - Dijo Karin abriendo su mochila y comenzando a hurgar en ella.  
- ¿El que? - Preguntó Naruto viendo que le entregaba una hoja.

Era un panfleto informativo. En concreto para un torneo semi-profesional de artes marciales mixtas que iba a sucederse dentro de dos meses.

- ¿De que me sirve a mi esto? - Preguntó Naruto extrañado.  
- El premio son 40 millones de Ryus. Seria dinero suficiente para pagar la operación de Yumi, y aun te sobraría para irte de vacaciones. - Dijo Karin riendo.  
- Pero para la inscripción hay que pagar un millón. ¿De donde voy a sacarlo? - Preguntó Naruto, Karin sonrió.

La chica sacó un papel mucho mas pequeño, era un cheque. Se lo entregó a Naruto que se lo quedó mirando durante unos segundos.

- ¿De donde has sacado este dineral? - Preguntó Naruto sorprendido.  
- ¿Ya lo has olvidado? Gané el Torneo Nacional de Taekwondo hace seis meses. Este era el premio. - Contestó Karin sonriente.  
- No puedo aceptarlo... es tu dinero. - Dijo Naruto levantándose del banco. Le devolvió el cheque a Karin.  
- Yumi es mi prima y la quiero tanto como a ti. Quiero que se recupere. - Contestó Karin seria.  
- Pues participa tu. Eres mejor que yo. - Se quejó Naruto.  
- Yo no puedo participar. Soy la Campeona del País del Fuego y participaré en el Torneo Internacional el año que viene. Este torneo es semi-profesional y yo estoy federada. Jiraiya-Sensei también. Solo tu puedes hacerlo.  
- Yo no soy tan bueno como tu. - Contestó Naruto serio.  
- ¿Cuánto hace que no entrenas? - Preguntó Karin seria.  
- Con Jiraiya-Sensei dejé de entrenar hace un año. Y yo dejé de entrenar en solitario hace tres meses.  
- Para eso estoy aquí. Tenemos dos meses para entrenarte.  
- ¿Y si pierdo? - Preguntó Naruto triste.  
- Es fácil Naruto Uzumaki... no pierdas. - Le dijo Karin alzando su mano y entregándole de nuevo el cheque.

Naruto se quedo unos segundos pensativo. Estuvo pensando en su hermana y en el coste de su operación. Karin le estaba entregando una oportunidad mucho mejor que cualquiera que hubiese encontrado hasta ahora. El rubio alzó su mano y cogió el cheque para guardárselo.

- ¿Vamos a casa? - Preguntó Naruto mirando a su prima.  
- ¡Claro! - Respondió efusivamente la pelirroja.

Se marcharon a casa de Naruto, allí el rubio le indicó que se quedase en una habitación vacía que había cerca de la suya propia. En realidad la casa de Naruto era bastante grande. El primer piso era enorme y el segundo era prácticamente igual, además tenia un jardín bastante bonito.

Era ya casi la hora de cenar, Karin todavía estaba guardando sus cosas en el armario de su nueva habitación así que Naruto estaba preparando algo de cenar para los dos.

- ¿Me has preparado algo rico? - Preguntó la chica llegando a la cocina.  
- No te emociones, ramen instantáneo. - Dijo Naruto sonriendo. - Anda... ¿Qué haces tan arreglada? - Preguntó Naruto extrañado al ver que la chica llevaba un vestido de noche.  
- Voy a salir esta noche. ¿Vendrás conmigo? - Preguntó Karin sentándose en la mesa.  
Naruto se acercó a ella y le dejo se plato de comida. Después se sentó frente a ella.  
- Nah, paso. Si no te importa ir sola prefiero quedarme en casa. - Dijo Naruto.  
- Joder, que soso eres Naruto. Como veas, pero otro día pienso obligarte a venir conmigo. - Contestó Karin comenzando a comer.

La ignoró y comenzó a comer también. Tras la cena Naruto le comentó algunos locales que quizás le gustarían, después Karin se marchó a tratar de divertirse un poco. Naruto se quedó perdiendo el tiempo un poco en internet, cuando ya eran casi las doce de la noche se fue a dormir. No tenia mucho sueño, pero el día ya comenzaba a ser algo largo para él.

- "Maldición... no debería haber dejado de entrenar." - Pensó Naruto mientras se tumbaba en su cama. - "Pero es semi-profesional... no creo que mis rivales sean especialmente buenos. Aunque con lo que cuesta inscribirse...

Naruto pasó unos cuantos minutos mas divagando. Pero al final acabó sucumbiendo al aburrimiento y se durmió.

La noche pasó bastante rápida, a Naruto le habría gustado poder dormir hasta tarde pero por desgracia se había acostado pronto y sin sueño, eran las ocho de la mañana. El primer día de las vacaciones y aun así ya estaba en pie.

Tras ponerse un pantalón corto y una camiseta para estar lo suficientemente decente bajó al piso de abajo. A la cocina. Allí había dos personas, pero Naruto estaba tan recién despertado que ni se había enterado del todo.

- Buenos días Karin. - Dijo Naruto yendo hacia la nevera.  
- Hola primo. - Dijo la chica mientras bebía un poco de agua.

Karin estaba de pie, apoyada en la encimera de la cocina. Pero había una persona mas que estaba sentada en una silla que había junto a la mesa de la cocina. Naruto la miró.

- Hola Ino. - Dijo Naruto todavía aturdido por haberse levantado.  
- Hola. - Dijo la chica tímidamente mientras miraba la mesa.

Naruto se detuvo antes de llegar a la nevera. Después se giro y miró a la rubia, algo no cuadraba del todo en su mente.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - Preguntó cuando por fin se había dado cuenta de qué fallaba.

Ino se aclaró la voz, estaba un poco sonrojada. Naruto se fijó en que Ino llevaba unos shorts y una camiseta corta, en realidad era ropa de Karin. Después de todo Ino había llegado a aquella casa con su ropa de salir por la noche. La Uzumaki iba con una ropa muy similar.

- Karin me invitó a dormir aquí. - Contestó Ino sin mirar al rubio.  
- Ah. - Dijo Naruto ligeramente sorprendido. - No sabia que te iban las chicas.  
- Ya bueno... yo tampoco. - Dijo Ino muy sonrojada.  
- Entiendo. Felicidades entonces. - Contestó Naruto mirando a su prima.  
- Gracias. - Le respondió Karin contenta. En aquel momento la Uzumaki se sentó en una silla junto a Ino.  
- Oye Naruto. - Le llamó Ino, a Naruto se le hacia extraño ya que no habría cruzado ni dos frases con la mejor amiga de Sakura. - No se lo digas a Sakura ¿Vale? Prefiero decírselo yo.. ya sabes.  
- Vale, me parece bien. - Dijo Naruto. - "Tampoco creo que vaya a verme con Sakura..." - Pensó después recordando lo que había pasado.  
- ¿Por qué se lo iba a decir a Sakura? - Preguntó Karin extrañada.

Naruto miró para otro lado, Ino simplemente se puso algo nerviosa. Karin puso cara de haber atado cabos al instante.

- Joder Naruto... si Sakura es una chica estupenda. ¿De verdad le hiciste eso?  
- Eso no es de tu incumbencia. - Se defendió Naruto.  
- Eres un misógino de mierda Naruto. - Le criticó su prima.  
- No se que significa eso. - Respondió Naruto haciendo reír a Ino.  
- Tampoco me extraña de ti... - Contestó Karin haciendo que Ino riese aun mas. Naruto solo suspiró.

Estuvieron en silencio unos segundos.

- Bueno no te enfades. Tampoco me voy a meter en tu vida. - Le dijo Karin. - ¿Por qué no nos preparas algo para desayunar? Pero nada instantáneo. De lo que tu sabes hacer.  
- Que morro... - Se quejó Naruto.  
- Seguro que no lo sabias pero Naruto cocina extremadamente bien. - Dijo Karin mirando a Ino.  
- ¿Ah si? No tenia ni idea. Parece que Naruto tiene algunas facetas ocultas. - Contestó Ino sonriendo.  
- Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi. - Dijo Naruto yendo a la nevera.  
- Tampoco es que cuentes mucho... - Se quejó Ino.

Naruto no dijo nada, cogió todos los ingredientes necesarios y comenzó a preparar crepes para desayunar. Tardaría cerca de media hora en terminar pero el resultado valdría la pena.

- Karin tenia razon, esto esta muy bueno. - Dijo Ino mientras comenzaba a probar su desayuno.  
- Con esto esta mejor. - Respondió Naruto dándole el chocolate fundido que había preparado también. - Y nata... - Le dio también el envase de la nata.  
- Gracias. - Dijo Ino contenta.

Terminaron de desayunar. Ino tenia que marcharse ya que tenia cosas que hacer aquella mañana. Naruto se quedó en la cocina recogiendo lo que habían ensuciado. Karin e Ino estaban en la salida de la casa despidiéndose. Naruto en realidad podía escucharlas, aunque no fuese su intención sonaba desde la cocina.

- Oye Ino. Voy a estar un mes por aquí. Se que no es mucho pero si quieres podemos volver a vernos un día. - Naruto pensó que Karin se había pillado muy rápidamente de Ino. Aunque en realidad tenían personalidades muy parecidas.  
- Estaría bien... si que me gustaría. Tienes mi numero, escríbeme cuando quieras. - Le contestó Ino.  
- Lo haré. - Respondió Ino rápidamente.

Naruto pudo escuchar como para terminar de despedirse se dieron un beso. Ino terminó de marcharse y Karin volvió a la cocina.

- ¿Te gusta Ino? - Preguntó Naruto con algo de curiosidad.  
- La verdad es que si, es una chica muy maja. Y esta bien buena. - Contestó Karin rápidamente.  
- Pero pensaba que tenias novia. - Dijo Naruto, Karin negó con la cabeza.  
- Lo dejamos hace dos meses... decía que no le gustaba que me pegase con otras chicas en torneos y eso. - Se quejó Karin molesta.  
- Pues vaya. Para una cosa que se te da bien. - Dijo Naruto molestando un poco a su prima.  
- Bueno, termina de recoger. ¡Empezaremos a entrenar! - Dijo Karin efusivamente.  
- Me agotas... - Se quejó Naruto suspirando.

Naruto fue hacia su habitación en el piso de arriba y cogió una mochila en su armario. De allí sacó el uniforme con el que solía practicar con Jiraiya-Sensei. Era un kimono blanco de artes marciales muy parecido al de Karate. Tras ponerse el pantalón y la parte de arriba se anudó su cinturón. Cinturón que tenia la mitad superior de color rojo y la mitad inferior de color negro.

Volvió al piso de abajo y fue hacia una habitación que hacia mucho tiempo que no pisaba. Estaba en la parte mas a la izquierda de la casa, era un pequeño dojo que había construido su abuelo en el

pasado y que Naruto habia usado tanto con su padre como con Jiraiya-Sensei. No era muy grande, no podrían impartirse clases allí. Pero era suficiente para dos o tres personas.

En el centro había un tatami de cuatro metros por cuatro metros. El resto de la habitación tenia diversas decoraciones como alguna katana o pergaminos con diferentes kanjis con frases filosóficas. En una de las paredes había una puerta corredera muy grande que Naruto abrió, daba al jardín y entraba una agradable brisa y luz suficiente para iluminar la sala.

- ¿Estas listo? - Preguntó Karin desde el centro del tatami, estaba sentada en posición de meditar.

Naruto se giró a mirarla. Ella llevaba el mismo kimono que el solo que su cinturón era completamente negro. Cuando la chica se levantó pudo ver que en el extremo de su cinturón había tres franjas doradas indicando el grado de maestria que ostentaba actualmente.

- ¿Por donde empezamos? - Preguntó Naruto con curiosidad.  
- Había pensado que podríamos hacer una pelea amistosa, para saber tu nivel. - Dijo Karin asegurándose de que su cinturón estaba bien atado.  
- "Vamos... que quieres zurrarme." - Pensó Naruto fastidiado. - Esta bien. - Contestó Naruto poniéndose en una posición mas defensiva. Karin hizo lo mismo.

Estuvieron unos segundos mirándose a los ojos, Naruto sabia que Karin era realmente un prodigio en aquello, Jiraiya-Sensei siempre lo decía. Pero Naruto también era muy bueno, el único problema es que nunca había entrenado tanto como debería.

Ya que Naruto no se movía, Karin decidió acercarse a Naruto para darle un rápido puñetazo con su mano izquierda. Naruto se agachó para evadirlo y se encontró con que Karin había movido ya su pierna y estaba a punto de destrozarle su cara con la pierna.

Naruto movió sus manos y sujetó la pierna de Karin tratando de hacerle una llave. Pero la chica se adelantó y colocando sus manos en el suelo logró hacer fuerza suficiente como para tirar a Naruto al suelo. Karin estuvó a punto de sujetar uno de los brazos de Naruto para hacerle una llave pero el rubio pudo darse cuenta y optó por soltar la pierna de la pelirroja y apartarse rodando hacia atrás.

El rubio fue a darle un puñetazo a Karin, esta lo detuvo con la palma de su mano izquierda. Naruto trató de devolverle una patada con su pierna derecha que Karin bloqueó levantando su pierna izquierda. La patada de Naruto impactó en la espinilla de Karin.

La chica sujeto la mano de Naruto con sus dos manos y cuando puso su pierna izquierda de nuevo en el suelo se impulsó levantando casi todo su cuerpo y colocó su pierna derecha sobre el cuello de Naruto. Sin soltar la mano de Naruto, hizo suficiente fuerza como para derribar al rubio al suelo.

Naruto se sorprendió, después de todo él debía pesar treinta kilos mas que Karin. La chica lo tenia contra las cuerdas, estaba luxándole el brazo derecho y a la vez le estaba haciendo una estrangulación con la pierna. Naruto golpeó el suelo dos veces con su mano libre, se rindió.

- Vamos a tener que entrenar mucho. - Dijo Karin levantándose.  
- Eres una bruta... - Comentó Naruto sobándose el brazo.  
- ¿Quieres dejarlo? - Preguntó la pelirroja.  
- No. - Dijo Naruto con decisión volviendo a ponerse en posición defensiva.

Karin dio dos rápidas zancadas a Naruto y fue a darle un puñetazo que Naruto bloqueó poniendo sus brazos en cruz. Karin después colocó su mano en el hombro de Naruto y tras un ligero juego de pies logró hacer que el rubio cayese al suelo de nuevo, aunque esta vez Karin estaba detrás de Naruto e incluso antes de que el rubio tocase el suelo la pelirroja ya había comenzado a estrangularle utilizando su antebrazo.

- "¿Cómo puede ser tan fuerte?" - Pensó Naruto asombrado dándose cuenta de que no había absolutamente nada que pudiese hacer para zafarse del agarre de la chica.

Naruto volvió a rendirse y ambos se levantaron de nuevo quedándose frente a frente.

- "Es realmente buena..." - Pensó Naruto sorprendido por su prima.

El rubio sabia que ella era muy hábil pero había mejorado muchísimo en este tiempo. Quizás era Naruto el que se había quedado atrás. Él sabia que Karin era mas habilidosa que él, pero confiaba poder marcar la diferencia siendo mas fuerte que ella. La había subestimado totalmente.

Naruto volvió a tratar de golpearla, esta vez no se cortó y fue a darle un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas en la cara. Karin se agachó un poco y después giró sobre si mismo. Estando de espaldas alzó su pierna izquierda y le dio una fuerte patada giratoria en la cara a Naruto.

El rubio cayó desplomado al suelo por la increíble patada de Karin con un labio partido y la cara bastante dolorida.

- Lo siento, no quería darte tan fuerte. - Se disculpó Karin. - Pero como vi que ya te lo estabas tomando en serio me emocione.

Teniendo en cuenta que Naruto media quince centímetros mas que Karin fue bastante sorprendente que le diese una patada tan fuerte en la cara sin saltar.

- No pasa nada. - Respondió levantándose del suelo y sobándose un poco su mejilla. - Dame con todo, no me importa. Aunque me rompas la cara. Necesito hacerme mas fuerte. - Contestó con decisión.

Karin sonrió al ver aquello, realmente Naruto estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuese necesario para lograr vencer el torneo y salvar a su hermana.

Continuaron peleando durante toda la mañana. Karin quería evaluar los puntos fuertes y débiles de Naruto para poder planificarle un entrenamiento para que mejorase lo mas rápido posible. Además el Uzumaki estaba un poco oxidado y con una pelea amistosa lograría recordar algunas cosas que había olvidado.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

_En este capítulo han pasado tantas cosas que no se que parte preguntaros si os ha gustado xD Así que simplemente espero que os haya gustado todas las cosas que han sucedido._

_A partir del próximo capítulo Sakura empezará a ganar bastante mas protagonismo por fin._


	15. Una inesperada revelación

_Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, aunque no sepa tratarlos como el público quiere._

**CAPÍTULO 14 - Una inesperada revelación**

Sakura se acababa de despertar, eran cerca de las once de la mañana y estaba total y absolutamente descansada. Había salido con Ino la noche anterior y se lo habían pasado muy bien junto a su nueva conocida, Karin Uzumaki.

- "Parece que he empezado bien las vacaciones." - Pensó Sakura desperezándose.

La pelirrosa estaba muy contenta. Ya sabia todas las notas de los exámenes excepto el del ultimo. Pero estaba prácticamente segura de que había sacado un 10. La única pega era que Sai se había ido a Suna con su familia y que Neji y Tenten acostumbraban a estar muy ocupados haciendo cosas de pareja.

Pero por lo menos tenia a Ino a su lado y también a Karin, su nueva amiga. Tras darse una pequeña ducha se marchó a desayunar. Sus padres estaban trabajando y Satoshi no estaba en casa. Seguramente se habría marchado con su mejor amigo a pasar la mañana.

Sakura desayunó tranquilamente. Aunque a Sakura le gustaba estar con sus amigos y su familia también le gustaba poder disfrutar de un buen momento de soledad. Estar a solas con uno mismo siempre es necesario pensaba ella.

Su teléfono móvil comenzó a vibrar. Sakura lo cogió creyendo que quizás habría recibido un mensaje. Había acertado, era de su mejor amiga.

- "¿Podemos quedar hoy una hora antes? Necesito contarte algo." - Escribió su mejor amiga. Sakura se preocupo.  
- "Por supuesto, quedamos cuando tu quieras." - Respondió Sakura tecleando con agilidad, su amiga parecía preocupada.

Sakura se preocupó un poco. Pero teniendo en cuenta que había quedado con ella a las cuatro de la tarde y que ahora quería quedar una hora antes tampoco faltaba mucho para que se encontrasen.

Fue a matar un poco el rato en el ordenador y en menos de lo que esperaba ya se encontraba comiendo con su hermano. Después de comer se arregló para salir a encontrarse con Ino. Habían quedado frente al portal de la rubia.

- "¿Qué le pasará?" - Se preguntó Sakura en su interior mientras caminaba por las calles de Konoha.

A los veinte minutos la pelirrosa llegó a casa de su mejor amiga. Le escribió un mensaje de texto indicándole que ya estaba abajo. Ino estuvo allí en menos de tres minutos.

- Buenos días. - Saludó Sakura sonriendo.  
- Hola Sakurita. - Dijo Ino sonriendo, se saludaron con dos besos. - ¿Damos un paseo?  
- Vale, vamos.

Estuvieron cerca de cuarenta segundos caminando hacia ninguna dirección en concreto. Sakura empezaba a estar nerviosa ya.

- Bueno... eres tu la que tiene algo que decir. - Dijo Sakura sacando por fin el tema de conversación.  
- Supongo. Bueno, me ha pasado algo... raro... - Dijo Ino que no sabia como llamarlo.  
- ¿Raro? ¿En que sentido? - Preguntó Sakura. - ¿Bueno o malo?  
- Pues... bueno. Pero extremadamente raro... rarísimo...  
- ¿Y estas segura que me lo quieres contar? - Preguntó Sakura de forma irónica y riendo.  
- Que si, pero me da vergüenza. Allá voy, ayer cuando estaba yéndome a casa. ¿Te acuerdas que iba con Karin? - Preguntó Ino.  
- Si... - Respondió Sakura un poco extrañada.  
- Bueno... pues nos quedamos un rato hablando. Acabamos dando un paseo durante media hora de camino hacia su casa. Bueno, a casa de Naruto. Y una cosa llevó a otra y al final... Karin y yo... - Ino se puso demasiado roja, no pudo decirlo.  
- Entonces... ¿Karin y tu...? - Preguntó Sakura juntando dos dedos.  
- Si. - Confesó Ino roja como un tomate.  
- ¿Eres lesbiana? - Preguntó Sakura que no se lo podía creer. Después de todo era su amiga de toda la vida y creía conocerla.  
- No lo se. - Dijo Ino rápidamente. - No he pensado en ello. Solo se... que me gusta Karin. No me ha dado tiempo a pensar en nada mas.  
- Si ya te lo dije hace unas semanas. ¿Te acuerdas? Que debías probar con chicas. - Dijo Sakura riendo.  
- Que tonta eres... - Se quejó Ino tratando de ocultar que en realidad le había hecho gracia. - No te molesta... ¿No?  
- ¿Pero que dices? Claro que no. Mi mejor amigo es gay. ¿Por qué me iba a importar que mi mejor amiga también?  
- Bueno, yo ahora mismo no tengo muy clara mi sexualidad como para afirmar nada. - Respondió Ino rápidamente.  
- ¿Y terminaste? - Preguntó Sakura sonriendo.  
- ¿Cómo?  
- Ya sabes... ¿Con Karin llegaste al final? - Preguntó de nuevo la pelirrosa.  
- Ah eso... si. Varias veces. - Contestó Ino mirando al suelo.  
- Pues si con tu ex ni los otros dos con los que lo hiciste estuviste ni cerca... y con Karin varias veces a la primera...

Ino se quedo unos segundos pensando en las palabras de Sakura. La pelirrosa pensó que quizás todo le había pasado demasiado rápido y la pobre no había tenido ni tiempo a pensar.

- ¿Tu con Naruto terminaste la primera vez? - Preguntó Ino haciendo que Sakura casi se tropezase.  
- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? - Respondió la pelirrosa totalmente roja.  
- Es por poder comparar. Yo te he respondido. - Se quejó Ino. Sakura suspiró.  
- Si... - Contestó Sakura a desgana.  
- Entiendo... ¿Mas de una vez? - Preguntó Ino haciendo que Sakura suspirase aun mas.  
- La primera vez no. Solo una. Pero la ultima vez... fueron tres veces... - Declaró Sakura sonrojada.  
- Entiendo. Supongo que tendré que reflexionar sobre ello.  
- ¿Y que vais a hacer Karin y tu? - Preguntó Sakura con curiosidad.  
- Hemos quedado en seguir viéndonos y tal. Ya sabes que ella estará un mes aquí con Naruto.  
- Que cosas... la verdad es que me has sorprendido al principio. Pero Karin parece buena chica.  
- Me ha dicho de quedar esta tarde. Pero le he contado que ya había quedado contigo. - Dijo Ino mientras Sakura la miraba. - Me ha dicho que podemos quedar las tres. Pero si a ti no te apetece ya quedaré con ella otro día.  
- Venga, quedemos con ella. No me importa. Ya sabes que me cayó bien. - Contestó Sakura.  
- ¿Te parece si vamos a buscarla? - Preguntó Ino sonriendo.  
- ¿A casa de Naruto? - Preguntó Sakura algo fastidiada.  
- Si, y luego vamos a dar una vuelta. - Dijo Ino sacando su móvil para avisar a Karin.  
- Esta bien... así me presentas... a tu novia. - Dijo Sakura haciendo que Ino se enfadase. La pelirrosa no pudo evitar reír por su reacción.

Fueron hacia la casa de Naruto. Sakura esperaba que no tuviese que entrar, simplemente esperar a la pelirroja fuera. En unos quince minutos llegaron a casa de Naruto.

- Los padres de Naruto tienen que tener pasta... - Dijo Ino mirando la casa.  
- Supongo que si. - Respondió Sakura mientras cruzaban el jardín delantero hacia la puerta principal.

Llamaron a la puerta. Al poco se abrió y por ella se asomó un chico rubio de ojos azules que nada mas ver a las dos chicas suspiró. Sakura cerró los ojos con pesadez.

- ¿Qué quereis? - Preguntó Naruto tras su suspiro.  
- ¿Esta Karin? - Preguntó Ino sonrojada. Después de todo Naruto y Sakura eran las dos únicas personas que por ahora sabia lo que estaba ocurriendo entre las dos chicas.  
- Se esta duchando. - Contestó Naruto. Sakura volvió a abrir los ojos. Se fijo que el rubio tenia un moraton en la cara.  
- ¿Tardará mucho? - Preguntó después la rubia.  
- No. Esperad dentro si queréis. - Naruto volvió a suspirar. Parecía que tampoco le hacia mucha gracia la idea.

Naruto se giró dándoles la espalda a las chicas y apartándose de la puerta. Al entrar fue Sakura quien la cerro. Fueron hasta el comedor donde Naruto les dijo que esperasen alli, despues se marcho.

- Que violento... - Dijo Ino cuando Naruto se había marchado.  
- ¿Qué esperabas? - Preguntó Sakura fastidiada.  
- No se chica. Teniendo en cuenta que volvisteis a acostaros... pensé que tendríais una relación mas amistosa. O algo así. - Se quejó Ino.  
- Yo que se. Naruto es así de idiota. - Dijo Sakura rápidamente.  
- No se. Esta mañana Naruto estaba hasta simpático. Nos preparó el desayuno a Karin y a mi.  
- ¿De verdad? - Preguntó Sakura extrañada, muy extrañado.  
- Si, y cabe decir que Naruto cocina muy bien.  
- No me lo esperaba...  
- Ya, ni yo. - Dijo Ino riendo. - Pero no se... ha sido muy tenso cuando estabais los dos juntos. ¿Ha pasado algo mas? - Preguntó después Ino muy extrañada.  
- No que yo sepa... - Dijo Sakura mintiéndole a su mejor amiga.

Sakura no pudo evitar recordar aquel día, cuando tras estar con Naruto le hizo llorar con sus crueles comentarios. Ella nunca esperó provocarle una reacción así. Incluso llegó a sentirse mal por ello. Pero no le dijo nada a Ino, pensaba que era algo demasiado personal para Naruto.

- Que raro... - Dijo Ino mirando la habitación.  
- ¿El que? - Preguntó Sakura con curiosidad.  
- Mira este sitio. No hay ni una foto. Ni de Naruto ni de sus padres. De nadie.  
- Es cierto... es extraño. No se, puede que no sea una familia muy unida. - Dijo Sakura tratando de pensar algo.  
- Es posible. - Contestó Ino dudando de su respuesta.

Estuvieron a punto de continuar con la conversación, pero si vieron cortados por la aparición de Karin Uzumaki, que ya se había duchado y cambiado.

- Hola chicas. - Dijo contenta Karin, estaba terminando de acomodarse el pelo.  
- Hola Karin. - Dijo rápidamente y contenta la rubia. Sakura no pudo evitar reír un poco.  
- Hola. - Contestó después Sakura sonriendo.  
- ¿Qué queréis que hagamos? - Preguntó Karin contenta.  
- ¿Salimos a dar un paseo? - Propuso Sakura con velocidad, quería salir de aquel lugar cuanto antes.  
- Me parece bien. - Respondió Karin. - ¡Naruto! - Gritó Karin sin cortarse un pelo. A los pocos segundos apareció el Uzumaki por el pasillo.  
- No voy a salir con vosotras. - Respondió el rubio adivinando lo que su prima iba a decirlo.  
- Vamos. No te vendría mal salir un rato. ¿Cuánto hace que no sales? - Preguntó Karin molesta.  
- Ayer por la tarde salí a encontrarme contigo. ¿No te acuerdas ya? - Contestó Naruto de forma irónica.  
- Hoy te libras porque voy con Sakura e Ino. Pero una noche de estas pienso sacarte a rastras de aquí. Y no te dejaré en paz hasta que te estés divirtiendo. - Sakura se fijó en que Naruto sonrió divertido por aquella aclaración.  
- Bueno, pero no será hoy. Además hoy había pensado ir a... - Naruto miro a Sakura y a Ino. - Ya sabes. - Contestó finalmente mirando a Karin.  
- Ah, vale. - Karin se puso ligeramente triste. - Esta bien, nos vemos por la noche entonces.

Naruto asintió, después volvió a perderse por los pasillos de su casa. Karin se giró y se quedo mirando a Sakura e Ino. Tenia cara de sentirse un poco mal por la escena que acababan de presenciar.

- ¿Nos vamos? - Preguntó Karin tratando de cambia de tema.  
- Venga. - Respondió Sakura tratando de seguir la iniciativa de Karin de cambiar de tema.

Se encaminaron hacia fuera. El ambiente estaba algo enrarecido porque se notaba que Karin se sentía mal por algún motivo.

- ¿Estas bien? - Preguntó Ino.  
- Si. Es solo que me preocupo un poco por mi primo. Últimamente esta... raro. - Dijo Karin sonriendo.  
- A mi me parece que esta como siempre. - Dijo Sakura rápidamente.  
- Es posible. Después de todo hace un año que no le veía. Pero cambiemos de tema. No hemos quedado para hablar del idiota de mi primo. - Dijo Karin riendo y quitando algo de tensión al asunto.

Karin les contó que hacia un año que no pisaba la ciudad. Y que podrían enseñarle que cosas han ido cambiando durante estos doce meses. Así que las chicas le hicieron una visita turística por la ciudad.

- Oye Karin. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? - Dijo Sakura pensativa.  
- Claro, dime. - Contestó Karin sonriendo.  
- ¿Tu cuando supiste que te gustaban las chicas? - Preguntó Sakura haciendo que Ino se sonrojase.  
- ¡Ah! Ya se lo has dicho. - Dijo Karin sonriendo mirando a Ino, parecía contenta.  
- Si. - Dijo Ino sonrojada mirando para otro lado.  
- No sabría responderte del todo Sakura. Creo que siempre lo he sabido. Nunca me han atraído los chicos. - Se sinceró Karin con la pelirrosa.  
- Entiendo... - Contestó Sakura.  
- ¿Por qué se lo preguntas? - Dijo Ino mirando a su mejor amiga.  
- Por curiosidad. - Contesto Sakura. En realidad simplemente quería saber si Karin pasó por algo parecido a Ino. Parecía ser que no.  
- Las chicas molan. - Dijo Karin riendo. - Somos mas sexys.  
- Discrepo. - Añadió Sakura riéndose también.  
- Cuestión de gustos supongo. - Terminó Karin.  
- ¡Disculpa! - Gritó un chico de unos veinte años parando a Karin.  
- Ehm... ¿si? - Preguntó extrañada la chica.  
- ¿Me firmas un autógrafo? - Preguntó el chico muy entusiasmado mirando a la pelirroja.

Sakura se quedó muy extrañada. Miró a Ino y estaba totalmente igual. ¿Por qué un chico de veinte años paraba a Karin por la calle y le pedía un autógrafo?

- Bueno, supongo. - Dijo Karin algo frustrada. Sakura notó que no le hacia mucha gracia. - ¿Cómo te llamas? - El chico le respondió su nombre.

Cogió el papel y el boli y le escribió una pequeña dedicatoria. El chico se lo guardó en el bolsillo y después sacó su teléfono móvil.

- ¿Te harías una foto conmigo? - Preguntó después aun mas emocionado. Karin suspiró.  
- Esta bien. - Contestó después del suspiro.

El chico se hizo una autofoto con Karin. La chica fingió una sonrisa para no ser demasiado borde. Sakura estaba cada vez mas extrañada.

- ¡Como mola! - Exclamó el chico. - Una foto con Karin Uzumaki, mis amigos no se lo creerán. Va directa a mi twitter. ¡Muchas gracias! - Gritó mientras se alejaba de las tres.  
- De nada... - Dijo Karin algo frustrada.

Karin se giró y pudo ver que estaba siendo observada detenidamente por Ino y por Sakura. Karin volvió a suspirar, se imaginaba perfectamente que estaban pensando.

- ¿Eres famosa... o algo así? - Preguntó Sakura por fin.  
- Mas o menos. - Dijo Karin mirando para otro lado.  
- ¿Y de que lo eres? - Preguntó Ino con demasiada curiosidad.  
- Soy... - Karin dudó unos segundos. - Campeona Nacional de Taekwondo. - Declaró Karin mirando al suelo.

Ino y Sakura se quedaron unos segundos en silencio. Karin parecía asustada.

- ¿¡En serio!? - Preguntó Sakura. - Que pasada. - Dijo haciendo que Karin la mirase extrañada.  
- ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste? - Preguntó Ino, parecía algo molesta.  
- Preferí no decirlo... porque normalmente no me llevo bien con otras chicas por ello. Parece que no lo ven bien. Y ya que vosotras no sabíais nada...  
- ¿Y por que no lo ven bien? - Preguntó Sakura.  
- No lo se. Mis únicos amigos son los chicos y chicas del dojo en el que entreno. Y mi ultima novia me dejo por ganar el Torneo Nacional. - Dijo Karin algo triste. - Supongo que si jugase al Tenis o a Volley a nadie le importaría. Pero como práctico un deporte de "chicos".  
- Que tontería. No hay deportes de chicos y deportes de chicas. - Dijo Ino con velocidad.  
- Eso pienso yo también. - Dijo Karin animada. - ¿Entonces no os parece... raro? - Preguntó Karin sorprendida.  
- Claro que no. - Dijo Ino sonriendo.  
- Eres nuestra amiga. - Añadió Sakura sonriendo.  
- Yo también te considero muy buena amiga Sakura. - Dijo Karin algo emocionada. Sakura se sintió muy feliz al escuchar aquello. - E Ino... tu... - Karin enrojeció y cogió la mano de la rubia. - Quiero que sepas que me gustas mucho. - Dijo con decisión.  
- Karin... - Susurró Ino muy roja, pero estaba sonriendo.  
- "Joder... que bonito." - Pensó Sakura mirándolas.

Ino se acercó a Karin y le dio un abrazo.

- Creo que hacéis buena pareja. - Dijo Sakura sonriendo. Ambas se separaron algo sonrojadas.  
- Oye. ¿Y por que no nos enseñas algún vídeo tuyo o algo luchando? - Preguntó Ino tratando de cambiar de tema.  
- Si no me equivoco la final del Torneo Nacional esta en Youtube. Ya os pasaré el link. - Dijo Karin sonriendo, Sakura pensó que estaba contenta de tener amigas que no le juzgasen por aquello.

Sakura se dio cuenta de que probablemente Karin habia pasado una adolescencia algo dificil en su ciudad. La tarde terminó y cada una marchó a su casa. Karin se fue a casa de Naruto. Sakura estuvo unos minutos mas con Ino.

- Creo que Karin también me gusta mucho. Pero me asusta enamorarme de ella.  
- ¿Por qué? - Preguntó Sakura.  
- Vive muy lejos. Si luego se vuelve a Kumo y no quiere nada mas de mi la que lo pasará mal seré yo.  
- No se, parece que a Karin le gustas de verdad. ¿Quieres un consejo? - Preguntó Sakura mirándola.  
- Claro. - Contestó Ino.  
- Disfruta de este mes. No te lo pienses tanto. Lo demás ya llegará.  
- Es un buen consejo, gracias. - Dijo Ino sonriendo.

Ambas se tuvieron que separar. Sakura estaba volviendo hacia su casa. No podía evitar estar un poco rara hoy.

- "¿Por qué nunca están los padres de Naruto en su casa? ¿Por qué no hay fotos suyas en el salón?" - Se preguntó Sakura extrañada. - "Algo no cuadra... y no se que es. ¿Y por que me importa que algo no cuadre? ¿Por qué me importa que Naruto este tan deprimido?" - Sakura estaba algo fastidiada. - "Naruto esta así desde que le dije aquellas cosas... desde que le vi... llorar." - Sakura se detuvo unos segundos. - "Puede que Naruto me caiga mal... pero no me gusta que este así por mi culpa. ¿Pero que puedo hacer yo? Supongo que lo mejor será dejarlo pasar..."

Sakura continuó caminando hacia su casa.

- "¿Y lo mas importante... por que me puse celosa de Karin cuando la vi por primera vez con Naruto? Bueno, una de las cosas que mas me gustaron de estar con Naruto fue sentirme especial... si lo veo con otra eso se esfuma... no es tan raro que me ponga celosa. Supongo..." - Pensó no muy convencida al final.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

_Me gustaría saber a rasgos generales que os ha parecido el giro sentimental de Ino y su posible relación con Karin. Ademas esto provocará por efecto rebote que Ino se acerque un poco mas a Naruto haciendo que Sakura pueda saber mas cosas sobre el que le cuenten Karin o Ino._

_Espero terminar pronto el próximo capítulo porque hay mucho mucho NaruSaku. (Dos muchos)_


	16. Una noche extraña

_Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._

**CAPÍTULO 15 - Una noche extraña**

Naruto se acababa de despertar. Se dio cuenta de que tenia una pierna y el brazo izquierdo bastante dolorido, Karin no se había cortado mucho haciéndole llaves a Naruto. Pero estaba decidido a entrenar, aquello no lo detendría.

Era un poco tarde, así que había decidido que desayunaría después del entrenamiento. Se puso el mismo atuendo que el día anterior, se puso también el cinturón rojo y negro, aquel fue el ultimo cinturón que Jiraiya le entregó. Al dárselo Jiraiya le dijo que no le daría el cinturón negro hasta que se tomase los entrenamientos realmente en serio, nunca lo hizo.

Fue al piso de abajo, mas concretamente hacia el dojo. Cuando era pequeño a Naruto le fascinaba. Le encantaba entrenar allí con su padre y con Jiraiya. Con el paso del tiempo le perdió todo el interés.

Naruto estaba totalmente descalzo así que no podía evitar sentir mucho frio en sus pies al pasear por la casa. Después de todo era invierno. Naruto atravesó la puerta corredera y vio a Karin que estaba ya preparada y vestida con su cinturón negro de tercer dan.

- Pensé que nunca despertarías. - Dijo Karin, que estaba haciendo estiramientos.  
- Supongo que mi subconsciente no quería que siguieses partiéndome la cara. - Dijo Naruto riendo, se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a estirar sus piernas también.  
- No te preocupes. Hoy no nos pegaremos, eso solo fue ayer para divertirme un rato. - Dijo Karin riendo.  
- Ya decía yo que la excusa del entrenamiento no me parecía muy buena. - Contestó Naruto mientras se sujetaba los dedos de los pies.  
- Ahora ya se cual es tu nivel. Ya podemos entrenar con tranquilidad.  
- ¿Crees que el torneo será muy difícil? - Preguntó Naruto dudoso.  
- No te confíes. Que sea semi-profesional no significa que tus oponentes sean malos. Implica que simplemente no están federados. Quizás haya gente mejor que yo y que Jiraiya-Sensei. También puede que no. Solo no te confíes.  
- Esta bien. Pues entrenemos mucho por ahora. Por si acaso. - Dijo Naruto levantándose.

Aquella mañana no lucharon. Karin ya conocía el nivel de Naruto y ahora podía centrarse en enseñarle diversas técnicas. Además las Artes Marciales Mixtas tenían ciertas ventajas, había menos reglas que en una competición de Taekwondo. También hacia mas difícil enfrentarse a sus oponentes pues estos solían mezclar diversos estilos.

Se pasaron casi tres horas entrenando. A Karin también le venia bien estas sesiones de entrenamiento ya que así podía prepararse también para el campeonato internacional que se celebraría dentro de unos meses.

Tras el entrenamiento se turnaron para ducharse. Naruto fue el primero ya que mientras la pelirroja ocupó su turno se pudo dedicar a preparar la comida para los dos. Karin Uzumaki no tenia ni idea de que hacer con los instrumentos de cocina así que Naruto prefería no tentar a la suerte y encargarse él.

- Al menos podrías tener la decencia de lavar los platos tu. - Dijo Naruto mientras picaba cebolla.  
- Vale, pero solo si haces una cosa por mi. - Contestó Karin sentándose en una de las silla de la mesa de la cocina.  
- ¿El que? - Preguntó Naruto mirándola.  
- Esta noche saldremos. El local en el que conocí a Ino y a Sakura estaba muy bien. El que tu me recomendaste. Iremos allí.  
- ¿Me puedo negar? - Preguntó Naruto molesto.  
- Puedes. Pero hazlo por mi por favor. - Dijo Karin. - No estoy aquí solo para ayudarte a entrenar. También quiero que lo pasemos bien.  
- Esta bien. Pero me iré cuando yo quiera aunque tenga que dejarte sola. - Dijo Naruto señalándola con el cuchillo de cocina.  
- Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras.

Naruto terminó de hacer la comida. Karin le felicitó varias veces por lo bien que le había quedado. Al rubio se le hacia extremadamente raro tener que cocinar para dos. Normalmente consumía comida precocinada para no tener que esforzarse tanto.

Al terminar de comer se separaron un rato y Naruto se marchó hacia su habitación para descansar un rato. Ya que había hecho bastante ejercicio físico aquella mañana y aquella noche no podría dormir suficiente creyó que lo mas inteligente seria irse a echar una siesta.

La noche llegó pronto ya que Naruto solía tener un sueño bastante profundo. Se arregló lo mejor que pudo, no es que fuese como para ir a una boda pero ya que iba a salir prefería ir lo mas guapo posible.

En realidad sintió que lo hizo mas como una especie de costumbre. Siempre que salía a divertirse solía arreglarse para tratar de ligar con alguna chica. Aquello no estaba hoy en su mente realmente. Solo pasar un rato agradable con su prima.

- Oh, que guapo. - Dijo Karin cuando Naruto se reunió con ella en el piso de abajo.  
- Tu tampoco estas mal. - Contestó Naruto viendo el vestido de noche de Karin.  
- ¡Oye! Para el carro. A eso se le llama incesto. - Respondió divertida Karin.  
- Ya te gustaría. - Dijo Naruto ignorándola.  
- Toma, para que no te quejes te he preparado un sandwich para que no vayas con el estomago vacío.  
- Vaya gracias, pensé que no me cocinarías nada. - Contestó Naruto cogiéndolo.

Tras la cena ligera Naruto y Karin ya estaban totalmente listos para salir. Se marcharon caminando sin mucha prisa.

- ¿Crees que la gente pensará que somos pareja? - Preguntó Karin.  
- Puede. Mejor, así te protejo de las malvadas pervertidas de la discoteca. Ino me lo agradecerá.  
- No es eso lo que me preocupa. Justamente no quiero espantarte a tus pretendientes. - Dijo Karin sonriendo.  
- Ah, no te preocupes. Prefiero tener una noche tranquila hoy. - Contestó Naruto.  
- Ah bueno, como prefieras.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a su destino. Se notaba que ya habían comenzado las vacaciones de invierno porque el local estaba bastante mas lleno que de costumbre. Fueron a la barra a pedir algo para beber. Allí no había bebidas alcohólicas pero Naruto no acostumbraba a beber. Solo lo hizo alguna vez con sus antiguos amigos.

Estuvieron un rato charlando, Karin le preguntó a Naruto por sus exámenes. El rubio se deprimió un poco. Karin estudiaba en un instituto deportivo. Compartía clase con todo tipo de atletas y jugadores de todo tipo de disciplinas deportivas. Mientras mantuviese un alto rendimiento académico y deportivo tendría una beca con todos los gastos pagados y una entrada directa a una de las mejores universidades del País del Rayo.

Acabaron por marcharse a una de las mesas que había en los lados del local. Allí estuvieron mas cómodos hablando. Estuvieron allí cerca de media hora.

- Anda... mira. - Dijo Karin señalando hacia la barra.

Naruto se giró y pudo ver que había dos chicas pidiendo algo de beber. Por su pelo eran inconfundibles. Una de ellas era rubia con una coleta que llegaba hasta el final de su espalda. La otra tenia el pelo de color rosa.

- ¿Sabias que iban a venir? - Preguntó Naruto molesto.  
- No, te lo prometo. - Se defendió Karin. - Solo hay una discoteca para menores de edad en la ciudad. ¿Lo recuerdas?  
- Ya... pues deberían abrir otra. - Dijo Naruto haciendo reír a Karin.  
- Oye... te importa... ¿Si me acerco un segundo a saludarlas? Quiero hablar también un momento con Ino. Si no te importa.  
- Adelante. - Naruto suspiró. - Te espero aquí.

Karin se marchó dejando a Naruto solo. Y los minutos comenzaron a pasar. En concreto un cuarto de hora. El rubio se terminó su bebida y suspiró algo enfadado con su prima. Se levantó para ir a la barra a pedir otra.

Allí vio que Sakura estaba sola, sentada en uno de los taburetes. Ino parecía que también la había dejado sola.

- ¿A ti también te han dejado sola? - Preguntó Naruto poniéndose detrás de ella.

Sakura se giró y se lo quedó mirando unos segundos. Parecía que no esperaba encontrárselo allí.

- Si... - Suspiró Sakura ligeramente molesta.

Naruto negó con la cabeza, le fastidiaba un poco la actitud de Karin e Ino. En cierta manera lo entendía pero estaban siendo un poco egoístas. Naruto se sentó a la izquierda de Sakura, pero con dos taburetes de separación. Se le hacia incomodo estar con ella. La camarera le sirvió a Naruto una nueva bebida.

- ¿Y tu por que estas molesto? - Preguntó Sakura alzando un poco la voz, pues estaban algo separados.  
- Mi prima me ha obligado a venir. Y ahora me ha dejado solo.  
- Están fuera, salieron a hablar un poco. En teoría volverán pronto.

Se creó el silencio entre los dos. Naruto se giró con la intención de volver hacia su mesa. Pero ya había sido ocupada. Suspiró y volvió a sentarse en el taburete de la barra. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos sin decirse nada mas.

Naruto se fijó en que un chico se sentó en el taburete que estaba a la derecha de Sakura y comenzó a hablarle. Naruto estaba dos taburetes a la izquierda así que por culpa de la música no podía escuchar nada.

Miró con el rabillo del ojo y vio que Sakura estaba charlando también con el. Aunque no parecían conocerse. Naruto pensó que no era tan extraño. Aquellos sitios solían ser nidos de buitres a la espera de que alguna chica guapa como Sakura se quedase sola.

Comenzaron a pasar los minutos y por algún extraño motivo Naruto se sentía un poco intranquilo. No estaba muy a gusto con aquella situación. No pudo evitar volver a mirar a Sakura, aquel chico se había acercado un poco mas a ella y seguían hablando. Naruto se fijó en que Sakura estaba un poco nerviosa.

- "¿Por qué me molesta que un baboso intente ligar con ella?" - Pensó Naruto fastidiado.

Al cabo de pocos minutos aquel chico se levantó y cogió a Sakura. Al rodearla también se quedó mas cerca de Naruto así que pudo escucharle.

- ¿Por qué no vamos a algún sitio mas privado tu y yo? - Preguntó poniendo una mano en el hombro de Sakura.  
- No, gracias. Estoy esperando a unas amigas. - Dijo Sakura extremadamente veloz.  
- Vayamos a mi casa, nos lo pasaremos bien.

El chico cogió el antebrazo de Sakura y sin hacer mucha fuerza la obligó a levantarse.

- Si nos lo estamos pasando bien. - Ahora Naruto notó que aquel chico estaba ligeramente borracho.  
- Suéltame. - Exigió Sakura nerviosa.

Por algún motivo aquella palabra fue como un desencadenante, la chispa que hizo estallar toda la molestia de Naruto. Se levantó furioso del taburete y de un rápido movimiento colocó su antebrazo en el pecho del chico y de un ligero empujón lo apartó de Sakura casi medio metro.

- Naruto... - Susurró Sakura.  
- ¿Y tu que quieres? - Preguntó el borracho.  
- ¿Es que no le has escuchado? No le interesas. Te ha pedido que le dejes tranquila. Lárgate. - Contestó Naruto muy enfadado dando un paso hacia delante.

Por algún motivo, cuando Naruto se enfadaba de verdad emitía un aura que amedrentaba a casi cualquiera. No seria la excepción de un chaval borracho de diecisiete años. Molesto y humillado se largó.

- Podría haberme librado sola. - Se defendió Sakura.  
- Me da igual. Prefería hacerlo yo. - Contestó Naruto todavía intranquilo.  
- ¿Por qué estas enfadado? - Preguntó Sakura extrañada.  
- No lo se. - Contestó Naruto mirando a Sakura fijamente a los ojos.

Naruto notó que por un pequeño segundo casi imperceptible la pelirrosa desvió sus ojos hacia sus labios. El rubio dio un paso hacia delante y puso sus dos manos en el rostro de Sakura y la besó con intensidad. Sakura se dejó besar.

- ¿Y eso? - Preguntó Sakura sonrojada cuando se separaron. Naruto no soltó el rostro de Sakura.  
- ¿Te apetece venir a mi casa? - Preguntó Naruto ignorando la pregunta de Sakura.

La pelirrosa se quedó unos segundos en silencio sin decir nada. Como Naruto notó que la chica se lo estaba pensando decidió darle otro beso que Sakura volvió a corresponder.

- Si luego no haces nada raro... ni me pides que me quede contigo. - Dijo Sakura sonrojada mirando los ojos de Naruto.  
- Me parece bien. - Dijo Naruto soltándola.

Fueron hacia la salida caminando, sin decir nada. Sakura iba delante así que Naruto se limitaba a mirarle la espalda. Y lo que no era la espalda. Al salir se encontraron a Ino y Karin que estaban apoyadas en la pared del edificio de enfrente charlando.

- ¿A dónde vais? - Preguntó Ino al ver que giraban en la misma dirección. Naruto se giró y vio que Karin le estaba observando extrañada.  
- No es de tu incumbencia. - Dijo Sakura sonrojada de una forma cómica.

Se marcharon sin decir nada mas. No volvieron a dirigirse la palabra en todo el trayecto y ya estaban cerca de llegar a casa de Naruto.

- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? - Dijo Sakura sin mirarle.  
- Claro. - Respondió Naruto.  
- ¿Con cuantas chicas has estado en toda tu vida? - Preguntó Sakura mirando al frente. Naruto suspiró.  
- No lo se... no llevo la cuenta. Me parece... feo. No tengo una lista ni una culata con muescas. Quizás si me paro a pensar un rato te pueda dar un numero casi exacto. - Dijo Naruto rápidamente, no tenia motivos para mentirle.  
- ¿Mas de diez? - Preguntó Sakura curiosa.  
- Si...  
- ¿De veinte? - Preguntó de nuevo, Naruto empezaba a sentirse algo mal.  
- No. No tantas.  
- Y desde que lo hiciste conmigo por primera vez hace tres meses... ¿Con cuantas? - Volvió a preguntar.

Naruto se quedo quieto. Sakura se giró para mirarlo.

- Con ninguna mas. - Declaró Naruto. Era la verdad. De hecho Naruto ni siquiera había intentado nada con ninguna mas.  
- ¿No ha habido suerte? - Preguntó Sakura divertida sin dejar de mirarle.

Naruto se acercó a ella y la volvió a besar mientras colocaba sus manos en la cintura de la pelirrosa. Se separaron.

- No he encontrado a nadie que me interese. - Respondió Naruto haciendo que Sakura se mordiese el labio.

En aquel momento Naruto pensó que Sakura era adicta a que le subiesen el autoestima. En realidad no haber encontrado a otra chica que le llamase la atención era cierto. Pero no era el único motivo. También lo fue su depresión con el tema de su hermana y el haber sido espectador de lo mal que se sintió Sakura las semanas posteriores a cuando la engañó. Pero de los tres motivos le dijo a Sakura el que mas deseaba escuchar. Que ninguna otra chica le había llamado la atención de la misma forma que ella.

Marcharon al interior de la casa y terminaron por acostarse de nuevo, fue bastante pasional e intenso. Ambos lo disfrutaron enormemente, sin duda había sido una decisión acertada. Al cabo de un indeterminado pero largo momento terminaron prácticamente a la vez.

Naruto recordaría toda la noche que en el momento en el cual ambos llegaron juntos al orgasmo se quedaron callados sin decir nada durante casi medio minuto mirándose a los ojos. Fue algo extraño, Naruto terminó por recuperarse del todo y se apartó de ella.

Tras deshacerse del preservativo se puso una camiseta y algo de ropa interior ya que hacia bastante frio. Cuando se dio la vuelta Sakura ya estaba casi vestida del todo.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañé a la puerta? - Dijo Naruto que no sabia muy bien que decir.  
- No hace falta. - Dijo Sakura de forma neutra.

La pelirrosa se giró y se quedó unos segundos mirándole.

- Ya te lo dije la otra vez, tampoco quiero repetirlo. No quiero de ti nada mas que esto. Es lo único bueno que puedes hacer por mi. Lo único que puedo querer de ti. - Naruto sonrió por aquella declaración de Sakura. - ¿Qué es tan gracioso?  
- Me acabas de hacer un buen cumplido... y bastante sexy. - Dijo Naruto haciendo sonrojar a Sakura.  
- Idiota... - Suspiró la pelirrosa. - Mira, ya quedó bastante claro hace tres meses que lo único que tu quieres de mi es llevarme a la cama. Así que ambos sabemos que lo único que queríamos era esto. No finjamos nada mas. - Dijo Sakura terminando de ponerse el calzado de nuevo.

El chico asintió con la cabeza. En realidad Naruto creyó que no era una mala idea. Hasta ahora lo habían pasado bien. ¿Por qué arriesgarse a que todo salga mal? La ultima vez que Naruto trató de ser amable con ella lo hundió en la tristeza sin ningún tipo remordimiento. Tal y como hizo con ella hacia tres meses. ¿Para que estropear algo que había estado bien?

- Pues me voy, nos vemos. - Dijo Sakura yendo hacia la puerta de Naruto.  
- Buenas noches. - Contestó Naruto a forma de despedida.

Sakura se marchó y Naruto se quedó sentado en su cama mirando la puerta. Después se dejó caer de espaldas mirando el techo.

- Que cosas mas raras me pasan con esta chica... - Suspiró Naruto mirando al techo.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

_Hoy he subido el capítulo antes porque pasaré unos dias sin poder subir otro. Asi que os lo adelanto. Espero que os haya gustado el desenlace del capítulo con Sakura y Naruto continuando con su extrañisima relación. _

_Gracias por leer ^^_


	17. Vuelta a clase

_Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**CAPÍTULO 16 - Vuelta a clase**

Las vacaciones de invierno habían llegado a su fin. Todos los estudiantes debían volver a las clases y no seria una excepción para Sakura Haruno. Con una gran motivación por haber aprobado todas las asignaturas con matricula de honor estaba totalmente decidida a terminar el curso con la misma nota.

A primera hora por fin se reencontró con Neji, Tenten y Sai a los que no había visto durante las vacaciones. Sakura durante este mes pasó mucho tiempo con Ino y Karin. Aunque pasó sola mas de lo que le habría gustado ya que a la rubia y la pelirroja también les gustaba estar mucho tiempo juntas.

Aquel día Sakura estaba tan motivada que las tres primeras horas le pasaron volando y antes de que se diese cuenta ya estaba en el recreo con Ino y Sai. El moreno les estuvo resumiendo sus vacaciones en Suna con su familia. Los padres de Sai estaban separados y su madre vivía en Suna con su nuevo marido. Él se quedó en Konoha para estudiar en el instituto de siempre y vivía con su padre en la casa donde se crio.

- Oye Ino... ¿Y al final como quedaron las cosas con Karin? - Preguntó la pelirrosa con curiosidad.  
- ¿Quién es Karin? - Preguntó Sai extrañado.  
- Huy es verdad. Que tu te has perdido muchas cosas. - Dijo Sakura riendo.  
- Pues contadme.  
- No. - Dijo Ino sonrojada y avergonzada.  
- Vamos no seas tonta. Cuéntaselo. - Insistió Sakura, Sai era el mejor amiga de ambas y seria estúpido no contárselo.

Ino suspiró y le contó a Sai todo lo que había ocurrido con Karin. No entró en muchos detalles pero si dijo lo imprescindible. Sai se sorprendió mucho al enterarse, pero obviamente no tenia nada que decir en contra.

- Quien lo iba a decir. - Dijo Sai. - ¿Pero eres bi o lesbiana? - Preguntó Sai con curiosidad.  
- No lo se aun. Tampoco pienso mucho en ello. Solo... en estar bien. ¿No es eso lo que importa? - Preguntó Ino pensativa.  
- Supongo que si. - Dijo Sakura.  
- Pues que sepas. - Dijo Ino aclarándose la garganta. - Que puestos a poner a Sai al día deberíamos contarle que volviste a acostarte con Naruto. ¿No crees? - Preguntó Ino riendo haciendo que Sakura se sonrojase.  
- ¡Ino! - Le recriminó la pelirrosa.  
- ¿Otra vez? Vale que el chico es guapo pero no es para tanto. - Dijo Sai suspirando.  
- Cosas que pasan... - Contestó Sakura mirando para otro lado.  
- Además. ¿Para eso le rompí la cara? ¿Para que ahora seáis amiguitos? - Preguntó Sai molesto.  
- No no. ¡Si no son amigos! - Dijo Ino riendo. - Son enemigos con derecho a roce.  
- Es la primera vez que escucho eso. - Contestó Sai extrañado.  
- Es un termino que se ha inventado Ino. Pero no es cierto. No somos "enemigos con derechos."  
- Lo que tu digas... pero lo habéis hecho tres veces ya. - Dijo Ino haciendo que Sakura tosiese.  
- Me da que mas de tres. - Dijo Sai riendo.  
- ¿Cuántas? - Preguntó Ino con curiosidad.  
- Seis. - Contestó Sakura mirando para otro lado.  
- ¿¡En serio!? - Preguntó Ino sorprendida.  
- ¿Y que esperabas? Te pasabas todo el dia con Karin. Me dejaste tirada la mitad de las noches que salimos fuera. - Se quejó Sakura molesta.  
- Lo siento...  
- No estoy enfadada. Lo entiendo. Estabas ilusionada con Karin. Solo luego no me critiques si me buscaba otra cosa con la que entretenerme. - Dijo Sakura sin mirarla.  
- Vale, perdona.  
- Lo se y no me voy. Os dejo solas y os despendoláis. - Dijo Sai sonriendo un poco. - Ino con una chica y Sakura utilizando sexualmente a un chico. No os reconozco.  
- La vida da muchas vueltas. - Dijo Ino suspirando.  
- Y lo que te pregunté antes. ¿Cómo has quedado con Karin? - Preguntó Sakura de nuevo.  
- Ella volvió ayer a Kumo. - Dijo Ino triste.  
- ¿Es de tan lejos? - Preguntó Sai. Ino asintió.  
- El mes que viene va a volver una semana por no se que asunto. Así que hemos quedado en seguir hablando este mes y luego volver a vernos. Y despues durante esa semana valoraremos si nos renta una relación a distancia.  
- Jo, que bonito. Ya estan pensando en formalizar su relación. Hacen una pareja adorable, te lo juro. - Dijo Sakura mirando a Sai.  
- Cállate idiota... - Dijo Ino sonrojada.  
- ¿Y donde la conociste? - Preguntó Sai.  
- La conocimos de fiesta por la noche. Además resultó que era prima de Naruto.  
- Ah, por eso vino a pasar las vacaciones a Konoha. - Dedujo Sai.

Tras aquella conversación en la que los tres se pusieron al día sobre sus vacaciones tocó volver a clase. Hoy tenían una hora de literatura y luego dos seguidas de educación fisica. Gai-Sensei solía ser estricto pero sus clases acostumbraban a ser divertidas.

Aquel dia el profesor los reunio en el gimnasio que habia en el primer piso. Todos se extrañaron por ser la primera vez que no iban al patio. Estaban todos en fila frente al profesor.

- Bien, lo que haremos durante las dos próximas semanas no esta dentro del temario. Pero como ya casi todos sabéis es algo que me gusta hacer todos los años. Así que durante las próximas clases estudiaremos artes marciales. Además se que es algo que os gusta a casi todos. - Dijo Gai haciendo que los alumnos comenzasen a murmurar.

El ambiente en general parecía de aceptación. Lo primero que pensó Sakura es que ojala le dejasen emparejarse con Ino. Alguien levantó la mano, Sakura se fijó que se trataba de Naruto Uzumaki.

- Ah si. - Dijo Gai-Sensei sin preguntarle. - No te preocupes Naruto, puedes hacerte a un lado. Ya me entregaras un trabajo. - Añadió Gai sonriendo y levantando un pulgar.

Naruto se separó del grupo y se sentó en el suelo en el borde del gimnasio para observar a sus compañeros.

- Naruto si quieres puedes ayudarme con las demostraciones. - Dijo Gai mirando la espalda del rubio.  
- No gracias, prefiero lo del trabajo. - Contestó Naruto rápidamente.

Tenten se acercó un segundo a Sakura, Ino y Sai.

- Todos los años igual. Naruto nunca participa en esto. - Afirmó Tenten.  
- Le dará miedo hacerse daño. - Dijo Sakura riendo un poco.  
- Sera eso. - Contestó Ino siguiéndole la broma a Sakura.

Gai les indicó que hiciesen parejas. Que podían ponerse con quien quisiese. Los cuatro decidieron que Sai haría pareja con Ino y Sakura lo haría con Tenten. Así todo quedaría en su grupo de amigos.

No hicieron nada muy espectacular, Gai estuvo enseñándoles algunas cosas básicas como movimientos o llaves para principiantes. Fue bastante divertido. Aunque obviamente contaba para nota se trataba de una actividad para divertirse.

Cuando terminaron fueron a los vestuarios a cambiarse. Los alumnos que querían podían ducharse allí pero como era ultima hora la gran mayoría prefería esperar y hacerlo en casa. Tenten se fue a esperar a Neji a la salida. Sakura e Ino se reunieron con Sai en el patio.

- ¿Ya estáis? - Preguntó Sai mirando a sus amigas.  
- Si. - Dijo Sakura poniéndose al lado de Sai.

Salieron al patio y se encaminaron hacia la salida. Sakura notó que Sai se fue un poco hacia la izquierda, parecía que buscaba a alguien.

- ¡Uzumaki! - Gritó Sai hacia alguien que estaba delante de ellos tres.

Naruto se giró y se quedó mirando a Sai, después a Ino y Sakura. Naruto esbozó media sonrisa, aquella horrible sonrisa de superioridad que exasperaba a Sakura.

- ¿Vienes a pegarme? Si es así prefiero que te lo guardes. - Dijo Naruto evocando en todos un extraño recuerdo de hace cuatro meses.

Sakura recordó cuando Sai le rompió la cara a Naruto. Sai y Naruto no habían vuelto a hablar desde entonces. La situación era algo violenta.

- Te quiero hacer una pregunta. - Dijo Sai bastante serio.  
- ¿Sobre? - Preguntó Naruto terminando de darse la vuelta, como si Sai se hubiese ganado su atención.  
- Me gustaría que me dijeses una cosa de tu prima. - Dijo Sai, Naruto se quedó mirando a Ino.  
- ¿No crees que lo que ocurra entre Karin e Ino es cosa de ellas dos? - Preguntó Naruto devolviendo la mirada a Sai.  
- Solo quiero evitar que hagan daño a una de mis dos mejores amigas. - Dijo Sai molesto.  
- Tus dos amigas son bastante mayorcitas ya. No creo que necesiten que las sobreprotejan. ¿Por qué actúas como un hermano mayor? - Preguntó Naruto ligeramente fastidiado.  
- Los tres hemos tenido que aguantar durante años un infierno en nuestro anterior instituto. Y aquí estamos mas o menos bien. Solo quiero evitar que nos tengamos que juntar con gente como... tu. Solo quiero saber si tu prima tiene de ti algo mas que el apellido.  
- Sai, ya vale. - Dijo Ino algo incomoda.  
- ¿Cómo yo? - Preguntó Naruto de forma irónica. - ¿Os he insultado alguna vez? ¿Alguna vez te he insultado por tu sexualidad? - Preguntó mirando a Sai. - ¿Alguna vez os he insultado a vosotras dos por cualquiera de las cosas por las que os hacían la vida imposible? - Preguntó después mirando a

Sakura y a Ino. - Se que mi prima es homosexual desde los catorce años. ¿Crees que me va a afectar en lo mas mínimo que Ino y tu también lo seáis?

- Lo que le hiciste a Sakura... - Dijo Sai, aunque Naruto lo corto.  
- Lo que hice con Sakura fue entre ella y yo. Y ella ya se encargó de decirme lo que opinaba al respecto. Y si tiene algo mas que decir, que lo haga. Eres un buen amigo... pero creo que no te has parado a pensar si ellas quieren que actúes así. ¿Qué lo habéis pasado mal? Lo lamento. Pero no lo pagues con los demás. Creo que olvidas que de no ser por mi, los pringaos aquellos habrían acabado violando a Sakura y quizás también a Ino. Desgraciadamente... te aseguro que no habrían sido las primeras.

Sai se quedó en silencio. Parecía no tener nada mas que decir. Naruto dio un paso hacia Sai, después miro a Ino.

- Respecto a mi prima solo diré una cosa. - Naruto miró a Ino. - Has tenido suerte de conocerla por que es una de las mejores personas que yo conozco. Esta un poco loca y es muy pesada. Pero te aseguro que nunca te hará daño a propósito. - Después Naruto miró a Sai. - Puedes partirme la cara si te apetece... pero no dejaré que digas nada malo de ella. Porque no te ha hecho nada.

Naruto se giró, parecía molesto por aquella conversación. Sakura no sabia muy bien que decir. Naruto se dio la vuelta de nuevo, miró a Ino.

- No le digas a Karin que la he defendido. - DIjo Naruto haciendo que Ino riese un poco.

Sakura empezó a pensar que por algún motivo Ino empezaba a tener una relación algo mas amistosa con Naruto. Quizás el hecho de que ahora fuese novia de su prima había influido en algo.

Naruto se marchó, parecía enfadado con Sai. Sakura e Ino estaban juntas y Sai estaba frente a ellas dándole la espalda. Sai ladeó la cabeza para mirar a las dos chicas.

- Os molesta que actue asi. ¿Verdad? - Afirmó Sai apagado.  
- Un poco. - Declaró Sakura mirando al suelo.  
- ¿Por qué no me lo dijisteis? - Preguntó Sai girandose para quedarse frente a ellas.  
- Porque sabemos el motivo por el que lo haces. Sabemos que lo haces con buena intención.  
- Dijo Ino mirándole.  
- Todos lo pasamos mal Sai. Los tres. - Dijo Sakura triste. Aquellas palabras retumbaron en la memoria de los tres.

Sus compañeros fueron bastante crueles en el pasado. A Sai le insultaban porque tenia novio, ya suficiente difícil es para un adolescente reconocer su homosexualidad frente a sus padres y sus amigos como para tener que aguantar que sus supuestos compañeros le dejasen de lado y le insultasen a diario.

Ino tenia la fama de ser la mas "fácil" del instituto simplemente porque perdió la virginidad con casi quince años con su primer novio. Irónicamente algunas de sus compañeras se tiraban a un chico distinto cada fin de semana, pero la que se ganaba los insultos era Ino que tenia novio estable.

Y Sakura era la marginada, la sosa y la estrecha. El blanco mas fácil de todo, la persona con menos autoestima y la mas sencilla de destrozar emocionalmente. No fue una adolescencia común la que tuvieron que soportar ellos tres en su instituto.

- Pero tenemos que superarlo. - Dijo Sakura decidida. - Aquí no estamos tan mal. Hemos hecho nuevos amigos. Y yo que conozco a Karin te aseguro que es una buena persona. Naruto será un gilipollas. Es verdad... me hizo mucho daño. Tu sabes perfectamente que durante casi un mes estuve destrozada. Pero he pasado pagina... y quiero que todos lo hagamos.

Sai se quedó unos segundos en silencio. Parecía triste, se sentía mal por ellas dos. Asintió abatido ante la lógica aplastante de Sakura.

- Lo siento chicas. Prometo no volver a hacerlo. - Dijo Sai triste, se notaba arrepentido.

Los tres se dieron un abrazo en grupo, habían estado muy unidos desde siempre y aquello no iba a cambiar. Pero quizas Sai se habia quedado mas anclado en el pasado que ellas dos.

- Pues a ver cuando me puedes presentar a tu novia. Ya tengo ganas de conocerla. - Dijo Sai contento.  
- No es mi novia... - Se quejó Ino sonrojada.  
- Bueno, pues lo que sea. - Añadió Sai.  
- Seguro que te caerá bien. - Dijo Sakura contenta.

A los tres les tocó separarse y Sakura se fue hacia su casa. Allí comió con su hermano. La verdad es que la vida para Sakura era bastante rutinaria pero estaba muy contenta con lo que tenia ahora. Definitivamente el cambio de instituto había traído a Sakura muchas mas cosas buenas que malas.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

_Este capítulo es un poco intermedio pero tambien nos ha dejado un poco de información sobre el pasado de Sakura, Ino y Sai. _

_Espero que os haya gustado y avisar que a partir del proximo capítulo la historia empezará a moverse mucho en muchos sentidos diferentes._


	18. La noche antes del torneo

_Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**CAPÍTULO 17 - La noche antes del torneo**

Faltaban tres días para que se celebrase el Torneo de Artes Marciales Mixtas. Naruto había pasado todo el mes sin Karin entrenando como ella le había indicado. Le dejo diversas tablas de entrenamiento que siguió muy rigurosamente. Sobretodo había hecho ejercicios para mejorar su velocidad, agilidad y fuerza.

Aunque aquella mañana Naruto había faltado a clases. Tampoco estaba entrenando. Estaba en la estación de tres de Konoha, eran las doce y media de la tarde y estaba esperando en el vestíbulo la llegada de un tren que venia con origen en Kumo, País del Rayo.

Una marabunta de personas comenzaron a salir por el anden numero tres. Naruto miraba el rostro de todos los pasajeros buscando a alguien en concreto.

- ¿A quien buscas? - Preguntó una conocida voz por detrás.

Naruto se giró, allí estaba Karin Uzumaki con una pequeña bolsa personal con algunas cosas.

- ¿Por donde has salido? - Preguntó Naruto molesto.  
- Por la otra puerta. - Dijo Karin señalando la otra salida del anden.  
- ¿Qué tal el viaje? - Preguntó Naruto cambiando de tema.  
- Muy aburrido. - Dijo Karin sonriendo. - Oye, estas como mas cachas ¿No?- Preguntó Karin tocando el brazo a Naruto. - Y mas duro.  
- Hice los ejercicios que me dijiste. - Dijo Naruto apartándose de su prima.  
- Huy, pues las mujeres del mundo me lo agradecerán. Te ha sentado bien. - Contestó Karin riendo.  
- Estoy yo pensando en eso ahora. - Añadió Naruto mirando para otro sitio.  
- ¿Ni siquiera has vuelto a liarte con Sakura? - Preguntó Karin extrañada.  
- No, desde que empezó el curso no lo volvimos a hacer. De todos modos... ¿Qué mas te da?  
- Ah no. Como en las vacaciones de invierno lo hicisteis como veinte veces. - Exageró Karin.  
- Fueron cinco. - Rectificó Naruto rápidamente.  
- Vaya, pensaba que no llevabas la cuenta de esas cosas. - Dijo Karin sonriendo.  
- ¿Qué tramas? - Preguntó Naruto molesto.  
- Nada nada, ¿Vamos a comer algo? Te invito yo. - Dijo Karin buscando un restaurante de comida rápida por la estación.

Karin quería comer hoy en una hamburguesería. Naruto había estado siguiendo una estricta dieta de proteínas y carbohidratos pero hoy se podría permitir un poco de grasas saturadas.

- Le dije a Ino que llegaría mañana. Me apetecía darle una sorpresa. ¿Sabes donde estará esta tarde? - Preguntó Karin mientras engullía sus patatas.  
- No, no lo se. Pero ella y los demás suelen ir al parque Hagaromo. Si no hacen hoy nada especial estarán por allí.  
- Si no te importa podemos ir antes de ir a casa. - Dijo Karin contenta.  
- ¿Entonces va en serio la cosa? - Preguntó Naruto con curiosidad.  
- De momento parece que si. No soy muy fan del sexo telefónico pero de momento todo bien.  
- Demasiados detalles. - Contestó Naruto haciendo reír a su prima.  
- Pensaba que a los chicos os gustaba imaginaros a dos chicas juntitas.  
- Si, pero no cuando una es tu prima hermana a la que conoces desde los 5 años. - Contestó Naruto poniendo cara de asco.  
- Vale, perdona. - Se excusó Karin. - Dijimos que la próxima vez que nos viésemos decidiríamos si seguimos juntas o no. Así que estoy un poco nerviosa.  
- Ah entiendo. Por eso estas mas tonta que de costumbre.

Después de comer ya eran casi las tres así que tenían planeado ir directamente a buscar a Ino. Subieron al autobús que les dejaría en el centro de la ciudad, Naruto utilizó dos veces su tarjeta para que Karin no tuviese que comprarse una.

Karin se estaba mordiendo las uñas.

- Tranquilízate... el que tendría que estar nervioso debería ser yo. Dentro de tres días me jugaré un millón que no es mío. No había visto tanto dinero en mi vida... como para pensar en el premio. - Dijo Naruto frustrado mirando el paisaje.  
- Ojala pudiese participar yo... menuda paliza les iba a dar. - Dijo Karin contenta.  
- Tu céntrate en el internacional. Quien sabe... quizás en dos semanas seas la campeona del mundo. ¿Te imaginas? - Preguntó Naruto haciéndola sonreír.  
- Eso espero. Con todo lo que he entrenado. Por cierto me han dado un cinturón nuevo. Ya soy de cuarto dan. - Afirmó la pelirroja muy orgullosa.  
- Felicidades. - Le dijo Naruto animándola.

En media hora el autobús les dejó en el centro. A cinco minutos del parque al que querían ir.

- ¿Y que has planeado? ¿Apareces delante y la besas? ¿Vas por detrás y le tapas los ojos? ¿Te la quedas mirando como una acosadora? - Preguntó Naruto.  
- Pues no lo había pensado. Ahora me has puesto mas nerviosa. - Dijo Karin triste. Naruto rio un poco, para variar.  
- Últimamente te noto como mas animado. ¿Y eso? - Preguntó Karin contenta.  
- No se, supongo que lo del torneo y poder ganarlo me anima un poco.  
- Ya veo. - Contestó Karin dudando. - Llévame tu la mochila, por si tengo que salir corriendo o algo así. - Dijo Karin riendo mientras le daba su bolsa a Naruto.  
- Que ligera vas. - Añadió Naruto colocándosela al hombro.  
- Solo me quedaré hasta que termine el torneo. Tengo que volver a clases.  
- Gracias por venir. - Dijo Naruto ligeramente emocionado.

Dieron la vuelta a la esquina y ya podían ver el parque Hagaromo.

- Están allí. - Dijo Naruto señalando al banco en el que solían estar. Concretamente estaban Ino, Sai y Sakura juntos. - Te esperaré allí, tengo algo que hacer.  
- Vale, hasta ahora.

Karin se separó de Naruto y se fue a saludar a Ino, estaba tan nerviosa que le hacia gracia a Naruto. El rubio se fue hacia las porterías del parque, donde estaban Satoshi y Konohamaru.

- Hola chicos. - Les saludó Naruto levantando la mano.  
- Hola Naruto. - Dijeron los dos casi al mismo tiempo.  
- Haruno... ¿Me dejas hablar un segundo a solas con tu amigo? - Preguntó Naruto cortésmente.  
- Claro, os espero aquí. - Dijo Satoshi que parecía que iba a quedarse jugando solo con la portería.

Naruto y Konohamaru se separaron un poco. Durante los pocos pasos que dieron Naruto miró en otra dirección, concretamente como Ino y Karin se abrazaban bajo la mirada de Sai y Sakura. Parecía que el reencuentro había ido bien.

- ¿Pasa algo? - Preguntó Konohamaru extrañado.  
- ¿Conoces el Kumite? ¿El torneo que se celebra esta semana? - Preguntó Naruto.  
- ¡Claro! Lo veo en la tele todos los años.  
- Bien. Debes saber que participaré este año. Ya sabes que conozco artes marciales...  
- Con el premio... podrías pagar la... - Dedujo Konohamaru emocionado.  
- Si. No quiero hacerte ilusiones pero quería decírtelo. Además... también quería pedirte una cosa. - Dijo Naruto mirando al chico.  
- ¿El que? - Preguntó con curiosidad.  
- Si me pasase algo... quiero... que vayas a verla por lo menos una vez a la semana. ¿Lo harás por mi? - Preguntó Naruto ligeramente afligido.  
- Por supuesto. ¡Pero no digas tonterías! ¿Qué va a pasarte?  
- Nos vemos entonces. Diviértete. - Dijo Naruto dándose la vuelta.

Naruto se encaminó hacia le banco en el que estaban los demás. Karin parecía estar hablando con Sakura y con Sai ahora. Probablemente se estarían conociendo el moreno y la pelirroja. Naruto supuso desde el principio que Sai y Karin se llevarían bien.

- Te esperare en casa. ¿Necesitas algo de tu mochila? - Preguntó Naruto mirando a su prima.  
- No, tranquilo. Sakura me estaba contando el día que Sai te partió la cara. Ya solo con eso me ha caído muy bien. - Dijo Karin haciendo enfadar a su primo.  
- Tan simpática como siempre. Bueno, nos vemos luego.  
- Quédate Naruto. - Dijo Ino sorprendiendo a todos, incluido al propio Naruto. - Quédate con nosotros.  
- Gracias... por la oferta. - Dijo Naruto sorprendido. - Pero tengo cosas que hacer esta tarde. Nos vemos mañana en clase.  
- Por cierto Naruto, no ire a cenar hoy a casa. Cenaré en casa de Ino. - Dijo la chica mirando a su primo.  
- Ah, vale. Suerte. - Se despidió Naruto, una cena con los suegros nunca era sencilla. Y mas si incluía la salida oficial del armario de Ino Yamanaka para sus padres.

Naruto se marchó hacia su casa dejando al grupo con sus cosas. Al llegar dejó la bolsa de Karin encima de la cama que utilizó hacia ya un mes. Después se puso ropa deportiva y se marchó a correr por su barrio para intentar quemar la comida que había consumido hoy, debía estar perfectamente en forma.

Hoy era jueves, el Kumite seria el domingo. Mañana Naruto faltaría también a clase y dedicaría toda la mañana a practicar con su prima. Aquel dia pasó y Karin volvió de casa de Ino. Naruto no hizo muchas preguntas pero por parecia contenta asi que seguramente la cena habia sido un éxito.

A la mañana siguiente estaban en el dojo prácticando. Estaban haciendo ejercicios de flexibilidad para ayudar a Naruto con las llaves. Tras unos cuantos ejercicios ahora estaba tratando de abrir las piernas totalmente en el suelo.

- Me faltan dos dedos. - Dijo Naruto frustrado. Karin se puso detrás de el.  
- Naruto... luego me lo agradecerás. - Dijo Karin colocando las manos en los hombros de Naruto.

Karin cerró los ojos y empujó un poco a Naruto hacia abajo forzando que pudiese abrirse del todo. Naruto no pudo evitar gritar un poco de dolor mientras una lagrima salía de su ojo.

- Duele... mucho... - Se quejó el pobre.  
- ¿Qué se siente cuando tus partes nobles tocan el suelo? - Preguntó Karin riendo.  
- Es... raro... ayúdame a levantarme... - Dijo Naruto dejando que Karin le levantase del suelo.  
- Descansa un poco ahora hasta que se pase el dolor. Ya veras que después te podrás mover incluso mejor.

Tras unos cuantos minutos hicieron una prueba. Karin indicó a Naruto que levantase su pierna todo lo que pudiese.

- ¿Ves? Seis centímetros mas. Podrías darme con la rodilla en la cara sin saltar.  
- Pensaba que los rodillazos no estaban bien vistos en taekwondo. - Dijo Naruto bajando la pierna.  
- Y no lo están. Pero en las artes marciales mixtas si. - Añadió Karin mirando a Naruto que ya tenia las piernas mejor.  
- Bien, pues a practicar. - Dijo Naruto decidido.

Aquel viernes practicaron casi todo el día. Karin salió un rato por la noche para charlar con Ino. Naruto no necesitaba preguntarle todavía a Karin como iban las cosas. Además que estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en lo suyo.

El sábado entrenaron por la mañana y después salieron un rato por la noche. Pero no fueron a ningún bar ni discoteca. Fueron a dar un paseo por la ciudad a hablar del torneo.

- ¿Cómo estas? ¿Nervioso? - Preguntó Karin.  
- Un poco. Mañana quizás... - Naruto suspiró.  
- Ojala todo salga bien. ¿Te imaginas volver a ver a Yumi despierta sonriendo y jugando? - Preguntó Karin sonriendo.  
- Claro que lo imagino. Pero será raro para ella. Cuando despierte y se de cuenta que ya no es una niña. Sera raro para ella.  
- Casi todas las niñas quieren ser mayores. Así que eso no creo que le preocupe. - Dijo Karin riendo. - Jiraiya-Sensei llegará mañana... por fin logre convencerle de que no se enfadase con nosotros por esto. Ya sabes lo que opina de estos torneos.  
- Que tontería. ¿Personalmente no creo que haya diferencia entre los torneos en los que tu participas o los que participaba el. - Dijo Naruto un poco molesto.  
- Lo importante es que ya lo ha entendido y estará para apoyarnos. No te enfades con el. Ya sabes como son los mayores.

Continuaron caminando por la ciudad charlando un poco hasta que el móvil de Karin pitó y después vibró. Lo cogió y comenzó a leer.

- Es de Ino, dice que ha salido a dar un paseo con Sakura. Que casualidad. - Dijo Karin riendo. - Le diré que ya hemos salido tu y yo. - Añadió tecleando.  
- Parece que te ha estado echando de menos. - Dijo Naruto mirando para otro lado. Karin sonrió.

El móvil de Karin volvió a sonar.

- Dice que porque no nos juntamos los cuatro. - Dijo Karin leyendo la pantalla. - ¿Desde cuando te llevas tan bien con ellas?  
- Ellas no. Es Ino que por algún motivo esta mas simpática conmigo últimamente. - Dijo Naruto mirando a su prima. - Supongo que como es la novia de mi prima.  
- Oye que todavia no sabemos si somos novias. - Dijo Karin sonrojado.  
- Oh dios mío que pesadas sois.  
- ¿Sabes? Creo que simplemente Ino te ha conocido un poco mejor. Después de todo eres simpático cuando quieres. Si dejases que Sakura te conociese mas...  
- ¿Y por que iba a querer yo eso? - Preguntó Naruto molesto.  
- Bueno... Ino y yo tenemos una teoría sobre vosotros dos. - Dijo Karin riendo.  
- ¿Qué clase de teoría? - Preguntó Naruto molesto.  
- Oh mira... por ahí vienen. - Dijo Karin señalando en otra dirección y cambiando de tema.

Naruto se giró y vio a Ino y Sakura llegando. Por la cara de Sakura el rubio pudo deducir que Ino no le había contado a la pelirrosa el detalle de que él estaba también allí.

- Hola chicos. - Dijo Ino contenta.  
- Hola. - Dijeron Sakura y Naruto casi a la vez con algo de desgana. Karin rio un poco por ello.  
- Oye Naruto... ¿Cómo es que has faltado a clase ayer también? - Preguntó Ino.  
- Tenia cosas que hacer. Era importante. - Dijo Naruto de forma misteriosa.  
- Entiendo. - Comentó Ino. - Oye hoy ya no hay tiempo pero podríamos quedar todos mañana. Invitamos también a Sai, Neji y Tenten.  
- Lo siento Ino. - Dijo Karin algo triste. - Mañana no podre quedar en todo el dia. Tengo algo importante que hacer. - Añadió después mirando a Naruto.  
- Ah... esta bien. Lo entiendo. - Dijo Ino algo triste.  
- Pero a partir del lunes espero tener dos dias enteros sin nada.  
- Si... pero hay clase. Como hoy era fin de semana. - Dijo Ino mirando para otro lado.  
- Con Jiraiya tengo suficiente Karin. Queda mañana con Ino. - Propuso Naruto haciendo que Karin la mirase.  
- Ni hablar. No te voy a dejar solo Naruto. Es innegociable... lo siento. - Dijo Karin. Naruto pensó que Ino y Sakura se estarían haciendo muchas preguntas.  
- Bueno. Entonces solo te necesito por la noche. Queda por la tarde con Ino. Luego te arrepentirás cuando estes en Kumo.  
- ¿Estas seguro?  
- Claro. No olvides que estaré con Jiraiya.  
- ¿Vais a contarnos de que va todo esto? - Preguntó Ino algo frustrada. Karin miró a Naruto.  
- Es algo personal Ino... lo siento. - Dijo Naruto muy serio. - Pero al menos te dejo disponible a tu novia por la mañana y por la tarde. - Añadió haciendo sonrojar a Ino y Karin.

Empezaron a moverse de allí. Naruto se sentía un poco desplazado ya que Ino, Sakura y Karin acaparaban toda la conversación. Aun así por algún motivo hoy Naruto no quería estar solo. Tanto que incluso era capaz de aguantar estar allí.

Aunque la conversación cada vez estaba cerrándose mas. Naruto pudo ver como hacia cerca de un minuto que Sakura ya no decía nada. Poco a poco la pelirrosa empezó a caminar algo mas lento, quedándose mas cerca de Naruto que de Ino y Karin. Se le notaba ligeramente molesta.

- Son insoportables cuando quieren. - Dijo Sakura suspirando.  
- Hace un mes que no se ven. - Se excusó Naruto.  
- Ese es el único motivo por el que no me enfado. - Contestó Sakura. - Pero si Karin viviese asi y estuviesen asi siempre las mandaba a la mierda a las dos. - Dijo Sakura riendo. Naruto sonrió por aquel comentario.

Se quedaron en silenció unos segundos. Estaban caminando unos cinco metros detrás de Karin e Ino. El silencio fue algo incomodo durante un largo minuto. Naruto giró un poco su cabeza y se encontró con que Sakura lo miraba con un rostro extrañado.

- ¿Pasa algo? - Preguntó Naruto.  
- Estas... raro... no se. - Dijo Sakura tratando de averiguar en que pensaba Naruto.  
- Siempre dices que soy raro.  
- No... es diferente. Te pasa algo... estas... preocupado...  
- Es posible... - Confesó Naruto apagado mirando al suelo.  
- ¿Estas bien? - Preguntó Sakura preocupada.  
- Tu también estas rara. ¿Cómo es que te importa eso? - Preguntó Naruto extrañado mirando a la chica.  
- Es mas bien curiosidad. Nunca te había visto angustiado. - Respondió Sakura mirando a Naruto a los ojos.  
- No me gusta hablar de mis cosas. Soy bastante reservado.  
- Lo respeto. A mi me pasa lo mismo.  
- Yo ya pensaba que te preocupabas por mi. - Dijo Naruto sonriendo.  
- Ya te gustaría. - Bromeó Sakura.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, iban observando las espaldas de Ino y Karin, la vista al frente. Aquella conversación estaba resultando extraña. Pero era diferente a otras veces. Karin e Ino se juntaron de nuevo con Naruto y Sakura dando por terminada su conversación.

- Chicas. ¿Por qué no os vais juntas? Se nota que preferís estar solas. No hace falta que os preocupéis. Lo entendemos. - Dijo Sakura hablando también en nombre de Naruto.  
- ¿Estáis seguros? - Preguntó Ino sintiéndose mal.  
- Lleváis un mes sin veros. - Añadió Naruto esta vez. - No importa.

Karin e Ino les agradecieron a Naruto y a Sakura y se marcharon para estar un rato a solas. No querían admitirlo pero aquel mes separadas había sido bastante duro, una relación a distancia nunca era fácil. Y mas al principio con toda la etapa de ilusión y pasión en su máximo esplendor.

- Bueno Sakura. Ya te dejo tranquila. Me irá para casa. - Dijo Naruto mirando los ojos verdes de la chica.  
- Espera un momento. - Dijo Sakura haciendo que Naruto se pusiese serio.  
- ¿Qué ocurre? - Preguntó Naruto extrañado.  
- Si pudiese hacerte una pregunta. Solo una. ¿Me la responderías? - Preguntó Sakura mirando los ojos de Naruto.  
- Según que clase pregunta.  
- Una muy personal. Que seguramente jamás responderías. - Dijo Sakura muy seria, triste y curiosa.  
- ¿Tiene algo que ver... con lo que ocurrió... "aquella noche"? - Preguntó Naruto haciendo referencia a aquella noche en la que Sakura hundió en la tristeza a Naruto.  
- En parte... si. - Confesó Sakura.  
- ¿Y por que quieres hacerla? - Preguntó de nuevo Naruto.  
- Tengo... ligeras... sospechas. Creo. Quiero saber... si eres un sentimental que sobrereaccionó a mis palabras... o si fue... por otra cosa.

Naruto estuvo unos segundos mirando a Sakura. En sus ojos verdes se entremezclaban la duda, la curiosidad y cierta sensación de sentirse mal. Hoy Naruto se sentía profundamente extraño. Era un sentimiento.

- Esta bien. Pero con una pequeña condición. Una sola pregunta que se responda con si o no. Sin detalles. - Dijo Naruto.

Sakura empezó a quedarse unos segundos meditando. Solo podía hacer una pregunta que además se respondiese con una silaba. Necesitaba pensársela bien. Abrió los ojos de nuevo y se quedó mirando a Naruto.

- ¿Tus padres están vivos? - Preguntó Sakura, aquella era la pregunta que mejor satisfaría su curiosidad.

Naruto se quedó unos segundos callado mirando a Sakura con una expresión neutra en su mirada. Tomó todo el oxigeno que pudo y después lo soltó en un largo suspiro. La pelirrosa parecía expectante.

- No

Dos letras, una silaba y una sola palabra que representaban un cumulo de tristeza y dolor casi inexplicable para Naruto. Aun así se fijó en el rostro de Sakura y en cada detalle de su rostro asimilando lo que acababa de ocurrir. La pelirrosa estaba estupefacta completamente.

Sakura cerró los ojos con pesadez, su rostro descendió unos centímetros y se llevó su mano a la boca que temblaba ligeramente. Naruto podía leer cada una de sus emociones.

- Pensaba que me odiabas. ¿Qué mas da? - Preguntó Naruto confuso.

Sakura abrió los ojos de nuevo, dos lagrimas asomaban del rostro de Sakura dejando demasiado intrigado a Naruto.

- ¡Es cierto! Te odiaba... te odio... pero... - Los labios de Sakura seguían temblando. Estaba demasiado triste. - No quería hacerte daño... no quería hacerte tanto daño... lo que dije fue... cruel... fue... monstruoso... yo no sabia que tu... yo no...

Naruto se acercó a Sakura y la abrazó. La pelirrosa puso sus manos sobre el pecho de Naruto y también la frente.

- Siento mucho lo que te dije. Lo siento de verdad... - Dijo Sakura sin poder mirarle.  
- No hace falta Sakura. No estoy enfadado contigo. No quiero que te sientas mal por eso. - Naruto no dejó de abrazar a la pelirrosa.

Sakura bajó sus brazos del pecho de Naruto y después rodeó la espalda de Naruto abrazándole con fuerza. Naruto sintió toda aquella situación muy extraña pero no en el mal sentido.

- Eres un idiota. Hace tiempo que ya no te odio... pero sigo creyendo que eres un increíble idiota. Pero no merecías lo que te dije... lo siento de verdad.  
- Esta bien. Te perdono Sakura. - Dijo Naruto sintiendo que solo cuando dijese aquellas palabras ella podría estar bien.

Se separaron, pero solo un poco. Quedándose a pocos centímetros el uno del otro. Y por algún extraño motivo, todavía mas extraño que aquella noche, se besaron. Naruto inició el movimiento y Sakura lo correspondió de buen grado.

Tras aquel beso se fueron directamente a casa de Naruto, sin decir nada. No hacia falta decir nada. Aquella noche volvió a suceder. Aunque al menos para el rubio fue algo diferente. Ya no era una necesidad física de tenerla en su cama. Era... algo mas.

Cuando terminaron de hacerlo trataron de moverse, pero era demasiado tarde. El sueño, el cansancio y todas aquellas emociones extrañas provocaron que se quedasen dormidos. Aquella noche se cumplió lo que Naruto había pedido hacia ya unos meses. Aquel día durmieron juntos.

A la mañana siguiente se levantaron también juntos, fue algo violento en realidad. Pero casi sin decir nada se separaron y comenzaron a vestirse. Ya estaban casi listos para salir del cuarto.

- Bueno, voy a irme a casa que mis padres estarán preocupados. Dale recuerdos a Karin de mi parte. Y... sea lo que sea que tengáis que hacer esta noche. Espero que salga bien. - Mientras Sakura decía esa ultima parte Naruto sonrió.  
- Yo también lo espero. Gracias.  
- Por cierto. ¿Has estado haciendo pesas o algo? Estas mas cachas. - Dijo Sakura cambiando de tema a algo mas amistoso.  
- Pues si. Un poco. - Dijo Naruto tocándose el antebrazo izquierdo.  
- Te favorece. - Declaró Sakura. - Nos vemos Uzumaki.

La pelirrosa se marchó de casa de Naruto. El rubio se quedó sentado en su cama mirando la puerta por la que se había marchado.

- "Si no estuviese tan preocupado por Yumi... si no tuviese todas las preocupaciones que tenia al comenzar el curso... me pregunto... ¿Qué habría pasado entre Sakura y yo?" - Se preguntó Naruto suspirando.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

_Este capítulo me ha quedado el doble de largo de lo habitual. Lo de escribir alternando un capítulo de Sakura y otro de Naruto a veces hace que me cueste un poco continuar la historia. Aunque me sigue pareciendo una forma interesante de narrar el fic._

_Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo y que os haya dejado un poco con la intriga de que ocurrirá en el torneo que empezará dentro de poco y donde Naruto se jugará la recuperación de su hermana._

_Aunque lo que mas espero que os haya gustado ha sido la interacción entre Naruto y Sakura del capítulo._


	19. El Kumite

_Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**CAPÍTULO 18 - El Kumite**

Domingo por la tarde, Sakura Haruno había quedado en su propia casa junto con Ino. Aquel fin de semana los padres de la pelirrosa habían salido de viaje para celebrar sus bodas de plata. Sakura estaba contenta tanto por sus padres como por ella que se podía quedar sola.

Eran las siete de la tarde y ambas estaban en la habitación de Sakura charlando un poco sobre el fin de semana.

- Te noto un poco extraña. ¿Me lo quieres contar o mejor no pregunto? - Dijo Ino sonriendo.  
- Supongo que te lo puedo contar. A lo mejor hablarlo con alguien me ayuda un poco. - Contestó Sakura pensativa.  
- Te escucho Sakurita.  
- Veras, ayer cuando te fuiste con Karin. Paso algo muy raro entre Naruto y yo. - Sakura vio que habia captado la atención de Ino totalmente. - Primero de todo es que hablando me enteré que los padres de Naruto estan... muertos... - Dijo Sakura mirando para otro lado.  
- Bueno, no me sorprende mucho. Ya sabes... en su casa siempre esta solo. Es bastante triste si lo piensas...  
- No voy a entrar mucho en detalles... pero un dia le hice a Naruto un comentario bastante cruel. Relacionado con sus padres... y cuando digo bastante me refiero a extremadamente cruel. Yo en aquel momento no lo sabia claro. Pero cuando Naruto me contó eso pues me sentí muy mal.  
- ¿Y que pasó después? - Preguntó Ino con curiosidad en su voz.  
- Le pedí perdón. Le dije que había sido demasiado cruel... la verdad es que me sentí tan mal que no pude evitar llorar y...  
- ¿Y...? - Preguntó Ino entregada.  
- Naruto me abrazó y me dijo que me perdonaba... que no llorase y que no tenia nada por lo que sentirme mal. Después nos besamos... y una cosa llevó a la otra y el resto ya te lo imaginas.  
- ¿Entonces cual es el problema? - Dijo Ino. - Si te perdonó y encima acabasteis pasando una buena noche... ¿Qué mas da?

Sakura se quedó unos segundos pensativa. No sabia muy bien como decir aquello ya que le daba un poco de vergüenza.

- No se... ayer. Fue algo diferente. Creo que volví a sentir algo mas sentimental con Naruto. Creo que verle algo mas débil. vulnerable y... cariñoso... me hizo volver a sentir algo parecido a la primera vez que lo hicimos. - Dijo Sakura sonrojada.  
- ¿Crees que sientes algo por Naruto? - Preguntó Ino, Sakura negó.  
- Cuando me desperté ya se me había pasado. Fue solo el momento. Pero si me ha entrado un poco de miedo. Me asusta que si continuo así acabe enamorada de él. Y ahora Naruto no me ha mentido... no podría culparle. Soy consciente de que lo único que quiere de mi es llevarme a la cama... creo que lo mejor será que no vuelva a hacer "eso" con Naruto... será lo mas inteligente.  
- ¿Sabes? Creo que ni Naruto sabe exactamente lo que quiere... - Dijo Ino mirando a su amiga.  
- ¿A que te refieres? - Preguntó la pelirrosa.  
- Karin y yo solemos bromear sobre que Naruto y tu acabareis juntos. - Sakura se enfadó con ese comentario. - Pero no se... Naruto esta... demasiado atormentado. Bueno supongo que ahora ya sabemos que es por sus padres. Pero sea lo que sea esta claro que Naruto no esta preparado para tener una relación... ni siquiera se le ve interesado en tener amigos. Así que supongo que tienes razón... lo mas inteligente será que te alejes un poco de él... o quizás acabes muy mal.  
- Claro. A diferencia de la primera vez Naruto no me ha engañado. No me ha hecho creer lo que no es. Si ahora voy yo y me pillo por él será solo mi culpa. Lo mejor será que ponga tierra de por medio.  
- Creo que tienes razón. - Le respondió Ino.

Llamaron al timbre. Aquel día Sakura había invitado a todo su grupo de amigos. Iban a cenar tranquilamente todos juntos en lugar de salir. Sai, Tenten y Neji habían venido juntos ya que se habían encontrado en la calle.

Sai se había encargado de traer la comida de un restaurante. Aquella seria una noche tranquila y divertida a la vez. Las dos chicas salieron del cuarto y se quedaron en el comedor con los demás. Esta noche Satoshi no estaba así que seria una velada para el grupo de amigos.

La pizza era una comida demasiado buena como para dejarse tan siquiera un trozo, así que a pesar de haber comprado tres de tamaño familiar estaban consumiéndose a una gran velocidad.

- Ya son casi las diez. - Dijo Neji dejando uno de los trozos en su plato.  
- ¿Y? - Preguntó Ino con curiosidad.  
- Ah... - Suspiró Tenten. - Llevas todo el día hablando de eso.  
- Esta noche a las diez empieza el Kumite, ¿No habéis oído hablar de el? - Preguntó Neji entusiasmado.  
- ¿Eso no es un torneo de artes marciales? - Preguntó Sakura.  
- Mas o menos. - Respondió Neji. - Lo veo todos los años. ¿Os importa si lo vemos?  
- No sabia que te gustaban esas cosas. - Dijo Sai extrañado.  
- Supongo que es culpa de Gai-Sensei... hizo que me gustasen las artes marciales.  
- Bueno, tenemos la tele apagada. Supongo que no pasa nada. - Contestó Sakura cogiendo el mando de la televisión.

La encendió y busco el canal de deportes en el que retransmitirían el torneo que Neji quería ver. Faltaban diez minutos para que comenzase el primer combate, los comentaristas estaban hablando sobre el campeón del año pasado que también participaría, era el favorito para este año.

- Ese tío mató al sub-campeón del año pasado. Lo destrozó a golpes... es una bestia. Espero que pierda este año. - Dijo Neji captando la atención de todos.

Se trataba de un hombre de casi treinta años, media 2.05 centímetros y pesaba cerca de 115 kilos, era puro musculo y estaba haciendo unas declaraciones bastante egocéntricas frente a los reporteros. Acababa de decir que aquel que se resistiera demasiado acabaría pegándolo con su vida.

- Menudo gilipollas... ojala le den una buena paliza. - Dijo Sakura molesta por la actitud de aquel hombre.

Empezó el primer combate, realmente no duro mucho. Lucharon dos hombres jovenes y uno de ellos acabó derrotando al otro cuando le hizo un estrangulamiento que obligó a rendirse a su oponente. El siguiente combate iba a empezar.

- Anda mira... ese chico rubio que va a luchar ahora se parece un montón a Naruto. - Dijo Ino riendo un poco.  
- Pues... como que es Naruto. - Dijo Tenten mirando un poco mas de cerca la pantalla.  
- No puede ser. - Respondió Ino levantándose y acercándose al televisor. Sakura se fijó también mejor.

El ring era hexagonal y era bastante amplío. Tenia redes en los bordes para evitar que los luchadores cayesen fuera del ring. Las artes marciales mixtas solían tener fama de ser bastante duras. En este torneo en concreto los participantes no tenían ningún tipo de protección, ni si quiera guantes.

- Mira. Y esa de allí es Karin. - Dijo Sai señalando el borde de la pantalla, en el exterior del ring estaba Karin Uzumaki que miraba con seriedad el combate a punto de empezar.  
- "Y el señor del pelo blanco es el hombre aquel que vino a verle al instituto." - Pensó Sakura para sus adentros viendo al segundo acompañante de Naruto.

Karin y aquel hombre eran el equipo de Naruto, que se encargarían de asistirle, apoyarle y ayudarle a recuperarse entre combates. Sakura no entendía absolutamente nada.

- ¿Y que diablos pinta Naruto allí? - Preguntó Ino tan extrañada como Sakura.  
- Bueno... eso explicaría muchas cosas. - Dijo Tenten haciendo que todos la mirasen.  
- ¿Por qué? - Preguntó Sakura.  
- Eso explicaría porque nunca participa en la clase de Educación Física cuando hacemos artes marciales. Podría herirnos al resto. Por eso Gai-Sensei le dijo que si quería podía ayudarle a impartir la clase...

Antes de que pudiesen analizar la explicación de Tenten el combate comenzó. Naruto Uzumaki de tan solo 18 años recién cumplidos debía enfrentarse a un chico de 24 que era un poco mas alto que él, aunque Naruto parecía mas atlético.

La indumentaria de ambos era idéntica. Los participantes solo podían llevar un pantalón corto de deporte. Por lo demás no podían llevar nada mas. Iban sin camiseta ni calcetines o zapatillas. El pantalón de Naruto era negro.

Su rival le lanzó un puñetazo muy rápido, pero Naruto lo esquivó con mucha facilidad agachándose hacia la izquierda. Naruto movió su brazo y sujetó con fuerza el brazo del otro a la altura del codo. Un pequeño juego de piernas y logró tirarlo al suelo.

Una vez ambos luchadores estaban en el suelo, Naruto aprovechó para aplicar todavía mas fuerza en el brazo que tenia sujeto. Una luxación lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el otro no pudiese hacer nada. Ante la perspectiva de que le partiesen el brazo decidió rendirse, Naruto había ganado.

- Pues... no lo ha hecho mal. - Dijo Tenten sorprendida.  
- Pensad que apalizó a los tres abusones esos. - Dijo Sai buscando algo de logica en lo que estaban viendo.

Ino se acercó sigilosamente a Sakura.

- Nunca me habías comentado que Naruto estuviese así de cachas. - Dijo Ino al oído de Sakura.  
- Eso son cosas privadas. - Dijo Sakura mirando para otro lado.  
- No... si tonta no eres. Ahora ya veo porque Naruto te gusta. - Ino había logrado hacer que Sakura se molestase del todo.  
- Idiota.

Los primeros combates estaban resolviéndose bastante rápido. Había mas de 60 participantes asi que hasta dentro de mas de veinte combates no volvería a tocarle a Naruto.

- Ahora que lo pienso. La inscripción para el torneo es un millón de Ryus. - Dijo Neji recordando.  
- ¿De donde habrá sacado Naruto tanto dinero? - Preguntó Tenten sorprendida.  
- No lo se.  
- Bueno, la casa de Naruto es muy grande. Seguramente tengan pasta. - Dijo Sai recordando los pocos datos que tenia tanto por Sakura como Ino.  
- Eso si... pero sus padres... - Dijo Ino antes de ser cortada por una fulminadora mirada de Sakura.

No dijo nada mas, por fortuna paso desapercibido. Después de todo solo Sakura e Ino conocían aquella verdad de Naruto. Sakura le había contado aquello a Ino por ser su mejor amiga, tampoco quería ir contándoselo a todo el mundo.

En uno de los siguientes combates le tocó al campeón del año pasado. Derrotó a su rival de un único puñetazo en la cara que había dejado inconsciente a su rival. Tuvieron que llevárselo en una camilla

- Espero que Naruto pierda antes de enfrentarse a eso... - Dijo Ino preocupada.  
- "¿Qué diablos hace allí? ¿Y de donde habrá sacado tanto dinero?" - Pensó Sakura muy extrañada. Había cosas que no cuadraban.  
- Conociendo a Naruto seguramente lo único que quiera sea el dinero del premio o salir en la televisión o algo así. - Dijo Tenten quitando importancia al asunto.  
- ¿Cuánto es el premio? - Preguntó Sakura con curiosidad.  
- 40 millones. - Respondió Neji que conocía toda la información al respecto.  
- "No creo que a Naruto le interese lo de salir por la tele. Quiere el dinero... ¿Para que?" - Sakura realmente no sabia que pensar.

Tras cerca de veinte minutos volvió a tocarle a Naruto. Al principio solo Neji quería ver el Kumite pero al final había llamado la atención de todos los presentes gracias al rubio. Naruto era el mas joven de los participantes. El limite de edad era la mayoría y Naruto la había cumplido en enero.

El rival de Naruto se lanzó corriendo hacia el. Sakura pensó que probablemente todos los presentes se confiarían al ver la edad del rubio. Le lanzó un derechazo a Naruto que evadió muy fácilmente agachándose hacia la derecha.

Naruto enlazó el movimiento defensivo con un giro sobre su pierna izquierda, con la inercia del giro levanto su pierna derecha hasta mas allá de su cabeza y golpeó con toda su fuerza la cara del rival con el talón.

Su rival cayó al suelo al instante prácticamente desmayado. Uno de los árbitros comenzó a contar. Naruto estaba simplemente delante de el en posición defensiva muy serio. El chico trató de levantarse un par de veces pero el golpe del rubio fue tan contundente que no fue capaz de alzarse antes de los diez segundos.

- Oye en serio Naruto es bueno... - Dijo Neji sorprendido.  
- "Esta tan serio... no fanfarronea... no celebra las victorias..." - Pensó Sakura extrañada.

Pasaron una hora de combates. Naruto ganó tres combates mas. Solía hacerlo con mucha sutileza, prefería utilizar los estrangulamientos y las luxaciones para hacer que los rivales se rindiesen. Naruto se había clasificado para la final.

El segundo finalista era el campeón del año pasado. Su brutalidad le había llevado al combate final. Había mandado al hospital a tres de sus cinco oponentes. A uno de ellos le partió el brazo. Usualmente cuando se hace una luxación se hace poco a poco para darle tiempo al rival a rendirse, él no lo hizo. Lo sujetó y le destrozó el codo.

- Entonces... Karin es campeona nacional y Naruto además parece que tampoco se le da nada mal. - Dijo Ino sorprendida.  
- Pero no tiene nada que hacer contra el otro tío. - Dijo Sai viendo la pantalla. - Quiero decir... es el doble de grande.

Estaban pasando los datos de ambos. Naruto media 1.83 y pesaba 87 kilos. Había aumentado de peso en los últimos meses, pero únicamente había aumentado su masa muscular, después de todo el musculo pesa mas que la grasa.

Su rival media 2.05 y pesaba 116 kilos. Y al igual que Naruto era musculo únicamente. Pero realmente daba la sensación de que era el doble de grande que el rubio.

- Lo va a destrozar... - Dijo Ino temerosa.  
- ¿Eso no te pone contenta? - Preguntó Sai mirando a Sakura.  
- La verdad es que no... - Dijo Sakura preocupada.

El odio que tenia Sakura por Naruto se había disipado con el tiempo. No era santo de su devoción pero después de haber conocido su faceta mas vulnerable no podía desearle algo tan malo como acabar en el hospital.

- Espero que se rinda pronto... ya escuchasteis lo que dijo al principio. El que se resistiese de mas... - Neji estaba algo preocupado.

Naruto no era especialmente amigo de aquel grupo pero después de todo era alguien cercano. Pero todos sabían lo peligroso que era aquello. En las Artes Marciales Mixtas solo había tres reglas. No se puede atacar a los ojos, nada de golpes bajos y nada de morder. Por lo demás se podía hacer cualquier cosa.

- "Por algún motivo... creo que no se va a rendir." - Pensó Sakura preocupada.

El combate final del Kumite estaba a punto de comenzar. Naruto y aquel hombre estaban frente a frente, a un escaso metro mirándose a los ojos. El gigante le miraba vacilante y sonriendo. Naruto estaba mas serio que nunca.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

_Sakura confesandole a Ino que volvió a sentir algo por Naruto. Los primeros combates del torneo y Sakura preocupada por la integridad de Naruto. Ha sido un capitulo corto pero con bastante contenido creo xD Espero que os haya gustado. _

_En mi mente ya se como ocurrirá el NaruSaku y quien de los dos sera el que inicie todo. Pero si me gustaría saber vuestra opinión. ¿Quien creéis que debería ser quien dese el paso? ¿Naruto pidiendo perdón? ¿Sakura tratando de acercarse a él? Ademas dentro de poco se revelara la VERDAD sobre el pasado de Naruto. Osea de momento Sakura solo sabe que sus padres están muertos. Pero no sabe nada de como murieron, de por que Yumi esta en el hospital ni nada mas sobre Naruto._

_Eso provocara, obviamente, un fuerte cambio en Sakura respecto a Naruto. Y pronto Naruto, al sentirse liberado de sus demonios, empezará a ver algunas cosas que no habia sido capaz de ver. _

_Se que ha sido un NaruSaku algo lento (A veces me gusta hacerlo así) pero os aseguro que sera bastante intenso y dentro de poco ocupara prácticamente toda la trama._


	20. La final

_Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**CAPÍTULO 19 - La final**

Después de las semifinales se había otorgado un descanso de quince minutos para ambos finalistas. Naruto se habia retirado junto a Jiraiya y Karin a un pequeño vestuario donde estaban a solas.

El rubio estaba sentado en una silla tratando de recuperar el aliento perdido por los últimos cinco combates. Tenia que concentrarse mentalmente, estaba jugándose demasiado.

- Tu rival es mucho mas fuerte que tu. - Dijo Jiraiya deprimiendo a Naruto. - Pero es mucho mas lento. Se consciente de tus puntos fuertes y sus puntos débiles...  
- También es muy resistente... y seguramente las luxaciones y los estrangulamientos no sirvan con él. - Añadió Karin. - A no ser que consigas hacer una llave realmente efectiva.  
- ¿Entonces cual es mi mejor opción? - Preguntó Naruto molesto.  
- Esquiva sus golpes, deja que se canse... ataca puntos donde puedas hacerle mucho daño. La cara, el cuello, sus piernas... olvídate del pecho o del estomago... eso no servirá. - Jiraiya decía todo lo que se le ocurría.  
- Y sobretodo... no dejes que te agarre... te partirá como a una rama. - Dijo Karin mientras Naruto asentía.

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos. Naruto se estaba concentrando al máximo. El dinero para la operación de Yumi estaba en juego. No podía perder.

- Dos minutos. - Dijo un organizador del torneo entrando en el vestuario. Sin esperar respuesta volvió a marcharse.  
- Vamos yendo. - Contestó Naruto levantándose. No queria esperar mas.

Karin y Jiraya lo siguieron. Estaban muy nerviosos. Tenian también muchas ganas de que ganase pero también estaban muy preocupados por el combate que tenia Naruto por delante. El rubio lo ignoró, prefería centrarse en ganar y nada mas.

Cuando volvieron al ring Naruto entró por uno de los huecos de la red, el de su lado. Su rival ya estaba allí esperando. Realmente imponía, pero Naruto no se iba a dejar llevar por eso. El otro luchador también llevaba un pantalón corto negro.

En el ring solo estaban el arbitro y los dos luchadores. El combate empezaría en cincuenta segundos. El hombre lo miró y sonrió.

- Si no eres mas que un mocoso... tan frágil... tan pequeño. - Le dijo con burla. Naruto no dijo nada. - Retírate chico... acabaras muy mal.  
- ¿Tanto miedo tienes? ¿Pretendes asustarme para evitar luchar conmigo? - Preguntó Naruto tratando de hacer que su rival se enfadase y estuviese descentrado.  
- ¿Miedo? Hoy conocerás lo que es el miedo. Te voy... a destrozar. Cuando estés medio muerto... espero que seas lo suficientemente inteligente para rendirte.  
- Te aviso ahora. No me voy a rendir. Así que no hace falta que luches con la intención de que me rinda. Da igual lo que ocurra... da igual lo que hagas. Tu no puedes hacer nada para que sienta miedo. Ocurra lo que ocurra hoy... te aseguro que no es nada comparado con lo que ya he vivido. - Dijo Naruto con decisión.  
- Eso ya lo veremos. Me lo tomaré como un reto personal. Hacerte llorar de dolor... hacerte suplicar que pare. Sera divertido.

El arbitro se puso entre ambos. Era hora de comenzar, quedaban solo cuatro segundos. Todo el mundo estaba impaciente, parecía que estaban conteniendo el aliento. Al menos Naruto lo estaba haciendo.

Hicieron sonar la campana, Naruto y su rival se pusieron en posición defensiva. La de Naruto era mas típica del Taekwondo o el Karate. La de su rival era como la de un boxeador. El arbitro levantó el brazo ante la mirada expectante de todo el mundo.

- ¡Luchad! - Ordenó moviendo el brazo a la vez que se hacia a un lado para alejarse de la acción.

La final había comenzado.

El rival de Naruto tenia los ojos negros y el pelo de color castaño bastante corto. Tenia alguna cicatriz por la parte del pecho y la verdad es que resultaba bastante intimidante. Pero por algún motivo a Naruto no le daba ningún pavor.

El primer golpe fue para el castaño, se lanzó con toda su fuerza hacia Naruto para darle un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas. Su puño era como dos del rubio.

Naruto lo esquivó agachándose hacia la derecha, su nivel de concentración había alcanzado unos valores inigualables. Sujetó su brazo para utilizarlo para impulsarse y saltó para encajarle un rodillazo con todas sus fuerzas en las costillas.

El castaño tuvo que separarse, un golpe así siempre hacia daño. La afición comenzó a gritar con fuerza, no se esperaban que el primer golpe fuese para el novato. Naruto se separó, lo mejor era ver venir el contraataque de lejos.

- ¡Vamos Naruto! ¡Así! - Gritó Karin eufórica por el golpe que Naruto había sabido encajarle.

Como si ya no le doliese lo mas mínimo volvió a atacar a Naruto, el mismo movimiento un puñetazo directo que Naruto volvió a esquivar con mucha facilidad agachándose.

Tan fácil que era una trampa. Cuando Naruto agachó su cabeza el castaño aprovechó para levantar su rodilla con toda su fuerza y pudo encajar un rodillazo en todo el pecho de Naruto haciendo que saliese despedido hacia atrás.

Antes de que tan siquiera Naruto se recuperase de aquel golpe su rival volvió a lanzarse hacia el dándole un puñetazo en toda la cara que lanzó a Naruto al suelo. En las artes marciales mixtas el arbitro no detenía el combate cuando alguien caía al suelo, el combate continuaba en la lona. En el combate en el suelo lo único que era ilegal era dar patadas o rodillazos al oponente que había caído. Pero los puñetazos, los codazos y las llaves continuaban siendo legales.

En una competición federada Naruto y si rival no habrían estado dentro de la misma categoría. Aquí el peso no era ningún tipo de impedimento. Y Naruto no podía permitirse que alguien que le sacaba treinta kilos se le pusiese encima, lo destrozaría.

Como era de esperar el castaño se abalanzó sobre Naruto con la intención de bloquearle la posibilidad de levantarle y dejarlo inconsciente a golpes. El rubio golpeó con todas sus fuerzas el muslo izquierdo del castaño haciendo que su pierna izquierda se levantase y se desequilibrase. Naruto rodó hacia el lado en el que estaba a punto de caer y aprovechó la inercia del movimiento de levantarse para darle una patada con todas sus fuerzas en la cara que le rompió una ceja. Cuando la pierna de Naruto tocó el suelo de nuevo levantó la otra dando una patada frontal con bastante fuerza que le sirvió para poner tierra de por medio entre ambos.

- ¡No dejes que te coja! - Gritó Karin preocupada.  
- ¡Te mataré pequeño bastardo! - Gritó el castaño muerto por la ira por haber recibido un taconazo tan fuerte en la cara.  
- ¡Nada de insultos! - Dijo el arbitro señalándole. - No lo repetiré.

Los dos golpes que había recibido Naruto le había aturdido un poco pero estaba aprovechando este pequeño distanciamiento para recuperarse un poco. El combate continuó, Naruto se había puesto a la defensiva tal y como le habían recomendado.

Esquivaba, desviaba y paraba todos los golpes del castaño. Aprovechaba los huecos libres en su defensa para contrarrestar, no eran golpes muy fuertes ni críticos pero era suficiente para contribuir a cansar al rival. Tras cinco intensos y largos minutos la campana sonó.

En caso de que no hubiese victoria por K.O. los combates duraban tres asaltos de cinco minutos y los jueces evaluaban al vencedor. El primero de los asaltos había terminado y ambos fueron a sus respectivas esquinas a descansar.

- Bien, no esta mal. - Dijo Jiraiya llegando junto con Karin para darle agua y una toalla.  
- Pero tienes que ser mas intenso, si empatáis debes darle motivos a los jueces para elegirte. - Le dijo después Karin. - El tiene una falta por insultar... consigue que acumule alguna mas y le restará muchos puntos.  
- No, voy a tumbarlo. No voy a arriesgarme a que se termine el tiempo sin vencedor. - Contestó Naruto tras beber medio litro de agua.  
- Ataca las piernas, por detrás sobretodo. Cuando lo tengas flojo de abajo destrózale la cara, el cuello, los riñones y las costillas. - Le sugirió Jiraiya, Naruto estaba tratando de mantener la calma.

La campana volvió a sonar. Karin y Jiraiya se retiraron. Igual que los asistentes del castaño. Volvieron al centro del ring.

- ¡Luchad! - Gritó el arbitro de nuevo.

Naruto se lanzó hacia delante y desvió el puñetazo de su rival. Después le dio un terrible codazo en el bíceps tratando de adormecérselo y hacerle todo el daño posible. Naruto giró sobre si mismo buscando la espalda del gigante y le dio un patada con toda su fuerza en la parte trasera del muslo.

Hincó una rodilla en el suelo por el dolor, pero solo una. En aquel instante Naruto le dio un rodillazo con todas sus fuerzas en las costillas y después le sujetó por el cuello. Naruto saltó para rodear la espalda de su rival con las piernas y hacer toda la fuerza posible contra el suelo para estrangularle.

Naruto lo tenia, la gente estaba gritando de emoción. Karin le había recomendado no intentar llaves o estrangulamientos pero lo había visto tan claro que no había podido evitarlo. Si aguantaba un poco mas aquel grandullón se rendiría para no morir. O lo dejaría inconsciente por falta de oxigeno.

Nada de aquello ocurrió. Se levantó asombrando a Naruto de su fuerza pues tenia al rubio detrás de el sujetándolo. Levantó sus manos para levantar a Naruto por las axilas y utilizó toda su fuerza para lanzar a Naruto contra la lona de espaldas y librarse del estrangulamiento.

Fue a golpear a Naruto en el suelo pero el rubio desvió el golpe colocando su brazo en medio. Después paró un zurdazo con ambos antebrazos. Naruto levantó su pierna y le dio con toda la planta del pie en la cara alejándolo. Se levantó dando una voltereta hacia atrás y después dio una vuelta sobre si mismo dándole una patada giratoria en la cara de nuevo al castaño que lo hizo alejarse un metro hacia la izquierda.

Pero no cayó al suelo, Naruto no era capaz de tumbarlo a pesar de haber hecho todo lo que Jiraiya le dijo. Enfurecido por los constantes golpes de Naruto se abalanzó sobre él a una gran velocidad. Naruto trató de desviar y parar los golpes pero eran tan fuertes que lo desestabilizaban. El castaño giró sobre si mismo y dio un taconazo con todas sus fuerzas en las costillas de Naruto

El rubio dio un desgarrador grito con ese golpe. Realmente había sido muy doloroso, probablemente le había roto algo. Le había desequilibrado tanto que no pudo esquivar aquel golpe y ahora aquello le pasaría factura.

Naruto se movió un poco hacia atrás sujetándose las costillas tratando de aguantar el dolor. El castaño volvió hacia él, pero la campana sonó de nuevo. El arbitro se puso entre ambos. Naruto se fue a marchar pero su rival le dedicó unas palabras.

- Ni siquiera has podido tumbarme. ¿Crees que los jueces dejaran que un novato gane al campeón solo por una falta? - Preguntó con burla. Naruto no dijo nada, pero sabia que tenia razón.

El rubio volvió a sentarse en la esquina. Karin y Jiraiya parecían preocupados.

- ¿Te duele mucho? - Preguntó Karin.  
- Si. Creo que me ha roto alguna costilla. - Respondió Naruto sujetándosela.  
- Deberías... - Dijo Jiraiya, Naruto le cortó.  
- No me voy a rendir. Ni hablar. - Contestó Naruto sonriendo.  
- No dejes que te golpee... y sobretodo evita que sepa que te duele. Se aprovechará. - Dijo Jiraiya.  
- ¿Cómo le gano? - Preguntó Naruto frustrado. - Es como si mis golpes no le doliesen.  
- Huy, si le duelen. ¿No ves como se enfada cada vez que le das en la cara? - Dijo Karin mirando como el castaño se estaba limpiando la sangre de la brecha que Naruto le había hecho en la cara.  
- No le ganaré por que se enfade. - Dijo Naruto mirando para otro lado.  
- Sigue dándole en la cara. Es la mejor opción. Cuando empiece a defenderse mejor sigue atacándole las piernas y los brazos. Olvídate ya del torso completamente. Tu misión es tumbarlo y a poder ser que el arbitro tenga que separarte de él porque le has dado con mucha fuerza. Su falta por insultar te dará la victoria si lo tumbas. - Dijo Jiraiya, parecía que se había estado mirando el reglamento de las artes marciales mixtas.  
- Pero no dejes que te vuelva a dar. Y mucho menos tirarte al suelo. Si lo vuelve a hacer tu única oportunidad será que se rinda o que quede inconsciente. - Comentó Karin haciendo que Naruto se concentrase.  
- Entiendo... lo haré. - Dijo Naruto justo cuando la campana volvió a sonar.

Naruto volvió a levantarse y fue hacia el centro tratando de disimular el dolor de sus costillas. Su rival seguía con aquella asquerosa sonrisa de prepotencia.

- ¡Ultimo asalto! ¡Luchad! - Gritó el arbitro a la vez que se hacia a un lado para dejar espacio a los luchadores.

El primero en atacar fue el castaño con un fuerte derechazo que Naruto esquivó inclinándose hacia atrás. El rubio contraatacó dándole un codazo directo en el hombro para cansarle los brazos. Tras ese golpe el castaño tuvo que separarse para agitar sus brazos. Naruto ya le había encadenado varios golpes por esa zona y empezaba a costarle un poco moverlos.

Su rival fue a darle un puñetazo, Naruto se puso en posición defensiva colocando los brazos delante de su cara. Pero había sido una finta, en lugar de darle un puñetazo le soltó una patada en las costillas aprovechando que Naruto estaba cubriéndose la cara.

Normalmente aquella patada sin fuerza no le habría hecho nada. Pero Naruto estaba lesionado y parecía que el castaño lo sabia. Aquel golpe hizo que Naruto se quejase de dolor. Era un dolor terriblemente punzante.

Cuando Naruto bajó sus brazos para cubrirse el costado le dieron una patada frontal en el pecho lanzándolo hacia la red del ring hexagonal. Cuando el castaño se lanzó hacia Naruto este se agachó tratando de esquivarlo.

El gigantesco oponente de Naruto aprovechó que el rubio estaba inclinado para ponerse junto a el. Naruto le lanzó un puñetazo al riñón que solo le hizo quejarse un poco. El castaño cogió el brazo de Naruto y lo retorció dejando totalmente libre la zona lesionada de Naruto.

Sin ningún tipo de remordimiento empezó a golpear con todas sus fuerzas las costillas de Naruto. Con el cuarto golpe Naruto no pudo evitar chillar de manera desgarradora por el dolor. Podia escuchar al publico que habia dejado de vitorear.

Soltaron a Naruto que ya no podia defenderse y el castaño le dio un rodillazo con todas sus fuerzas en las costillas. El dolor ya era insufrible. Cuando Naruto ya no podia aguantar mas en aquella zona aprovechó que estaba suelto para protegerse allí.

Pero el castaño no volvió a pegarle alli. Ahora empezó a golpear con todas sus fuerzas la cara de Naruto. El ring empezaba a mancharse de la sangre del rubio. Si no fuese por la red Naruto ya habria caido al suelo.

Cogio a Naruto por la cabeza, sus brazos ya estaban sin fuerzas mirando hacia el suelo. El Castañó movio su pierna y le dio un rodillazo con todas sus fuerzas en la cara. Naruto ya no pudo ni quejarse. Antes de que cayese al suelo se llevó otro puñetazo en la cara.

El arbitro se puso entre ambos, separando al castaño del rubio. Naruto pudo caer al suelo por fin.

- ¡Ríndete! - Le ordenó el arbitro.

Naruto no dijo nada. Solo escuchaba algunos gritos. Podía oír la voz de Karin y también la del arbitro recomendándole rendirse. Como Naruto no dijo nada el arbitro comenzó a contar hasta diez. Si llegaba a diez daría el combate por terminado.

Naruto solo escuchaba los gritos del publico. Pero no era capaz de discernir ningún sonido en concreto. Lo único que podía escuchar con claridad eran los números gritados por el arbitro.

- "¿Se acabo?" - Pensó Naruto con los ojos cerrados sintiendo fluir su sangre por la lona.  
- ¡Cuatro! - Gritó el arbitro.  
- "¿Ya me he rendido?"  
- ¡Cinco! - Solo quedaban cinco segundos para que todo terminase.  
- "He estado huyendo todos estos años... escondiendo mi dolor en los sentimientos de otros. Alejándome de la realidad juntándome con las peores personas que podía... sacrificando los sentimientos de otras personas solo para huir de mi dolor durante unas horas..." - Pensó Naruto frustrado, un ligero recuerdo de color rosa le afloró en aquel momento.  
- ¡Seis!  
- "¿Quieres seguir huyendo Naruto Uzumaki?" - Pensó Naruto hablándose a si mismo. - "¿Quieres seguir haciéndole daño a los demás?"  
- ¡Siete!

Naruto comenzó a recordar. Mas concretamente un momento de su infancia en el que estaba jugando con su hermana en el jardín de su casa. El recuerdo le llevo a otro mas terrible en el que su hermana estaba postrada en una cama.

- "Hermano..." - Sonó en su cabeza, un recuero. Una angelical voz que lo atormentaba habitualmente. Pero esta vez le infundió decisión y valor.

Naruto comenzó a levantarse antes la atónita mirada de todo el publico, el arbitro y su rival. Aunque a Naruto le costaba ver cualquier cosa ya que tenia sangre en los ojos.

- ¡Ocho! - Gritó el arbitro, Naruto todavía trataba de levantarse.  
- "No, no voy a rendirme. Ni hablar... no ahora... no huiré mas... se acabó ser un niño" - Pensó Naruto con gran decisión.  
- ¡Nueve!

Aquel fue el ultimo numero, la cuenta atrás de había terminado ya que Naruto se habia levantado del todo. La cara le dolía demasiado. Las costillas aun mas. Tenia la vista nublada y las piernas le temblaban.

- ¿Puedes seguir? - Preguntó el arbitro mirando a Naruto.  
- Si. - Contestó el rubio con decisión.

El arbitro hizo un gesto y le lanzaron una toalla. Ayudó a Naruto a quitarse la sangre de la cara. Especialmente la de los ojos. Al terminar lanzó la toalla fuera del ring. Naruto y su rival volvieron al

centro. A pesar del dolor de costillas y de rostro sus piernas no flaquearon ni un instante. La concentración y la decisión del rubio había llegado al limite.

- "No perderé..." - Pensó decidido.  
- ¡Continuad! - Gritó el arbitro.

El castaño atacó y Naruto esquivó. Naruto estaba tan aturdido y entumecido por el dolor que ya ni siquiera le sentía. El dolor del rostro y de las costillas había desaparecido. Pero su concentración era extrema. Aquellas golpes ya no le darían.

El rubio evitó un golpe mas y después atacó directamente con un codazo y dos puñetazos en el bíceps derecho de su rival. Cuando este se fue hacia atrás por el dolor Naruto aprovechó para girar sobre si mismo y volver a patear su rostro.

Evadió un puñetazo del castaño volviendo a girar sobre si mismo y al terminar el giro le dio en el costado con el codo y tras quedarse detrás de él le propinó una fuerte patada en la parte de atrás de la rodilla derecha.

Definitivamente todos los golpes que Naruto había estado repartiendo por el cuerpo del castaño estaban pasándole factura ahora. Se le notaba con los brazos y las piernas entumecidos por los golpes. Le costaba moverlos con normalidad.

El castaño se giró para volver a encarar a Naruto. Pero el rubio había saltado y en el momento en el que su rival estuvo del todo girado Naruto sujetó su cabeza y le dio un terrible rodillazo volador en toda la cara. Y al rodillazo le siguió un codazo en el mismo sitio exacto de la cara.

Naruto tocó el suelo y su rival comenzó a tambalearse ligeramente por el dolor del rostro y de sus extremidades. Tenia sus extremidades adormecidas y estaba aturdido por los dos golpes que acababa de recibir en el rostro.

El castaño lanzó un tímido golpe hacia las costillas de Naruto que el rubio se dejó impactar. Un pequeño sacrificio. Naruto no pudo evitar gritar de dolor de nuevo pero aprovechó para sujetar el brazo de su oponente para inmovilizarlo parcialmente.

Naruto preparó toda su fuerza en su pierna derecha y lanzó una increíble patada hacia la zona lateral de la rodilla izquierda del castaño. El punto mas débil de su pierna. Trató de hacer fuerza con la pierna para resistir el golpe, pero Naruto ya se había encargado de que no pudiese hacer eso con todos los golpes previos.

Con aquel golpe la pierna del castaño se hundió en la lona arrodillado. Naruto sujetó con fuerza el brazo de su rival y le dio un codazo con su brazo libre en la zona del hombro. Naruto notó como le había logrado dislocar el hombro izquierdo.

Le soltó el brazo, no era necesario continuar agarrándolo. Ahora que el castaño estaba arrodillado estaba mas o menos a la altura de Naruto. Quizás incluso un poco mas abajo. Cargo de nuevo toda su fuerza en su brazo derecho y le propinó el puñetazo mas fuerte que había dado nunca. Le dio en toda la cara haciendo que cayese hacia atrás en la lona. Por fin había logrado tumbarlo.

- "No es suficiente..." - Pensó Naruto decidido.

El rubio se arrodillo encima de su rival bloqueándole los brazos con sus rodillas y comenzó a golpearle con todas sus fuerzas el rostro en repetidas ocasiones.

- "Lo siento... no puedo... dejar que te levantes... no puedo arriesgarme." - Pensó Naruto cuando ya le había dado mas de diez golpes en la cara.

Naruto sintió por unos segundos un poco de lastima por su oponente. En una situación normal no le habría dado tantos golpes. Pero se estaba jugando demasiado. Si el castaño volvía a levantarse Naruto no podría continuar. El rubio parecía haber olvidado los rodillazos y golpes que había recibido también en su rostro o en sus costillas lesionadas.

El arbitro obligó a Naruto a levantarse y separarse del castaño. El rubio se quedó de pie en la lona mirando el cuerpo de su rival. El arbitro comenzó a contar.

Naruto escuchaba los gritos de la afición, los gritos de Karin y Jiraiya. Los gritos del equipo del castaño pidiéndole que se levantase. Podía escucharlo todo con gran claridad. Pero sobretodo escuchó aquella angustiosa cuenta que en lugar de diez segundos parecieron diez minutos.

- ¡Diez! ¡Ganador Naruto Uzumaki! - Gritó el arbitro mirando a Naruto.

La ovación del publico fue lo penultimo que escuchó Naruto. El novato de 18 años habia logrado derrotar al monstruo que asesinó a su ultimo finalista en el anterior torneo. Habia logrado la hazaña imposible.

- ¡Naruto! - Escuchó a Karin entrando al ring.

Aquello fue lo ultimo que Naruto escucho. Su cuerpo se relajó, todos sus músculos se destensaron. Todo el dolor volvió a recorrer su cuerpo. Sus extremidades le fallaron y cayó al suelo. Pero ni siquiera pudo sentir su cuerpo chocando contra la lona. Naruto se había desmayado completamente.

Había llegado a su limite hacia ya mucho. Su cuerpo le exigía un descanso si o si. Y solo saberse vencedor le permitió a su cuerpo relajarse. Había luchado hasta el final.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

_Hay dos incongruencias respecto a lo que seria un combate real de MMA. La primera es que no hay cuenta atrás, el combate se acaba cuando uno se rinde o el arbitro para el combate. El segundo es que cualquier arbitro habría detenido el combate después de que destrozasen la cara a Naruto. Pero oye, había que meter drama xD_

_Espero que os haya gustado la final. Ya avisé al principio de la historia que habría pequeñas dosis de acción y me refería en concreto a la paliza de Naruto a los abusones y a este torneo._


	21. Reencuentro

_Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**CAPÍTULO 20 - Reencuentro**

Era lunes por la mañana, Sakura estaba llegando ya a su aula junto con Ino a la que había encontrado en el patio principal. Aquella noche se habían ido a dormir bastante tarde y tenían bastante sueño así que prácticamente no dijeron nada. Solo se saludaron.

Llegaron de las ultimas. Incluso Kakashi-Sensei ya estaba allí dispuesto a comenzar la clase. Sakura se fijó en que el pupitre de Naruto estaba vacío. No era tan extraño después de todo.

- "¿Cómo estará?" - Se preguntó la pelirrosa preocupada.

Se sentaron en los pupitres correspondientes y la clase estuvo a punto de comenzar. Salvo por un pequeño contratiempo. Tenten levantó su mano.

- Dime Tenten. - Dijo Kakashi mirándola.  
- ¿Sabe algo de Naruto? - Preguntó intrigada. Todos se quedaron mirando la situación. Casi toda la clase sabia lo que había ocurrido.

Kakashi suspiró.

- Naruto esta en el hospital. Lo único que se es que tuvieron que operarle de urgencia por diversas fracturas. Lo último que se es que sigue inconsciente. - Dijo Kakashi mirando a sus compañeros. - Y no hablemos mas de eso. Tenemos que empezar la clase.

Sakura no pudo evitar preocuparse un poco. Cuando vio la final del torneo se quedo blanca. Sintió un nudo en el estomago cuando escuchó a Naruto gritar de dolor en repetidas ocasiones durante el combate. No podía olvidar tampoco el terrible momento en el que su rival le dio un fuerte rodillazo en la cara.

- "Bah... seguro que se recupera pronto. El muy idiota dejó que lo destrozasen." - Pensó después Sakura.

Aquel día fue un poco aburrido para la pelirrosa. Estaba terriblemente cansada y además a veces tenia la cabeza en otra parte. Pero por fortuna aquel tortuoso día terminó. Estaba volviendo a casa junto a Ino.

- Mañana por la mañana Karin se marcha a Kumo, ya ha perdido tres días de clase. - Dijo Ino mirando al frente.  
- Estarás triste. Supongo. - Dijo Sakura preocupada.  
- Si... un poco. Esta tarde he quedado con ella. Espero poder pasar al menos todo lo que queda de dia. - Comentó Ino sonriendo.  
- Pues intentad disfrutarlo. - Dijo Sakura contenta.  
- Claro. - Contestó Ino un poco dudosa.  
- ¿Y habéis hablado ya que haréis? - Preguntó Sakura con curiosidad.  
- No... - Negó Ino con la cabeza. - Lo haremos hoy.  
- ¿Y que tal? - Preguntó Sakura preocupada.  
- No se. - Confesó Ino. - ¿Tu que opinas de las relaciones a distancia? - Preguntó Ino mirando a su mejor amiga.  
- Pienso que son una putada. Una autentica putada. - Dijo Sakura, notó como la mirada de Ino se entristecía. - Pero si la persona vale la pena... merece la pena el sacrificio y el esfuerzo. Además hoy en día con Skype, Whatsapp y todas esas tonterías es mas fácil. - Añadió Sakura tratando de animarla.  
- Supongo que si. Que es mas llevadero... pero ya sabes que dicen que nunca acaba bien.  
- Mira Ino. Llevas desde los catorce años teniendo relaciones decepcionantes que no te han aportado nada. Has tenido dos novios y estuviste aquella noche con el chico de la discoteca y en todo este tiempo no te he visto feliz con tus relaciones. Por primera vez en tres años has conocido a alguien que si te hace feliz. Definitivamente creo que deberías intentarlo. - Le animó Sakura a su mejor amiga.  
- Me da miedo que encuentre a una chica mejor que yo en Kumo. - Se quejó Ino asustada.  
- Karin ya debe conocer como son las chicas de Kumo. Y ella ha preferido esperar por una de Konoha. Además Karin ya lleva mucho tiempo en esto de ser lesbiana. La que debería estar preocupada es ella. Que ni siquiera sabes si eres homo o bi.  
- ¿Crees que se lo hago pasar mal? - Preguntó Ino triste.  
- No lo se. Deberías hablarlo con ella.  
- Supongo. Esta tarde. - Dijo Ino decidida.  
- Mira Ino. Piensa que dentro de poco empezaremos los estudios superiores. Incluso algunos de nosotros irán a trabajar directamente. Podéis estar juntas hasta el final del curso e ir hablando sobre ir tu a la universidad de Kumo o ella a la de Konoha. Sai se irá a la universidad de Suna... no es tan raro.  
- ¡Es cierto! Podría ella venirse aquí. Además ella aquí ya tiene casa y lo tiene fácil para no tener que buscar piso o residencia. O incluso podría ir yo... - Ino empezaba a estar muy animada.

Sakura se puso contenta al sentir que había ayudado parcialmente a Ino. La idea que Ino habia tenido no era tan mala. Karin podía venir a estudiar a Konoha y tenia la casa de Naruto que era enorme. No le saldría mucho mas caro que estudiar en su propia casa.

- Además Karin tiene beca deportiva. Tiene acceso directo a cualquier universidad mientras tenga equipo de Taekwondo.  
- Es verdad. Ya me había olvidado de eso. ¿Sera cosa de familia? - Preguntó Sakura divertida.  
- Es posible. A lo mejor los Uzumaki descienden de un noble linaje de guerreros. - Contestó Ino riéndose por la broma de Sakura.

Pasaron cuatro días, era viernes por la mañana y Sakura ya estaba en su pupitre frente a Kakashi que estaba sentado en su mesa. Por lo que Sakura sabia Ino y Karin habían iniciado de forma oficial una relación a distancia. Ella estaba bastante contenta por sus dos amigas. En especial por su mejor amiga de la infancia.

Estaban a punto de empezar la clase pero la puerta del aula se volvio a abrir una ultima vez. Sakura miró hacia allí con algo de curiosidad. Lo primero que vio asomarse por la puerta fue la punta metálica de unas muletas.

Sakura se quedó mirando del todo viendo como Naruto Uzumaki entraba al aula. Estaba apoyado sobre dos muletas, tenia una pierna escayolada y diversas tiritas y parches por la cara. La verdad es que su cara estaba hecha un mapa. Mucho mas que cuando Sai le diese una paliza. Tenia diversos moratones, ambas cejas rotas, una cicatriz en la nariz y el labio inferior roto.

Todos se quedaron en silencio al ver a Naruto. Lo ultimo que Sakura sabia de el es que había estado inconsciente un par de días y que lo habían operado. Ahora realmente Naruto parecía bastante machacado. Poco a poco Naruto fue encaminándose hacia su pupitre en primera fila.

- Dime Naruto... ¿Ya sabes en que gastaras el dinero del premio? - Preguntó Kakashi de forma amigable. Sakura agudizó su oído.  
- Pues si la verdad. De hecho ya me he gastado mas de la mitad. - Contestó el rubio sonriendo.  
- Bien. Eso es bueno. - Dijo Kakashi dando por terminada la conversación.  
- "Menudo idiota... ¿En que se habrá gastado mas de veinte millones? Niñato caprichoso..." - Pensó Sakura algo molesta. - "¿Para eso he estado preocupada?" - Sakura estaba sintiéndose un poco estúpida.

La pelirrosa se avergonzaba al reconocer que había estado un poco preocupada por la integridad física del rubio. Había estado totalmente inconsciente durante unos días y había sido operado.

- "Me he preocupado para nada..." - Pensó Sakura molesta.

Las primeras horas terminaron y ya era la hora del recreo. Naruto le pidió a Kurenai-Sensei que le dejase quedarse en el aula para no tener que bajar hasta el patio. Le dijo que si. Sakura estaba terminando de guardar algunas cosas cuando vio que Ino se acercó a Naruto.

La pelirrosa suspiró y se acercó también a ellos dos. Sai también estaba al lado de Ino. La pelirrosa se puso entre sus dos amigos.

- Vaya Naruto. Estas hecho un asco. - Dijo Ino haciendo que Naruto sonriese un poco.  
- ¿Si verdad? Tendría que haberme quedado el hospital. - Bromeó Naruto.  
- Tienes la cara que parece un cuadro. Mas que cuando te zurré yo. - Dijo Sai poniendo un poco a la defensiva al rubio.  
- Si quieres cuando este mejor nos tomamos la revancha. - Dijo Naruto haciendo que Sai no dijese nada mas.  
- Te vimos en directo. Fue bastante emocionante. - Dijo Tenten llegando al grupo.  
- ¿Todos? - Preguntó Naruto mirando a Ino y después a Sakura.  
- Si. Estábamos en casa de Sakura. - Contestó Ino.  
- Mira que bien. - Dijo Naruto de forma sarcástica.  
- ¿Así que eso era el súper secreto que teníais Karin y tu? - Preguntó Ino con curiosidad.  
- Si. Era personal... aunque llego a saber que iba a salir por la tele y quizás os lo cuento. - Bromeó Naruto de nuevo.

Sakura se fijo en algo extraño. Por algún motivo Naruto parecía mucho mas animado que de costumbre. Sobretodo si lo comparaba con la ultima vez que lo vio cuando parecía preocupado y angustiado.

- ¿Y que tienes exactamente? - Preguntó Sakura extrañando a todos. La pelirrosa sintió algo de vergüenza.

Naruto se la quedó mirando extrañado. Sakura pensó que seguramente a Naruto se le había hecho raro que Sakura le preguntase aquello.

- Cuando le di la ultima patada en la rodilla me rompí la tibia. Tengo casi todos los huesos de la cara rotos y sobretodo... las costillas es lo que mas me duele. - Contestó Naruto mirando a los ojos a Sakura, después de todo ella le había preguntado.

Sakura empezaba a sentir la situación un tanto incomoda.

- Tengo seis costillas rotas en el costado izquierdo. - Dijo Naruto levantando el brazo izquierdo y palpándose con la mano derecha. - Algunos fragmentos se desprendieron y se clavaron en el pulmón. Tuvieron que operarme para sacarlos. Me dijeron que no me diese ningún golpe o podría volver a tener que operarme.  
- Pues tendrás que tener cuidado. - Contestó Ino.  
- Si, ya tengo cuidado. - Dijo Naruto riendo un poco.  
- "¿Por qué esta tan feliz?" - Preguntó Sakura extrañada.  
- Estoy jodido pero... estoy bien. - Respondió Naruto mirando a Sakura. Esa era su respuesta final.  
- ¿Y por que participaste? - Preguntó Tenten con curiosidad.  
- Por el dinero.  
- ¿Y para que lo querías? - Preguntó Ino con mas curiosidad todavía.  
- Seguro que dirá que eso es personal. - Dijo Sakura negando con la cabeza.  
- Exacto. Parece que empezáis a conocerme un poco mejor. - Dijo Naruto divertido.  
- No. - Dijo Ino. - Eso solo Sakura.  
- ¡Eh! - Se quejó Sakura molesta. - "Idiota..." - Pensó después.

Con aquella conversación al final acabaron pasando la media hora del recreo con Naruto en el aula. Las siguientes horas pasaron rápidamente. La pelirrosa se reunió con su hermano pequeño en el patio, frente al edificio principal. Satoshi estaba con su mejor amigo Konohamaru. La pelirrosa saludó a ambos.

Sakura escuchó un ruido metálico detrás de ella que le resultó bastante familiar. Se giró y vio que era Naruto que acababa de bajar por el ascensor del edificio. Parece ser que le habían dejado la llave en lo que estuviese con las muletas.

- ¡Naruto! - Gritó Konohamaru extremadamente feliz.  
- Hey Sarutobi. - Dijo Naruto apoyándose sobre una de sus muletas.  
- Hola Naruto. Vi tu combate. - Dijo Satoshi contento. Sakura entornó los ojos hacia un lado.  
- ¿Hay alguien que no lo haya visto? - Preguntó Naruto sarcásticamente.  
- Esta en Youtube. - Dijo Sakura entrando en la conversación.  
- Y ya va por medio millón visitas... y subiendo. - Dijo Satoshi divertido.  
- Estupendo. Pronto empezaran a pedirme autógrafos. - Dijo Naruto haciendo reír a los dos chicos. Sakura suspiro.  
- Oye Naruto... ¿Esta tarde iras al hospital? - Preguntó Konohamaru haciendo que Sakura se hiciese varias preguntas.  
- Si. Claro.  
- ¿Puedo ir contigo? - Sakura se fijó que Konohamaru estaba especialmente interesado y feliz por aquello.  
- Si. ¿Por qué no? - Dijo Naruto mirándole. - Ven a mi casa despues de comer e iremos desde allí.  
- ¡Claro! - Respondió Konohamaru.  
- Bueno pues nos vemos por la tarde. - Dijo Naruto empezando a caminar fuera del patio del instituto. - Hasta el lunes. - Dijo después Naruto mirando a Sakura.  
- Nos vemos. - Respondió la pelirrosa extrañada.

Tras la despedida Sakura empezó a caminar a casa junto a su hermano.

- "Naruto esta muy raro... a pesar de todas las heridas... parece mas animado que de costumbre. Bueno, supongo que ganar cuarenta millones pone feliz a cualquiera" - Pensó Sakura dándole vueltas al asunto.

Sakura se quedó quieta unos segundos pensando en algo bastante mas lógico que no habia pensado hace unos minutos.

- "Si a Naruto ya le han dado el alta... ¿Para que van a ir al hospital? ¿A ver a quien?" - Se preguntó en su cabeza. - "Naruto y sus secretos..."

Sakura suspiró y continuó caminando junto a su hermano rumbo a casa. Sakura hoy estaba algo molesta por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sakura decidió dejar ya el tema. Estaba cansada de pensar en Naruto hoy. Además el domingo pasado hablando con Ino había decidido poner tierra de por medio entre Naruto y ella.

Sakura no quería reconocerlo. Pero quizás lo que le molestaba era haber estado una semana preocupada por él y que en realidad por algún motivo que escapaba a su conocimiento Naruto estaba mas animado que nunca.

Hoy Sakura se sentía bastante estúpida después de su reencuentro con Naruto.

- "Definitivamente tengo que alejarme de Naruto del todo." - Pensó Sakura mientras continuaba caminando.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

_No se si estoy del todo satisfecho con la forma en la que he llevado la historia. Tenia demasiadas posibilidades y supongo que he escogido la que mas me gustaba digo yo. Una de mis ideas era dejar morir a Yumi para que el caos en Naruto fuese mayor._

_Otra de mis ideas era mostrar a Naruto enamorándose de Sakura antes de salvar a su hermana. Pero en esta idea Sakura era mucho mas cruel y ya que no os gustó aquel momento de crueldad de la pelirrosa pues decidió omitir esa parte. Aunque como ya habéis visto Naruto ha mostrado algunas cosas que pueden interpretase de diversas maneras hacia Sakura. Como cuando le pidió que se quedase a dormir con el._

_Bueno, como siempre espero que os haya gustado y gracias por leer._


	22. Despertar

_Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**CAPÍTULO 21 - Despertar**

El cuerpo le dolía, un dolor opresor que le impedía mover cualquier musculo. Sus ojos le pesaban como si fuesen de acero. Trato de abrirlos pero le resultaba prácticamente imposible. Soltó un pequeño quejido de dolor.

Solo sabia que estaba tumbado en algún lugar y rápidamente sintió que estaba de alguna forma inmovilizado. Se obligó a abrir los ojos. Estaba en una habitación blanca, rápidamente pudo ver algunos cables que se conectaban desde diversas maquinas hacia su mano y su antebrazo. Movió un poco su cabeza y vio que había una bolsa de suero que conectaba a su cuerpo.

- "Debo llevar aquí unos días..." - Pensó Naruto al ver el suero fisiológico.

Naruto vio que tenia la pierna derecha en alto escayolado. Intentó moverse un poco mas y sintió un punzante dolor en las costillas del costado izquierdo. Era un dolor insufrible.

Decidió no intentar moverse mas. Al lado de su cama, en la mesita, había un botón que Naruto pulsó. En menos de un minuto llegó una enfermera. Naruto estaba solo en aquella habitación.

- Veo que has despertado. Avisaré a la doctora y a tu tutor. - Dijo la mujer marchándose de la habitación.

Naruto cerró los ojos con pesadez de nuevo. Necesitaba que le diesen algo para calmar el dolor. Tenia la mente nublada y no podía pensar con claridad. La puerta volvió a abrirse entrando por ella Jiraiya y la doctora que estaba encargada de la planta aquel día.

- ¿¡Y Yumi!? - Preguntó Naruto dándose cuenta de que estaba olvidando algo claramente importante. Jiraiya sonrió.  
- Le di al director del hospital tu autorización que me diste para utilizar el dinero del premio. Fue operada ayer. Todavía no ha despertado... pero los médicos creen que lo hará a lo largo de esta semana. - Contestó Jiraiya feliz de poder dar aquella noticia.

Naruto suspiró de alivio. Sintió como toda la presión del pecho se desvanecía y una extraña sensación de felicidad que había olvidado hacia mucho tiempo regresaba a su cuerpo. Naruto tenia tan solo 18 años y llevaba viviendo solo tanto tiempo. Tanto tiempo solo y con tantas responsabilidades. Era demasiado para un adolescente.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? - Preguntó la doctora. - Debería dolerte.  
- Y duele bastante... las costillas...  
- Tienes rotas las costillas de la tres a la siete del costado izquierdo. La cinco se te desprendió y se clavó en el pulmón izquierdo. Pero logramos operarte a tiempo. Ahora necesitas reposo absoluto. - Dijo la mujer acercándose a la cama de Naruto.  
- Quiero hablar con Jiraiya... - Dijo Naruto entre quejidos.  
- Tendrá que esperar... ahora tienes que descansar. - Dijo la mujer cogiendo el cable que conectaba la bolsa de suero con la vena de Naruto.

Cogió una jeringuilla y la introdujo directamente en la vía intravenosa. Naruto no tardó ni quince segundos en sucumbir ante el cansancio, el dolor y la morfina. Volvió a dormirse.

Las siguientes horas pasaron de forma onírica para Naruto. Tuvo algunos sueños abstractos mezclados con recuerdos. Fue todo muy confuso, por lo menos no sentía dolor. Pero el efecto de la morfina terminó y Naruto volvió a despertar.

Esta vez abrió los ojos con mayor facilidad. Tras acostumbrarse a la tenue luz de la habitación echó un pequeño vistazo y pudo ver que Jiraiya, su tutor oficial, estaba sentado en una silla que parecía bastante cómoda. Estaba escribiendo en un pergamino, probablemente uno de sus horribles libros eróticos.

- Ero-Sennin... - Dijo Naruto tratando de captar su atención, la voz de Naruto estaba algo apagada.  
- Ya has despertado. - Contestó sonriendo el peliblanco.  
- ¿Cuánto he dormido?  
- ¿Desde que despertaste? Cinco horas. - Dijo Jiraiya acercando un poco la silla.  
- ¿Y desde que me dejaron hecho un puzle? - Preguntó Naruto incorporándose un poco.  
- Tres días. De hecho estuviste oficialmente en coma durante 13 horas. Pero por suerte eres un pequeño diablillo con mucho aguante. - Dijo Jiraiya bromeando.  
- ¿Tres días? - Preguntó Naruto cerrando los ojos. - ¿Y Karin?  
- Tuvo que volver a Kumo para reanudar las clases. Me repitió varias veces que te pusieses en contacto con ella en cuanto despertases. Ya sabes lo efusiva que puede llegar a ser.  
- Cierto. Es una pesada pero... si no fuese por ella. - Dijo Naruto sonriendo.  
- La verdad es que se ha portado muy bien. Al principio no me pareció nada bien este plan loco... pero... supongo que era la ultima oportunidad. ¿No?  
- Eso creo. Había que jugársela. - Contestó Naruto contento.  
- ¿Cómo iba a criticaros? Se supone... - Titubeó Jiraiya. - Se supone que soy vuestro tutor... cuando Minato y Kushina murieron... yo me comprometí a cuidaros. Y no fui capaz de hacer nada por Yumi... ¿Cómo iba a criticaros por hacerlo vosotros?  
- El dinero no crece en los arboles Ero-Sennin. Yo no cuestiono que no pudieses reunir 30 millones. - Dijo Naruto.  
- Pero te dejé solo... ¿Por qué te dejé solo?  
- Te lo pedí yo... - Dijo Naruto suspirando. - ¿No te acuerdas?  
- Ah si... es verdad. - Contestó Jiraiya rascándose la nunca de forma cómica.  
- Has pagado mis facturas y me has dado dinero para comer. - Con eso me vale. - Y convenciste a Tsunade para que pagase mis estudios.

Naruto trató de moverse un poco para estirar la espalda. El movimiento le provocó dolor en las costillas pero peor era la sensación del agarrotamiento que tenia.

- Dame mi móvil... le diré a Karin que he despertado. - Dijo Naruto mirando a Jiraiya de nuevo.  
- Eso puede esperar. - Contestó Jiraiya levantándose. - Primero hay algo que ver.

Jiraiya cogió dos muletas y las puso al lado de la cama de Naruto. Después se puso a su lado indicándole que se levantase. Jiraiya se quedó cerca para que lo usase de apoyo. Naruto quitó primero la pierna del lugar donde la tenia en alto.

Con ayuda de Jiraiya se incorporó del todo y después se levantó. Naruto cogió sus muletas y Jiraiya cogió el gotero de Naruto para llevarlo junto al rubio, solo tenia que arrastrarlo detrás del Uzumaki. Fueron hasta el ascensor de la planta y bajaron a la zona de pediatría.

- La han cambiado de habitación. Ahora esta en una normal y corriente. - Dijo Jiraiya animado.

Llegaron a la planta en la que estaba Yumi descansando y se adentraron por sus pasillos. Jiraiya le guio hasta una de las habitaciones. Estaba mejor iluminada que su antigua habitación y por algún motivo parecía mas blanca y radiante.

Yumi estaba tumbada en la cama durmiendo. Esta vez no tenia infinidad de cables saliendo de su cuerpo. Solo una vía intravenosa y una pinza en uno de los dedos para mantener controladas sus constantes.

Naruto se acercó a ella y puso su mano sobre la frente de la chica. Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Ouch... me duele la cara al sonreír... - Se quejó Naruto haciendo que Jiraiya riese un poco.  
- Ya sabes... no seas feliz.  
- Eso es difícil. Al menos ahora... con ella a punto de despertar... - Contestó Naruto moviendo la mano hacia la mejilla de Yumi.  
- Llevábamos años pensando en este momento... y ahora no sabes como sentirte ¿Eh? - Preguntó Jiraiya acercándose un poco.  
- Ella no sabe que papa y mama... - Naruto no pudo terminar la frase. - ¿Cómo se lo diré?  
- Tendrás que contárselo todo... lo del accidente. Sera muy duro para ella. Pero creo que lo mejor será que lo hagas tu. Aunque yo te ayudaré claro.  
- ¿No pueden llevarla a mi habitación? La cama del al lado esta vacía... - Dijo Naruto girándose un poco.  
- Si fuese mayor de edad... pero no es posible. Pero no te preocupes por eso. Te darán el alta mañana... y a volver a clase.  
- ¿A clase? - Se quejó Naruto molesto.  
- Es una orden. No voy a dejar que suspendas este curso. Ya le he dicho a Tsunade y a Kakashi que se pueden poner todo lo duros que quieran contigo. Ya no tienes excusa.

Naruto suspiró.

Se quedaron allí un buen rato charlando un poco sobre Yumi. Naruto tuvo que volver a su habitación para dormir. A la mañana siguiente Naruto ya estaba dado de alta y tuvo que volver al instituto donde tuvo una conversación no del todo desagradable con Sakura y su grupito de amigos.

La tarde de aquel día volvió al hospital, aunque lo hizo con la compañía del amigo de su infancia, Konohamaru.

- ¿Entonces despertará pronto? - Preguntó el chico.

Naruto estaba sentado en una butaca y Konohamaru estaba de pie frente a la cama.

- ¿Qué harás cuando despierte? - Preguntó Naruto estirando un poco su pierna escayolada.  
- Pues... no se. ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? - Dijo Konohamaru extrañado.  
- Mi hermana te gusta desde que erais niños. ¿No se lo vas a decir? - Preguntó Naruto haciendo que Konohamaru se sonrojase extremadamente.  
- ¿Como podría... decirle algo así? - Konohamaru parecía entristecido. - Con todo lo que ha ocurrido.  
- Exactamente. Casi pierdes tu oportunidad de decírselo. - Dijo Naruto triste y serio. - ¿Vas a desperdiciarlo? - Preguntó después sonriendo.

Konohamaru asintió con decisión. La tarde terminó y Naruto se quedó a dormir en el hospital a pesar de que le recomendaron no hacerlo. A pesar de que no era técnicamente legal se quedó dormido en la cama de al lado. Además era fin de semana y a la mañana siguiente no habría clases.

Naruto ya había avisado a Karin que había despertado y que Yumi estaba cerca de hacerlo. La pelirroja estaba muy feliz. Lamentaba no poder estar allí con ellos pero si faltaba mas clases acabaría perdiendo su beca deportiva.

El sábado por la mañana Naruto despertó en torno a las nueve. Naruto se quedó unos segundos sentado en la cama mirando hacia su hermana. Naruto le había pedido a una enfermera que le arreglase un poco el pelo a su hermana para cuando despertara.

Jiraiya había comprado algo de ropa para una chica de su edad ya que todo el antiguo armario de Yumi no serviria para nada. Naruto sonrió al recordar todos esos pequeños detalles.

Tras la pequeña sonrisa Naruto cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza. Recordó tantas cosas en un solo instante que casi se desmaya. Empezó con su preciosa infancia junto a sus padres y su querida hermana. Casi al instante el tiempo se movió hacia la muerte de sus padres. Justo después pensó en Yumi postrada en una cama.

Naruto había pasado tanto tiempo solo, tanto tiempo oculto y escondido en las sombras de su casa. La oscuridad llevaba años envolviendo a Naruto. Se escondió de Jiraiya, se alejó de sus verdaderos amigos y apartó a todo aquel que intentó relacionarse con él.

Una solitaria lagrima se escapó del ojo izquierdo de Naruto y rodó hasta el final de su mejilla. Todos esos recuerdos eran tan nefastos.

Naruto pensó en todas las personas a las que había herido. En todas las personas a las que había utilizado. No pudo evitar pensar en Sakura también. A ella la habita utilizado, le había hecho daño tan solo para sentirse el mejor de forma temporal.

- "¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel?" - Se preguntó Naruto en su interior. - "¿Cómo pude ser tan egoísta?"

Naruto realmente se odiaba por algunas de las cosas que había hecho. Se odiaba por todas las personas a las que había mentido. Pero en especial, y por algún motivo, la persona por la que mas se arrepentía era Sakura Haruno.

El rubio ahora sabia con claridad que había actuado mal y que Sakura no merecía lo que Naruto había hecho con ella a principio de curso. Por fortuna Sakura había resultado ser una persona bastante mas fuerte y se había recuperado fácilmente. Pero aun así para Naruto aquello era sin duda algo de lo que arrepentirse.

Naruto estaba pensando en que debía pedirle disculpas. Pero unas disculpas absolutamente sinceras y no como aquella estupidez que le dijo en el parque hacia unos meses. Naruto estaba pensando en muchas cosas, pero rápidamente dejo de hacerlo. Algo llamó totalmente su atención.

- ¿Hermano? - Sonó una dulce voz haciendo que Naruto abriese los ojos sorprendido.

Durante tanto tiempo aquella palabra y aquella voz habían sido una tortura diaria. Una voz que sonaba en su mente para recordarle que no podía hacer nada por su hermana. Aquella mañana fue diferente. Aquella mañana no era una tortura ni una pesadilla. Era real, aquella voz era real.

- ¿Eres tu, Naruto? - Esta vez sonó extrañada, era normal teniendo en cuenta que Yumi recordaba a un Naruto bastante mas joven.

Naruto la miró, allí estaba. Parecía un sueño. Estaba parcialmente incorporada apoyada sobre un solo brazo. Sus ojos azules estaban abiertos de nuevo. Tenia un semblante tan débil y pálido. Parecía que fuese a quebrarse en cualquier momento.

El rubio se levantó de la cama. Al olvidar que tenia la pierna rota casi se cayó al suelo al apoyar el pie. Pero logró mantener la compostura e ir hacia la cama de Yumi, Naruto se apoyó en la cama y la abrazó con mucha fuerza. Yumi correspondió el abrazo al cabo de unos segundos.

- Hermanita... - Susurró Naruto.  
- Ay... me haces daño. - Contestó la pelirroja al agarre de Naruto.

Naruto la soltó y después la sujetó por los hombros mirándola fijamente. A Naruto le dio algo de tristeza verla tan debilitada tras tantos años tumbada en una cama. Pero no importaba, estaba allí despierta. Todo mejoraría a partir de ahora.

- Estas raro... estas... mayor. - Dijo la chica extrañada. Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír un poco por aquel comentario.  
- Ya veras cuando te veas a ti. - Respondió Naruto cogiéndola de la mano. La chica puso cara de no entender nada.  
- ¿Qué te ha pasado? Todas las vendas y tus heridas de la cara... - La chica parecía preocupada por su hermano mayor.  
- Es una larga historia. - Contestó Naruto.

Estaba pasando todo lo que Naruto temía. La chica tenia demasiadas preguntas y Naruto no sabia muy bien como contestarlas.

- ¿Y papa y mama? - Preguntó después mirando al resto de la habitación.

Naruto suspiró, todas las preguntas que le hiciesen se respondía con la misma historia. Porque eran mas mayores, porque Naruto estaba hecho un puzle y porque no estaban allí sus padres.

- Te lo contaré todo. Es una historia verdaderamente larga... pero será mejor que te lo cuente ya. - Dijo Naruto colocándose algo mas cómodo mientras se sujetaba las costillas.

Naruto tomó aliento y se lo contó todo. Le contó todo lo referente al accidente. Como murieron sus padres, como ella quedó en coma y todo lo que había tenido que hacer Naruto junto con Karin y Jiraiya para poder pagar la operación.

Fue una conversación muy poco agradable por supuesto. Yumi lloró, Naruto también. Era una situación realmente triste. Pero se abrazaron, ahora estarían juntos. Las cosas realmente iban a mejorar a partir de ahora.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

_En varios capitulos ya he dejado caer la idea de que Sakura necesita una media de 10 a toda costa, no ha sido casualidad por supuesto. ¿Que os parecería que por algun motivo X la pelirrosa no pueda conseguir dicha media y no le den la matricula? Había pensado que Naruto podría con los 10 millones que le han sobrado pagársela. Por un lado queda bien por supuesto pero me preocupa que quede demasiado princesita en apuros salvada por el macho alfa gracias a su dinero. ¿Que os parece a vosotros?_

_Por cierto, el próximo capítulo es muy NaruSaku. Y cuando digo muy me refiero a muchisimo. Se que por ahora soy muy confuso a la hora de explicar el accidente de los padres de Naruto y como Yumi acabo en coma. Lo que pasa es que quiero explicarlo solo una vez y del tirón, y probablemente con Sakura delante para escucharlo todo. ¡Sera impactante! La pelirrosa aun no se ha una idea de lo extremadamente dura que ha sido la vida de Naruto... ni nosotros tampoco._


	23. Viaje al Hospital

_Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**CAPÍTULO 22 - Visita al hospital**

El fin de semana había pasado sin pena ni gloria. Ino estaba bastante contenta porque las cosas con Karin estaban marchando bien así que Sakura estaba contenta por ellas dos. El sábado por la noche salieron todos un rato y fue el único momento divertido del fin de semana. El domingo Sakura se lo pasó leyendo.

El lunes tocaba volver a clase. El segundo trimestre ya estaba bastante avanzado y Sakura estaba pensando en los exámenes finales. La situación económica del país había afectado mucho al hogar de los Haruno.

Sakura tenia sobre sus hombros la responsabilidad de conseguir una beca o no podría estudiar. Ino a veces le criticaba por querer ir a una universidad privada. Lo que la rubia no sabia es que los padres de la pelirrosa no podían pagar ni la matricula de la universidad publica de la hoja.

Lo que ocurría es que la beca para la universidad publica no se entregaba en función de las notas. Si no en función de la renta de la familia del estudiante. Y a pesar de que los padres de Sakura no podían permitirse la matricula no llegaban al mínimo necesario para optar a una beca integra. Como mucho podría conseguir una cantidad simbólica para el transporte o los materiales.

Sakura Haruno era la estudiante mas inteligente del instituto y era la que mas probabilidades tenia de no poder iniciar los estudios superiores. Era demasiada presión para una chica de diecisiete años.

Aquella mañana Naruto faltó a la primera hora pero llegó a la segunda. Tenia mejor pinta que el viernes, parecía dolerle menos. Sakura no podía evitar sentirse parcialmente intrigada por Naruto estos días con todo lo que había ocurrido. Naruto seguía sentándose en primera fila, solo que ahora le habían dejado una silla de un pupitre vacío para que apoyase la pierna rota.

Trató de despejar su cabeza y dejar que el día pasase de forma rápida. Las dos siguientes horas pasaron amenas por fortuna. Sakura era la típica persona que no lo pasaba del todo mal cuando estaba aprendiendo.

A la hora del recreo se adelantó a Ino que se quedó unos segundos hablando con Kakashi-Sensei. Al salir del aula Sakura giró hacia las escaleras y vio que había alguien con problemas al lado del ascensor. Sakura se acercó ya que le quedaba por el mismo camino que la escalera.

A Naruto se le había caído la llave del ascensor en el hueco que había entre una papelera y la pared y estaba haciendo filigranas para cogerla, Sakura no pudo evitar reír cuando Naruto se desesperó cuando también se le cayó una de las muletas.

La pelirrosa pasó junto a él y se agachó para coger la llave fácilmente, al girarse vio que Naruto la estaba mirando mientras recuperaba su muleta elevándola con el pie que tenia bueno.

- Gracias Sakura. - Dijo Naruto extendiendo su mano.  
- De nada. Al principio era gracioso... pero al final has acabado dando un poco pena. - Bromeó Sakura mientras le entregaba la llave, Naruto sonrió.  
- Si... es frustrante volver a estar impedido. - Dijo Naruto divertido. - Al menos solo es temporal.  
- ¿Volver a estar...? ¿Ya te habías roto con anterioridad? - Preguntó Sakura. La pelirrosa se fijó que el rostro de Naruto se ensombreció parcialmente.  
- Si, bueno... es una historia un poco larga.  
- Y personal... ¿No? - Preguntó Sakura.  
- También. - Respondió Naruto riendo un poco por el comentario de Sakura.  
- Eres el chico de los secretos. - Dijo Sakura negando con la cabeza. - Ya me he resignado...  
- Bueno, ya te he contado mas cosas que a cualquier otro. - Dijo introduciendo la llave en la ranura del ascensor.

A los pocos segundos llegó a la planta en la que estaban y se abrió. Naruto se guardó la llave y se giró mirando unos segundos a la pelirrosa.

- ¿Y por que a mi si me contaste algo de tus asuntos personales secretos? - Preguntó Sakura con curiosidad. Naruto sonrió un poco.  
- Porque eres la única persona que ha preguntado. - Respondió Naruto mientras la puerta empezaba a cerrarse.

Sakura se quedó unos segundos pensativa mientras escuchaba como el ascensor bajaba. Se había prometido a si misma alejarse de Naruto. Ahora se estaba maldiciendo por haberlo incumplido, Sakura era demasiado curiosa y el Uzumaki escondía demasiados secretos.

- ¡Sakura! - Le gritó Ino por detrás. - ¿Te has quedado esperándome?  
- Claro. - Mintió Sakura. - ¿Bajamos? - Ino asintió.

Ambas chicas fueron hacia el patio donde se juntaron con Sai y estuvieron charlando los veinte minutos que quedaban de recreo. Pero por desgracia el timbre volvió a sonar y tocaba volver a clases.

Regresaron al aula e hicieron del tirón las tres horas siguientes. La cuarta hora pasó rápidamente pero las dos ultimas ya empezaron a agotar mentalmente a Sakura. Pero por fortuna para todos los alumnos y profesores la ultima hora terminó. Todos eran libres de nuevo, hasta el día siguiente.

Sakura estaba recogiendo todas sus cosas en la mochila, al terminar se la puso la mochila a la espalda.

- Te has dejado el estuche. - Dijo Ino detrás de Sakura cogiéndolo y enseñándoselo. - ¡Ahora es mio! - Gritó bromeando la rubia.

Ino comenzó a correr hacia fuera del aula mientras Sakura le seguía algo molesta por la broma de su mejor amiga.

- Devuélvemelo Ino. - Exigió Sakura casi enfadada.

Sakura la siguió hasta el exterior del aula donde consiguió atraparla por un brazo, Ino no opuso mucha resistencia por que solo era una broma. Sakura cogió su estuche y dio un pequeño tiron para arrebatárselo, pero Ino lo soltó primero.

La pelirrosa, por inercia por el tiron, le dio un pequeño codazo a alguien que estaba saliendo del aula. Como ellas dos estaban junto a la puerta en el pasillo estaban allí al lado.

- Ah, lo siento. - Se disculpó Sakura avergonzada mientras se giraba.

La pelirrosa se quedó pálida al ver a quien había golpeado. Naruto estaba detrás de ella con la cara desencajaba mientras se sujetaba las costillas con la mano derecha. Sakura le había golpeado justo en las costillas, donde le habían operado.

- "No..." - Pensó Sakura preocupada. - ¡Naruto! - Gritó después tratando de ayudarlo.

No pudo hacer nada por sujetarlo, Naruto cayó desplomado de espaldas al suelo sin soltarse ni un solo segundo las costillas. Mientras caia soltó un pequeño grito ahogado por el shock. Sakura se arrodilló rápidamente poniendo sus manos en el pecho de Naruto tratando de ayudarlo.

- Se ha desmayado... - Dijo Sakura extremadamente nerviosa.

Kakashi se abrió paso entre todos los alumnos, Sakura le miró y notó que estaba extremadamente preocupado. La pelirrosa por algún motivo no se movió ni un milímetro, sentía que debía estar con el. La culpa la mataba por dentro, ella le había hecho eso.

- ¡Llamad a una ambulancia! - Ordenó Kakashi agachándose.  
- Ino... - Le dijo Sakura mirándola.  
- Si, yo me encargo. - Dijo la chica sacando el teléfono móvil.

Kakashi trató de mover ligeramente la cara de Naruto para que reaccionase. Hizo un pequeño intento por abrir los ojos, pero volvió a quedarse inmóvil.

- Se ha desmayado por el dolor. - Dijo Kakashi. - ¿Le has dado en las costillas? - Preguntó Kakashi mirando a la pelirrosa.  
- Ha sido... un accidente... - Se defendió Sakura con los labios temblorosos.  
- Eso ya lo se. Solo necesito saber si le has golpeado en las costillas. - Sakura asintió. - Puede que tengan que volver a operarle...  
- "No... mierda... lo siento..." - Pensó Sakura al borde del llanto.

Kakashi no permitió que nadie se acercase. Incluso le pidio a Sakura que se separase un poco. No era buena idea moverlo por si acaso. Esperaron a la ambulancia que tardó cerca de quince minutos en llegar. Tres enfermeros se llevaron a Naruto en una camilla, Kakashi le acompañaría en la ambulancia. Sakura suspiró, se fue hacia las escaleras.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? - Preguntó Ino llegando a su lado.  
- Iré al hospital, no puedo dejarlo así... - Contestó la pelirrosa decidida. Se sentía tan mal ahora mismo.  
- Avisaré a Satoshi...  
- Gracias. - Contestó Sakura empezando a bajar.  
- Siento lo de antes Sakura... mi broma... ha sido mas culpa mía que tuya... - Dijo la chica apagada mirando al suelo.  
- Tampoco te mortifiques... - Dijo Sakura algo triste. Le ponía triste no poder decirle a Ino que no era su culpa. Pero realmente si lo era. Pero también era culpa de Sakura por bruta.

La pelirrosa salió del instituto y se fue hacia el Hospital General de Konoha andando. Tenia un poco de hambre ya que eran ya las 14:30. Ya comería después, primero necesitaba pedirle perdón a Naruto y asegurarse de que estaba bien.

Tardó cerca de 40 minutos en llegar al hospital. La angustia y la culpabilidad estaban carcomiéndola. Si tenian que volver a operar a Naruto, Sakura no se lo podría perdonar a si misma.

- "Se ha desmayado del dolor... ¿Cuánto le habrá dolido?" - Se preguntó Sakura mientras caminaba. Despues suspiró.

Cuando llegó al hospital preguntó por Naruto Uzumaki en recepción. Le dijeron que le habian llevado a la habitacion 13 de la cuarta planta. La pelirrosa se fue hacia los ascensores. Poco antes de llegar se encontró a Kakashi que estaba yendo hacia la salida.

- Kakashi-Sensei. - Le llamó Sakura preocupada.  
- ¿Has venido a ver a Naruto? - Preguntó Kakashi sonriendo. Sakura asintio. - No van a tener que operarle... lo van a tener en observación por si acaso. Pero parece estar bien.

Sakura suspiró al escuchar aquello.

- Si quieres ve a verlo, ya esta consciente. - Le dijo Kakashi poniendo una mano en su hombro.

La pelirrosa se subió al ascensor hacia la habitación en la que estaba Naruto descansando. Llamó a la puerta por cortesía y después entró. Sakura entró y sintió las miradas de todos en ella, había tres personas en la habitación.

Uno de ellos era Naruto, que estaba tumbado en una cama de sabanas blancas. La otra era aquel hombre al que habia visto un par de veces. El anciano de largo pelo blanco. La tercera persona extrañó un poco a Sakura.

Era una chica pelirroja que debería tener la edad del hermano de Sakura. Era muy delgada y paliducha. Pero Sakura se fijó en que era bastante guapa. Tenia un aspecto debil y estaba sentada en una silla de ruedas.

- Sakura... no esperaba que vinieses a verme. - Dijo Naruto extrañado en el buen sentido.  
- Bueno... te he mandado yo al hospital... - Respondió Sakura algo vergonzosa por la cantidad de gente haciendo de publico. Naruto rio un poco por aquel comentario.  
- ¿Me dejáis a solas unos minutos con Sakura? - Preguntó Naruto mirando al hombre de pelo blanco.  
- Claro. - Dijo el hombre poniéndose detrás de la silla. - Vamos Yumi, te invito a comer.  
- Genial, empezaba a tener hambre. - Respondió la chica sonriendo.

Cuando se dieron la vuelta hacia la puerta Sakura y Yumi se miraron durante un instante. Aquella chica pelirroja tenia los mismos ojos que Naruto. Al salir cerraron la puerta sin hacer mucho ruido.

- ¿Quién es... ella? - Preguntó Sakura mirando a Naruto.  
- Pensaba que habías venido a ver como estaba. - Dijo Naruto riendo.  
- Si... perdona. - Dijo Sakura algo triste al recordar lo ocurrido.  
- Sientante si quieres. - Le ofreció Naruto señalando la butaca que habia al lado de su cama.

Sakura se acercó a la cama y se sentó allí. Llevaba mas de media hora pensando en lo mal que se sentía y ahora no sabia que decir. Era muy irónico.

- Siento... muchísimo... haberte golpeado... - Dijo Sakura muy apagada y triste.  
- Se que ha sido un accidente. Así que no hay nada por lo que pedir perdón. No estoy enfadado. - Dijo Naruto sonriendo.  
- ¿Te duele mucho? - Preguntó Sakura, Naruto asintió.  
- Las fisuras se han hecho un poco mas grande. Por suerte no se han desprendido fragmentos. Pero tardaran mas en soldarse.  
- Lo siento... - Respondió Sakura agachando la cabeza.

Sakura sintió como Naruto puso la mano en su cara y la incitó a levantar el rostro de nuevo para que le mirase a los ojos.

- Si yo no estoy enfadado... tu no estés triste. Es absurdo. - Dijo Naruto sonriendo.  
- Tendría que haber tenido mas cuidado. Sabiendo que había en clase alguien en tu estado. Me alegra que al menos no te hayan tenido que operar.

Naruto suspiró, puso sus manos en la cama e hizo fuerza para incorporarse y quedarse sentado en su cama. Después movió su mano y le revolvió el pelo de forma cariñosa, Sakura se sonrojó.

- Gracias por preocuparte Sakura. - Dijo Naruto sonriendo.

La pelirrosa se cruzó de brazos sonrojada y molesta.

- Tampoco es que estuviese tan preocupada. - Mintió Sakura avergonzada. Naruto no pudo evitar reír un poco.  
- Vaya... a mi que me gustaba que te preocupases por mi. - Dijo Naruto imitando la postura de Sakura y cruzando los brazos.  
- Ya te gustaría. - Respondió la chica.

El rubio volvió a reír un poco. Después se quedaron unos segundos en silencio. Los silencios entre Naruto y Sakura siempre eran algo incomodos y tensos.

- Es mi hermana. - Dijo Naruto rompiendo el silencia.  
- ¿Cómo? - Preguntó Sakura extrañada.  
- La chica pelirroja... es mi hermana pequeña. Preguntaste antes. - Dijo Naruto mirando.  
- ¡Ah! - Dijo Sakura sorprendida. - Vaya... no sabia que tenias una hermana pequeña.  
- Bueno... nunca te lo había dicho. - Respondió Naruto con lógica.  
- ¿Y porque me lo cuentas? - Preguntó Sakura.  
- No se... para agradecerte tu visita... para romper el hielo. Para satisfacer tu infinita curiosidad.  
- Gracias. - Respondió Sakura sonriendo. - Y... ¿Esta bien? Como estaba en... - Sakura no quería terminar para no ser molesta.  
- Podrá andar... pero necesita rehabilitación. Ya puede andar con muletas... pero se cansa rápido.  
- Ah, menos mal. - Contestó Sakura algo aliviada.

Sakura no quiso preguntar mas, no quería tentar a la suerte. Prefería irse a casa sin la amarga sensación de que Naruto se negase a responderle algo. El estomago de Sakura rugió. Después se realizó el segundo silencio incomodo de día. Sakura se levantó y se quedo de pie mirando a Naruto.

- Me irá a casa. Todavía no he comido. - Se quejó Sakura tocándose el vientre.  
- Vale. - Respondió Naruto rápidamente. - Gracias por haber venido a verme. - Añadió sonriendo.  
- De nada. - Dijo la chica algo incomoda.

Sakura hizo el amago de ir a moverse. El rubio durante un segundo pareció ponerse algo triste. La pelirrosa se quedó algo extrañada por ello.

- ¿Sabes? Usualmente... suelo arrepentirme mucho de lo que te hice a principio de curso... creo... que perdí la oportunidad de tener una muy buena amiga... en realidad... me caes bastante bien.

La pelirrosa se quedó quieta en el centro de la habitación. Realmente estaba muy asombrada por lo que Naruto acababa de decirle. Sakura notó que Naruto se quedó con ganas de decir algo mas. Aunque por algún motivo no lo hizo. La Haruno se quedó con la duda pero creyó que era mejor no preguntar.

- Es posible... ¿Sabes que es lo que mas me fastidia? Que en realidad tu también me caes bien. - Dijo Sakura sonriendo un poco.  
- ¿Y eso te fastidia? - Preguntó Naruto extrañado.  
- Claro... me jode reconocer que me caes bien cuando te portaste como un capullo conmigo...  
- Si... - Dijo Naruto suspirando. - Un capullo integral. - Añadió después haciendo reír a Sakura.  
- Ahora me caes bien porque has cambiado. No se porque... ni cuando. Pero no eres el mismo de antes.  
- Es posible... han pasado muchas cosas. - Dijo Naruto mirando hacia el techo.  
- Si siempre hubieses sido así... bueno... quien sabe lo que hubiese pasado. - Dijo Sakura sonriendo con un poco de nostalgia mientras miraba hacia la nada.

Naruto no respondió, solo se quedó mirando a la pelirrosa sin saber bien que decir. A Sakura le dio la sensación de que él pensaba como ella.

- ¡Bueno! Que me voy ya. Que me muero de hambre de verdad. - Dijo Sakura de forma cómica.  
- Perdona... no te entretengo mas. - Dijo Naruto sonriendo.  
- Nos vemos, ponte bueno. - Se despidió Sakura algo mas seria recordando que ella le había mandado al hospital.

Por algún motivo la conversación que había tenido con Naruto le había gustado mucho. Y por los silencios del rubio tenia la sensación de que aquella conversación no había terminado aun. Todavía quedaban cosas que decir.

- "Creo... que a pesar de todo lo que ha ocurrido entre nosotros... es posible que acabemos siendo buenos amigos." - Pensó Sakura algo mas optimista con el asunto de Naruto.

Naruto y Sakura habían reconocido que ambos se caían bien. Realmente Sakura no podía negar que lo pasaba bien estando con Naruto. Incluso últimamente le parecía una persona divertida y agradable. Y el Uzumaki había cambiado tanto que daban ganas de olvidar el pasado.

Sakura se marchó bastante contenta a casa aquel día.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

_Gracias por los comentarios. Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. Como ya dije cuando terminó el torneo a partir de ahora va a ser NaruSaku por todos lados xD Espero que eso os guste._

_Saludos._


	24. Un viaje sorpresa

_Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._

**CAPÍTULO 23 - Un viaje sorpresa**

Había pasado una semana mas desde que Naruto volviese al hospital por culpa de Ino y Sakura. Definitivamente no había pasado nada malo, solo que ahora le dolía algo mas. Ahora mismo estaba frente al instituto, estaba a punto de entrar.

Ya no llevaba las muletas. En lugar de escayola en su pierna derecha llevaba simplemente una venda compresora, aunque todavía cojeaba un poco. Sin embargo otra persona llevaba las muletas, Yumi Uzumaki estaba al lado de Naruto bastante nerviosa.

- Es una suerte que Tsunade te haya adelantado cinco cursos. - Dijo Naruto tratando de animarla.  
- Pero no voy a tener ni idea de nada. Seré tonta al lado de mis compañeros. - Contestó deprimida.  
- Seguro que en nada te pones al día. Además yo te puedo ayudar en casa.  
- Se reirán de mi por tonta e infantil... - Naruto suspiró, Yumi estaba demasiado depresiva.  
- Si se ríen de ti se lo dices a Konohamaru y que él les de una paliza.  
- ¡Chicos! - Gritó alguien detrás de ellos haciendo que se girasen, era Konohamaru Sarutobi.

Los tres se saludaron. En el pasado Naruto, Yumi y Konohamaru habían sido muy buenos amigos. Habían pasado su infancia juntos. Todo el mundo estaba ya llegando al institutos. Satoshi Haruno también se puso al lado de Konohamaru, eran buenos amigos después de todo. Naruto le saludo y Konohamaru le presentó a Yumi. Naruto pensó que tendría dos amigos por lo menos.

Detrás de Satoshi venían también Sakura e Ino. Probablemente venían juntos en realidad pero el Haruno se había adelantado. Ambas chicas estaban mirando la escena algo de lejos, aunque Sakura ya sabia que Yumi era la hermana de Naruto.

- Acompañadla al aula ¿Vale? - Preguntó Naruto sus manos en las cabezas de Konohamaru y Satoshi. - Y si le ocurre algo... os mataré. A los dos.  
- Hermano... - Le criticó algo avergonzada Yumi.

Satoshi y Konohamaru asintieron asustados de forma cómica. Los tres adolescentes entraron al instituto con un paso un poco lento, siguiendo el ritmo de Yumi que iba en muletas. Naruto empezó también a cambiar hacia dentro.

Como Naruto iba cojeando rápidamente fue interceptado por Sakura y por Ino que se pusieron a su lado.

- ¿Cómo estas? - Preguntó Sakura sorprendiendo a todos.  
- Mejor. La pierna me duele poco y las costillas ya estan bastante bien.  
- Me había preocupado un poco. Como has estado una semana sin venir a clase. - Dijo Sakura.  
- Ya... es que me preocupaba que volviesen a llevarme al hospital. - Contestó Naruto haciendo que Ino y Sakura se deprimiesen mucho.  
- Lo sentimos. - Dijeron a la vez tristes y deprimidas al unísono.

Naruto no pudo evitar reír por aquella reacción ya que fue bastante gracioso. Ya que Naruto estaba ralentizado por la pierna y las dos chicas se adecuaron a su ritmo no le quedó mas remedio que subir a clase con ellas.

- ¿Quién es la chica pelirroja? - Preguntó Ino por fin.

Naruto agradeció que Sakura no le hubiese contado nada. No era por que esto fuese secreto, si no porque ahora sabia que probablemente le había mantenido bastantes secretos.

- Es mi hermana. - Respondió Naruto con tranquilidad.  
- Oh... no sabia que tenias una hermana. - Dijo Ino casi con las mismas palabras que Sakura el otro día. - Aunque ahora que lo dices tiene los ojos iguales que tu.  
- Y el pelo como Karin. - Añadió Sakura, se notaba que eran familia.  
- Mi madre era pelirroja. Y mi tío, el padre de Karin, también. - Dijo Naruto explicando.  
- ¿Y como es que no conocíamos a tu hermana? - Preguntó Ino con curiosidad.  
- Quizas os lo cuente otro día... - DIjo Naruto sonriendo mientras entraban por fin al aula.

A Naruto le había salvado tener que empezar las clases. Sakura e Ino le caían bien pero tampoco le apetecía ponerse a contar todas sus cosas. Pero tampoco quería ser borde con ellas dos.

El primer día de clases de Yumi fue bastante mejor de lo que esperaba. Ella adoraba a Konohamaru. Además Satoshi Haruno le había caído muy bien así que podía decir que a parte de su hermano tenia dos excelentes amigos.

Aquella semana solo tendría tres días. El jueves y el viernes eran fiestas nacionales en Konoha y los alumnos iban a tener un excelente puente de cuatro días. El miércoles a ultima hora todos los alumnos estaban deseando que llegase la hora de marcharse a casa cuatro dias seguidos.

Al terminar la clase Naruto se levantó y vio que Sai, Ino y Sakura estaban charlando mientras recogían sus cosas, quizás estaba decidiendo que hacer durante el puente. Naruto suspiró nervioso y caminó hacia ellos tres. Cuando Naruto llegó a ellos se quedaron callados mirando a Naruto.

- Hola. - Dijo Ino rompiendo el hielo.  
- Hola. - Respondió Naruto algo serio.  
- ¿Querías algo? - Preguntó Ino extrañada.  
- El sábado y el domingo es el Campeonato Internacional de Taekwondo... en el que participa Karin. - Dijo Naruto ante la mirada de los tres.  
- Si, me lo dijo Karin la semana pasada. - Contestó Ino, obviamente ya lo sabia Naruto se sintió algo tonto. Estaba nervioso después de todo.  
- Voy a aprovechar el puente para ir a ver el torneo y hacerle compañía. Había pensado que podíamos ir todos para apoyarla. - Dijo Naruto soltándolo por fin.  
- Me encantaría Naruto. - Dijo Ino triste. - Pero el Campeonato es en Kiri... el viaje y el hotel... yo no tengo dinero.  
- Ni yo... - Contestó deprimida la pelirrosa.  
- Ya, escuchadme. Me queda todavía mucho dinero del premio. Lo que quería deciros es que os invito a venir a Kiri a ver el torneo. Yo pago el viaje y el hotel.

Sakura estaba a punto de decir algo. Pero Ino se abalanzó sobre Naruto y le dio un abrazo con bastante fuerza. Parece que la perspectiva de volver a ver a Karin pronto la animaban mucho.

- Gracias. - Dijo emocionada la rubia.  
- Ehm... bueno... de nada. - Contestó Naruto extrañado.

Naruto se separó de Ino y después miró a Sakura.

- Lo siento. No puedo aceptarlo. Es tu dinero. - Dijo la pelirrosa sosteniendo la mirada de Naruto.  
- No se si lo sabéis. Quizás os lo ha dicho Karin... os lo diré yo si de todos modos. Ella no tiene amigos en Kumo... vosotros tres sois sus únicos amigos. Creo que le gustará mucho que estemos allí para animarla.  
- No se Naruto... - Contestó Sakura dudando.  
- Quizás se convierta en la mejor del mundo. ¿Sabes lo que es eso? ¿Te imaginas la presión que debe sentir? Si su primo, su novia y sus únicos amigos están allí para apoyarla todo le será mucho mas fácil.  
- Yo voy. - Dijo Sai mirando a Naruto. - No me caes bien... pero lo haré por Karin. Y por las vacaciones gratis claro...  
- ¡Vamos Sakura! - Dijo Ino contenta. - No nos dejes solos.  
- Esta bien... - Contestó la pelirrosa en un suspiro.  
- Perfecto. - Dijo Naruto contento. - Le sonsaqué a Karin en que hotel va a estar. Haré la reserva esta tarde en el mismo. También compraré los billetes por internet. Te enviare un mensaje con la hora a la que sale el tren. - Dijo mirando a Sakura. - Y luego tu les dices a que hora nos vemos en la estación.  
- De acuerdo. - Dijo Sakura mientras asentía.  
- Entonces hablamos luego. Hasta mañana. - Se despidió Naruto saliendo del aula.

Los tres chicos se quedaron unos minutos hablando, probablemente de lo que Naruto les acababa de proponer. Le intrigaba un poco saber que decían, pero podría sobrevivir sin ello. Se encontró con Yumi a la salida del instituto y comenzaron a volver a paso lento hacia a casa. Naruto iba medio cojo y Yumi en silla de ruedas así que iban sin prisas.

- ¡Esperad! - Dijo alguien por detrás.

Naruto se giró y pudo ver que era Sakura que venia corriendo. A Naruto se le hizo bastante raro.

- ¿Pasa algo? - Preguntó Naruto preocupado por que hubiesen cambiado de opinion.  
- Hola Sakura. - Dijo Yumi extrañando a los dos jóvenes.  
- ¿Sabes como me llamo? - Preguntó la pelirrosa extrañada.  
- Mi hermano me ha hablado de ti. - Dijo Yumi haciendo que Sakura frunciese el ceño y Naruto se avergonzase un poco.  
- Viniste a verme al hospital. Después me pregunto por ti. - Se explicó Naruto tratando de normalizar la situación.  
- ¿Y te ha hablado bien de mi? - Preguntó Sakura con curiosidad a la hermana pequeña de Naruto.

Yumi estuvo a punto de hablar, pero Naruto le lanzó una mirada algo seria. El rubio esperaba que Sakura no se hubiese fijado en aquello.

- Me dijo que erais amigos. - Respondió Yumi al final.  
- Entiendo. - Contestó Sakura. Naruto sintió que aquella respuesta le había decepcionado un poco.  
- ¿Pasa algo? - Preguntó Naruto preocupado.  
- ¿Por qué lo haces? - Preguntó Sakura mirándole.  
- ¿El que?  
- Invitarnos a Kiri a ver a Karin. ¿Lo haces solo por ella? - Preguntó Sakura con dudas.  
- Karin me ayudó a mi cuando mas lo necesite. ¿Tan raro te parece? - Preguntó Naruto.  
- Si lo hicieses por Karin te valdría con invitar a Ino. Y lo sabes. - Naruto sabia que Sakura tenia razón.

Naruto se giró tratando de ocultar su rostro. Estaba pensando alguna excusa. Para ganar tiempo. Naruto se volvió a girar para mirar a Sakura. Pero se llevó una sorpresa al ver a Sakura agachada mientras Yumi le decia algo al oido.

- ¿Qué haceis? - Preguntó Naruto molesto.

Sakura y Yumi se separaron. La pelirrosa sonrió bastante y se quedó mirando a Naruto.

- ¿Sabes que? - Dijo Sakura. - No importa. Gracias por invitarnos. Hasta mañana Naruto. - Dijo Sakura sonriendo mientras se marchaba.  
- Hasta mañana.

Sakura se fue hacia la otra dirección dejando a los dos hermanos Uzumakis solos. Naruto se quedó mirando Yumi.

- ¿Qué le has dicho? - Preguntó Naruto frunciendo el ceño.  
- Nada importante. Cosas de chicas. - Contestó Yumi.  
- ¿No se lo vas a contar a tu hermano? - Preguntó Naruto tratando de ablandarla.  
- Me has prohibido contarle lo que me dijiste de ella. Así que yo no te contaré lo que le he dicho. - DIjo Yumi sonriendo. Naruto suspiró.  
- Esta bien. Vayamos a casa... nos haré de comer. - Dijo Naruto retomando el rumbo mientras le rugia un poco el estomago.

Después de la comida Naruto hizo todos los preparativos del viaje. Yumi no les acompañaría ya que todavía estaba demasiado frágil para tanta aventura. Se quedaría con Jiraiya el fin de semana. Naruto compró los cuatro billetes de tren e hizo la reserva del hotel. Dos habitaciones con dos camas individuales cada una. En aquel momento pensó que Naruto podría dormir con Sai y asi podrían dormir juntas Sakura e Ino.

Naruto le mandó un mensaje a Sakura diciéndole la hora a la que salia el tren. Saldría a las seis de la mañana, así que tocaba madrugar. El viaje a Kiri era de 7 horas en tren. Naruto se fue a dormir pronto aquel dia. Pero alguien le distrajo cuando estaba a punto de dormir.

- Hermano... - Le llamó Yumi desde el marco de la puerta de su cuarto.  
- ¿Pasa algo? - Preguntó Naruto preocupado.  
- ¿Puedo dormir contigo? - Preguntó la chica algo avergonzada.  
- Claro.

Naruto se hizo a un lado en la cama. Yumi entró lentamente ya que habia venido sin las muletas. Se tumbó al lado de Naruto. Ambos se pusieron de lado, colocando espalda contra espalda.

- ¿Tienes miedo? - Preguntó Naruto mirando la nada.  
- No.  
- ¿Entonces? - Preguntó Naruto de nuevo.  
- Me sentía muy sola. A veces la casa me parece muy grande para los dos solos. Y ya que mañana te vas... - Dijo Yumi triste.  
- Si quieres me quedo.  
- No. ¿Cómo te voy a pedir eso? Además con Jiraiya estaré bien. - Dijo Yumi riendo un poco.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio entre los dos.

- ¿Cuánto tardaste... en dejar de echar de menos a mama y a papa? - Preguntó Yumi triste de nuevo.  
- Nunca... he dejado de echarles de menos... - Contestó Naruto preocupado con miedo de deprimir a su hermana.  
- Lo imaginaba... al menos ahora estoy aquí para hacerte compañía. - Dijo Yumi haciendo sonreír a NAruto.  
- Por supuesto. - Contestó Naruto feliz.

No dijeron mucho mas. Se fueron a dormir y Naruto se levantó al día siguiente sin hacer ruido para no molestarla. Se despidió dándole un beso en la frente y cogió la maleta que ya estaba preparada. Jiraiya había llegado por la noche y estaba durmiendo en una de las habitaciones.

El rubio se marchó y cogió un autobús rumbo a la estación de metro. Tenia mucho sueño, quizás acabaría echándose una cabezadita en el tren. Cuando llegó a la estación descubrió que había llegado el primero. Sacó su teléfono móvil para navegar un poco por internet mientras hacia tiempo.

Sakura, Ino y Sai llegaron juntos a los diez minutos. Los tres iban con una mochila cada una con algunas cosas. El rubio iba con una pequeña maleta con ruedas.

- ¡Buenos días Naruto! - Gritó emocionada Ino.  
- Buenos días. - Respondió Naruto animado por la felicidad de Ino.

Sakura y Sai también saludaron a Naruto. El rubio sacó una pequeña carpeta de su maleta. En ella estaban los tres billetes. Les dio a Ino y a Sakura los suyos. Después se giró hacia Sai para darle el ultimo billete.

- ¡Sakurita! Tu tienes ventanilla. ¿Me lo cambias por favor? - Preguntó Ino mientras Naruto le daba su billete a Sai.  
- Ehm... bueno si. - Respondió dudosa Sakura.

Fueron hacia el anden correspondiente, después de todo el tren salía dentro de veinte minutos y podían ir subiendo ya. Estaban en el coche numero 3 y tenían los asientos del 9 al 12. Era el típico tren con el pasillo al centro y dos asientos a cada lado del pasillo, una que daba a la ventana y otra al pasillo.

Entraron ya al tren para ir dejando las mochilas y sentándose antes dentro para no tener que ir con prisas. Naruto tenia el numero 12 así que iba a la derecha del todo de la fila, en el lado de la ventanilla. A los pocos segundos Sakura se sentó a su lado, ella tenia el asiento 11. Ino y Sai ocuparon el 9 y el 10 respectivamente, al otro lado del pasillo.

Naruto escuchó a Sakura suspirar un poco.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Preguntó el rubio extrañado.  
- No nada. Que creo que Ino me la ha jugado. - Contestó la pelirrosa poniéndose cómoda en su asiento.  
- Oye. - Le llamó Naruto haciendo que Sakura ladease la cabeza para mirarlo.  
- ¿Qué? - Preguntó ella.  
- ¿Qué te dijo ayer mi hermana? - Preguntó Naruto con mucha curiosidad.  
- Me dijo... que no te dijese nada. Lo siento. - Contestó Sakura riendo.  
- Bah... la chica de los secretos. - Dijo Naruto de forma irónica haciendo que Sakura riese.  
- Ahora ya sabes que se siente.

Naruto no pudo evitar reír también un poco por aquello. Aunque Sakura no le había respondido y seguía con la duda. El tren se puso en marcha en aquel momento.

Se puso algo nervioso. Después ligeramente sonrojado. Se acababa de dar cuenta de que iba a pasar siete horas al lado de Sakura prácticamente a solas. Y despues de la conversación que habían tenido en el hospital sabia que todavía quedaban bastantes cosas por decir.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

_Me alegra que os vaya gustando el cambio en Naruto. Pero aun falta, y quiero que el ultimo empujón se lo de Sakura._

_¿Que ocurrirá en este viaje?_


	25. Llegada a Kiri

_Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**CAPÍTULO 24 - Llegada a Kiri**

El tren llevaba ya cinco minutos en marcha. Sakura había sacado su teléfono móvil un momento para escribirle a Ino y decirle que se las pagaría por cambiarle el billete. Ino no pudo evitar reír al leer el mensaje.

- ¿Estas cómodo? - Preguntó Sakura por cortesía y por tratar de romper el incomodo silencio.  
- Si. ¿Por qué lo dices? - Preguntó Naruto extrañado.  
- Por la pierna. ¿No necesitas estirarla? - Preguntó Sakura señalando la venda.  
- ¡Ah! No te preocupes. De momento voy bien. - Contestó Naruto sonriendo.  
- Entonces... ¿Karin no sabe que vamos? - Preguntó la pelirrosa.  
- No. Tengo ganas de ver su cara de sorpresa. - Le respondió Naruto.  
- ¿Has estado alguna vez en Kiri?  
- No, pero tengo la dirección del hotel en el GPS del móvil. Esta muy cerca de la estación podremos ir andando.  
- Veo que lo tienes todo planeado. - Afirmó Sakura mirando por la venta, ya habían salido de los túneles y podía ver los edificios de Konoha.

El tiempo fue pasando poco a poco. Muy poco a poco. La conversación entre Naruto y Sakura parecía una lucha incansable por hacer que la situación no fuese incomoda. Sakura fue a apoyar su brazo derecho en el posabrazos pero notó que ya estaba siendo ocupado por Naruto, puso su mano sobre la de Naruto sin querer.

- ¡Perdona! - Dijo Sakura sonrojada levantando la mano.  
- Tranquila... pon tu la mano. - Contestó Naruto algo nervioso quitando el brazo.

Sakura suspiró.

- También podemos actuar como adultos... y utilizar cada uno la mitad del posabrazos. - Dijo Sakura de forma lógica.  
- Esta bien. - Respondió Naruto moviendo su brazo de nuevo.

La pelirrosa puso también su mano en el posabrazos, fue algo incomodo porque tenían los brazos juntos y también las manos. Pero Sakura tenia razón no podían actuar como niños.

- ¿Crees que Karin puede ganar? - Preguntó Sakura de nuevo.  
- Mmmm... es posible. No conozco sus oponentes pero supongo que también serán muy buenas. Participan la campeona y sub-campeona de cada país.  
- Entonces habrá mucha calidad. - Dijo Sakura, Naruto asintió.  
- Karin es muy buena. A pesar de que yo peso mas de treinta kilos mas que ella me gana prácticamente sin esfuerzo. - Dijo Naruto recordando las palizas que le dio.  
- ¿En serio? - Preguntó Sakura sorprendida.  
- ¿Recuerdas el tío con el que luché en el Kumite? Ella le habría ganado en el primer asalto.  
- Increíble... eso me habría gustado verlo. - Dijo Sakura aun sorprendida. - Hablando un poco del Kumite... desde que terminó el torneo te has puesto un poco blando. - Dijo Sakura riendo y tocando el brazo de Naruto con su dedo índice.  
- Eso no es mi culpa. - Dijo Naruto riendo. - Engordé 10 kilos antes del torneo pero era todo musculo. Pero llevo un mes sin hacer ejercicio.  
- Pues deberías comer menos. - Contestó riendo también.  
- No, eso nunca. - Dijo Naruto muy serio. - Cuando se me cure la pierna correré cuatro horas al día y ya esta. Añadió haciendo reír a Sakura.

Naruto se levantó un momento y se sobó un poco la rodilla. Llevaba una hora en la misma postura. Después volvió a sentarse otra vez tratando de estirar la pierna lo máximo posible. Aunque era difícil por el asiento de enfrente.

- ¿Te duele la pierna? - Preguntó Sakura preocupada.  
- Un poco. Estoy un poco aprisionado. - Contestó Naruto incomodo.  
- Estira la pierna. - Le dijo ella rápidamente.  
- Claro... ¿Dónde? - Preguntó el chico de forma irónica.  
- Ponte de lado y apoya la pierna aquí. - Dijo la pelirrosa poniendo su mano sobre el posabrazos.  
- Ahí estan tus piernas Sakura. - Dijo el rubio de forma obvia.  
- ¿En serio? Muchas gracias Capitán Obvio no me había dado cuenta. - Dijo Sakura con toda la irónia del mundo, Naruto estaba empezando a crispar sus nervios.  
- Vale... esta bien... - Dijo Naruto poniéndose de lado y apoyando su espalda en el cristal.

Naruto alzó su pierna derecha y la apoyó sobre el posabrazos y las piernas de la pelirrosa. Sakura después apoyó su brazo en las piernas de Naruto ya que no tenia el posabrazos para hacerlo.

- Imagina que se te suelda mal el hueso. Olvídate de correr cuatro horas. - Dijo Sakura mirando el paisaje por la ventana. Ya estaban cerca de salir del País del Fuego.

Pasaron las dos siguientes horas en aquella postura, ya habían pasado mas de la mitad del viaje. Naruto volvió a levantarse para estirar las piernas y se había sentado normal de nuevo. Incluso Sakura tuvo que levantarse un par de veces a estirarse.

Todos habían madrugado mucho aquel día. El sueño estaba empezando a atacar también a Sakura que a pesar de la incomodidad fue capaz de dormirse. Como si hubiese dormido tan solo unos segundos fue despertada por Ino.

La pelirrosa abrió los ojos y notó que tenia la cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de Naruto. Por su parte, el rubio también estaba durmiendo con la cabeza apoyada sobre la cabeza de Sakura. Ella se movió poco a poco para no despertarle bruscamente. Se fijo que el Uzumaki tenia su mano sobre la suya en el posabrazos.

- Ya hemos llegado. - Dijo Ino que estaba recogiendo sus cosas.

Sakura asintió y se levantó Ino despertó también a Naruto. Por algún motivo ahora Sakura estaba algo avergonzada. Sin darse cuenta se había quedado dormida junto a Naruto en una postura bastante cariñosa.

Por lo menos el periplo del tren había terminado. Los cuatro chicos recogieron sus cosas. Al bajar al anden Naruto se quedó un poco rezagado por culpa del dolor de la pierna, el viaje le había pasado factura.

- ¿Sabes? - Preguntó Ino a Sakura poniéndose a su lado. - Durmiendo juntos hacíais una pareja realmente adorable.  
- Déjame en paz Ino. Todo ha sido tu culpa. - Dijo Sakura molesta con su amiga. - Además... ya será para menos.  
- De eso nada... mira. - Dijo la chica sacando su móvil.

Ino le enseñó a Sakura una foto que les había tomado antes de despertarlos. En ella podía ver a Naruto apoyando su cabeza sobre su pelirrosada melena. Y pudo verse a ella misma durmiendo plácidamente sobre el hombro de Naruto.

- ¿A que estáis increíblemente adorables? - Preguntó Ino enseñándole la foto.  
- ¡No! - Dijo Sakura mintiendo claramente. - ¡Y borra esa foto! - Añadió después tratando de coger el móvil de Ino mientras la rubia se reía de ella.  
- ¡Jamás! - Gritó Ino mientras se la ponía de fondo de pantalla.  
- "Ten amigas para esto..." - Pensó Sakura llorando por dentro.

Los jóvenes salieron de la estación de tren y se encaminaron hacia el hotel. Era un hotel de tres estrellas. Estaba bastante bien, Sakura no pudo evitar pensar en cuanto dinero se habría gastado Naruto en aquel viaje.

- ¿Vamos primero a ver a Karin? - Preguntó Naruto cuando se detuvieron en la recepción.

Ino fue la primera en dar la respuesta afirmativa. Sakura se sumó a la propuesta.

- Si queréis me quedó yo con las maletas y cogiendo las habitaciones. - Dijo Sai que probablemente era el que menos unido estaba a Karin.  
- Es buena idea. - Dijo Naruto sacando un ticket. - Esta es la reserva... es para dos habitaciones con dos camas cada una. - Naruto le dio el ticket.  
- ¿En que habitación esta Karin? - Preguntó Sai.  
- En la 7 de la cuarta planta.  
- Bien, las pediré lo mas cerca posible de esa. - Dijo Sai yendo hacia el mostrador.

Ino, Naruto y Sai dejaron las maletas a cuidado de Sai y se fueron hacia el ascensor a darle la sorpresa a Karin. Estaban algo nerviosos e ilusionados. En especial Ino que se le notaba impaciente por ver a su novia.

Llegaron a la cuarta planta. Caminaron hasta la habitación numero 7. Cuando se pusieron delante de la puerta Ino se quedó en el centro separando a Naruto y Sakura a cada lado. El rubio llamó a la puerta esperando que Karin no estuviese ocupada. A los pocos segundos la puerta empezó a abrirse.

Los ojos rojos de Karin se quedaron sorprendidos unos segundos mirando a las tres personas que tenia delante. La pelirroja sonrió y se abrazó a Ino, su novia.

- ¿¡Que haceis aquí!? - Preguntó la chica emocionadas.  
- Hemos venido a verte. - Dijo el Uzumaki.  
- Ha sido idea de Naruto. - Contestó la rubia mientras abrazaba a Karin.  
- Muchas gracias. - Dijo Karin poniendo una mano en el hombro de Naruto.

La pelirroja dio también un abrazo a Sakura agradeciéndole que estuviese allí. Sin duda el reencuentro había sido bastante bonito, definitivamente no se lo esperaba.

- ¿Quién es? - Preguntó una voz masculina apareciendo por la habitación.

La habitación de Karin también era para dos con dos camas individuales. Toda la planta era asi de hecho. Todos se fijaron en el compañero de habitación de Karin. Era un chico castaño, era casi tan alto como Naruto y tenia un porte bastante atlético.

- Es para mi. Son mi primo, mi novia y una buena amiga. - Dijo Karin sonriendo y señalando por orden a Naruto, Ino y Sakura.  
- Ah, vale. - Respondió el chico rápidamente.  
- El es Kiba. Es mi compañero de equipo, el Campeón Nacional de Kumo de modalidad masculina. - Dijo Karin presentando a su compañero de habitación.  
- Yo soy Naruto. - Dijo el rubio presentándose.  
- Ino. - Dijo la rubia.  
- Sakura. - Terminó la pelirrosa.  
- Encantando. - Respondió el chico sonriendo, aunque la pelirrosa de fijo en que lo dijo mirándola a ella fijamente. - Os dejaré a solas. Recuerda que tenemos entrenamiento a las cuatro.  
- Si, no me olvido. - Contestó Karin.

Kiba volvió al interior de la habitación. Karin salió al pasillo junto con Sakura, Ino y Naruto. Por algún motivo Sakura se sentía algo incomoda con aquel chico.

- Si en el equipo sois dos chicos y dos chicas. ¿No es raro que te hayan puesto con uno de los chicos? - Preguntó Naruto extrañado con la logística del equipo de Kumo.  
- ¿En serio? ¿Crees que seria mas cómodo con la otra chica? ¿La sub-campeona? Me odia a muerte. Eso si seria incomodo. - Contestó Karin riendo.  
- Visto así tiene sentido. - Dijo Naruto riendo también.  
- Kiba es un bocazas y un engreído. Pero la otra me mataría mientras duermo.

En aquel momento llegó Sai por el pasillo que traía dos llaves, una en cada mano. Uno de los empleados del hotel había traído las cuatro maletas en un carro. Sai se puso al lado de Ino.

- Nosotros tenemos la ocho. - Dijo mirando a Ino. - Y vosotros la nueve.

Sai lanzó la llave a Naruto que la cogió al vuelo.

- ¿A que te refieres con... nosotros? - Preguntó Sakura señalando a Naruto y después a si misma.  
- Yo dormiré con Ino... y vosotros... juntos... ¿No? - Preguntó Sai extrañado.  
- Lo lógico era que tu durmieses con Naruto e Ino conmigo. - Dijo Sakura algo molesta.  
- Ah, bueno no lo pensé así. Ya sabes que Naruto y yo no nos llevamos muy bien. - Dijo Sai excusándose.  
- No importa... podemos cambiarlo en recepción. - Dijo Naruto poniéndose al lado de Sakura.

El empleado del hotel interrumpió la conversación.

- Los cambios de registro en habitaciones tienen un plus de 15.000 Ryus. - Les dijo mirándoles.  
- ¿Sabeis que? Da igual. Vamos a dejar nuestras cosas Naruto. - Dijo la pelirrosa molesta con Sai, tenia la ligera sospecha de que había sido a propósito.  
- ¿Seguro? No me importa... - Dijo Naruto algo preocupado. A Sakura se le hizo algo tierno en realidad.  
- No voy a dejar que te gastes 15.000 Ryus para nada. - Dijo Sakura yendo hacia la habitación numero nueve.  
- Entonces... ¿Guardamos nuestras cosas y vamos a comer juntos? - Preguntó Ino. Todos asintieron.

Sakura cogió su mochila y fue hacia la habitación nueve. Se giró esperando a Naruto que había llegado algo mas lento. El rubio abrió la puerta y se metieron en la habitación. Cerraron la puerta al entrar.

La habitación no era muy grande. Al lado de la entrada había una puerta que daba al baño bastante mono con una bañera bastante amplia. En la habitación había dos camas individuales pero estaban pegadas la una a la otra y parecía una sola cama de matrimonio.

- Sakura... si quieres puedo pillarme una habitación para mi solo. No me importa. - Dijo el rubio dejando la maleta en el suelo.  
- No digas tonterías Naruto. Ya nos has invitado a venir aquí. No dejaré que te gastes mas dinero por una tontería. - Contestó la pelirrosa dejando su mochila en una de las dos camas.  
- Bueno. Podemos separar las camas. - Añadió Naruto sentándose en la cama y estirando la pierna.  
- Si. Aunque ya mejor antes de dormir. - Dijo Sakura sacando un peine para arreglarse un poco después del viaje.

Se quedaron en silenció unos segundos. Sakura estaba un poco incomoda. Primero Ino se la había jugado para que pasase las 7 horas del viaje con Naruto. Y ahora estaba casi segura de que Sai lo había hecho a propósito.

La pelirrosa se fue al baño a peinarse un poco ya que el viaje le había dejado muy despeinada. Probablemente Naruto tenia gran parte de culpa por haber dormido sobre su cabeza. Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír un poco al recordar la fotografía del móvil de Ino. Después volvió a recordar que estaba enfadada con ella.

Cuando Sakura salió del baño se encontró a Naruto tumbado en la cama con la pierna muy estirada. Se estaba dando un pequeño masaje con la mano derecha.

- ¿Te duele? - Preguntó Sakura guardando el peine.  
- Un poco. Pero lo habitual, no te preocupes. - Le respondió Naruto sonriendo.  
- ¿Y las costillas como las llevas? Ya casi nunca te quejas de eso. - Preguntó Sakura.  
- Están mucho mejor. Todavía me duelen un poco cuando me estiro y si me doy un golpe. Pero ya casi nada comparado. - Respondió el rubio.  
- ¿Sabes? Te reconozco que me preocupé cuando vi tu combate. Pensaba que te morías. - Dijo Sakura sonriendo de forma nostálgica porque se sentía algo tonta por aquello.  
- Si te soy sincero... yo también pensaba que iba a matarme. - Dijo Naruto riendo un poco.  
- ¿Y porque no te rendiste? - Preguntó Sakura muy extrañada.  
- No podía... necesitaba el dinero... nada mas importaba. - Contestó Naruto con mucha seriedad mirando a Sakura fijamente.  
- Llegamos un poco tarde. - Dijo Sakura cerrando su mochila. - Así que te no te preguntaré porque. Pero espero que me lo cuentes pronto por propia iniciativa.

Naruto no dijo nada, se quedaron en silencio unos pocos segundos.

- Oye Naruto. - Dijo Sakura sentándose en la cama, al lado del rubio.  
- Dime. - Respondió rápidamente.  
- Creo que te has portado muy bien con Karin y con Ino sobretodo. Pero también con Sai y conmigo... quería darte las gracias por el viaje. - Dijo la pelirrosa que se había dado cuenta que aun no le había dicho nada sobre eso.  
- De nada. - Contestó Naruto algo sorprendido por las palabras de la pelirrosa.  
- ¡Bueno! Vayamos fuera a ver si comemos algo por fin. - Dijo Sakura levantándose.

Sakura se fue hacia la puerta. Sintió como Naruto se había levantando y estaba detrás de ella.

- ¿Por qué estas tan segura de que debería contártelo todo? - Preguntó Naruto, Sakura no se giro.  
- Tu hermana me contó porque nos has invitado a todos a este viaje. Me contó que no querías estar solo... que querías hacer amigos. Los amigos de verdad se cuentan esas cosas.

Sakura no se giró para decir aquello. Así que no pudo ver el rostro de Naruto. Se imaginó que probablemente estaría sorprendido y no sabría que decir. De hecho el rubio no dijo nada. La pelirrosa abrió la puerta donde estaban siendo esperados por los demás.

Sakura, Karin, Ino, Sai y Naruto se fueron a comer al restaurante del hotel. La verdad es que fue una comida muy agradable. Sakura se lo pasó muy bien. También le alegró mucho ver tan feliz a Ino y a Karin que estaban encantadas de poder pasar unos días juntas.

CONTINUARÁ...

_Este capítulo me encanta xD La escena del tren me parece adorable xD_

_Gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios, me alegra saber que os esta gustando ^^ Y ya sabéis que si tenéis alguna critica, sugerencia o lo que sea me encantaria leerlo. Saludos ^^_


	26. ¡Me gustas!

_Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**CAPÍTULO 25 - ¡Me gustas!**

Naruto estaba junto con Karin en los jardines del hotel. Se habían separado del grupo para hablar de cosas del torneo. Sai, Sakura e Ino habían salido a hacer algo de turismo por Kiri. Estaban sentados en un banco que daba a un bonito estanque con carpas.

- ¿Sabes? Kiba me ha preguntado por Sakura. - Dijo Karin mirando a la nada.  
- ¿Qué te ha preguntado? - Naruto miró a Karin mientras decía aquello.  
- Me ha preguntado si esta soltera. - Respondió Karin devolviéndola la mirada.  
- ¿Y que le has respondido? - Preguntó Naruto mirando al estanque.  
- La verdad. Que si.  
- Entiendo... - Dijo Naruto sin decir mucho mas ni saber que pensar.  
- ¿No deberías... hacer algo? - Preguntó Karin mirándole.  
- ¿Por qué?  
- No se. Sakura es una chica sin ningún tipo de compromiso. Y Kiba es un chico interesante, atractivo y esta detrás de ella. ¿Te parece poco? - Preguntó Karin molesta.  
- Pues no se que tendría que hacer yo... - Dijo Naruto ignorando.  
- Eres idiota Naruto. Sakura y tu hacéis una pareja ideal... todos lo pensamos. - Contestó Karin molesta.  
- Sakura me odia. ¿Sabes cuantas veces se ha encargado de decirlo? Además yo no quiero tener pareja. ¡Y no quiero hablar mas del tema! - Dijo Naruto cortando con aquello.  
- Como quieras. ¿Sabes? No seré yo quien se arrepienta. - Añadió Karin cortando el tema como Naruto le había pedido.

Poco después se juntaron con los demás para cenar. Pero para desgracia de Naruto el compañero de cuarto de Karin había decidido sumarse a ellos para pasar la noche. A Naruto desde el principio no le había caído muy bien. Y después de las palabras de Karin por algún motivo ahora le caía aun peor.

Decidieron hacer algo mas aquella noche, Ino buscó en su teléfono móvil algún lugar al que ir para tomar algo. En cuanto estuvieron listos fueron hacia allí. Era muy parecido al local al local al que solian ir en Konoha pero un poco mas grande.

Naruto se fijó que Kiba se paso todo el rato tratando de entablar conversación con la pelirrosa. No obstante no era el típico baboso acosador, mas bien era algo mas sutil. Naruto lo reconoció fácilmente porque era algo realmente similar a lo que hacia Naruto para ligar con chicas hace tiempo, incluida Sakura.

Era amigable, trataba de hacerla sentí a gusto y de vez en cuando le hacia algún cumplido disfrazado de broma o dicho con mucha inocencia para no quedar mal.

- "Dios, es patético... y pensar que yo hacia eso..." - Pensó Naruto alejándose un poco del grupo para ir a la barra para pedirse algo de beber.

Cuando Naruto estaba a punto de ser atendido por le camarero se le acercó alguien con quien no tenia ningún interés en hablar. Naruto suspiró.

- Naruto ¿Verdad? - Preguntó Kiba poniéndole una mano en el hombro.  
- Si... - Dijo Naruto algo molesto.  
- Oye... podrías enrollarte y esta noche irte a dar un paseo o algo... ya sabes... por si Sakura me invita a vuestro cuarto. - Kiba sonrió de una forma que a Naruto le parecía deleznable.  
- ¿No te parece mal estar engañándola para ligártela? - Preguntó Naruto dándose la vuelta para mirarle.  
- ¿Engañarla? Yo no le estoy engañando. Solo le estoy dando lo que ella quiere. - Dijo Kiba con aires de prepotencia. - Las chicas son así... ya sabes... quieren sentirse especiales, aunque solo sean una cara bonita.  
- Sakura es mas que una cara bonita. - Contestó Naruto molesto.  
- Quien sabe, es posible. Pero me da bastante igual, no me interesa. - Dijo Kiba todavía con aquella sonrisa.  
- Eres patético... - Le dijo Naruto.  
- Di lo que quieras... no me importa. Yo me tiraré hoy a la pelirrosa. - Dijo Kiba cogiendo la bebida que había aprovechado para pedir. - Nos vemos Naruto.

Kiba se marchó de nuevo hacia el grupo. Naruto tenia que ir también, aunque se espero unos segundos para no ir junto aquel tipo que tan mal le caía. El grupo estaba sentado en una mesa en uno de los laterales, Kiba ya se había encargado de sentarse junto a Sakura y además poco a poco había logrado separarse un poco de los demás y estaban en una esquina algo aislados, Naruto suspiró.

Se sentó entre Ino y Sai y trató de ignorarlo todo, era irónico pero a pesar de haber sido él el precursor de aquel viaje y su intención era pasárselo bien junto al grupo ahora era el que peor lo estaba pasando.

- Deberías rescatar a Sakura. - Le dijo Ino al oído.  
- Ella ya es mayorcita... ya sabrá lo que quiere... - Respondió Naruto ignorándolo todo.

La noche fue avanzando poco a poco. Karin e Ino se marcharon juntas, no dijeron nada pero todos dieron por hecho que no se fueron a dormir precisamente. Además debían aprovechar ya que luego debían dormir en habitaciones separadas.

Sai se alejó un poco para ir a pedir algo a la barra, asi que se quedaron a solas Naruto, Sakura y Kiba. El castaño se levantó un segundo para estirarse.

- Oye Sakura. - Le llamó Kiba. - Ya que se esta yendo todo el mundo. ¿Te parece si nos vamos tu y yo a algun otro sitio? - Al preguntar aquello Naruto se molestó mucho, pero no dijo nada.  
- Ya... no creo que sea buena idea. Hoy he dormido muy poco y tengo mucho sueño. Creo que mejor me iré a dormir ya. - Dijo Sakura.  
- ¡Ah! Claro. Entonces te acompaño a tu cuarto. - Dijo Kiba sonriente ofreciéndole su mano.  
- No te preocupes, se ir sola. - Contestó Sakura sonriendo.

Naruto sonrió por aquello, Sakura no estaba interesada. Tuvo uqe reconocer que le gustó mucho ver a Sakura rechazar a ese gilipollas.

- Ya lo se guapa. - Dijo Kiba tratando de alagarla y arreglar la situación. - ¿Pero mejor ir con compañía no?  
- Tío. - Le llamó Naruto haciendo que Kiba y Sakura le mirasen. - ¿No sabes reconocer cuando te dicen que no? - Preguntó Naruto con satisfacción.  
- Naruto... - Le llamó Sakura algo molesta.  
- No estoy hablando contigo, gilipollas. - Le dijo Kiba molesta. - Sakura dejemos a este idiota aquí, vayámonos.  
- ¡Que la dejes en paz! ¡Que pasa de ti! - Dijo Naruto molesto levantándose.  
- ¡Naruto! - Le dijo Sakura enfadada. - Te he dicho mil veces que se defenderme sola. No eres mi hermano ni nada por el estilo.

Kiba se acercó a Naruto y lo encaró, el castaño era casi tan alto como Naruto pero actualmente estaba en mejor forma física.

- Si no tuviese un torneo pasado mañana te destrozaba, gilipollas. - Le dijo Kiba molesto.  
- Lo intentarías. - Le retó Naruto molesto.  
- ¡Ya vale! - Gritó Sakura enfadada. - Parecéis trogloditas. ¿Por qué no haceis una pelea a muerte con garrote y el que gana me lleva a su cueva? - Preguntó Sakura.  
- Lo siento Sakura. - Le dijo Kiba. - Es este idiota que también me saca de mis casillas a mi.  
- ¡Que me dejes en paz! - Le gritó Sakura aun mas enfadada. - ¿De verdad te crees que me iré contigo a ningún lado? Baboso rastrero...

Kiba le lanzó una ultima mirada furiosa a Naruto y después se marchó de allí. Naruto miró a Sakura sin saber muy bien que decir. La pelirrosa estaba muy enfadada.

- Eres idiota Naruto. - Le dijo para después marcharse.

Naruto no supo que decir, se dejó caer sobre su asiento de nuevo. En aquel momento llegó Sai de nuevo.

- ¿Y Sakura? - Preguntó Sai.  
- Se ha marchado...  
- ¿No se habrá ido con ese gilipollas no? - Preguntó Sai sentándose frente a Naruto.

Naruto negó con la cabeza, le hizo un pequeño resumen de todo lo que había ocurrido en estos pocos instantes.

- Anda... ve con ella antes de que se duerma. - Dijo Sai cruzando los brazos.  
- ¿Para que?  
- Para arreglarlo. No puedes dejar que se pase toda la noche enfadada.

Naruto asintió y se levantó, aunque Sai le llamó una vez mas.

- ¿Tu y yo porque nos llevamos mal? - Preguntó Sai mirándole.  
- Creo que es porque me partiste la cara y todo eso. - Le dijo Naruto haciendo que Sai riese.  
- Es verdad... lo siento. Pero me hiciste enfadar mucho, aunque mi reacción fue desmedida.  
- Lo se, no pasa nada. - Dijo Naruto sonriendo un poco.

Naruto le ofreció su mano a Sai, este la estrechó en señal de buena voluntad. El rubio se despidió de Sai y se fue hacia su cuarto, donde estaría también Sakura. Fue de nuevo hacia el hotel, en aquel momento recordó que solo había una llave y la tenia ella.

Llamó a la puerta. En menos de un minuto apareció Sakura quien parecía que ya estaba preparada para dormir. Estaba con una camiseta bastante ancha y abajo llevaba solo su ropa interior, el pijama de Sakura.

- Te tendría que haber hecho caso... - Dijo Sakura dándose la vuelta y volviendo al interior. - Y haber cambiado de habitación.

Naruto entró rápidamente y cerró la puerta tras de si. Después dio dos rápidas zancadas y cogió a Sakura por el antebrazo.

- Perdóname Sakura, por favor. - Le dijo Naruto haciendo que se detuviese.

Sakura se deshizo del agarre de Naruto y lo encaró de nuevo, parecía molesta.

- Si de verdad te importaba deberías haberme librado de ese subnormal mucho antes. En lugar de dejarme sola toda la noche.  
- Dijiste que no necesitabas que te defendiese. - Dijo Naruto rápidamente.  
- Y no tienes que defenderme... lo que no tienes que hacer es dejarme sola con el primer gilipollas que quiere ligar conmigo.  
- Lo siento... sabes que no se me da muy bien eso de tener amigos... - Dijo Naruto mirando para otro lado. - Falta de practica.  
- No, no me intentes engañar tu también. Esto no lo haces por amistad. Si te has puesto como un energúmeno es porque estabas celoso. No querías que otro ligase conmigo. - Le recriminó Sakura.

Naruto no supo que decir, Sakura tenia toda la razón del mundo. El rubio se acercó un poco a ella y la cogió por la mano delicadamente.

- Yo no sabia si tu querías estar o no con él. - Se defendió Naruto.  
- ¿Con ese gilipollas? Tengo ya experiencia con los tíos como él. Con un mentiroso rastrero en mi vida ya he tenido suficiente. - Dijo Sakura molesta.

El rubio soltó la mano de Sakura. Aquellas palabras habían sido realmente duras, se le habían clavado en la espalda de forma punzante y dolorosa. Naruto miró al suelo sin saber que decir, no podía sostener la mirada de la pelirrosa.

- Lo siento... tampoco quería decir eso... - Dijo Sakura sintiéndose mal.  
- No, tienes razón. - Contestó Naruto mirándola. - Lo que te hice... no tiene perdón... jugué con tus sentimientos... no me importó en lo mas mínimo. ¿Cómo voy a pedirte ahora que seamos amigos... o... - Naruto no pudo terminar el final de la frase.

Se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a salir del cuarto, se sentia realmente mal.

- Dormiré en otro lugar... - Dijo Naruto ensombrecido.  
- Espera... - Le respondió Sakura.

Justo cuando Sakura le decía aquello sintió como le sujetaba del antebrazo. Sakura le cogió el brazo con ambas manos. Una en la muñeca y otra en la mano. Naruto se detuvo.

- No te he pedido que te vayas... - Dijo Sakura apoyando su cabeza en la espalda de Naruto. - No quiero que te vayas.

Naruto se giró de nuevo ante aquellas palabras, pero Sakura no le soltó la mano.

- Siento lo que te he dicho... se que has cambiado. No he sido justa contigo... lo siento... - Le dijo Sakura, Naruto no pudo evitar enternecerse un poco.

Naruto se acercó un poco mas a ella y cogió su otra mano.

- Siento mucho lo que hice, te lo prometo. Lo siento de verdad... me gustaría que las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes entre nosotros...  
- ¿Diferentes... en que sentido? - Preguntó Sakura sonrojada.

Naruto soltó las manos de Sakura y se acercó un poco mas para sujetarla por las caderas. Realmente Sakura le gustaba mucho a Naruto. No podía entender como ella podía tener baja el autoestima. Nunca, ninguna chica había atraído tanto a Naruto.

Se acercó un poco mas a ella y le besó en el cuello, Sakura ladeó su cabeza para darle mas lugar donde besar. Naruto movió una de sus manos para colocarla en la espalda de ella y atraerla hacia él. Se separó del cuello de Sakura y después la besó. Ella se dejó besar por él.

Las dos camas de la habitación seguían juntas en el centro. Naruto llevó a Sakura hasta una de ellas y la tumbó allí quedándose encima de ella. Poco a poco se fueron despojando de la ropa y terminaron acostándose en el primer día del viaje.

Cuando terminaron Naruto se quedó tumbado bocarriba tratando de recuperar el aliento. No estaba en plenas capacidades físicas y había tenido que soportar el dolor de las costillas. Aunque durante el tiempo que estuvo con Sakura tampoco lo notó mucho, se estaba resintiendo ahora.

Sakura empezó a vestirse, no le resultó del todo difícil ya que no llegó a quitarse la camiseta. Se puso la ropa interior y su falda.

- ¿Estas bien? - Preguntó Naruto intrigado por la actitud de Sakura.

Ella no dijo Nada.

- Sakura. - Le llamó Naruto poniendo su mano en el hombro de Sakura.

La pelirrosa se levantó alejándose de Naruto y después se giró. Sakura parecía confundida y molesta.

- ¡No te entiendo Naruto! - Dijo frustrada. - Dices que quieres que seamos amigos. Nos traes a Kiri porque te gustaría hacerte amigo de todos nosotros... pero después te molesta que cualquier chico intente ligar conmigo y sigues provocándome para que nos acostemos. ¿Así es como quieres ser mi amigo?

Naruto no supo que decir, se quedó en silencio.

- Por favor respóndeme. - Le pidió Sakura.  
- ¡Me... me encantaría ser tu amigo...! - Dijo Naruto mirándola. - Pero...  
- ¿Pero? - Preguntó Sakura molesta, Naruto siempre se callaba en los peores momentos.  
- Me gustas mucho... me gustaría que fuésemos amigos... pero no quiero que seamos solo amigos... - Dijo Naruto totalmente avergonzado y sin poder mirar a Sakura.

Sakura se giró para buscar sus zapatillas de estar por casa. Naruto alzó la vista y la vio de espaldas buscando sus cosas.

- Di algo por favor. - Le suplicó Naruto mirando como estaba ya totalmente vestida.  
- Creo... que iré a dormir a la habitación de Ino y Sai. Sera lo mejor. - Dijo Sakura yendo hacia la puerta.

Naruto no dijo nada, no tenia nada que decir. Después de todo lo que había pasado no se sentía con fuerzas de recriminarle nada. Se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama mientras escuchaba como la puerta de su cuarto se cerraba.

- Mierda... - Dijo Naruto mirando al techo.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

_Tenia diversos planes para Sasuke en la historia. Inicialmente Sasuke iba a hacer el papel de Sai. Luego pretendía hacerlo aparecer como un viejo amigo de Naruto que regresaba para ver como estaba. Incluso había pensando un poco mas adelante poner a Naruto como bisexual y que Sasuke hubiese sido un antiguo "amante", sin embargo al introducir a Karin y a Ino lo descarté para no ser repetitivo. _

_Luego también pensé que el papel de Kiba fuese a interpretarlo Sasuke. No obstante no lo veía bien ya que iba a ser un papel muy puntual y no le pega a un personaje como Sasuke. Aun no se si saldrá, estas han sido las ideas que he tenido hasta ahora con él. El problema es que no me cuadra meter a Sasuke como alguien del pasado de Naruto. Pero tampoco me gustan las tramas relacionadas con los celos, sobretodo si duran varios capítulos, así que tampoco quiero meter a Sasuke como "rival en el amor". Así que de momento puedo decir que sigo buscándole un sitio a Sasuke en mi historia, un sitio que de momento no llega :S_


	27. El Pasado de Naruto

_Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**CAPÍTULO 26 - El Pasado de Naruto**

Sakura se estaba despertando. Al principio se sintió muy extraña ya que la habitación en la que estaba no era la suya. Pero lo recordó todo al ver a Ino Yamanaka durmiendo a su lado. Se giró y pudo ver que Sai estaba allí también.

La pelirrosa recordó el motivo por el cual estaba durmiendo allí, suspiró pesadamente mientras volvía a girarse para mirar al techo. Se quedó unos quince minutos mirando en esa dirección sin hacer nada mas.

Cuando llegó a la habitación de Ino y Sai les resumió lo que había ocurrido. Ino le recriminó por haber dejado solo a Naruto sin decirle nada. Sai le dijo que si necesitaba pensar era mejor no haber dicho nada.

- "Seguro que Naruto se quedó muy triste por mi culpa..." - Pensó Sakura sintiéndose mal consigo misma. - "¿Pero que podría haberle dicho?"

Sus dos compañeros de habitación se despertaron al poco tiempo. Por fortuna Sakura había venido con ropa de calle y así no tendría que pasar por la habitación a vestirse, le daba demasiada vergüenza ver a Naruto ahora.

- Esta mañana Karin estará entrando con su equipo, dijo que no la esperásemos para desayunar. - Dijo Ino mientras se estaba vistiendo.

Cuando Sai e Ino terminaron de vestirse salieron al exterior del pasillo. Sakura se quedó mirando la puerta de la habitación numero 9.

- ¿Qué hacemos con Naruto? - Preguntó Sai mirando la puerta.  
- Supongo... que dejarle dormir. - Dijo Ino mirando a Sakura.  
- "Muy bien Sakura... Naruto nos invita a todos a este viaje y ahora le dejamos tirado gracias a ti." - Pensó la pelirrosa triste pensando en todo lo ocurrido.

Bajaron a la recepción y marcharon hacia el jardín trasero, había que atravesarlo para llegar al restaurante del hotel. Cuando estuvieron cruzándolo se encontraron con alguien a quien aun no conocía.

Era una chica morena que no dudó ni un segundo en cruzarse con ellas. Era bastante alta, mas que Ino y Sakura. También tenia los hombros bastante mas anchos. Daba sensación de corpulencia aunque no era porque estuviese con kilos de mas.

- Supongo que vosotros sois los amigos de la pelirroja. - Dijo de una manera bastante agresiva.  
- Dejame adivinar. - Dijo Ino mirandola. - La sub-campeona.  
- Oh si. - Dijo la chica riendo un poco. - Pero eso terminará pronto, pienso darle una paliza y ganar este campeonato. - Añadió de forma despectiva y arrogante.  
- Bueno... teniendo en cuenta que ya te ganó... - Dijo Sakura algo molesta por su forma de hablar. La morena volvio a reirse.  
- No, pero eso era porque me daba miedo que me violase la muy desviada. - Dijo con total despreció la chica.

Sakura se ofendió mucho por aquella frase, odiaba a gente tan intolerante y con prejuicios. Y mas si tenia que ver con algún amigo suyos.

- ¿De que vas? - Preguntó Sai molesto mirándola.  
- ¿Tu tambien eres un invertido? Dios, que asco me dais. - Contestó poniendo cara de asco.  
- ¡Ya vale! - Gritó Ino enfadada dando un paso adelante y encarando a la chica.

A un velocidad a la que no pudieron reaccionar la chica golpeo la cara de Ino con un fuerte y rápido puñetazo, la rubia dio un paso hacia atrás sujetándose la cara. Sai y Sakura se adelantaron para intentar defenderla pero la morena fue a golpearles a ellos también mas rápido de lo que podrían defenderse.

Pero alguien detuvo el golpe, lo desvió y empujó hacia atrás a la chica. Después se puso delante de Sakura y de Sai dándoles la espalda y encarando a la sub-campeona del País del Rayo.

- Naruto... - Dijo Sai al verle la espalda, Sakura no pudo decir nada.  
- ¿Tu quien coño eres? - Preguntó la chica molesta.

Naruto no dijó nada, aquella chica dio unos cuantos pasos hacia delante de forma vacilante, probablemente no consideró que Naruto también sabia artes marciales.

No se lo pensó dos veces y Naruto le lanzó una fuerte patada a la cara con la pierna derecha que hizo a la chica caerse al suelo por el golpe mientras se sobaba el rostro.

- Lárgate. - Le dijo Naruto desafiante.

La morena se levantó, decidió darse media vuelta para irse. Probablemente no lo hizo por no poder plantar cara a Naruto. Si no mas bien para no jugarse el torneo en el que participaría mañana.

Sakura se giró corriendo y vio que Ino estaba arrodillada en el suelo con la mano apoyada en la cara. Tenia el labio superior roto por el lado de la izquierda y la nariz sangrando. También se le estaba amoratando por segundos el pómulo izquierdo.

- ¿Estas bien? - Preguntó Sakura preocupada.  
- Creo que no, me duele bastante. - Dijo Ino tratando de levantarse.  
- Tenemos que decírselo a Karin. - Dijo Sai ayudando a Ino a levantarse.  
- ¡No! - Dijo ella rápidamente.  
- Si se lo decís a Karin... la buscará y le dará una paliza. - Dijo Naruto sin moverse del sitio en el que estaba. - Y la descalificaran.  
- Un momento. - Dijo Sakura girándose para mirar a Naruto. - ¿Era el plan de esa tía? ¿Provocar a Karin para que la descalifiquen? - Preguntó después.  
- Probablemente. - Contestó mirandola.

Naruto se giró, seguramente para ver como estaba Ino. Pero al apoyar la derecha en el suelo casi se cae, se llevó la mano a la espinilla y puso una mueca dolor.

- Naruto... tu pierna. - Dijo Ino preocupada.  
- No importa. - Respondió Naruto mientras caminó cojeando hacia Ino.

Sakura, sin darse cuenta, se alejó un poco de Naruto bastante avergonzaba. No sabia como hablar. No sabia como mirarle. Ni siquiera sabia como estar cerca de él ahora. Naruto puso una mano en el rostro de Ino mientras miraba sus heridas.

- En la nariz no tienes nada. Pero en la cara te quedara un moratón y en el labio una herida. - Dijo Naruto sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo y dándoselo a la rubia.

Ino lo cogió y lo utilizó para intentar pararse la hemorragia de la nariz.

- ¿Y que le diremos a Karin? - Preguntó Sai preocupado.  
- Habrá que decírselo. No se lo podremos ocultar. - Dijo Naruto mirando el rostro de Ino. - Pero dejad que se lo diga yo.  
- ¿Por qué? - Preguntó Sai de nuevo.  
- Si Karin le ve la cara a Ino no escuchará a nadie. Sera mejor que se lo diga yo y le convenza de no hacer ninguna tontería.  
- Creo que es buena idea. - Dijo Ino, Sakura no dijo nada. Naruto e Ino conocían a Karin mejor que nadie.

Decidieron ir a desayunar como tenian previsto. A Ino ya se le habia parado la hemorragia el unico problema es que su cara daba lastima al verla. Aunque el plan inicial era desayunar sin Naruto, ahora no le iban a pedir que se fuese.

En el restaurante del hotel se sentó Naruto al lado de Sai y Sakura al lado de Ino. La pelirrosa se sentía un poco nerviosa, se le hacia algo extraño ahora estar junto a Naruto.

- ¿Te duele? - Preguntó Sai mirando a Ino.  
- Ahora ya no... solo cuando me toco. O hablo... o respiro... - Dijo Ino haciendo reír a Sai y a Naruto. Sakura no pudo reír.

Estuvieron allí un rato charlando después del desayuno. Sakura se fijó en que Naruto cada vez se tomaba mas confianzas con Ino. Incluso con Sai, ahora parecía que se llevaban un poco mejor. Sin embargo Sakura no pudo participar en la conversación prácticamente, se sentía demasiado violenta junto a Naruto después de lo ocurrido.

Cuando llegaron las once Naruto dijo que se marchaba, que el entrenamiento de Karin estaba a punto de terminar y quería hablar con ella cuanto antes. Sakura se fijó en que Naruto se fue cojeando un poco, se había vuelto a hacer daño al golpear a aquella detestable bruta.

- ¿Sabes ya que vas a decirle a Naruto? - Preguntó Sai mirando a su amiga y ganándose la mirada de Ino.  
- No... - Contestó Sakura. Había estado pensando en demasiadas cosas al respecto. Tantas que le era imposible aclarar sus pensamientos y emociones.

Pasó una hora. Sakura, Sai e Ino estaban en los jardines del hotel cuando llegó Naruto con Karin. Lo primero que hizo Karin fue ver las heridas de Ino, Naruto ya le había avisado y se lo había contado todo.

- No hagas ninguna tontería. - Dijo Ino cogiendo a Karin de la mano.  
- ¿Tu también me dirás lo mismo? - Preguntó Karin, Ino miró a Naruto.  
- Es lo que ella quiere. - Dijo Naruto cruzándose de brazos.  
- Me da igual lo que quiera esa cerca... yo lo que quiero es matarla. - Sakura nunca había visto a Karin tan enfadada.  
- Bien, hazlo. En el torneo. - Le respondió su primo.  
- Naruto tiene razón. - Dijo Ino estrechando con fuerza la mano de su novia.

Karin suspiró, parecía realmente frustrada. Pero también era verdad que tenia la oportunidad de vengarse durante el campeonato. La pelirroja pareció calmarse por fin. Fueron a comer los cinco juntos, Sakura agradeció que hoy Kiba no se autoinvitase, haber visto la cara de aquel idiota habría sido ya demasiado.

Sakura se sintió realmente fuera de lugar aquel dia, realmente tenia la cabeza en otro sitio. Tenia la cabeza en el momento en el que Naruto le confesó que le gustaba y que queria algo mas que amistad con ella. Estaba con la cabeza perdida en todas las cosas que podría haberle dicho.

Poco a poco el tiempo fue pasando y Sakura por fin logró quedarse sola, a eso de las siete de la tarde estuvo sola un rato sentada en uno de los bancos del jardín. Pero de repente alguien se apoyó en los hombros de Sakura.

- ¡Hooola! - Dijo con la voz animada la otra persona.  
- Karin... - Contestó Sakura alzando la cabeza y mirando a la chica de ojos rojos.  
- ¿Puedo sentarme? - Preguntó Karin, irónicamente mientras se sentaba.  
- ¿Cómo estas por lo de Ino? - Preguntó Sakura por amabilidad.  
- Mejor... supongo que mas tranquila. Pero no pienso dejarlo asi... - Dijo Karin con la mirada ensombrecida.  
- Ya... normal. - Sakura podía entenderlo perfectamente. - ¿Querías algo? - Preguntó Sakura sabiendo que estaba allí por algo.  
- Si. Veras... hace una media hora Naruto ha venido a hablar conmigo... - Dijo Karin mirando a la nada.  
- ¿Sobre? - Preguntó Sakura un poco asustada.  
- Quería mi opinión sobre algo que le pasó ayer... contigo... - Respondió Karin mirando a Sakura.  
- ¿Y que le has dicho? - Preguntó con demasiada curiosidad.  
- No mucho... solo le he dicho que no se enfade contigo, que tu reacción no era tan rara. - Le dijo Karin poniendo una mano de nuevo en su hombro.  
- ¿Te ha pedido que vengas a hablar conmigo? - Preguntó Sakura.  
- No, si se enterase que estoy hablando contigo se enfadaría. - Respondió Karin sonriendo.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio. Un silencio un tanto incomodo. Se notaba que Karin tenia algunas preguntas que hacerle. Y se notaba que Sakura no quería responderlas.

- ¿A ti te gusta mi primo? - Preguntó Karin sin tapujos. Sakura suspiró.  
- ¿Me lo preguntas como prima de Naruto? - Preguntó Sakura algo seria.  
- No, te lo pregunto como Karin. Tu amiga. No estoy aquí por interceder por Naruto. Te lo prometo. - Respondió Karin poniéndole una mano en el hombro a Sakura.

Sakura suspiró, no le vendría mal una nueva opinión teniendo en cuenta que Ino y Sai estaban divididos.

- ¿Me gusta Naruto? Me parece divertido... me parece interesante... y también guapo y... sexy... si... me gusta. - Añadió después sonrojada. - Pero... me ha demostrado lo extremadamente cruel que puede llegar a ser. ¿Cómo pudo confiar en el? Me dijo claramente que no quería ninguna relación con nadie. ¿Ahora si la quiere? ¿Cómo se yo que no es un capricho? Y aunque no sea un capricho, aunque lo quiera de verdad. ¿Cómo se que no cambiara de idea?

- Entiendo tus dudas. Naruto es... caótico respecto a sus sentimientos y su forma de ser.  
- ¿No vas a intentar convencerme de que le de una oportunidad? - Preguntó Sakura extrañada.  
- No. - Respondió Karin rápidamente. - Pero haré otra cosa aun mas interesante. - Dijo después levantándose y quedándose frente a Sakura.  
- ¿El que? - Preguntó Sakura con demasiada curiosidad.  
- Te voy a contar el pasado de Naruto... te voy a contar todo lo que le ha convertido en lo que es hoy.  
- Te escucho. - Contestó Sakura poniéndose lo mas incorporada posible y atendiendo a cada palabra de Karin.

La pelirroja comenzó a hablar, comenzó a contarle a Sakura todo lo que sabia sobre Naruto. Le contó que hasta los 13 años fue un chico normal y corriente, tenia una hermana de 9 años a la que amaba con locura y dos padres perfectos y cariñosos. Una familia realmente envidiable.

- Cuando Naruto tenia 13 años se fueron los cuatro de viaje a Iwa, hay un parque de atracciones muy famoso allí. Cuando estaban en la autopista... un camión a 90 por hora perdió el control y les golpeó por el lateral. - Dijo Karin muy entristecida.

Sakura tragó saliva, se notaba que la parte triste de la historia estaba a punto de llegar. Karin tomó aire para seguir hablando.

- Mi tío murió en el acto, mi tía murió a los tres días... Yumi cayó en coma por una lesión grave en zona cervical que llegó a afectarle en el cerebelo. Naruto se lesionó la zona baja de la columna, estuvo en silla de ruedas durante casi un año, los médicos dijeron que no volvería a andar.

Sakura se sintió muy triste en aquel momento. Realmente jamás se preguntó por las muertes de los padres de Naruto. Tampoco se había preguntado por que jamás había visto a Yumi. Y ahora lo sabia todo de repente.

- Hubo una vez... que Naruto estaba en rehabilitación. Se pasaba todo el día allí... tratando de volver a andar. Se caía, sufría... le vi llorar de dolor. Un día le pregunte: "¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto? Deberías descansar."  
- ¿Qué te dijo? - Preguntó Sakura.

Karin empezó a llorar un poco, aquel recuerdo todavía le hacia daño.

- Me dijo: "Los médicos dicen que Yumi no despertará... los médicos dicen que yo no volveré a andar. Si consigo dar un solo paso, aunque sea solo uno... se que Yumi se pondrá bien."

La pelirroja se tomó una pausa para seguir, se secó las lagrimas por el recuerdo. Aquel recuerdo tocó algo en la fibra sensible de Sakura, que no pudo evitar que una lagrima traicionera se le escapase.

- Aquel día me encerré en el baño a llorar para que no me escuchase. Y al final Naruto lo logró... volvió a andar. Pero Yumi no despertó... ella se quedó a la espera de una operación que el seguro no cubría... una operación que costaba 30 millones de Ryus.  
- El dinero del premio... - Dijo Sakura.  
- ¡Exacto!  
- Eso significa... que Yumi estuvo en coma hasta hace poco. Se pasó 5 años en coma.  
- Naruto se pasó cinco años solo, completamente solo. Mis padres le dijeron que podía ir a vivir con nosotros a Kumo. Pero él no quiso, no quiso alejarse de Yumi.  
- ¿Y que hay de ese hombre? ¿El del pelo blanco?  
- ¿Jiraiya-Sensei? También le ofreció vivir con él. Pero él vive en el campo donde escribe sus libros. Naruto no quiso dejar la casa familiar... no quiso nunca alejarse de Yumi. - Dijo Karin mirando hacia la nada.  
- Entonces... ¿Naruto ha estado desde los trece años solo? - Preguntó la pelirrosa muy apagada y triste.  
- Desde los 14, el primer año lo pasó en el hospital. Y Jiraiya-Sensei estuvo todo ese tiempo con él. - Le respondió.  
- Desde los 14... hasta recién cumplidos 18... - Dijo Sakura muy triste.  
- Naruto era un niño. Y lo perdió todo. Todo lo que conocía. No se que es lo que pasará por su mente. No quiero que pienses que estoy justificándolo... Naruto se ha portado fatal. Y debería pedirle perdón a unas cuantas personas.  
- Entre 10...y 20 chicas concretamente... - Dijo Sakura mirando a Karin.  
- Joder... se le daba bien ligar. - Respondió Karin sonriendo.  
- No te haces una idea. - Dijo Sakura riendo también, Karin rio con ella. La pelirrosa se sentía con confianza con Karin. - ¿Por qué dices que se le daba bien? ¿Por qué en pasado?  
- Se lo he preguntado esta tarde. Desde que estuvo contigo por primera vez al inicio del curso. No ha vuelto a estar con ninguna otra chica. Ni siquiera lo ha intentado.  
- ¿Y por que crees que hizo eso? - Preguntó Sakura con curiosidad.  
- No puedo asegurártelo a ciencia cierta. Pero creo que le gustas de verdad. Tanto que no pudo volver a interesarse por ninguna otra.  
- ¿Y por que no me lo dijo? ¿Por qué no me pidió perdón a las pocas semanas? - Preguntó Sakura frustrada.  
- No lo se. Naruto me alejó a mi, a sus tíos. Naruto alejó a Jiraiya-Sensei que era como un padre para él. Alejo a todos sus amigos. Creo que Naruto quería no tener a nadie... quería estar solo.  
- Eso no es del todo cierto. Naruto tenia amigos al empezar el curso. Y ligó con muchas chicas.  
- Todo relaciones superficiales. Sus amigos no eran amigos. Eran compañeros. Tres gilipollas con los que solo podía contar para pasar el rato. Y a las chicas las alejaba antes de que pudiese ocurrir nada. Creo que Naruto no quería tener a nadie importante. Solo gente desechable. - Dijo Karin pensando. Y haciendo reflexionar a Sakura.  
- Naruto había perdido a las tres personas mas importantes de su vida. Después alejó al resto de su familia y a sus amigos de verdad. Y luego tuvo relaciones desechables y superficiales... - Dijo Sakura meditando todas las palabras. - Naruto no quería... perder a nadie mas. No quería volver a sufrir...  
- Yo también creo eso. A Naruto le da miedo conocer a alguien que le importe de corazón. Pero tu... tu te has colado en su barrera. Casi me da pena Naruto...  
- ¿Por qué? - Preguntó Sakura extrañada.  
- Si Naruto no tiene que enfrentarse al miedo a perderte... deberá enfrentarse a tu rechazo.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos. Fue algo incomodo.

- Karin... gracias por todo. Creo que ahora necesito pensar a solas. - Le dijo mirándola.  
- Claro, iré a ver a Ino un rato. - Dijo contenta.  
- Me alegra que estéis bien a pesar de la distancia. - Le respondió sonriendo.  
- Que le voy a hacer... adoro a esa chica.

Sakura rio un poco por aquel comentario. Karin se despidió de Sakura dándole un beso en la mejilla. Después se marcha. Sakura suspiró al quedarse sola. Después puso los pies sobre el banco y se abrazo las rodillas apoyando su cabeza sobre estas.

- "Naruto..." - Pensó Sakura triste.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

_Y ya se ha desvelado el pasado de Naruto. Me ha costado mas de lo que parece encontrar un momento adecuado para decirlo. Y creo que el instante justo después de la confesión de Naruto era el mejor._

_Ahora solo queda ver como reaccionara Sakura a las cosas que Karin le ha contado. ¿Habrá cambiado su forma de ver a Naruto?_


	28. Empieza el Torneo

_Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**CAPÍTULO 27 - Empieza el Torneo**

Aquella noche Sakura tampoco fue a dormir a la habitación. Al principio Naruto se preocupó un poco por ella. Temia que le hubiese ocurrido algo. Tambien se puso algo celoso en realidad con el fugaz pensamiento de que quizas se hubiese ido con alguien.

Sintió algo de alivio al escuchar como entró a dormir con Ino y Sai. Después la habitación estaba justo al lado y podía escucharlo. Los celos y la preocupación se esfumó. Pero se puso bastante triste al pensar en que Sakura le había estado evitando todo el día. Y también lo haría por la noche.

Naruto suspiró, utilizó su teléfono móvil para llamar a casa. Primero se puso Jiraiya al que saludo y le pidió que se pusiese Yumi. Estuvieron hablando unos minutos, Naruto quería saber si estaba bien. La pequeña Uzumaki estaba pasándoselo muy bien con su tutor legal.

Se alegró mucho y le deseó que continuase divirtiéndose. Le dio las buenas noches y colgaron. El rubio abrió la puerta del balcón que daba al exterior. Todos los balcones estaban juntos pero separados por una pequeña verja de cristal.

Naruto se sentó en una de las sillas, se puso cómodo y se quedó mirando el cielo un rato. Naruto en realidad había pasado un día bastante aburrido.

- Hey Naruto. - Escuchó el rubio a su lado.

Naruto giró la cabeza y vio que en el balcón de la izquierda, el de la habitación 8, estaba Sai que acababa de salir fuera. Sai fue hacia la verja que separaba ambos balcones y se apoyó en ella.

- No te hemos visto en la cena. - Dijo el chico.  
- Se que sonará increíble pero... no tenia hambre. - Dijo Naruto riendo. Sai también rio por aquel comentario.  
- Naruto Uzumaki sin hambre... que cosas tienen los asuntos del corazón. - Dijo Sai mirando hacia el cielo también.

Naruto suspiró, era obvio que Sakura se lo había contado a Ino y Sai. Pero no le apetecía que ellos le hablasen de aquello. Se sintió realmente estúpido y avergonzado.

- ¿Cómo esta Sakura? - Naruto tenia algo de curiosidad.  
- Esta bien. Creo que ahora esta jugando al ajedrez con Ino. - Contestó Sai.  
- ¿Esta enfadada conmigo? - Preguntó preocupado.  
- Creo que esas cosas deberíais hablarlas vosotros. Cuando ella este preparada. - Dijo Sai alejándose de la verja. - Pero no, no esta enfadada contigo. Hasta mañana Naruto.  
- Buenas noches. - Le respondió Naruto.

El rubio volvió a suspirar. Ya se estaba haciendo tarde así que se levantó y se adentro a su habitación para dos donde estaba durmiendo solo. Se puso algo mas cómodo y se tumbó en la cama. Naruto alargó su brazo y puso su mano en el lugar en el que se supone que debería estar Sakura.

- "Lo he estropeado todo... soy idiota..." - Pensó Naruto. - "Sabia que no debía decirle nada... ¿Qué es lo que esperaba que ocurriese? Definitivamente soy idiota..."

Naruto se durmió, quería que el día terminase lo mas rápido posible. Por lo menos mañana comenzaba el torneo de Karin y podría entretenerse un rato. Aquel día terminó. Pero aquella noche Naruto soñó con algo del pasado.

Por algún extraño motivo soñó con demasiadas cosas dolorosas del pasado. Soñó con el accidente donde lo perdió todo. Soñó con Yumi en el hospital. Soñó consigo mismo sentado en una silla de ruedas. Y soñó con la soledad mas abrumadora y dolorosa.

Todo aquello hizo que Naruto se levantase al día siguiente muy deprimido. Se desperto casi llorando, necesitó cinco minutos para darse cuenta de que solo habían sido sueños. Incluso se levantó con la sensación de que Yumi aun no había despertado. Por lo menos al recordar que ella estaba en casa se alivió un poco. También se sintió mejor al recordar que estaba en Kiri con sus compañeros de clase.

Aunque aquello hizo que Naruto recordase todo lo de Sakura. Definitivamente el día había empezado de una forma horrible. Y tal y como iban las cosas seguramente terminaría peor. Esta vistiéndose cuando llamaron a la puerta.

Naruto se terminó de poner una camiseta de manga larga gris oscura y se fue hacia la puerta. Cuando la abrió se encontró con Karin.

- Hola. - Dijo Naruto viéndola.  
- ¡Buenos días! - Gritó Karin emocionada.  
- Que efusiva. - Se quejó Naruto cruzándose de brazos.  
- Y tu que depresivo. - Le replicó Karin cruzando también los brazos.  
- ¿Necesitas algo? - Preguntó Naruto.  
- Quiero hacerte algunas consultas legales... que no quiero hacerle a ningún juez o a mi entrenador. - Dijo Karin algo avergonzada.  
- Pasa. - Dijo Naruto haciéndose a un lado.

Karin entró a la habitación y se sentó en una de las dos camas. Concretamente en la que seria la de Sakura ya que estaba sin deshacer. Naruto continuó vistiéndose, solo le quedaban los calcetines y el calzado.

- Tu dirás. - Le dijo Naruto sin dejar de ponerse los calcetines.  
- Quiero saber que puedo y no puedo hacerle a esa zorra detestable. - Dijo Karin con odio en sus palabras.  
- Me imaginaba que era algo así. ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta primero?  
- Claro. Creo... - Dijo Karin dudando.  
- ¿Crees que Ino quiere que te vengues? - Preguntó Naruto mirando los ojos rojos de Karin.  
- No... creo. ¡Pero no he venido a hablar de eso! - Dijo molesta la chica.  
- Esta bien. Tu dirás. Te escucho. - Dijo Naruto sentándose para ponerse sus zapatillas.  
- Bueno... por ejemplo... ¿Podría romperle algo durante una llave? ¿Crees que los jueces se enfadarían? - Preguntó Karin.  
- Ya sabes la respuesta. Eso es falta grave y antideportiva. Te descalificarían. Incluso en el torneo en el que participé yo eso era ilegal. Imagina en uno oficial... - Dijo Naruto negando con la cabeza.  
- ¿Entonces que puedo hacer? ¿Sin que sea ilegal? - Preguntó Karin mirándole.  
- Que quieres... ¿Hacerle el máximo daño posible? - Karin asintió con la cabeza. - Muy bien... esto es lo que haría yo. Empezaría flojo, pegándole algunos golpes en la cara que le hagan daño pero no mucho. Luego empezaría a pegar mas fuerte en las piernas o en el tórax. Después unos cuantos golpes en la cara mas fuerte que los primeros. Y cuando ya este tambaleándose... cuando le quede un golpe para perder... le das con todas tus fuerzas. Una patada de esas con las que podrías ganar en el segundo uno nada mas empezar el combate.  
- Para no parecerte buena idea... me has dado la formula para hacerle el mayor daño posible sin que me descalifiquen. - Dijo Karin divertida.

Naruto se levantó ya que había terminado de vestirse. Después colocó una mano en la cabeza de Karin revolviéndole el pelo.

- Yo te doy mi opinión personal. Pero después ayudó a mi primita en lo que me pida... - Dijo Naruto sonriendo.  
- Gracias. - Dijo la chica sonriendo.  
- ¿Te puedo dar otro consejo? - Karin volvió a asentir con la cabeza. - Me parece... ligeramente bien que quieras darle su merecido. Pero no olvides también que te estas jugando el campeonato mundial. Céntrate también en eso.  
- Lo se. Gracias por todo. - Dijo la chica levantándose.  
- ¿Por qué no vas a despertar a los demás? ¿Y desayunamos todos juntos? - Preguntó Naruto cogiendo su cartera de la mochila.

Karin se levantó rumbo a la habitación numero ocho. Naruto aprovechó para coger los tickets del torneo. Había comprado cuatro para Sakura, Sai, Ino y él. Comparado con lo que Naruto tenia ahora en el banco tampoco se había gastado mucho.

Pero si era mucho mas se lo que la mayoría de chicos de su edad podrían permitirse. Naruto tampoco tenia en mente muchos gastos excesivos. Gastó 30 millones de Ryus en la operación de Yumi. Lo que le dejó con 10 millones en su cuenta corriente, no estaba nada mal.

Naruto salió al pasillo y se encontró con que los demás ya estaban esperándole. Sai estaba justo cerrando la puerta de su habitación. Naruto les saludó a todos por encima. Tratando de aparentar que estaba bien. Igual que había hecho en el día anterior.

- ¿Os parece si hoy no desayunamos en el hotel? - Preguntó Karin mirándoles.  
- ¿Y donde quieres ir? - Preguntó Sai.  
- Deberíamos buscar un sitio cerca del estadio. - Dijo Naruto ganándose la mirada de todos.  
- ¡Exacto! - Dijo Karin, Naruto le había robado las palabras.  
- ¿A que hora empieza el primer combate? - Preguntó Ino con curiosidad.  
- A las once... así que deberíais ir entrando sobre las diez y media. - Aclaró Karin mirándoles. - Yo tendré que dejaros a las diez para ir a prepararme. - Añadió al final.

Los cinco salieron del hotel y se fueron hacia el centro de Kiri, pudieron ir andando ya que no quedaba muy lejos. Le preguntaron a Naruto que tal estaba, la verdad es que cojeaba un poco. Después de haber golpeado a la agresora de Ino la pierna le dolía mucho mas.

En unos quince minutos pudieron ver el gran estadio olímpico de la ciudad que habian habilitado para el Torneo Internacional de Taekwondo. Naruto notó que por segundos Karin se estaba poniendo algo nerviosa.

Le pareció normal ya que no todos los días alguien se jugaba algo así. Quizás al terminar el fin de semana Karin Uzumaki se coronase como la numero uno del mundo de la categoría juvenil. Era realmente emocionante en realidad.

Desayunaron en un bar cerca del estadio. En realidad había mucha gente allí. Los padres de Karin no podrían ir hoy. Pero llegarían para mañana cuando se celebrasen los cuartos de final, la semifinal y la final. Hoy se celebrarían las rondas clasificatorias.

Tal y como había advertido Karin, a las 10 se marchó hacia el estadio para los últimos preparativos. Naruto y los demás se marcharon media hora después. Había una enorme cola para llegar al interior del estadio. Les entró un poco de miedo por quizás llegar tarde.

- Bueno, aquí tengo vuestros billetes. - Dijo Naruto sacando las cuatro entradas.

Naruto les dio una a cada uno. Tenían los tickets en el Bloque B del estadio, Fila 5 de los asientos del 11 al 14. Lo hizo sin que nadie se diese cuenta, pero Naruto se encargó de quedarse el numero 14 y de darle a Ino el numero 13. Hoy prefería no dejar las cosas al azar, prefería no pasar toda la mañana junto a Sakura.

Sakura e Ino se quedaron un rato charlando. Aunque Naruto no pudo escuchar que decían. Sai se acercó a él.

- Son buenos asientos. Estas entradas han tenido que ser caras. - Dijo mirando al rubio.  
- No creas. Había una buena oferta por pillar vuelo, hotel y entradas en la pagina web donde estuve mirando. - Contestó Naruto charlando con Sai, quizás el moreno empezaba a caerle algo bien.  
- ¡Ah! Por eso el cambio en los registros del hotel tenían plus. Porque era una oferta. - Añadió Sai que ahora por fin parecía entenderlo.  
- Exacto. - Contestó Naruto sonriendo.  
- Yo que te tenia por alguien generoso. - Dijo Sai riendo y haciendo sonreír a Naruto.  
- Y te quejas. - Contestó sonriendo. - Supongo que... hace tiempo aprendí a ser ahorrador. No voy a cambiar por tener unos cuantos millones... tarde o temprano se acabaran.  
- Supongo que haces bien. - Le respondió Sai. - Nunca se sabe cuando hará falta de verdad.

Cuando la cola empezó a moverse no tardaron ni diez minutos en llegar al interior. Se encaminaron al Bloque D hacia sus asientos. Naruto se sentó el primero ya que su asiento era el mas alejado del pasillo. A su lado derecho había un señor de unos cincuenta años.

Al girarse hacia la izquierda esperaba ver a Ino sentándose a su lado. Pero se equivocó, la persona que se sentó en el asiento numero 13 fue Sakura Haruno. Naruto suspiró molesto.

- ¿Ino te la ha vuelto a jugar? - Preguntó Naruto suspirando fastidiado.  
- Mas o menos... - Respondió Sakura terminando de sentarse.

No pudieron hablar mucho mas. Estaba a punto de comenzar el campeonato, Karin debería vencer cuatro combates para clasificarse para las rondas finales de mañana. El primer combate fue muy emocionante para todos.

Las participantes iban con su atuendo típico. Ambas eran cinturón negro. Pero Karin era de cuarto dan y su contrincante de primero. A parte del uniforme también tenían unos finos guantes para amortiguar ligeramente los golpes. El equipo también incluía protectores para los pies.

El arbitró inició el combate. Ambas luchadoras dieron un paso hacia delante, pero Karin alzó su pierna rápidamente todo lo que pudo. Casi pareció haberla levantado en un ángulo de 180 grados respecto al suelo.

La bajó con todas sus fuerzas golpeando la cara de la otra chica con un taconazo que la hizo caer al suelo de un plumazo. El arbitro fue a comprobar su estado, inconsciente. El arbitro se acercó a Karin para cogerla de la muñeca y alzar su brazo. Karin Uzumaki había vencido el primer combate en dos segundos.

- Increíble... - Escuchó Naruto susurrar a Sakura.

El publico se quedo unos segundos enmudecidos. Después hubo una gran ovación, había sido una actuación realmente fascinante. Veinte minutos mas tarde Karin se enfrentó a su segundo combate. El cual venció también con facilidad.

Naruto se giró unos segundos para observar a Sakura, la notó algo extraña. Parecía nerviosa y algo avergonzada. Probablemente estaba así por culpa de Ino, que la había obligado a sentarse junto a él.

Se sintió algo mal y estúpido. Naruto arriesgó fuerte. Decidió jugárselo todo a una sola carta con la intención de que aquello les acercase un poco mas. Y lo único que había conseguido era alejarlos del todo. Sakura no quería saber nada de él.

- "No tendría que haber dicho nada..." - Se convenció a si mismo.

En el tercer combate Karin tuvo que enfrentarse a su compañera de equipo. La sub-campeona. A Naruto le caía realmente mal. Después de todo lo ocurrido con Ino. Además por culpa de ella ahora le dolía la pierna mucho mas.

Al comenzar el combate Naruto pudo ver fácilmente en los patrones de Karin los consejos que Naruto le había dado. Primero le golpeó en el rostro para aturdirla. Después le destrozó el pecho y los brazos a base de patadas y puñetazos.

A simple vista parecía un combate reñido. Parecía que simplemente aquella chica era una rival digna para Karin. Pero Naruto sabia que ella le podría haber derrotado de un solo golpe. Y a pesar de todo había preferido darle aquella paliza.

Nunca había visto a Karin así de aquella forma. Estaba realmente enfadada y vengativa. Aunque Naruto no podía juzgarla, en una situación similar él habría hecho lo mismo.

- "Termina ya..." - Pensó Naruto preocupado.

Karin giró sobre si misma realizando una increíble patada giratoria que encajó en toda la cara de la chica rompiéndole la nariz y lanzándola al suelo. Escupió bastante sangre con aquel golpe, pero el combate había terminado.

Ninguno del grupo dijo nada. Pero estaba seguro de que todos estaban bastante contentos por el resultado del combate. El torneo estaba terminando y Naruto estaba convencido de que Karin pasaría a las rondas finales de mañana.

Naruto se sintió algo agotado ya que había dormido mal. Además había estado en tensión por culpa de Karin y su combate. Relajó los brazos y los dejo colgados por los lados de los asientos. El cuarto combate de Karin estuvo a punto de empezar.

Pero no pudo prestar mucha atención porque ocurrió algo que realmente no esperaba. Alguien tocó su mano izquierda, que estaba colgando por el lado del asiento, y tras tocarla ligeramente después la sujetó con fuerza entrelazando sus dedos.

Se giró hacia la izquierda y pudo ver a Sakura roja como un tomate. Pero tenia la mirada fija en el combate, mirando hacia delante. Sabia que ahora ella no la miraría. Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír mientras notaba que todo lo mal que se sentía estaba desapareciendo poco a poco.

También enrojeció un poco, pero apretó firmemente la mano de Sakura mientras observaban el final del primer día de torneo. No dijeron nada, solo observaron los combates. Pero no se soltaron las manos en todo el rato.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

_Quiero aclarar que en mi mente 100 Ryus = 1€. Osea que Karin le dejó a Naruto 1.000.000 de Ryus (10.000 €). Con los cuales Naruto ganó 40.000.000 de Ryus (400.000€) de los cuales se gastó 30.000.000 (300.000€) en la operación de Yumi. Lo que le deja a Naruto 10.000.000 (100.000€) en su cuenta corriente. Lo aclaro para que os hagáis una idea de cuanta pasta tiene el rubiales xD_

_Por cierto, quiero confesar que la escena en la que Sakura "responde" a Naruto cogiendole de la mano esta mas o menos plagiado de otro manga. Pido perdón, pero es que me pareció precioso xD_


	29. Sakura y Naruto

_Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**CAPÍTULO 28 - Sakura y Naruto**

El primer día del torneo acababa de terminar. Naruto y Sakura seguían con las manos cogidas cada uno en su asiento. Se levantaron de sus asientos y Sakura se giró momentáneamente para mirar a Naruto.

El rubio la miró con curiosidad, Sakura no pudo evitar brindarle una tímida, sonrojada y adorable sonrisa que hizo que Naruto sonriese también.

- ¿¡Vamos a ver a Karin!? - Preguntó Ino emocionada.  
- Claro. - Dijo Sakura dándose la vuelta.

Naruto y Sakura se soltaron las manos. Pero lo hicieron de una forma bastante cariñosa acariciándose las manos mientras se separaban. Sakura le dio la espalda a Naruto para encaminarse hacia el pasillo. Pero sonrió al sentir como él apoyaba una de sus manos en su espalda. Como si simplemente quisiese estar en contacto con ella.

Se abrieron paso entre la enorme multitud, salieron del bloque B hasta los pasillos del estadio. Fueron hacia una de las escaleras que bajaban al piso inferior que estaba custodiada por un guardia de seguridad.

Ino le enseñó un pase que le había entregado Karin con el que les permitían bajar a la zona en la que estaban los vestuarios y la entrada al tatami. Por el camino hacia los vestuarios pudieron ver varios periodistas, fotógrafos y alguno de los árbitros y jueces. Había mas gente de la que podría parecer a simple vista.

Las artes marciales en general no era un deporte muy masivo como el futbol o el baloncesto pero un torneo a nivel mundial movía masas fuese el deporte que fuese. Todos estaban siguiendo a Ino que era la única que sabia en que vestuario estaba su novia.

Los vestuarios eran individuales así que entraron sin avisar. No era muy grande, había dos taquillas, un banco y una ducha tapada por una pequeña mampara de cristal translucido. Karin se estaba quitando la ropa. De momento se había quitado el cinturón y tenia la parte de arriba abierta. Pero como llevaba una camiseta interior de color blanco no se le veía nada.

- ¡Hola! - Dijo Ino contenta al ver a Karin.  
- Hola chicos. - Dijo Karin contenta, aunque a Sakura le pareció algo cansada.  
- ¡Enhorabuena por pasar a las finales! - Comentó emocionada la rubia.

Sakura, Naruto y Sai también la felicitaron. La verdad es que Karin había pasado a las rondas finales sin mucho esfuerzo. Si todo seguía así mañana Karin se convertiría en la mejor del mundo.

- Me habían dicho que eras muy buena. - Dijo Sakura mirando a Naruto. - Pero no imaginé que tanto. - Añadió después mirando a Karin.  
- Gracias Sakura. - Contestó la chica sonriendo.  
- Y le diste una buena paliza a la cerda de tu "compañera". - Le dijo Sai bastante satisfecho.  
- Si ha sido... gratificante. - Dijo Karin mirando hacia el suelo. - La han llevado al hospital por cierto... la nariz rota. - Añadió poniéndose un dedo sobre su nariz.  
- Fue una buena patada la verdad. - Dijo Naruto.

Los cuatro dejaron a Karin ducharse. La esperaron en la salida del estadio donde se reunieron con ella veinte minutos después. Los cinco juntos fueron a comer a un restaurante cercano, una pizzería. A la hora de sentarse en la mesa Sakura se las ingenió para sentarse al lado de Naruto.

Al otro lado de la mesa se sentaron Sai, Karin e Ino. Rápidamente llegó un camarero y les tomó nota. Cada uno se pidió la pizza que mas le gustaba pero acordaron pedir también unos cuantos entrantes para ir picando. Pidieron una ensalada, una tabla de quesos y un mix de frutos secos.

En lo que les trajeron la comida se quedaron un rato charlando. En general sobre el torneo y lo increíble que habían estado estas primeras rondas. Sakura miró un segundo de reojo a Naruto.

Le gustó mucho notar que ahora el rubio estaba de mucho mejor humor. Ella también lo estaba en realidad. Se había pasado los dos últimos días muy distante por tener la cabeza dando mil vueltas a la confesión de Naruto.

Dejó de mirarlo y no pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo. Volvió a coger la mano de Naruto. Fue gracioso porque en aquel instante el rubio estaba hablando sobre la final de mañana y se quedó en silenció un pequeño instante en el momento en el que se cogieron.

Naruto correspondió el agarre entrelazando sus dedos con los de Sakura. Después continuó hablando.

Solo se soltaron cuando llegó el momento de comer. La verdad es que aquel mediodía se lo pasaron extremadamente bien. Por mucho que Sakura y Naruto se habían esforzado por mantener la compostura el ambiente en los últimos días había sido algo desagradable en general, aquel día se lo pasaron realmente bien.

- Esta tarde llegaran mis padres... - Dijo Karin mientras comía, en eso se parecía a Naruto. En la gula. - Iré a recibirles en la estación.  
- Si quieres... puedo ir contigo. Y así los conozco. - Dijo Ino algo nerviosa. - Tu ya conociste a mis padres.  
- Me parece una gran idea. Pero solo si quieres ¿Eh? - Preguntó Karin, sabia que conocer a los suegros no era algo sencillo.  
- Claro que si. Me encantaría. - Dijo Ino sonriendo.  
- ¿Cómo son tus padres? - Preguntó Sakura con curiosidad.  
- Uff. - Dijo Naruto mirando a Ino. - Mi tío es increíblemente religioso, casi echó de casa a Karin al enterarse de que le van las chicas. Y a mi tía le encanta meterse en la vida de los demás y tratar de controlarlos.

Naruto no pudo evitar reír un poco al ver el rostro de pánico de Ino. Sakura también rio al verla. Parecía que Ino se estaba arrepintiendo de haber dicho que quería conocerles.

- ¡No es verdad! - Gritó Karin molesta. - Mis padres son una joya.  
- ¿De verdad? - Preguntó Ino asustada.  
- Solo te tomaba el pelo. - Pudo decir Naruto al terminar de reír.  
- ¡No tiene gracia Uzumaki! - Gritó Ino molesta de manera cómica.  
- La verdad es que ha sido muy gracioso Ino. - Contestó Sakura riendo. Sai le dio la razón.

Cuando terminaron de comer salieron hacia el centro de la ciudad. Karin e Ino se separaron del grupo para ir a la estación de tren. Así que Sai, Sakura y Naruto volvieron al hotel sin detenerse mucho por la ciudad. Subieron hasta su planta y se quedaron unos segundos sin decir nada.

- Aprovecharé que somos pocos... para echarme una siesta. - Dijo Sai mirando a los dos. - Que ayer no pude dormir bien... dos camas para tres personas no es buena idea.  
- Lo siento. - Se quejó Sakura de manera cómica. - Pero ya se acabo... hoy... dormiré en mi cuarto. - Añadió ligeramente sonrojada.  
- Ah. - Dijo Sai sorprendido. - Genial. Me alegro. - Contestó mirando a Naruto.

Sai entró en la habitación numero ocho. Sakura y Naruto entraron en la nueve. Naruto fue el primero en entrar, se quedó un metro mas allá de la puerta. Sakura al entrar cerró la puerta y se quedó apoyada de espaldas en ella.

Naruto se giró y se la quedó mirando unos segundos. Sakura se quedó inmóvil sintiéndose observada por él. Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia ella y se detuvo a escasos centímetros. Naruto alzó su mano y cogió la de Sakura.

- ¿Qué significa... que me cojas así la mano? - Preguntó Naruto con curiosidad mientras levantaba la mano de Sakura.  
- No lo se... simplemente... me apetecía cogerte de la mano. - Le respondió Sakura sonrojada.  
- Pero has estado... huyendo de mi estos días. - Se quejó un poco Naruto, quizás estaba algo confundido.  
- Lo se. Lo siento... he estado pensando en muchas cosas. No me sentía con fuerzas de estar a solas contigo todavía.  
- ¿Y que has estado pensando? - Preguntó Naruto con curiosidad. Sakura suspiró.  
- El otro día me dijiste que no querías que fuésemos solo amigos. ¿A que te referías exactamente? - Preguntó Sakura mirando a Naruto a los ojos.

Naruto soltó la mano de Sakura y se quedó meditando su respuesta unos segundos. Sakura se quedó expectante por la respuesta del rubio.

- Me gusta tu forma de ser. Eres divertida sin llegar al extremo de ser agotadora. Eres tranquila y te pareces a mi en muchos aspectos. Me gustaría mucho que fuésemos amigos. - Naruto tomó una pausa después de aquello. - Pero también me pareces muy guapa y atractiva. Me encantas... y conociéndote seguro que no te haces ni idea de cuanto.  
- ¿Por qué dices eso? - Preguntó Sakura sonrojada.  
- Si te vieses con mis ojos... - Dijo Naruto poniendo una mano en el rostro de Sakura. - No volverías a sentirte poco atractiva nunca jamás.  
- No uses tácticas raras de ligoteo conmigo. - Dijo Sakura extremadamente feliz por el comentario anterior.  
- Te prometo que no lo hago. Todo lo que digo es sincero. - Dijo Naruto separándose.  
- Bueno... continua. - Respondió Sakura sonrojada. Naruto volvió a tomar aire.

El rubio volvió a tomar aire una vez mas.

- En resumen... quiero que seas mi amiga. Pero no quiero renunciar a ti como mujer. Así que solo se me ocurre una forma lógica de poder tener ambas cosas. - Sakura se fijó en que Naruto estaba algo sonrojado.  
- ¿Amigos con derechos? - Preguntó Sakura ligeramente decepcionada.  
- No. - Dijo Naruto rápidamente. - Eso no funcionaria. Tarde o temprano terminaría perdiendo alguna de las dos cosas.

Sakura se puso triste por aquella palabra. La palabra perdida le había recordado a su conversación con Karin. Puso una mano en el brazo de Naruto.

- ¿Te preocupa... perderme? - Preguntó Sakura triste.  
- Si... un poco... - Respondió Naruto mirando en otra dirección.

La pelirrosa volvió a coger la mano de Naruto, se sentía algo triste al haber recordado el miedo patológico que tiene Naruto a perder a sus seres queridos.

- No pienses en eso ahora. Seria absurdo. - Le dijo Sakura.  
- Lo se. Lo siento. Aunque has preguntado tu. - Respondió Naruto defendiéndose.  
- Es verdad, perdona. - Sakura sonrió un poco al decir aquello.

Se quedaron en silenció cerca de quince segundos, aunque a diferencia de otros silencios pasados aquel no estaba siendo desagradable. Incluso llegaba a ser reconfortante.

- ¿Entonces... que es lo que quieres? - Preguntó Sakura.

Naruto volvió a separarse de Sakura y le dio la espalda. Ella se quedó bastante intrigada por aquello. El rubio parecía estar meditando demasiado la respuesta.

- No se que es exactamente lo que quiero. No se... que es lo mejor para mi. - Dijo Naruto girándose para encarar a la pelirrosa.

Sakura se alejó de la puerta y se acercó a Naruto. La pelirrosa puso una mano en cada hombro de Naruto y lo miró preocupada.

- ¿A que le tienes tanto miedo? - Preguntó Sakura triste.  
- Es absurdo. Si te lo cuento... creerás que estoy paranoico. - Contestó Naruto sonriendo de forma triste.

Obligó a Naruto a agacharse un poco, después de todo él era bastante mas alto que ella. La pelirrosa le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ambos se sonrojaron un poco. Era irónico y gracioso que gestos tan inofensivos como un beso en la mejilla o agarrarse las manos les pusiesen así de avergonzados después de todas las cosas que ya habían hecho.

Pero esta vez era diferente por que había un nuevo tipo de sentimientos e intenciones en aquellos pequeños gestos. Sakura le brindó a Naruto una sonrisa sincera.

- A lo mejor es absurdo. Pero puedes confiar en mi. - Le dijo ella.  
- Me asusta que empecemos una relación... pero después salga mal por algún motivo y te pierda definitivamente. - Dijo Naruto mirando para otro lado.  
- Tienes razón... es absurdo. - Contestó Sakura riendo.  
- Si... hasta yo me doy cuenta... - Dijo Naruto sonriendo.  
- No puedes tener miedo de algo así. Tendrías que alejarte de todo el mundo. Tus nuevos amigos, tu prima, tu hermana... yo... - Dijo Sakura mirándole. - ¿Es lo que quieres?  
- No, no quiero eso. Pero... - Naruto miró para otro lado. - Estar solo es fácil... sencillo. Siempre es lo mismo... no hay sorpresas.  
- Pero hasta tu sabes que no quieres estar solo. Nunca lo has querido. ¿Por qué ligaste conmigo entonces? Puede que estar solo sea fácil... pero también es terrible... ¿Verdad? - Naruto asintió con la cabeza con el semblante triste.  
- Pero siempre intento no apegarme a nadie. Cogía todo lo que podía de cada persona... y les daba la patada cuando llegaba el momento oportuno.  
- Lo se... me he dado cuenta por mi misma de ello. - Sakura no quería desvelar que Karin le había contado todo aquello. No quería que Naruto se enfadase con su prima.

Naruto se acercó del todo a Sakura y la abrazó. Sakura correspondió el abrazo rodeando la espalda de Naruto con sus brazos. Por algún motivo la pelirrosa se sintió muy enternecida por aquel gesto. El chico parecía culpable.

- Si... tienes razón. Tu lo sabes muy bien. Lo siento mucho... - La voz de Naruto sonaba débil y triste.  
- Ahora mismo no te reprocho nada. Te lo prometo. - Dijo Sakura tratando de tranquilizarlo.

Se quedaron abrazados unos segundos disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Sakura se sintió muy reconfortada por el abrazo de Naruto. Cuando estaba con él siempre sentía algo que no había sentido de ninguna otra forma. Le hacia sentir realmente especial como nadie lo había conseguido antes.

Naruto la soltó y se separó de ella para poder mirarla a los ojos.

- Eres demasiado buena conmigo. - Dijo Naruto sonriendo.  
- Eso no es verdad. También... he podido llegar a ser muy mala. - Sakura en aquel instante recordó aquella horrible frase que le había dicho sobre sus padres. Aquel recuerdo junto con el conocimiento de su pasado le estaban haciendo sentir muy mal.  
- No quiero hablar de eso ahora. Es agua pasada... - Naruto parecía un poco triste, después de todo Sakura sabia que fue muy cruel.  
- Bueno. Entonces dime una cosa. - Dijo Sakura algo animada para tratar de mejorar la situación. - Dices que coges lo que quieres de las personas y luego te marchas. Antes de apegarte a los demás... ¿Entiendes que eso me preocupa un poco no? Sabiendo eso... ¿No debería alejarte? Tarde o temprano te marcharas...

Naruto sonrió, a Sakura aquello se le hizo extraño. Pero después negó con la cabeza.

- Si, pero no. Inicialmente te engañé... fui cruel contigo y tomé de ti lo que quise para después alejarte. - Naruto parecía estar pensando muy bien sus palabras.  
- Esa parte ya me la conozco... - Contestó Sakura algo molesta.  
- Y cuando te alejé... acabé volviendo porque todavía quería algo mas de ti. Y así una y otra vez. Y ya han pasado casi seis meses y todavía quiero mas de ti. Y llegados a este punto ya no puedo alejarte antes de apegarme mucho a ti. Porque... - Naruto tomó aire. - Porque ya te aprecio demasiado. Si te alejase ahora...

Naruto no terminó la frase. Pero Sakura podía imaginarse que era lo que iba a decir. La pelirrosa enrojeció bastante. Ella sabia que le gustaba a Naruto. Incluso sabia que Naruto la valoraba como una buena amistad. Pero todo aquello iba incluso mas allá.

- ¿Y sabes que es lo que quieres de mi? ¿Cuándo lo tengas te iras? - Preguntó Sakura.

Naruto había dicho aquello varias veces pero la pelirrosa aun no sabia a que se refería.

- Es un poco irónico. - Dijo Naruto frunciendo el ceño.  
- ¿A que te refieres? - Preguntó dudosa.  
- No puedo irme de tu lado cuando tenga lo que quiero de ti. Porque lo que quiero de ti es estar a tu lado.

Sakura se puso roja como un tomate con aquella frase. Naruto fue la primera persona que se fijo en Sakura como mujer. O al menos la primera que se lo hizo entender. Y ahora también era la primera persona que sentía algo especial por ella.

- Tengo que reconocer... que te ha quedado muy bonito. - Dijo Sakura sonriendo.  
- Te prometo que no estaba premeditado. Lo he dicho de corazón.

Sakura volvió a ponerse roja. Naruto estaba tocando su fibra sensible sin darse cuenta. Después la pelirrosa volvió a suspirar.

- ¿Pero Naruto que has visto en mi? Soy fea, aburrida, borde, antipática y estoy plana... y podría seguir. Pero me estoy deprimiendo. - Sakura se enfadó un poco al ver que Naruto sonrió.  
- ¿Fea? Sakurita... eres la chica mas guapa que he visto nunca. - Cuando Naruto dijo aquello Sakura volvió a ablandarse. - Y no eres en absoluto aburrida. A mi me pareces muy divertida... simplemente eres mas tranquila que Ino o Karin... por fortuna. - Añadió Naruto riendo un poco. - Y a lo que tu llamas ser borde y antipática yo creo que simplemente es tu forma de ser. Eres diferente... por eso me gustas.

Sakura sonrió muy tiernamente con todas aquellas palabras de Naruto.

- ¡Un momento! - Gritó Sakura enfadada. - No has dicho nada de mis pechos. - Se quejó después tocándoselas. Naruto sonrió.  
- Sakurita, no te voy a decir que tienes los pechos grandes si no es verdad. Aunque tampoco creo que estés plana como tu dices... quizás un poco pequeños... - Naruto hizo una pequeña pausa, seguramente por haber observado el rostro deprimido de la pelirrosa. - Pero no me hagas sentir mal por eso. - Se quejó Naruto de manera cómica. - A mi me gustan... y creo que es lo único que debería importar.  
- Eso es mentira. A todos los chicos os gustan grandes.  
- Agh... - Naruto se quejó. - Que topicazo. Y menuda tontería... ¿Crees que no les he hecho el suficiente caso en la cama?  
- Bueno... supongo... que no... - Dijo Sakura rememorando.  
- Eso es porque a mi me encantan. - Contestó Naruto sonriendo.

Naruto suspiró, se dio la vuelta y fue cojeando hasta la cama donde se sentó y comenzó a masajearse un poco la rodilla. Sakura se encaminó poco a poco hacia él.

- Perdona que me siente. Me duele un poco. - Se excusó Naruto mirándola.  
- Tranquilo. Además... te has hecho daño ayudando a mi mejor amiga. - Dijo Sakura sonriendo.  
- Si te soy sincero Ino me cae muy bien. Me cansa un poco... pero lo hace con buena intención.  
- Ya... te entiendo. - Añadió Sakura riéndose.

Tras reír juntos unos segundos se quedaron en silencio mirándose. A Sakura le pareció que Naruto estaba algo confuso y dubitativo. La pelirrosa ni si quiera sabia que estaba sintiendo ella misma.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? - Preguntó mirando al rubio.  
- Si te digo lo que querría hacer... te alejaras para siempre. - Dijo Naruto apartando la mirada.  
- Ni siquiera se todavía lo que quieres del todo. Y tu no sabes si me alejaré... - Contestó la pelirrosa mirándole.  
- ¡Si lo harás! Porque me odias. Nunca querrías estar junto con alguien como yo.

Sakura se sonrojó por aquello. Todavía no sabia exactamente que era lo que buscaba Naruto. Pero ahora lo había dicho por fin. Sakura le regaló una sonrisa al rubio.

La pelirrosa soltó la mano de Naruto y después apoyó sus propias manos en los hombros del rubio. Hizo un poco de fuerza para hacer que Naruto se tumbase en la cama. Después se colocó encima de él apoyando sus codos a los lados de la cabeza de Naruto, quedándose muy cerca. A Sakura le resultó muy divertida la cara del rubio.

- ¿Y si no me alejase? ¿Y si yo tampoco quisiese alejarme? - Preguntó Sakura mirándole.  
- ¿Por qué ibas a querer estar conmigo?

Sakura sonrió, después acortó los pocos centímetros que los separaban y besó a Naruto. Él correspondió el beso muy rápidamente.

- No lo se. - Dijo Sakura al separarse. - Eres idiota, cruel, egoísta y tienes tantos problemas emocionales sin resolver que eres una amenaza para cualquiera que se te acerque. - La pelirrosa se detuvo divertida al ver el rostro de Naruto. - Pero me gustas. Me resultas tremendamente especial. Y también tienes muchas cosas buenas.

Naruto utilizó sus brazos para rodear la espalda de Sakura. Ella volvió a acercarse una vez mas para besarlo. Fue un beso bastante cariñoso.

- Sakura... - Naruto suspiró nervioso. - ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?

La pelirrosa sonrió feliz. A cada minuto que pasaba Naruto le hacia sentir cada vez mas especial. Sakura siempre había visto el amor como algo que no iba con ella. Siempre había creído que todavía faltaba mucho hasta que se interesase de verdad por alguien. Naruto había roto todos sus esquemas, una vez mas.

- Me encantaría.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

_La verdad es que me ha costado horrores escribir la ultima escena y no se porque. Con lo fácil que se me suele dar el NaruSaku. Estoy mas o menos satisfecho con el resultado al menos, espero que a vosotros también os guste (A poder ser mas que a mi), ya me diréis que os ha parecido. El capítulo siguiente y el siguiente me ha resultado mucho mas fácil de escribir, hice los dos juntos en la mitad de tiempo que este xD_

_PD: Naruto me ha quedado un poco cursi... pero bueh... me gusta así xD_

_PD2: He cambiado la imagen del Fic celebrando la unión de estos dos, espero que os guste mas la nueva._


	30. La Final del Campeonato

_Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**CAPÍTULO 29 - La Final del Campeonato**

Naruto y Sakura estaban tumbados en sus camas. Estaban cada uno en la suya, pero estaban cogidos de las manos mientras se miraban, llevaban ya unos cuantos minutos así.

- La verdad es que... no tengo mucha experiencia en eso de tener pareja. - Dijo Sakura frunciendo el ceño.  
- En eso estamos empatados. - Contestó Naruto riendo.  
- Te aviso que nunca he sido muy cariñosa. - Añadió ella.  
- Si... tranquila. Ya me había fijado. - Dijo Naruto resoplando.  
- ¡Oye!  
- Era broma. - Dijo Naruto riendo. - Sakura no te preocupes por tonterías. Yo ya se como eres, te conozco bien. Quizás no seas muy cariñosa... pero eso hace que tus muestras de afecto sean mucho mas especiales.  
- ¿Sabes que me da mucha pereza ahora mismo? - Preguntó Sakura.  
- ¿Contárselo a tus padres? - Preguntó el rubio.  
- Que va. Contárselo a Ino y a Karin. - Contestó Sakura riendo.  
- Ugh... si. Que pesadas. Llevan meses tratando de que pasase esto. - Añadió Naruto apretando con mas fuerza la mano de Sakura.

Naruto soltó a Sakura y rodó en la cama hasta quedarse junto a ella. La besó, simplemente porque le apetecía. Obviamente ella se dejó besar.

- Hay que reconocer que lo han intentado mucho. Ino te cambió el billete del tren. Sai nos puso en el mismo cuarto e Ino volvió a cambiarte el ticket esta mañana en el torneo.  
- Eso no es del todo cierto. - Dijo Sakura ganándose la atención de Naruto. - Esta mañana... fui yo quien le cambió el billete a Ino.  
- ¿Y eso? - Preguntó Naruto muy sorprendido.  
- Quería estar contigo. Siento mucho mi reacción de la otra noche. Pero... necesitaba pensar.  
- No te preocupes. Lo entiendo. No querías tomar una decisión sin meditarlo bien. Y si te soy sincero ya ni me acordaba. - Contestó Naruto sonriendo.  
- No volveré a dejarte solo. - Dijo Sakura muy seria. - Y mucho menos por mi indecisión. Te lo prometo.  
- Gracias, me encanta tu compañía. - Respondió Naruto contento.

Sakura alargó su brazo para acariciar el rostro de Naruto. Ella tenia una sonrisa extraña que no pudo descifrar del todo. Pero lo único que importaba es que ella parecía feliz. Se volvieron a besar y se quedaron unos segundos abrazados.

- ¡Chicos! - Gritó una voz conocida desde el pasillo a través de la puerta, era Karin. - ¡A cenar!  
- ¿Vamos? - Preguntó Naruto separándose un poco.  
- Claro. Pero no te preocupes, que esta noche dormiré contigo.

Naruto se levantó algo sonrojado mientras se rascaba la nuca.

- No me refería a eso en realidad. - Dijo Sakura nerviosa. - Que no digo que no vaya a pasar. Que no lo se, ya veremos... solo que... bueno da igual. Tu me entiendes. Que no dormiré con Ino y Sai.  
- Me encanta cuando te pones nerviosa. Estas muy guapa. - Dijo Naruto ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Sakura suspiró, después cogió su mano y se levantó. Juntos salieron al pasillo donde se reunieron con Karin que les estaba esperando. Ella no dijo nada, pero tenia en su rostro una sonrisa que parecía indicar que ya sabia algo... o que al menos lo sospechaba.

Los tres fueron a la recepción. Alli se encontraron con Ino y Sai que estaban hablando con dos personas. Una de ellas era un hombre bastante alto, incluso mas que Naruto. También era bastante delgado y tenia el pelo del mismo color que Karin. La otra persona era una mujer de pelo azul muy atractiva a pesar de rondar los 40 años.

- Tío Nagato, tía Konan - Dijo Naruto sorprendido al verlos. Los dos aludidos se giraron ante la llamada de Naruto.  
- ¡Naruto! - Exclamó el pelirrojo sonriendo.

El padre de Karin se acercó a Naruto y se dieron un breve abrazo familiar.

- Me alegra mucho verte Naruto. - Le dijo sonriendo.  
- Igualmente. - Contestó Naruto con una sonrisa.

Konan, la madre de Karin, también saludó a Naruto con un buen abrazo. Ella era su tía política pero aun asi le tenia mucho cariño, era muy buena mujer.

- Has crecido mucho Naruto. Se te ve muy bien. - Le dijo la peliazul al separarse.  
- Vosotros estáis como siempre. - Contestó Naruto.  
- Y esta es mi amiga Sakura. - Dijo Karin, cuando Naruto se giró a verlas vio que Karin estaba apoyando una de sus manos en el hombro de la pelirrosa.

Los tíos de Naruto saludaron también a Sakura. Parecían muy contentos de conocer a los amigos de su hija, después de todo siempre había sido muy solitaria.

Tras la breve presentación se fueron todos juntos a comer al restaurante del hotel. Konan y Nagato se cogieron una habitación también allí, aunque en otra planta porque ya no quedaban libres. La comida estaba siendo bastante agradable.

- Oye Naruto. - Le llamó Konan entre plato y plato.  
- Dime. - Respondió con curiosidad el rubio.  
- ¿Y tienes novia o algo así? - Preguntó Konan haciendo la típica pregunta que suelen hacer casi todos los familiares cuando hace mucho que no te ven.

Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír nervioso. De repente sentía todas las miradas sobre él. Sobretodo las de Ino, Karin y Sai. Incluso Sakura estaba mirándolo impaciente.

- Pues... se podría... decir que si. - Respondió Naruto avergonzado.  
- ¡Anda! ¿De verdad? ¿Y quien es? - Preguntó con curiosidad su tía, parecía sorprendida.

Las miradas de Karin, Ino y Sai se hicieron mas intensas todavía.

- Es... ella... - Dijo Naruto sonrojado señalando a Sakura, que estaba sentada a su lado derecho.  
- Oye pues... hacéis una pareja adorable. - Respondió sonriendo la peliazul.  
- Si, eso dicen. - Dijo Sakura sonrojada mirando para otro lado.  
- ¿¡Desde cuando?! - Preguntó Ino escandalizada.  
- Desde esta tarde. - Respondió Sakura muy rápidamente, como si no quisiese hablar de ello por la vergüenza.  
- Oh... lo que nos han hecho sufrir. - Dijo Karin fingiendo dolor y haciéndose la victima.  
- Tanta angustia y preocupación. - Dijo Ino siguiéndole la corriente a su novia.  
- Lo que han tardado... - Añadió Sai para despues darle un sorbo a su bebida.  
- ¿Por qué no dejamos el tema? - Preguntó Sakura sonrojada.  
- ¡Nunca! - Gritó Ino haciendo reír a todos menos a Naruto y Sakura.

Los siete cenaron muy a gusto, casi parecía una cena familiar. Pero al terminar cada uno se marchó a su habitación. No querían irse a dormir muy tarde el día antes de la final de Karin, la pelirroja estaba realmente nerviosa pero parecía feliz de tener junto a ella a tanta gente querida.

Naruto y Sakura se fueron juntos a su habitación.

- Me voy a dar una ducha rápida ¿Vale? No tardaré. - Dijo Naruto yendo hacia el baño.  
- ¿Te parece si me ducho contigo? Así tardamos menos que si lo hacemos por turnos.  
- ¡Claro! - Dijo Naruto sonrojado. - Me parece buena idea.

Irónicamente al final no tardaron menos. Tardaron mucho mas. Aunque se lo pasaron mucho mejor que duchándose por separados. Naruto salió bastante contentó de la ducha.

Sakura se metió corriendo en la cama, hacia bastante frio y ella estaba solo con ropa interior y una camiseta. Naruto la imitó y se puso a su lado, cada uno en una cama.

Naruto estaba pensando en que decir para romper el hielo, sin embargo se fijo en que Sakura estaba tiritando.

- ¿Tienes frio? - Preguntó Naruto.  
- Bastante, en Kiri hace mucho mas frio que en Konoha. - Se quejó ella tratando de ponerse en posición fetal para entrar en calor.

Naruto sonrió, se destapó y se acercó a la cama de Sakura. Abrió las mantas y se tumbó al lado de su novia. Tuvó que reconocer que era una sensación muy agradable la de estar tumbado en la misma cama que ella entrando en calor juntos.

Se tapó junto a ella y la abrazó por detrás. Sakura se recolocó un poco para encajar mejor con Naruto en la cama. Ambos estaban de lado, pero Naruto estaba detrás de ella así que tenia la espalda de Sakura junto a su pecho. Trató de calentar los pies y las piernas de la pelirrosa con sus propias piernas.

- ¿Te molesto? - Preguntó Naruto detrás de ella. Le pareció muy mono cuando notó que se le había erizado la piel de la nuca.  
- La verdad es que no. Estoy muy bien. - Contestó Sakura agarrando los brazos de Naruto con sus propias manos.  
- Reconozco que es muy agradable... no podía imaginar que tanto. - Naruto estrechó a Sakura un poco mas fuerte al decir aquello.  
- ¿Estas bien? - Preguntó Sakura extrañada.  
- Si, solo quería sentirte un poco mas cerca. - Contestó Naruto besándole la espalda. - También me pone un poco triste pensar en todo el tiempo que he malgastado... tanto tiempo... solo...  
- No pienses en eso ahora. ¿Habría sido mejor si hubiésemos empezado a salir a principio de curso? Ni si quiera lo sabemos. Yo era muy diferente en aquel entonces... y tu también. Lo único que tienes que recordar... es que no volverás a estar solo. - Al decir aquello Sakura apretó las manos de Naruto de forma afectiva

Naruto sonrió muy feliz al escuchar aquello y abrazó a Sakura un poco mas fuerte durante unos segundos.

- Si en algún momento te molesto dilo ¿Eh? - Dijo Naruto hablando mas flojito.  
- Esta bien. - Respondió Sakura.

Pero no lo hizo, durmieron toda la noche juntos en aquella posición.

Por la mañana Naruto se levantó el primero, el pelo de Sakura le hacia muchas cosquillas en la nariz y en los labios, pero le resultó divertido. Se quedó unos segundos abrazado a ella solo por el placer de disfrutarlo.

Pero al final, y sin querer, terminó estornudando por culpa del pelo de Sakura. La pelirrosa comenzó a moverse, refunfuñando un poco en voz baja.

- Lo siento... - Se disculpó Naruto sintiéndose mal.  
- ¿Qué hora es? - Preguntó Sakura mientras se daba la vuelta.

Naruto no la soltó, así que ahora estaban abrazados mirándose muy de cerca, Naruto se sonrojó. Sakura le sonrió por ello.

- Son las ocho. - Contestó el rubio sintiendo la punta de la nariz de Sakura contra la suya, era bastante adorable.  
- Ah... que bien he dormido. Me duele un poco la espalda... pero ya se pasará. - Dijo Sakura sonriendo.  
- Yo tengo el brazo derecho dormido. Pero... ha valido la pena. - Contestó Naruto.

Sakura se acercó un par de milímetros a el y lo besó, a Naruto le gustó el beso de buenos días.

- Habrá que ponerse en marcha. - Dijo Sakura comenzando a rodar hacia el otro lado para levantarse.

Naruto se incorporó en la cama mientras se estiraba los brazos y la espalda. Buscó por el suelo su maleta con la ropa.

- Y dime. ¿Te gusta eso de tener novio? - Preguntó Naruto con curiosidad recordando algunas de las conversaciones que habían tenido la noche anterior.

Sakura se acercó a él y sonrió.

- Me gusta que tú... seas mi novio. - Contestó ella. - Pero no te lo creas tanto ¿Eh? - Añadió después fingiendo indiferencia.  
- Esta bien. Te cuidaré mucho entonces. - Dijo Naruto levantándose y colocando una mano en la espalda de Sakura. - Me encanta que te hagas la dura.  
- ¿Por qué? - Preguntó extrañada.  
- Porque cuando luego te pones cariñosa es adorable. - Contestó pellizcándole la mejilla.

Sakura se enfadó de broma apartando la mano de Naruto. El rubio comenzó a vestirse ya que la final comenzaría pronto.

- Oye. - Le llamó Naruto dándose la vuelta, pudo ver la espalda desnuda de Sakura.  
- Dime. - Contestó ella sin girarse.  
- ¿Crees que es verdad que hacemos "una pareja adorable"? - Preguntó el rubio con curiosidad.  
- Todos lo dicen. - Contestó Sakura riendo. - La verdad es que Ino me enseñó una foto en la que salíamos muy bien.  
- ¿Ino nos toma fotos? - Preguntó asombrado.  
- Espero... que sea la única foto. - Contestó riendo la pelirrosa. - Luego le digo que te la enseñe.

Se reunieron con todos los demás en la recepción, los padres de Karin eran tan agradables que no resultaron molestos en absoluto. Además daba la sensación de que adoraban a Ino. Naruto estaba contento por su prima y su nueva amiga.

Después marcharon hacia el estadio olímpico para ver las finales. Se separaron de Karin que debía ir a prepararse. El estadio hoy estaba mucho mas lleno, se notaba que era la final. Naruto y los demás tuvieron que separarse de Konan y Nagato que tenían los billetes en otro bloque.

Los cuartos de final comenzaron, Karin logró vencer su combate con algo mas de dificultad que en las primeras rondas. Su rival era del País de la Roca, realmente hábil. Aun así la campeona del País del Rayo logró vencer.

- "Vamos Karin... tu puedes." - Pensó Naruto nervioso, aun le quedaban dos combates.

La semifinal fue un poco mas fácil, aun así fue un gran combate. Estuvieron luchando durante siete minutos y Karin terminó ganando con un K.O. muy justo. Karin parecía cansada, parecía dolerle un poco la pierna y se había hecho una herida en el labio.

La otra finalista era la campeona de Suna. Era una chica muy alta y atlética de pelo rubio. Tenia 17 años igual que la pelirroja. También estaba nerviosa, era normal. Eran las dos mejores luchadoras del mundo de menos de 18 años. Era muy emocionante en realidad.

Todos quedaron bastante asombrados con el combate, fue realmente espectacular. Agotaron las tres rondas de dos minutos cada una y a pesar de ello ninguna de las dos fue capaz de derrotar a su rival. Hubo todo tipo de golpes, patadas, llaves y movimientos realmente increíbles.

Ambas estaban frente a frente en el tatami, el estadio estaba realmente en silencio. Las dos parecía muy cansadas. Karin tenia su uniforme blanco manchado de sangre de su labio y nariz, se estaba sujetando el brazo, parecía que le dolía bastante.

La rubia estaba en un estado muy similar, quizás parecía menos herida pero mas cansada. En el último asalto Karin estuvo a punto de vencer pero la chica aguantó hasta el final. Aunque Karin habia caido al suelo una vez mas que su rival.

- ¿Quién ganará? - Preguntó Sakura nerviosa.  
- No lo se. Ha sido uno de los combates mas justos que he visto en mi vida. - Respondió Naruto sintiendo como le carcomían los nervios.

De hecho los jueces estuvieron deliberando durante cerca de cuatro agónicos minutos. Uno de los jueces se encaminó hacia el arbitro y le dijo algo al oído. Después el arbitró fue hacia el centro de tatami, las dos chicas se pusieron una a cada lado. El publico estaba realmente expectante. Sujetó las muñecas de ambas finalistas.

Levantó un brazo. El de la chica rubia del Pais del Viento. Obviamente esta se alegró muchísimo. Naruto se puso triste al ver que la mirada de Karin se ensombreció un poco. Pero duró solo unos segundos, Karin se giró y le ofreció su mano a su rival en un gesto muy deportivo.

La chica cogió su mano y el estadio comenzó a aplaudir felicitando a ambas competidoras. Tras aquel gran combate se celebró el tercer y cuarto puesto. Karin se fue hacia su vestuario pero Naruto y los demas se quedaron a ver el ultimo combate.

Tras aquella batalla Karin volvió al centro junto con la campeona y la tercera mejor. Allí les entregaron las respectivas medallas, la pelirroja parecía mas animada ahora. Ser la segunda mejor del mundo no estaba nada mal en realidad.

- Me da pena por Karin. - Dijo Sakura triste.  
- Ella esta contenta. - Dijo rápidamente Ino. - No la deprimamos nosotros.

Tres horas después ya estaban todos en la estación de tren de Kiri. Naruto y los demás ya habían preparado sus cosas y el tren salía dentro de veinte minutos. Era domingo por la tarde y debían volver a Konoha antes del lunes para volver a clases.

- ¿Tu como vas a volver? - Le preguntó Ino a Karin.  
- Con mis padres. Iremos en coche. - Respondió la pelirroja rápidamente.  
- ¿Estas bien? - Preguntó Naruto mirándola.

La chica buscó entre sus ropas y sacó la medalla de plata que había ganado hacia escasas horas.

- Soy la segunda mejor del mundo. Me da rabia no haber ganado. Pero se que ha sido un gran combate y que he hecho todo lo que ha estado en mis manos, pero mi rival ha sido mejor. Ahora se que debo entrenar duro. No pienso rendirme... un día seré la campeona del mundo lo tengo claro.  
- Me alegra escuchar eso. - Respondió Naruto sonriendo.  
- La verdad es que ha sido un combate increíble. - Le dijo Sakura también.  
- Chicos yo... - Karin de repente estaba como emocionada, parecía que iba a llorar en cualquier momento. - Quería daros las gracias por haber venido a apoyarme. Hasido... precioso... de verdad... - Dijo emocionada la pelirroja.  
- Eres nuestra amiga. No tienes que dar las gracias por algo así. - Dijo Sakura mirándola. Sai le dio la razon.  
- Gracias. - Contestó ella sonriendo.  
- Eres una plasta y una pesada. - Dijo Naruto haciendo que Karin se deprimiese. - Pero eres mi prima hermana y te quiero. Habría ido al fin del mundo a animarte.  
- Naruto... - Dijo Karin sorprenda.

La pelirroja se acercó a Naruto y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Él lo correspondió sonriendo. Despues decidieron dejar a Ino y a Karin a solas para la despedida, después de todo no volverían a verse hasta dentro de un mes para las vacaciones de primavera.

Naruto se acercó a sus tíos para despedirse. Le desearon que todo fuese bien, que le diese recuerdos a Yumi y le dijeron que algún día se pasarían por allí para hacerles una visita a todos. Naruto les dijo que siempre habría sitio para ellos en casa.

Se despidieron de todos y subieron al tren. Ino no pudo evitar llorar un poco ante la despedida, era bastante triste en realidad. Karin y sus padres ya habían salido de la estación para ir a buscar el coche para viajar a Kumo.

Esta vez en el tren estaban en cuatro asientos que estaban cara a cara con una pequeña mesa en el centro. Naruto y Sakura estaban sentados juntos e Ino y Sai estaban enfrente de ellos.

- ¿Estas bien? - Preguntó Sakura mirando a su mejor amiga.  
- Si, estoy muy bien. Es que antes de subir al tren nos hemos despedido con un buen beso.  
- Si... había como diez tíos alrededor babeando. - Respondió Naruto riendo.  
- Si, los he visto. - Respondió Ino riendo un poco. Era graciosa verla reir mientras intentaba no llorar. - Es solo que después... Karin me ha dicho que me quiere mucho. Y yo le he dicho que también la quiero. Y ahora estoy emocionada por eso y triste por separarnos... no se como sentirme. - Contestó Ino feliz y triste a la vez.  
- Que bonito, ya se han dicho que se quieren. - Añadió Sai sonriendo.  
- Dentro de nada volveréis a veros, en menos de un mes. - Le dijo Naruto tratando de animarla.  
- Naruto... muchas gracias por todo. Gracias por habernos traido a ver a Karin. Te lo agradeceré toda la vida. - Dijo emocionada la rubia.  
- De nada. - Dijo Naruto sorprendido. - Lo he hecho encantado sois mis... amigos. - Dijo Naruto extrañado por decir esa palabra de nuevo.  
- Bueno... amigos... compañeros si eso. - Dijo Sai haciendo reír a Naruto.  
- ¡Calla Sai! - Dijo Ino enfadada de broma. - ¡Naruto es nuestro amigo ahora!

Todos se rieron por aquella reacción, Naruto sabia que Sai lo decía de broma. Ellos dos ya habían hecho las paces durante aquel viaje. Sin duda un gran viaje. Naruto y Sakura se cogieron de las manos y se sonrieron. al final todo había salido perfecto.

Ahora ya solo quedaba volver a casa, llegarían a sus casas sobre las doce de la noche y tenían que ir a clase a la mañana siguiente.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

_Espero que este capítulo os haya gustado tanto como a mi. A mi me ha gustado mucho escribirlo y creo que se nota cuando eso pasa. _

_Gracias por haber leído la historia hasta aquí y espero que continuéis haciéndolo hasta el final ^^ ¡Saludos!_


	31. Vuelta a Clase (II)

_Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**CAPÍTULO 30 - Volviendo a clase**

Sakura tenia un sueño tremendo, había llegado a casa al final a la una de la mañana y se había despertado a las siete. Se había duchado, vestido y desayunado y ya estaba yendo a clase junto a su hermano. Todavía estaba amaneciendo y las farolas aun iluminaban las calles.

- Que sueño... - Se quejó Sakura bostezando.  
- No haber ido a clase, no pasa nada por un día. - Contestó Satoshi cruzándose de brazos.  
- ¡Claro que pasa! No puedo perder ni un solo día. Los exámenes son dentro de dos semanas.

Cuando llegaron al instituto Satoshi se separó corriendo para ir a su clase. En la entrada Sakura vio a varias personas que conocía. En concreto estaban Ino y Naruto frente al instituto charlando amigablemente.

- ¡Buenos días! - Dijo Sakura acercándose a ellos dos corriendo.  
- Hola Sakurita. - Respondió Ino sonriendo al ver a su mejor amiga.

Naruto le brindó una cálida sonrisa, después la sujetó del rostro y le dio un precioso beso de buenos días. Sakura apoyó sus manos en el pecho de su novio y correspondió aquel beso.

- Oigh... que adorable. - Dijo Ino mirándoles.  
- Es verdad... me había olvidado que ahora éramos novios. - Dijo Sakura cuando se separó de Naruto, estaba sonrojada.  
- ¡Sakura! - Se quejó el rubio molesto.  
- Que es broma. - Le respondió sonriendo y cogiéndole la mano.

A los pocos segundos también llegó Sai, incluso se juntaron con Tenten y Neji que habían pasado todo el puente juntitos haciendo planes de pareja.

- ¿Así que ahora estáis saliendo? - Dijo Tenten que se había quedado mirando a los dos chicos, estaba pensativa.  
- Pues si, si te lo acabo de decir. - Respondió Sakura riendo un poco.  
- Pues hacéis buena pareja. - Contestó la castaña sonriendo. Neji asintió.  
- ¿¡A que si!? - Preguntó Ino rápidamente.  
- Pesados... - Sakura suspiró cansada, siempre les decían lo mismo. Iba a empezar a creérselo.

Fueron juntos a clase, las primeras horas fueron bastante duras, Sakura estaba muerta de sueño. Sus compañeros estaban en estados similares. Naruto continuaba sentándose en primera fila frente al profesor, no podía cambiarse de asiento tan fácilmente después de todo.

En el recreo estuvieron todos juntos, Sakura se puso bastante contenta al ver que Naruto estaba adaptándose fácilmente a su grupo. Se le veía bastante contento de tener amigos de nuevo. Y a Sakura le encantaba que su novio entrase en su grupo de amigos. Así podrían hacer mas cosas juntos.

Las ultimas tres horas fueron algo mas amenas ya que la pelirrosa estaba mas despejada. Además mientras menos quedaba para la ultima hora mas animada estaba.

- ¿Entonces nos vemos luego? - Preguntó Sakura.

Naruto y Sakura estaban frente al instituto, acababan de salir. Ino y Sai ya se habían marchado para dejarles algo de intimidad. A Sakura se le estaba haciendo realmente extraño todo aquello, pero la verdad es que le gustaba.

- Claro, si tu quieres. - Contestó Naruto nervioso.  
- Pues claro que quiero. - Le respondió ella sonriendo.

La hermana de Naruto estaba a un par de metros mirándolos divertida, se ve que Naruto ya le había contado que estaban saliendo juntos así que les estaba dejando un poco de espació. Sakura pensó que era un encanto de chica.

- Pues pasaré a buscarte sobre las cinco. - Respondió Naruto sonriendo.

Se despidieron con un bonito beso. Para Sakura todo aquello era extraño y tierno. No era precisamente el primer beso que se daba con Naruto. Pero los anteriores siempre habían sido pasionales pero algo distantes. Ahora había incluidos otro tipo de emociones y sensaciones mas bonitas y reconfortantes. Naruto se marchó junto con Yumi hacia su casa.

En veinte minutos la pelirrosa llegó a su piso. Satoshi se había ido sin ella así que había llegado diez minutos antes. La familia al completo estaba comiendo en el salón ya que los padres de Sakura tenían hoy el día libre.

- ¿Estas bien Sakura? Te noto algo pensativa... - Dijo preocupada su madre.  
- Si estoy bien. Pero tengo algo que contaros. - Contestó ella sonrojada y nerviosa.  
- ¿El que? - Preguntó preocupado Kizashi Haruno.

Sakura se quedó unos segundos en silencio. En su imaginación había resultado mucho mas fácil. Sus padres y Satoshi parecían expectantes. Estaba nerviosa, pero suspiró y les miro muy decidida.

- ¡Tengo novio! - Gritó decidida y con mucha vergüenza.  
- ¡Oh! Que bien. - Respondió contenta su madre.  
- ¿Es Naruto? - Preguntó Satoshi mirando a su hermana.  
- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - Sakura se quedó un poco extrañada.  
- No se... a parte de Sai es el único chico con el que te he visto hablando. - Contestó Satoshi.

Sakura se quedó un poco sorprendida. No recordaba que su hermano fuese tan observador. La pelirrosa se quedó mirando a sus padres. Ella parecía estar contenta, pero su padre aun no terminaba de asimilarlo.

- ¿Papa? - Preguntó Sakura preocupada.  
- ¡No puedo permitir que un desgraciado le arrebate la virginidad a mi niña! - Gritó enfadado Kizashi.

Sakura se quedó pálida, no fue capaz de mantener la mirada de su padre en aquel instante. Pensó que seguramente su padre ya había captado el mensaje.

- ¡Noooooo! - Gritó Kizashi llorando de forma cómica.  
- Deja de hacer el tonto. - Le recriminó Mebuki.  
- Mi niñita del alma ya es toda una mujer. - Añadió mientras se secaba las lagrimas. - Es un momento muy duro en la vida de un padre.  
- No seas melodramático papá. - Contestó Sakura ignorando a Kizashi y volviendo a comer.  
- ¿Y de que le conoces? - Preguntó Mebuki con interés.  
- Va a mi clase.  
- Por casualidad... ¿Es el chico del que me hablaste la otra vez? - Preguntó Mebuki.

Al parecer su madre no le había contado nada a su padre de aquella conversación, la pelirrosa estaba agradecida por aquello.

- Si, es él. - Contestó Sakura sonriendo un poco.  
- ¿Y por que a mi no me hablas de esas cosas? - Preguntó Kizashi triste.  
- ¿Cómo te lo va a contar? Mira como te has puesto antes. - Le dijo Mebuki librando a Sakura de responder.  
- ¡Es verdad! Debo ser mas comprensivo con mi hija. - Contestó decidido. - Cariño... ¿A ti te hace feliz estar con él?  
- Bueno, si. Claro. - Respondió Sakura extrañada por la actitud de su padre.  
- Entonces lo demás no importa. - Respondió convencido. Sakura estaba un poco agotada de los cambios de humor de su padre.  
- Naruto es muy simpático... a mi me cae muy bien. - Añadió Satoshi a la conversación.  
- Entonces, preséntanoslo pronto. - Dijo Mebuki sonriendo.  
- Claro. - Respondió la pelirrosa contenta, todo había salido mas o menos bien.

Al terminar de comer Sakura se fue a su habitación a echarse una pequeña siesta. Después de todo tenia mucho sueño y ya que iba a tener una cita con Naruto prefería estar descansada. Se sonrojó un poco al darse cuenta de que aquello era una cita en realidad.

- "Me resulta muy extraño que me avergüence, me sonroje y me ponga nerviosa por estas cosas con las cochinadas que hemos hecho ya." - Pensó Sakura tumbada en su cama. - "La verdad es que es muy divertido"

Sakura se quedó dormida rápidamente. Se había puesto el despertador a las cuatro y media, para tener tiempo suficiente para vestirse. Sakura nunca había sido mucho de arreglarse. Maquillaje no usaba casi nunca y su ropa no era especialmente provocativa.

Al principió se deprimió un poco, después recordó lo que Naruto ya le había dicho en un par de ocasiones. Que a él justamente le gustaba tal y como era. Pensó que era un poco absurdo preocuparse por aquello entonces.

Se pintó la raya del ojo ya que resaltaba mucho el color de sus ojos y sabia que era uno de sus puntos fuertes. Después se vistió con unas mallas y una falda negra y una blusa rosa pálido. También se puso una chaqueta fina de color negro que no llegó a abrocharse.

- "Perfecta..." - Pensó Sakura contenta mirándose en su espejo.

En aquel momento Sakura se dio cuenta de que aquel día se había visto bastante guapa. Quizás últimamente, y gracias a Naruto, su autoestima estaba subiendo realmente. Aquel día fue el primero

de su vida en el que se había visto en el espejo y había pensado que estaba guapa. Se puso muy contenta por aquello.

Sonó el timbre de su casa, por la hora debía de ser Naruto. En aquel instante se pudo bastante nerviosa por la posible reunión entre su novio y sus padres. Salió rápidamente de su cuarto y se encaminó hacia la entrada donde pudo ver a Naruto en el interior de su casa mientras mantenía una breve conversación con Mebuki.

- Hola. - Dijo Sakura algo extrañada por la situación.  
- Hola Sakura, estas guapísima. - Respondió el rubio sonriendo.  
- Gracias... - Sakura se sonrojó mucho por aquello.  
- Estaba hablando un poco con Naruto. Una lastima que tu padre haya tenido que ir a hacer un recado. - Dijo Mebuki poniendo una mano en el hombro de Naruto.  
- Si... una lastima. - Contestó Sakura de forma irónica. - ¿Nos vamos? - Preguntó después poniendo una mano en el brazo de su chico.  
- Claro. - Contestó sonriendo.  
- Vuelve cuando quieras Naruto. Y un día tenemos que invitarte a comer o a cenar. - Le dijo madre de Sakura amigablemente.  
- Si, seria estupendo. - Respondió Naruto mientras Sakura lo empujaba hacia fuera de casa.  
- Otro día. - Contestó la pelirrosa queriendo cortar con la conversación, se le hacia demasiado violento.  
- ¡Hasta otra! - Dijo Naruto algo exaltado y extrañado por la reacción de Sakura.  
- Adiós Naruto. - Le respondió de forma amigable. - Pasadlo bien.

Cuando llegaron al pasillo fuera del piso de los Haruno la pelirrosa le soltó, estaba algo avergonzada por la situación.

- Tu madre es muy simpática. - Le dijo Naruto mirándola.  
- Es una pesada. - Se quejó ella. - Lo siento.  
- No me molesta, de verdad. - Naruto puso una mano en el hombro de Sakura diciendo eso.  
- Eso dices ahora. Ya veras cuando conozcas a mi padre.

Los dos salieron juntos del bloque de pisos. En el ascensor Naruto besó a su novia y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Sakura nunca se había imaginado disfrutando tanto de aquellas cosas, pero realmente le gustaba.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? - Preguntó la pelirrosa cuando estaban en la calle.  
- Pues... ¿Podemos ir al centro? - Preguntó el rubio. - Quiero comprarle una cosa a mi hermana.  
- ¿El que? - Preguntó con curiosidad.  
- Bueno, esto se te hará un poco extraño. - Naruto se quedó quieto meditando, a Sakura se le hizo raro.  
- ¿Qué ocurre? - Preguntó algo asustada.  
- Hay algo sobre mi hermana y yo que no te he contado nunca. No es algo de lo que me gusta hablar pero... no tengo motivos para ocultártelo. Así que mejor te lo cuento y ya esta. - Naruto parecía muy serio y nervioso.

Sakura se acercó a el y puso una mano en cada hombro de él. El chico la miró extrañada.

- Lo se todo. - Sakura no quería decirlo, pero tampoco quería dejar que Naruto hablase de aquello para nada. - Me lo contó Karin.

Naruto resopló y se alejó un poco de Sakura. Parecía ligeramente molesto.

- ¿Por qué te lo contó? - Preguntó Naruto sin mirar a Sakura.  
- Creo que solo... quería que te entendiese un poco mejor. - Contestó Sakura cabizbaja.  
- En Kiri... - Dedujo Naruto por aquellas palabras.  
- No te enfades por favor. - Suplicó Sakura triste.  
- No es que este enfadado... solo... era algo muy secreto.  
- Antes has dicho que no querías ocultármelo. - Dijo Sakura rápidamente.  
- Si... y es cierto. Pero no se... te digo que quiero algo contigo y huyes. Después Karin te cuenta todo eso y de repente quieres ser mi novia. ¿Tanta pena te he dado? - Preguntó Naruto molesto.  
- ¡Eso no es verdad! - Gritó Sakura molesta. - No te consiento que digas eso.  
- Pero...  
- Mira huí porque me daba miedo equivocarme con mi respuesta. Y si, Karin me contó todo lo relacionado con aquel... accidente. - Sakura no quería hablar de mas de aquel asunto tampoco. - Pero creo que con todo lo que ha pasado esta bastante claro que prácticamente siempre me has gustado.  
- ¿Y en que cambió tu forma de verme? - Preguntó el rubio afligido.  
- ¿Me dio pena? Si... mucha. - Confesó mirando al suelo. - ¡Pero no es eso lo que me hace querer ser tu novia!  
- Pues al día siguiente viniste a responderme favorablemente después de haber huido. - Contestó Naruto mirando hacia otro lado.  
- Huí de ti porque no sabia si debía confiar en ti. Porque me habías demostrado lo cruel que podías llegar a ser. Y me daba miedo que volvieses a hacerme daño. Pero... lo que me dijo Karin me hizo ver... que había un motivo... una justificación.

Naruto miró a Sakura de nuevo.

- No me justifiques. No había ningún motivo... ninguna justificación. Lo que me ocurrió... mi pasado... - A Naruto se le escapó una lagrima. - No justifica lo que te hice. Lo que le hice a tanta gente... fui cruel y nunca me lo podré perdonar.  
- Yo si te perdono. - Dijo Sakura dando un paso adelante.  
- Me perdonas solo porque te doy pena. - Contestó mirando para otro lado.  
- ¡No! ¡Para! - Gritó Sakura molesta. - ¡Eso no es verdad! Te perdono porque has cambiado, te perdono porque quiero estar a tu lado. Te perdono porque no quiero guardarte rencor. Has hecho muchas mas cosas buenas por mi que malas.  
- Entonces... ¿Qué es lo que cambió? - Preguntó Naruto suspirando.

Sakura se quedó meditando unos segundos. Quería darle una gran respuesta a Naruto para que dejase de estar molesto.

- Naruto yo creía que antes eras una persona cruel. Que hacías daño a los demás por puro egoísmo, que eras un salido que solo quería acostarse con cuantas chicas pudiese. Sabia que habías cambiado, pero no me gustaba lo que habías sido. - Sakura hizo una pausa.  
- ¿Y que piensas ahora? - Preguntó él.  
- Ahora se... que te sentías solo... que necesitabas compañía... y sentir a alguien cerca. Y que si los alejabas no era por egoísmo o crueldad... era... porque tenias miedo de volver a perder a alguien a quien quisieses. - Contestó Sakura mirando para otro lado.  
- Sabes mucho mas de mi de lo que pensaba... - Dijo Naruto triste.  
- ¡Pues claro! - Dijo Sakura animada tratando de cambiar el ritmo de su cita. - Soy tu novia. Tengo que saber todo lo posible sobre ti... para saber como hacerte feliz.

Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír un poco. Fue gracioso ver como trató de no sonreír mordiéndose un labio. Ella se sintió contenta al verle así de nuevo.

- Sabia que habías cambiado. Pero me daba miedo que volviese a ser como antes en algún momento. Pero al saber que yo estaba equivocada sobre como eras antes... vi que no debia tener miedo.

Naruto estuvo unos segundos pensando en las palabras de Sakura. Se le notaba algo triste por la conversación. Pero después dio unos cuantos pasos hacia delante y abrazó a su novia. Ella rodeó su espalda con los brazos.

- Siento haber discutido contigo. - Dijo el rubio triste.  
- Y yo siento haberte gritado, estaba algo molesta.  
- No pasa nada. Me gusta que tengas carácter. - Contestó Naruto riendo un poco.  
- Eso dices ahora... - Añadió ella riendo también. - Espero que lo mantengas en el futuro.

Se separaron y tras dejar de reír se dieron un corto beso. Sakura le pidió a Naruto que le hiciese un favor, que no se enfadase con Karin por lo ocurrido. Él le prometió no hacerlo. Después, juntos, fueron hacia el centro de Konoha.

Y por el camino ella se cogió de la mano de su novio, así que iban caminando como toda una buena pareja. La verdad es que Sakura se lo estaba pasando muy bien.

- ¿Y que tienes que comprar? - Preguntó la pelirrosa.  
- Todos sus compañeros tienen móviles de última generación. Y ya sabes como son los chavales de 15 años con esas tonterías.  
- ¿De que compañía quieres comprarlo?  
- No, lo compraré liberado. El contrato que se lo haga a nombre de Jiraiya con la compañía que quiera, las facturas se las paso a él. Que haga algo, para eso es nuestro tutor. - Respondió Naruto riendo.  
- ¿Tu solo pagas los caprichos? - Preguntó Sakura riendo también.  
- Si. - Contestó el rubio. - Aunque tampoco quiero comprarle un móvil de lujo. Que no se acostumbre mal.  
- Puedes comprar un Android de gama media. - Sugirió Sakura.  
- Habló la chica del iPhone 5. - Contestó Naruto riendo y picando a Sakura.  
- Trabajé todos los fines de semana del verano para poder comprármelo. - Le rectificó Sakura.  
- Y a los cuatro meses salió el 6.  
- No me lo recuerdes. - Contestó Sakura llorando de forma cómica.

Naruto pasó su brazo por detrás de la nuca de Sakura dándole un extraño abrazo. Después la besó en la mejilla, la pelirrosa se sonrojó un poco por aquello.

- ¿Y eso? - Preguntó extrañada.  
- Me apetecía. - Respondió sonriendo el chico  
- Si te soy sincera... no esperaba que fueses un novio tan cariñoso. - Dijo Sakura poniendo una mano en el pecho de Naruto mientras seguían caminando abrazados.  
- ¿Te molesta? - Preguntó fingiendo tristeza.  
- De momento no. Puedes seguir por ahora. - Contestó Sakura riendo.

Naruto acabó riendo también por aquel comentario. La verdad es que se lo estaban pasando bastante bien. Cuando llegaron a la tienda de electrónica estuvieron cerca de media hora escogiendo el modelo que iban a comprar para Yumi.

- ¿Y como lleva tu hermana lo de ser adolescente? - Preguntó Sakura con curiosidad mientras estaban haciendo cola para pagar.  
- Bueno. Esta algo confusa... pero de momento se adapta bien. Sigue teniendo un poco de mentalidad de niña... pero bueno... poco a poco. - Contestó Naruto.  
- Debe ser muy extraño "dormirte" siendo niña y "despertar" siendo adolescente. - Dijo Sakura mientras trataba de ponerse en situación  
- Supongo que si. Pero bueno, me tiene a mi para ayudarla con esas cosas. Y además Konohamaru esta en su misma clase y la ayuda también mucho. También se llevaba bastante bien con tu hermano parece ser.  
- ¿No te preocupa un poco que ese chico quiera algo con tu hermana? - Preguntó la pelirrosa.  
- ¿Konohamaru? Esta perdidamente enamorado de ella. - Contestó Naruto riendo un poco. - Y estoy seguro de que no hará nada que ella no quiera, la aprecia de verdad. Además... si Yumi acabase correspondiendo esos sentimientos... yo me alegraría... es un buen chico.  
- Eres un buen hermano mayor. - Le dijo Sakura sonriendo y poniendo una mano en la espalda de su novio.  
- Gracias... y ahora que lo pienso si Yumi tiene alguna duda de cosas de chicas siempre le puedo decir que hable contigo. - Dijo Naruto sonriendo.  
- No se si soy la mas indicada para eso... pero si puedo ayudar en lo que sea lo haré encantada. - Respondió ella.

Naruto terminó pagando con su tarjeta de debito el nuevo teléfono móvil inteligente de Yumi y después se marcharon a una cafetería cercana donde se quedaron charlando de nada en particular mientras él se tomaba un refresco y ella disfrutaba de un buen café.

Estuvieron allí cerca de una hora y después decidieron dar por terminada la cita. Fueron andando sin prisas hacia el piso de Sakura. La pelirrosa se sentía cada vez menos extraña por aquella situación, hace unos meses no se imaginaba tan contenta caminando cogida de la mano de un chico. La vida daba demasiadas vueltas, pero de momento Sakura no se quejaba.

- Me lo he pasado muy bien. - Le dijo Naruto cuando llegaron a la entrada al bloque de pisos de Sakura.

Se pusieron frente a frente y se sujetaron las dos manos cada uno.

- Yo también, espero que repitamos pronto. - Le dijo ella tratando de ser agradable, después de todo se lo había pasado bien y Naruto merecía saberlo.  
- Cuando tu quieras. Con una chica tan guapa como tu saldría cada día. - Le dijo Naruto sonriendo.  
- Que bien se te da hacerme feliz. - Contestó Sakura sonriendo sonrojada.

Naruto y Sakura se despidieron un buen beso cariñoso y pasional a la vez. Fue un beso tan bueno que sintieron la necesidad de repetir una segunda vez. Después se separaron hasta mañana cuando se volviesen a ver en el instituto.

La pelirrosa volvió a su casa bastante sonriente, realmente se lo había pasado muy bien. Realmente le estaba gustando eso de que Naruto fuese su novio.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. Es un poco normalito porque no pasa nada relevante para la historia, sin embargo tiene momentos buenos como la conversación de Sakura y sus padres o la "pequeña discusión" NaruSaku durante la cita. _

_El próximo capítulo sera mucho mas intenso, muchísimo mas xD Últimamente me estoy centrando mucho en la trama NaruSaku porque están recién juntados, pero habrá muchas mas cosas os lo aseguro._

_¡Saludos!_


	32. Una Noche Perfecta

_Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**CAPÍTULO 31 - Una noche perfecta**

El despertador comenzó a sonar, por culpa del sonido Naruto no pudo evitar abrir los ojos. Tenia un sueño mortal ya que había estado hablando con Sakura hasta casi las doce de la noche por Skype. Y el despertador marcaba las 05:30 de la mañana.

Suspiró profundamente, pero tuvo que levantarse. En su silla había dejado preparada la ropa que iba a ponerse. Un pantalón y una camiseta corta. El pantalón era blanco y la camiseta negra. También se puso una venda compresora en la pierna derecha por si acaso.

- "Que sueño por dios..." - Pensó Naruto mientras iba hacia la salida.

Cuando salió a la calle aun era de noche. No había ni un alma en ella, tanto la gente decente como la indecente estaba durmiendo.

- "Que frio..."

Naruto comenzó a correr, la pierna le dolía menos y ya podía volver a hacer ejercicio. Además desde el Kumite había perdido algo de forma física por las lesiones y eso de hacer dieta no iba con Naruto.

Llevaba el móvil con unos auriculares para escuchar algo de música motivante que le ayudase a no dormirse por las calles de Konoha. Había planificado una ruta que duraría mas o menos 45 minutos. A las 06:40 llegó de nuevo a su casa después de correr. Estaba bastante sudado y algo cansado por culpa de todo el tiempo que llevaba sin hacer deporte.

Cuando llegó a casa se fue directo al pequeño dojo familiar donde pasó los siguientes 20 minutos haciendo diversos ejercicios como abdominales, flexiones y otras acciones parecidas que no requerían de ningún tipo material o maquinaria de gimnasio.

- "Mañana tendré agujetas." - Pensó Naruto divertido mientras iba hacia la ducha.  
- ¡Buenos días! - Dijo una voz femenina mientras Naruto seguía en el pasillo.  
- Buenos días preciosa. - Le respondió cariñosamente revolviéndole el pelo.  
- ¿De donde vienes? Estas hecho un asco. - Le dijo ella tratando de no acercarse mucho.  
- He salido a correr un rato. Deberías venir mañana.  
- ¡No! Que valor. - Le respondió riendo su hermana pequeña.  
- ¿Te importa prepararme algo de desayuno para mi también? Voy algo justo con el tiempo.  
- ¡Claro! Te espero en el comedor.  
- Hasta ahora. - Naruto entró al baño justo después.

Naruto se dio una buena ducha de agua caliente, aunque la primavera se iba acercando todavía hacia frio. Trató de no tardar mucho para no perder tiempo, al terminar de ducharse fue hacia su habitación donde se puso algo de ropa para poder ir a clase.

En el piso de abajo, en el comedor, estaba Yumi esperándole con un buen café y unas tostadas. Naruto se lo agradeció dándole un beso en la cabeza. Después desayunaron juntos. Cuando terminaron ya era la hora de ir al instituto, así que salieron juntos.

Yumi seguia llevando las muletas, todavia tenia los musculos de las piernas debilitados por los 5 años en cama. A los diez minutos de camino se encontraron con Ino Yamanaka en un cruce ya que ambos pasaban por allí para ir a clase.

- ¡Buenos días! - Gritó eufórica, realmente esa chica era demasiado animada para Naruto, sobretodo recién despertado.

Ino se acercó a Naruto y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Después se agachó un poco y le dio otro a Yumi que se sonrojó un poco, en verdad Yumi ni siquiera conocía a Ino.

- ¿Y eso? - Preguntó extrañada.  
- ¡Somos familia! Un día me casaré con vuestra prima. - Contestó Ino feliz.  
- ¡Ah! ¿Tu eres la novia de Karin-Chan? Naruto me habló de ti. - Preguntó la chica sonriendo.  
- Oigh... lo de Karin-Chan suena adorable. Creo que la llamaré así a partir de ahora. - Dijo Ino, Naruto se estaba sorprendiendo de lo bien que se estaban llevando aquellas dos.  
- Oye Ino hay algo que no entiendo. ¿Cómo hacen dos chicas para... ? - Preguntó Yumi mientras juntaba sus dedos. Naruto e Ino se sonrojaron nerviosos.  
- Te lo contaremos otro día cariño. - Dijo Naruto rápidamente poniendo una mano en el hombro de Yumi. - Un día en el que yo no este delante. - Añadió al final mirando a Ino y haciéndola reír.

Los tres comenzaron a hacer el ultimo trayecto hacia el instituto.

- Oye Naruto... tengo algo de información que te puede resultar muy util. - Dijo Ino mirando a su rubio amigo.  
- ¿Cuál? - Preguntó Naruto mirándola.  
- No lo se. ¿Qué me ofreces a cambio? - Preguntó Ino haciendo que Naruto se quedase a cuadros. - Es sobre Sakura. - Añadió al final.  
- ¿No se supone que eramos amigos? - Dijo Naruto tratando de tocar la fibra sensible de Ino.

Ino suspiró.

- Esta bien... pero no te acostumbres. El domingo que viene es el cumpleaños de Sakura. Creo que su querido novio debería tenerlo en cuenta. - Le dijo guiñándole el ojo.  
- ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! - Dijo Yumi tirando de la sudadera de Naruto.  
- Por supuesto. - Contestó Naruto animado. - Hoy es martes... tenemos cinco días para pensarlo bien.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada del instituto se encontraron con Sakura y Sai que estaban esperándolos delante del edificio. Cuando Naruto y Sakura se encontraron se saludaron con un cariñoso beso. Después Sakura saludó a su pequeña cuñada con un beso en cada lado de la mejilla.

Mientras Sakura e Ino se saludaban también, Sai se acercó a Yumi y le saludo con una sonrisa.

- Tu debes de ser Sai. - Le dijo Yumi. - Mi hermano me dijo que...  
- ¡No! - Dijo Naruto tapándole la boca. - Eso era antes... ahora nos llevamos bien. - Añadió al final nervioso mientras todos le miraban dudando.  
- ¿Sabes? Prefiero no saber que le dijiste. - Contestó Sai haciendo reír a todos, Naruto suspiró aliviado.  
- Encantada entonces. - Añadió la pelirroja riendo tambien.  
- Tu hermana es muy simpática, no se parece a ti. - Dijo Sai tratando de hacer enfadar, en broma, a Naruto.

Todo el grupo marchó hacia el interior del edificio. Yumi se separó de todos para ir a su clase donde ya estaban Konohamaru y Satoshi preparados para empezar la clase. Naruto y los demás subieron al último piso donde tenían clase de filosofía.

El resto del día pasó, también lo hizo la semana entera. Fue una semana un poco aburrida, se notaba que iban acercándose los exámenes finales, los alumnos necesitaban unas vacaciones. Durante los días de la semana Naruto estuvo quedando tanto con Sakura a solas como con el grupo entero.

Le estaba encantando aquello de tener amigos de nuevo, buenos amigos en lugar de macarras que solo creaban problemas. También trataba de pasar tiempo con Yumi y mantener la rutina deportiva, en realidad últimamente no estaba durmiendo mucho despertándose tan temprano cada día.

Pero la verdad es que estaba valiendo la pena, estar de nuevo rodeado de seres queridos era realmente agradable. Una hermana a la que amaba, unos amigos muy divertidos y una novia preciosa a la que apreciaba de todo corazón. Sin duda se sentía cada vez mas feliz.

Ya era sábado por la tarde y Naruto había quedado con Sakura a las seis para pasar la tarde juntos. Sin embargo cuando ya eran cerca de las nueveN logró convencerla para que fuese a cenar y a dormir a su casa. En realidad no le costó mucho convencerla.

- Me dijo un pajarito que cocinas muy bien. - Dijo Sakura mientras ambos seguían yendo a casa de Naruto.  
- ¿Y te gustaría que cocinase algo para ti esta noche? - Preguntó Naruto acercándose un poco mas a ella.  
- ¿Tu que crees? - Preguntó Sakura sonriendo.

Ella terminó de acercarse a el y pasó su brazo por la zona baja de la espalda de Naruto. El rubio paso su brazo por el hombro de la chica. Continuaron caminando por la calle semi-abrazados.

- ¿Y que te gustaría que preparase? - Preguntó el rubio.  
- No lo se, prefiero que elijas tu. Sorpréndeme. - Respondió sonriendo la pelirrosa.

Cuando llegaron a casa de los Uzumaki se encontraron a Yumi que estaba jugando a la consola de Naruto en el comedor.

- A mi hermanita le gustan los videojuegos violentos... estoy muy orgulloso. - Dijo Naruto bromeando al verla.  
- ¡Hola! - Contestó Yumi sonriendo sin dejar de mirar la pantalla.  
- Quédate con ella si quieres. Así la sorpresa será mejor. - Le dijo Naruto dándole un beso en la mejilla.  
- Estas muy cariñoso hoy. - Dijo Sakura algo extrañada, Naruto intentó disimular.  
- No se... es solo que... - Contestó Naruto pensando. - Es nuestra primera noche juntos como pareja desde que volvimos. - Logró contestar al final mientras le acariciaba el hombro.  
- Menos mal que mi habitación esta en el piso de abajo. - Dijo Yumi mientras se reia.

Naruto y Sakura se quedaron en blanco por aquel comentario.

- Aprende demasiado rápido... - Dijo Naruto haciendo reír a Sakura.

Sakura se sentó en el sofá con Yumi a verla jugar. Naruto se fue hacia la cocina para preparar la cena de los tres. Naruto se puso un delantal negro con florecillas rosas, verdes y amarillas muy poco varonil y empezó a sacar diversos instrumentos. un cuchillo, una tabla de madera y diferentes ingredientes de la nevera y la despensa.

Lo primero que hizo Naruto fue cortar unos filetes de pollo, les quito los trazos de grasa y los corto para que fuesen un poco mas finos. Batió un huevo en un plato pequeño y en otro puso media bolsa de pan rallado.

Mientras una abundante cantidad de aceite de girasol estaba comenzando a calentarse, Naruto puso los filetes de pollo en el huevo y después los pasó por el pan rallado. Repitió el proceso una vez mas pasando de nuevo por el huevo y posteriormente por el pan.

Cuando el aceite ya estaba bastante caliento introdujo los filetes de pollo empanados para prepararlos bien. Mientras tanto fue a la nevera a coger una lechuga, la limpió bien y la troceo en una fuente de tamaño medio.

Después la aliñó con un poco de sal. De la nevera cogió un poco de queso de cabra que había comprado y lo cortó en dados para ponerlo junto a la lechuga. En un plato colocó dos pedazos de papel de cocina.

Sobre ellos puso los filetes de pollo ya fritos para que se escurriese la mayor cantidad de aceite posible. Cuando estuvieron listos los cortó también en forma cubica sobre la fuente de la ensalada. Para terminar de rematar el plato terminó de aliñar la ensalada con un poco de salsa cesar que había comprado el día anterior. Usando dos tenedores removió todos los ingredientes para que la salsa se repartiese bien.

Lo dejo reposar un poco para que el pollo se enfriase y fue a la nevera a por un cartón de leche, una bandeja de fresas y una bolsa de hielo picado del congelador. Abrió la tapa de la batidora y comenzó a trocear las fresas dentro.

Después introdujo la misma cantidad de hielo que de fresas y terminó introduciendo dos yogures naturales y una cucharada de azucar. Puso la tapa de nuevo y puso en marcha la batidora a máxima velocidad para triturar bien el hielo y las fresas.

Dejo la mezcla en el recipiente de la batidora y comenzó a preparar la mesa de la cocina, cualquier otro día les habría pedido a sus comensales que lo hiciesen por él, pero teniendo en cuenta que todo aquello era una sorpresa para Sakura no le importaba hacerlo todo.

Sirvió las bebidas en tres vasos largos de tubo, después dejó la fuente con la ensalada en el centro para que todos se sirviesen lo que quisiesen. Naruto se quitó el delantal y fue al comedor.

- ¡A cenar! - Les dijo animado y contento al ver a las dos chicas divirtiéndose juntas.

Los tres se sentaron juntos en la mesa de la cocina, Naruto se puso contento al notar que Sakura y Yumi se llevaban bien.

- ¿Ensalada? - Preguntó Sakura sorprendida por aquello.  
- Es de noche. Me gusta cenar ligero. - Respondió Naruto sentándose.  
- Naruto... lleva carne empanada... esto no es ligero. - Dijo Sakura medio riendo.  
- Para él si... hazme caso. - Le dijo Yumi mientras ser servía un poco de ensalada.  
- No se si quiero ver que preparas al mediodía. - Respondió Sakura riendo.

Sakura hizo una pausa para probar la comida que Naruto había preparado.

- Mañana no desayunaré... pero al menos esta buenísimo. - Dictaminó Sakura haciendo que Naruto sonriese orgulloso.

Los tres estuvieron comiendo en un ambiente muy familiar, la verdad es que todo resultó muy divertido. Cuando terminaron de cenar lo dejaron todo en la cocina, Naruto dijo que lo recogería por la mañana a la hora del desayuno.

Los tres se quedaron un rato en el comedor viendo la tele mientras charlaban. Yumi parecía estar bastante a gusto con Sakura, incluso aprovecho la noche para hacerle algunas preguntas sobre temas de pareja y chicos.

Naruto empezaba a pensar que su hermanita pequeña ya estaba empezando a pensar en cierto chico de una forma mas allá de la amistad. No sabia si estaba preparada, pero no queria ser el tipico hermano sobreprotector, asi que no dijo nada.

- Yumi. - Le llamó Naruto mientras veian el final de la serie que estaban dando. - ¿Qué hora es?

La chica lo miró en su telefono movil.

- Las 00:02. - Respondió al leerlo en la pantalla.  
- Ahora vengo. - Dijo Naruto notando que dejaba a Sakura muy extrañada.

Se fue hacia la cocina, directo al congelador donde tenia guardado un pequeño pastel de nata y bizcocho. De un cajón sacó dos velas de color rosa, una de ellas con forma de uno y la otra con forma de ocho.

- ¡Yumi! Ven un momento por favor, necesito tu ayuda. - Gritó el rubio desde la cocina.

La pelirroja no tardó ni diez segundos en llegar donde estaba su hermano, ya lo tenían todo preparado así que sin recibir ninguna orden fue hacia el armario a coger tres platos pequeños, un cuchillo y tres cucharillas.

Naruto puso las velas en el pastel formando un dieciocho. Después las encendía con un mechero alargado de cocina.

- ¿Lista? - Preguntó Naruto mirándola.  
- ¡Sip! - Contestó rápidamente.  
- Apaga las luces del comedor cuando lleguemos.

Yumi se adelantó un par de pasos y al llegar al comedor apagó la luz. En el instante en el que Sakura se quedó a oscuras se giró para ver que ocurría. Se le quedó una pequeña cara de sorpresa al ver a Naruto portando un pequeño pastel. La luz de las velas era lo único que iluminaba la habitación junto al televisor.

Estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero se detuvo cuando Naruto y Yumi comenzaron a cantarle el cumpleaños feliz. Naruto se puso contento al ver a Sakura sonreír al verles, también parecía algo avergonzada.

Cuando terminaron de cantar Naruto colocó el pastel frente a ella esperando a que soplase. Sakura espero unos segundos, estaría pensando su deseo de cumpleaños, después sopló las velas y Yumi aplaudió por ello, Naruto habría hecho lo mismo si no tuviese el plato del pastel. Naruto lo colocó en la mesilla frente al sofá.

- ¿Cómo lo sabias? - Preguntó sonriendo.  
- Me lo dijo un pajarito. - Contestó Naruto sonriendo.  
- ¿Un pajarito rubio con el pelo largo? - Preguntó de nuevo.  
- Si, creo que también la conoces. - Respondió el rubio divertido. - ¿Por qué no me lo contaste?  
- No se, no me parecía importante. No me suelen gustar los cumpleaños. - Respondió Sakura frunciendo el ceño.  
- Pues yo te he visto sonreír. - Le respondió Yumi.  
- Yo también. - Añadió Naruto mientras cortaba en tres el pequeño pastel.  
- Pero por no haceros el feo. - Respondió Sakura mintiendo sonrojada y mirando para otro lado.

Entre los tres se comieron el pastel de cumpleaños de Sakura. Cuando Yumi terminó su plato y fue hacia uno de los muebles del comedor del que sacó un pequeño paquete envuelto en un papel rosa con un lazo blanco.

- ¡No era necesario! - Se quejó Sakura rápidamente.  
- Es tu cumpleaños. - Dijo Yumi, Naruto asintió.  
- Es un regalo de los dos. - Le dijo Naruto mientras Sakura cogía el regalo entre sus manos.

Sakura comenzó a desenvolver el regalo con cuidado bajo la atenta mirada de los hermanos Uzumaki. Sakura se quedó muy sorprenda al ver su regalo, era un netbook negro de diez pulgadas de la marca HP.

- ¿Pero como me haces un regalo tan caro? - Preguntó Sakura sorprendida.  
- No era tan caro, te lo aseguro. - Se defendió Naruto. - Últimamente estos están muy baratos... supongo que será porque son muy pequeñitos. - Añadió riendo.  
- No digas eso si es... perfecto. - Contestó Sakura mirando su regalo sonriendo.  
- Hemos pensado que el año que como el año que viene empezaras la universidad te puede ser muy útil para tomar apuntes o llevarlo a la biblioteca. - Dijo Naruto.  
- ¡Es verdad! Con esto se acabó escribir. Muchas gracias por el regalo.

Sakura se acercó a Yumi y le dio un beso en la mejilla. A Naruto le dio un abrazo y después un beso en los labios. Se sintió muy feliz al ver a su novia tan contenta.

- Mañana por la mañana lo encenderé y le instalaré todo lo necesario... - Dijo Sakura contenta mientras lo guardaba con mucho cuidado en su bolso.  
- Es verdad, es muy tarde. - Añadió Yumi mirando el móvil. - Creo que me iré a dormir.

Yumi se levantó, después les deseó buenas noches a su hermano y su cuñada y se fue hacia su cuarto. En aquel momento Sakura volvió a acercarse a Naruto para darle un abrazo.

- Gracias por todo. - Le dijo ella al oído.  
- No tienes que darlas tonta. - Respondió dándole un fuerte abrazo. - ¿Te apetece que vayamos nosotros también a la cama?  
- Me apetece bastante. - Respondió divertida y sonrojada.

Se fueron juntos hacia la habitación de Naruto en el segundo piso, fueron cogidos de las manos por la escalera. Cuando entraron el cuarto el rubio se separo mientras Sakura cerraba la puerta. Lo primero que hizo el rubio fue quitarse la camiseta y dejarla caer al suelo.

Despues se giró para ver el rostro de Sakura, se sintió muy complacida al poder verla mientras ella se deleitaba la vista con él. Naruto llevaba una semana entera haciendo ejercicio y ya se notaba bastante, había recuperado casi toda la forma física que tenia antes del Kumite.

Sakura se acercó a el y durante tres cortos segundos tocó los abdominales de Naruto con la mano izquierda y el brazo con la derecha. Después se giró avergonzada evitando la mirada de su novio.

- Seguro que piensas que soy una superficial. - Dijo ella, su voz denotaba que se sentía algo mal.  
- Claro que no. ¿Por qué iba a pensarlo?  
- Hace tiempo te dije que te favorecía estar así de cachas. Luego en el tren te dije que te habías puesto un poco blando, te lo dije de broma en realidad, no me importaba. Pero ahora te has puesto a hacer ejercicio por mi culpa.  
- Si... y no. Quizás lo he querido hacer un poco antes por ti. Pero era algo que iba a hacer igualmente. Siempre he estado así ¿Recuerdas? Me gusta hacer ejercicio.  
- Pero no quiero que pienses que tienes que estar así para mi. - Le respondió triste.  
- Y no lo pienso. En Kiri seguiste acostándote conmigo. Y empezaste a ser mi novia allí también.  
- Pero eso es porque me gustas. - Le respondió sonriendo mientras le daba un pequeño golpecito en el vientre.  
- Lo se. Solo que así te gusto un pelín mas. ¿Qué tiene de malo?  
- No lo se... esta mal. - Respondió mirando al suelo.  
- Claro que no.

Naruto cogió las manos de Sakura y la obligó a abrazarle. Sakura apretó con fuerza a Naruto contra ella. Después apoyó su cabeza contra el pecho del rubio y se quedó unos segundos disfrutando del abrazo.

La pelirrosa se alejó de Naruto y le dio un pequeño empujón para que se dejase caer sobre la cama, después se fue a colocar encima de el. Naruto estaba sentado en su cama y Sakura había colocado una rodilla al lado de su novio y estaba apoyándose en sus hombros con las manos.

- Es tu cumpleaños, deberías ponerte bocarriba y dejarme hacer mi. - Le dijo Naruto frunciendo el ceño.  
- Es mi cumpleaños... así que tienes que dejar que haga lo que quiera. - Le respondió sonriendo.  
- Visto así... - Contestó Naruto divertido.

Sakura terminó de tumbarlo encima de la cama y se puso encima de él colocando una rodilla a cada lado de su cuerpo. Después sonrojada, y sin decir nada mas, se dedicó a besar cada centímetro del cuerpo de Naruto. Le apetecía disfrutar de su segundo regalo de la noche.

Naruto no parecía precisamente molesto por aquello en realidad. Pero hubo un instante en el que el pobre no pudo aguantar mas y tuvo que rodar para hacer que Sakura se quedase bocarriba, la pelirrosa le sonrió mientras le miraba a los ojos.

La despojó rápidamente de su blusa mientras le besaba por el cuello haciendo que se le erizase la piel de casi todo el cuerpo.

- Naruto... - Susurró excitada la pelirrosa.

Después comenzó a besar todo el cuerpo de Sakura mientras bajaba poco a poco, cuando estuvo besando el ombligo de su novia aprovechó la cercanía para quitarle el pantalón y la ropa interior, dejando a Sakura totalmente desnuda, como mas le gustaba verla.

Bajó un poco mas para poder besar también la zona mas intima de Sakura, besar y también utilizar un poco su lengua.

A Naruto le habría gustado poder jugar un rato mas con Sakura, pero ya había llegado a su limita y se sintió físicamente obligado a quitarse los pantalones, mientras se desvestía del todo su novia cogió uno de los preservativos de la mesita de noche, parecía que ella también quería llegar al final.

En cuanto se lo dio, Naruto se lo puso rápidamente y se tumbó encima de Naruto, situándose entre sus piernas mientras la sujetaba con demasiado deseo con una mano en su cintura y la otra en las caderas.

Naruto se unió del todo con su chica y tras recuperar el sentido la besó, y sin dejar de besarla comenzó a moverse en un placentero ritmo que les estaba dejando sin aliento. Tuvo que dejar de besarla para soltar un gemido que hizo que Sakura sintiese un escalofrió y se sujetase a la espalda del rubio como si fuese a caerse al vacío a pesar de estar tumbada en la cama.

A lo pocos minutos terminaron juntos, Sakura unos segundos antes que Naruto. Ella se abrazó a el con fuerza, él se dejó caer sobre ella durante unos pocos segundos para poder abrazarla y darle un beso en la frente.

- Feliz cumpleaños. - Le dijo Naruto. Sakura rió.  
- Gracias. - Contestó suspirando.

Se separó de ella, estaba realmente agotado ahora así que decidió deshacerse del preservativo y tumbarse corriendo junto a ella. Sakura le brindó una sonrisa y volvió a abrazarse a el. Naruto los tapó con una manta y se quedaron allí en la cama desnudos donde no tardaron casi nada en dormirse abrazados.

Definitivamente había sido una noche perfecta.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

_Y con la tontería os he enseñado a hacer una Ensalada Cesar y un delicioso Smothie de fresas. Si alguno se anima a hacerlo que me cuente que tal le ha quedado xD_

_Al principio no pensaba poner el lemon final pero terminé por animarme, espero que os haya gustado. Esperemos que Sakura haya pasado un buen cumpleaños._


	33. El Cumpleaños de Sakura

_Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**CAPÍTULO 32 - El Cumpleaños de Sakura**

La pelirrosa estaba sentada en el sofá del comedor de Naruto, a su lado estaba Yumi que estaba viendo una serie de dibujos animados que estaban dando por la tele. Sakura estaba vestida con una camiseta bastante ancha de Naruto y su ropa interior, estaba sentada sobre sus piernas para no poner los pies en el suelo.

Sakura estaba distraída encendiendo su nuevo mini-ordenador portátil, quería aprovechar este pequeño momento para dejarlo configurado, ya en casa instalaría los diferentes programas que fuese a necesitar, Yumi le había dado la clave del wifi para que pudiese conectarse, ahora le estaba poniendo nombre a su usuario y la contraseña también.

- Sakura. - Le llamó Yumi.  
- Dime. - Contestó ella sin apartar la vista de la pantalla de su ordenador, estaba cambiando el fondo de pantalla.  
- ¿Duele mucho la primera vez? - Preguntó tímidamente, Sakura no la miró pero seguramente estaba sonrojada.

La pelirrosa suspiró por la pregunta, después cerró la pantalla de su ordenador y lo dejó apoyada sobre sus piernas. Miró a Yumi que definitivamente la estaba observando avergonzada.

- Es una pregunta difícil de responder. - Le dijo Sakura mirándola, le daba algo de reparo hablar de aquello con Yumi. Pero le prometió a Naruto que le hablaría de aquellas cosas, además que la pobre chica no tenia ni hermana mayor ni madre con la que hablar.  
- ¿Por qué? - Preguntó con curiosidad.  
- Bueno, cada caso es diferente. Depende de dos factores en concreto. El primero, y mas obvio, es el tamaño de las cosas. Pero con eso no puedes hacer nada, así que es una tontería preocuparse. - Contestó Sakura mirando a su cuñada.  
- ¿Y el segundo?  
- Pues seria si lo hacéis de forma delicada y poco a poco o bruscamente y sin cuidado. Y eso si se puede controlar. ¿Has escuchado alguna vez que los preliminares son importantes? Pues es una verdad como un templo, y mas la primera vez.  
- ¿A ti te dolió? - Preguntó de nuevo Yumi.  
- Al principio un poco... pero se pasó enseguida... y después lo pasé muy bien. - Añadió sonrojada. - Si te soy sincera... yo no hice mucho la primera vez. Me dejé llevar totalmente... pero tu hermano fue muy... delicado. - Sakura sonrió tiernamente al decir aquello. - No digo que tengas que hacer eso. Solo quiero recalcar que es importante hacer las cosas con cuidado.  
- Creo que voy entendiendo. - Contestó Yumi algo avergonzada todavía. - ¿Podrías no decirle nada a mi hermano? Por favor.  
- Claro, no te preocupes. Sera nuestro secreto. - Le contestó sonriendo.

A los pocos segundos apareció Naruto por el comedor indicándoles que el desayuno ya estaba lista. Las dos chicas se fueron entusiasmadas a ver que había preparado Naruto.

- ¡Tortitas! - Gritó contenta Yumi.  
- Por dios... dije ayer que no iba a desayunar. - Dijo Sakura mientras se sentaba en la mesa. - Al final tendré que salir a correr contigo por las mañanas. - Añadió mientras comenzaba a comer.

En la mesa también había un bote de nata y chocolate fundido que Naruto había preparado. El desayuno fue una verdadera delicia. Sakura pensó que con un novio así nunca aprendería a cocinar, le dejaría a él hacerlo siempre.

Durante el desayuno a Sakura le llegó un mensaje al móvil, era de Karin felicitándole por su dieciocho cumpleaños. Ella le respondió agradeciéndoselo.

Cuando terminaron el desayuno adecentaron rápidamente la cocina entre los tres. Naruto se ofreció a hacerlo él solo, pero ellas no le dejaron.

Cuando llegaron las doce Yumi se despidió de la pareja ya que había quedado para ir al cine con Konohamaru. Sakura no pudo evitar preguntarse si aquella tarde ocurriría algo mas entre la parejita adolescente.

Naruto y Sakura se quedaron un rato tumbados en el sofá terminando de preparar el ordenador nuevo. El rubio estaba tumbado detrás de ella abrazándola por detrás. El móvil de Sakura volvió a sonar.

- Vaya... mi madre quiere que vengas a comer a casa. - Dijo extrañada Sakura leyendo la pantalla.  
- ¿Y eso? - Preguntó el rubio dándole un beso en la espalda.  
- Supongo que por ser mi cumpleaños. ¿Qué le digo? No quiero obligarte a nada.  
- Claro que iré. ¿Cómo no voy a ir? Además así de paso conozco a tu padre. - Contestó Naruto abrazándola con mas fuerza.  
- Si... eso es lo que mas me preocupa. - Respondió divertida mientras le contestaba a su madre.

Decidieron ir a darse una ducha, eran las doce y media y debían prepararse para la comida. Se ducharon juntos, fue bastante divertido. La verdad es que Sakura se lo estaba pasando muy bien entre la noche anterior y esta mañana. Le había encantado quedarse a dormir en casa de su novio.

- ¿Me enjabonas? - Preguntó Sakura divertida dándole la espalda a Naruto.  
- Vamos justos de tiempo. ¿Eh? - Preguntó Naruto cogiendo el gel de baño.  
- Eres un pervertido. Yo solo te he pedido que me enjabones la espalda. - Respondió Sakura rápidamente.  
- Ah... entonces te había entendido mal si. - Contestó Naruto haciéndola reír.

Naruto ayudó a Sakura a enjabonarse, también aprovechó para meterle mano, pero solo un poco ya que iban justos de tiempo.

- ¿Y mi ropa? - Preguntó Sakura cuando se estaba secando.  
- Ah... creo que la dejé encima de mi cama esta mañana. - Contestó Naruto saliendo de la ducha.  
- Con el frio que hace. - Se quejó Sakura cómicamente.  
- Esta bien. - Suspiró Naruto. - Iré yo... pero no te acostumbres. Solo porque es tu cumpleaños.  
- Si en el fondo te encanta cuidarme. - Le respondió Sakura sonriendo.  
- Si, pero no me gusta que lo sepas. Seguro que te aprovechas. - Le contestó frunciendo el ceño.  
- Claro que no, nunca haría eso.

El rubio salió del cuarto de baño para ir a buscar la ropa de Sakura. Y de paso la suya propia. Ella lo espero sentada en el borde de la bañera. Cuando volvió terminaron de vestirse juntos. Después fueron hacia la salida de la casa, estaba ya listos para partir.

- ¿Llevas tu regalo? - Preguntó Naruto mirándola.  
- ¡Claro! Lo he cogido todo. No me lo iba a dejar. - Respondió sonriendo.  
- Perfecto, que si te lo dejas me lo quedo yo.  
- ¡De eso nada!

Naruto fue a abrir la puerta, pero Sakura le detuvo cogiéndolo de la mano.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - Preguntó extrañado.  
- Solo quería... darte las gracias... me lo he pasado muy bien. De verdad... lo he pasado genial contigo esta noche y esta mañana.  
- Yo también lo he pasado muy bien. La verdad es que me encanta estar contigo. - Le respondió Naruto sonriendo.  
- A mi también... habrá que repetir de vez en cuando. - Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa.  
- Claro, puedes quedarte a dormir siempre que quieras.

Antes de salir de casa decidieron darse un pequeño beso. Hoy justo se cumplía una semana desde que comenzaron a salir y todo estaba saliendo de maravilla. Salieron juntos de casa rumbo hacia el piso de los Haruno, la pelirrosa estaba algo nerviosa por el encuentro entre su novio y sus padres.

De casa de Naruto a casa de Sakura había una media hora de caminata. Pero fueron charlando y se pasó bastante rápido. Cuando subieron al ascensor Sakura empezaba a ponerse cada vez mas nerviosa.

- Seguro que mi casa te parecerá enana al lado de la tuya. - Dijo Sakura algo nerviosa.  
- Que tontería. ¿Crees que me fijaré en algo así? - Preguntó Naruto haciéndose el ofendido.  
- Hombre... vives en un barrio pijo. - Contestó Sakura divertida.  
- Si... y las facturas me las paga un pervertido escritor sin éxito. Y en el instituto la directora me dio una beca como favor personal por ser amiga de la familia.  
- Vaya... y yo que pensaba que había dado un braguetazo.  
- ¿Me vas a dejar? - Bromeó Naruto sonriendo.  
- Bueno... solo si encuentro alguien con una casa mas grande. - Respondió Sakura continuando la broma.

Cuando llegaron al piso de Sakura fueron hacia la puerta, ella la abrió con sus llaves, la casa estaba en completo silencio a pesar de que en teoría estarían sus padres y su hermano. A Sakura se le hizo algo extraño.

Caminaron hacia el salón, que aun mas extrañamente estaba a oscuras. Sakura encendió la luz, Naruto se habia quedado detrás de ella con la mano apoyada entre sus hombros.

- ¡Sorpresa! - Gritaron una gran cantidad de personas en el instante en el que Sakura encendió la luz.

Sakura se murió de vergüenza, pero en realidad le resultó bastante divertido. A parte de su familia t ambien estaban Ino, Sai, Neji y Tenten que habían sido invitados a la fiesta. Sakura se fijo en la mesa del salon y parecía que su madre se había pasado bastantes horas cocinando.

Todos se acercaron a saludar a Sakura, se le hizo algo extraño estar con tanta gente. Su ultimo cumpleaños lo paso con sus padres al mediodia y con Ino y Sai por la noche. Que hubiese tanta gente junta allí se le hacia extraño, pero en el buen sentido.

Mebuki se acercó a Naruto y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Has hecho bien tu parte. - Le dijo sonriendo.  
- ¿Tu también lo sabias? - Preguntó Sakura fingiendo molestia.  
- Claro. ¿Qué esperabas? Tu madre me pidió que te distrajese toda la mañana.  
- ¡Su cara de sorpresa ha sido inigualable! - Dijo Ino sujetándola por los hombros.

Sai e Ino acapararon un poco a Sakura preguntándole algunas cosas sobre su velada de cumpleaños con Naruto, al parecer ellos también sabían que su novio le había preparado algo sorpresa para la noche.

Cuando Sakura se giró pudo ver a Naruto hablando con su padre. Al principio se preocupó un poco pero después vio que Kizashi estaba riendo un poco, Naruto sonreía. No sabia de que estaban hablando pero por lo menos sabia que se estaban llevando bien, decidió dejarles un poco a solas para que se conociesen.

Todos se sentaron rodeando la mesa de los Haruno, era la tipica mesa que se puede alargar mediante un simple mecanismo. Sentaron a Sakura en el centro de uno de los dos lados. Naruto se puso a su derecha e Ino a la izquierda.

Sai estaba al otro lado de Naruto. Neji y Tenten se sentaron al otro lado junto a Kizashi, Mebuki y Satoshi. Comenzaron a comer en familia, a Sakura se le hacia algo extraño. Le ponía un poco nervioso que estuviesen allí todos por ella.

Pero tampoco le molestaba, le gustaba sentir que tenia a tantas personas a su lado. Cuatro buenos amigos, sus padres, su hermano y su novio. Realmente no necesitaba a nadie mas. Aunque pensó un par de veces en Karin, le habría gustado que hubiese podido estar allí también.

- ¿Qué tal lo pasasteis a noche? - Preguntó Mebuki mientras comían.

Sakura se puso un poco nerviosa y avergonzada. Miró un segundo a Naruto y vio que estaba mas o menos igual.

- Lo pasamos muy bien. - Respondió Sakura algo roja. - Cenamos juntos Naruto, su hermana y yo.  
- ¿Tus padres no estaban? - Preguntó Mebuki extrañada mirando a su nuero.

Toda la vergüenza se pasó de repente, Sakura se puso muy seria y preocupada. Miró a Naruto que se había quedado ensombrecido. Quiso decir algo, pero no sabia que decir en realidad. Sakura se sintió muy frustrada.

- Mis padres... - Dijo Naruto, hizo una pequeña pausa. - Ellos están...

Naruto no pudo terminar lo que estaba a punto de decir. Sakura pensó que estaba buscando una forma de decirlo que no le provocase dolor al mencionarlo. Naruto apartó la vista de todos y miró hacia su plato.

- Soy huérfano. - Terminó Naruto de decir mientras miraba la comida del plato.

Se hizo un pequeño e incomodo silenció que duró cerca de quince segundos. En realidad aquello lo sabían todos los presentes menos los padres de Sakura.

- Yo... lo siento. No lo sabia... - Mebuki sonaba realmente angustiada. Kizashi se había quedado también muy impactado.  
- No importa. - Naruto forzó una sonrisa bastante creíble, pero Sakura sabia que estaba fingiendo. - No ha pasado nada, simplemente no hablemos de ello. No hoy al menos. - Añadió al final mirando a Sakura, la chica del cumpleaños. La pelirrosa cogió fuerte la mano de Naruto para indicarle que estaba allí con él apoyándole.

Tras cuatro pequeños segundos de silencio Ino logró salvar la situación haciendo una broma sobre Sakura. Por un día no iba a molestar con ella por aquello. Cuando terminaron de comer, sus padres fueron hacia la cocina.

En un minuto volvieron portando una tarta de cumpleaños, era la segunda que veía en menos de 24 horas. Esta en lugar de dos velas con los números llevaba 18 velas individuales. Todos cantaron a coro el cumpleaños feliz para Sakura.

Cuando la pelirrosa sopló las velas repartieron la tarta entre todos. A pesar de ser bastantes personas se quedaron bastante satisfechos con el postre.

- ¡Vamos a darle los regalos! - Dijo Ino emocionada cuando la última persona terminó su trozo de tarta.  
- No hacían falta regalos. - Contestó Sakura ágilmente viendo la felicidad de Ino.  
- ¿Cómo no va a haber regalos? Si es tu cumpleaños. - Respondió aun mas rápidamente su padre.  
- Este es mío y de Karin. - Dijo contenta Ino mientras le daba un regalo envuelto.

Sakura lo cogió y comenzó a abrirlo. A ella no le gustaba destrozar el envoltorio así que primero retiraba la cinta adhesiva. Le habían regalado una sudadera muy chula de color negro con el logo del grupo de música favorito de Sakura.

- ¿Te gusta? - Preguntó Ino expectante.  
- Me encanta. Muchas gracias... luego le escribiré a Karin para agradecérselo también.  
- Aquí esta el mío. - Le dijo Sai sonriendo, el suyo era mas pequeño.

Su mejor amigo le había regalado un colgante. Neji y Tenten le habían comprado un libro a Sakura, se trataba de la ultima edición de su libro favorito que por desgracia había perdido hace tiempo.

- Y el nuestro. - Añadieron al final Kizashi y Mebuki.

Sakura abrió el último regalo, sus padres le habían regalado una tablet Samsung. La pelirrosa se lo agradeció dándole dos besos a cada uno, estaba realmente contenta con todos sus regalos.

- ¿Naruto que te ha regalado? No nos lo quiso decir. - Preguntó Ino contenta.  
- Un ordenador portátil... para la universidad y eso. - Respondió muy feliz, realmente todos sus regalos habían sido increíbles.  
- Jo... entre los padres y el novio nos dejan mal al resto. - Se quejó Ino cruzando los brazos.  
- ¡Eso no es verdad! Me encantan todos. De verdad. - Le dijo Sakura sonriendo.

La tarde fue realmente genial, Sakura dejó la tablet cargando mientras le enseñaba su ordenador a sus amigos. Aprovechó también ese pequeño descanso para escribir a Karin para darle las gracias.

- Oye... siento lo de antes. - Dijo Sakura en un pequeño momento en le que se quedaron a solas Naruto y ella.  
- No te preocupes... no ha sido nada. - Naruto parecía estar observando todos los detalles de su habitación con bastante curiosidad.  
- ¿Te gusta mi cuarto? - Preguntó la pelirrosa.  
- La verdad es que si. Esta todo genial. - Contestó mirando cada rincón.  
- Deberías venir mas a menudo... siempre voy yo a tu casa.  
- Pero si nunca me has invitado. - Se defendió Naruto. - Cuando tu quieras, tus padres me han caído bien.  
- ¡Eh parejita! Os habéis dejado la puerta abierta. - Dijo Ino entrando al cuarto.  
- ¡No íbamos a hacer nada! - Respondió sonrojada.

Sakura estaba sonrojada sentada en su cama, Naruto estaba de pie mirando divertido a la rubia.

- ¿Os venís a un cuarto para no hacer nada? - Preguntó extrañada, solo les estaba tomando el pelo.  
- Solo queríamos huir de ti. - Le dijo Naruto haciendo reír a Sakura.  
- ¡Increíble! Naruto empieza a hacer bromas con nosotros. - Dijo Ino divertida.

Sakura se fijó en que su novio se había sonrojado bastante por aquel comentario. A ella le hizo bastante gracia verlo así.

- Somos amigos ¿No? - Preguntó Naruto mirando para otro lado.  
- Bueno... técnicamente somos familia. - Respondió Ino pensando.  
- No creo que la novia de la prima se considere familia. - Le dijo Sakura mirándola.  
- ¡Pues claro que si! ¿Verdad Naruto? - Preguntó Ino mirándole.  
- Bueno no se, no estoy seguro. Habría que mirarlo. - Respondió rascándose la nuca.  
- Naruto... que difícil eres cuando quieres. - Dijo Ino.  
- Eso es verdad. - Respondió rápidamente Sakura.  
- ¡Eh! - Se quejó Naruto rápidamente.

La tarde fue terminando poco a poco. El primero en irse fue Sai, aunque diez minutos después se fue Ino también. Neji y Tenten se fueron juntos. Mebuki y Kizashi lograron convencer a Naruto para que se quedase a cenar.

Sakura siempre tuvo un poco de miedo de que su padre y Naruto no terminasen de llevarse del todo bien. Pero Kizashi realmente había cumplido al decir que seria mas comprensivo. A los pocos minutos de terminar la cena Naruto tuvo que marcharse, despues de todo Yumi estaria sola en casa y ya llevaba todo el dia fuera.

La pelirrosa le acompañó hasta el ascensor.

- Parece que le he caído bien a tus padres. - Dijo sonriendo el rubio.  
- Eso parece. - Respondió Sakura poniendo su mano en la mejilla de Naruto. - Aunque es normal... eres un cielo.  
- Gracias. - Respondió Naruto sonrojado. - Tus padres también me han caido bien.  
- Me alegro. Gracias por todo.  
- ¿Por qué me das las gracias? Si no he hecho nada especial.  
- Me habéis dado entre todos el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida. Así que tendrás que aguantarte porque te daré las gracias si o si.  
- Esta bien... entonces te diré que de nada. - Respondió sonriendo.  
- Me da pereza al pensar en todo lo que tengo que hacer ahora. - Resopló Sakura.  
- ¿Qué tienes que hacer? - Preguntó Naruto con curiosidad.  
- Pues tengo muchos deberes acumulados. Tenia pensado hacerlos el sábado... pero alguien me secuestro y no me han dejado libre hasta ahora.  
- Lo siento. - Dijo Naruto algo triste.  
- Ni se te ocurra pedir perdón. No lo cambiaria por nada. - Respondió Sakura rápidamente.  
- Entonces no te entretendré mas. Me voy a casa. - Le dijo Naruto.

Sakura se acercó un poco a su novio y se puso de puntillas para darle un beso. Naruto la abrazó por la espalda mientras era besado por su novia.

- Hasta mañana. - Dijo Naruto al separarse sonriendo.  
- Nos vemos mañana. Duerme bien. - Se despidió Sakura sonriendo también.

Cuando Naruto se marchó ella volvió hacia casa. Tenia bastante trabajo que hacer así que no iba a perder mas tiempo. Aunque sus padres la detuvieron un segundo.

- Cariño, nos podrías haber dicho lo de los padres de Naruto. - Mebuki aun seguía sintiéndose mal por aquello.  
- Supongo que si... no pensé que podría pasar esto.  
- Me sabe mal por Naruto... no quería meter la pata.  
- No te preocupes... no esta enfadado, de verdad. - Sakura quería que su madre dejase de sentirse mal.  
- ¿Qué ocurrió? - Preguntó Kizashi con un poco de curiosidad.  
- Bueno... tuvieron un accidente de coche... Naruto tenia trece años cuando ocurrió. - Respondió Sakura, no quería dar mas detalles de los estrictamente necesarios.  
- Vaya... pobre chico. - Contestó Kizashi triste. - Puedes invitarle a casa cuando quieras ¿Eh? A comer o a cenar. O a dormir si os apetece un día.  
- Nunca pensé que dirías algo así. - Contestó Sakura algo avergonzada por aquello último.  
- Ni yo. - Añadió Mebuki.  
- Siempre he querido protegerte de los malos chicos que solo quieren aprovecharse de las chicas... pero se que no es el caso. - Respondió muy serio.  
- "Menos mal que no conoció a Naruto hace unos meses..." - Pensó Sakura riendo por dentro. - Muchas gracias papa... lo tendré en cuenta. - Respondió al final sonriendo.

La pelirrosa se fue hacia su cuarto donde tenia una pila de libretas, libros y papeles esperándole en el escritorio. No era el broche final perfecto para su cumpleaños, pero todo había sido tan ideal y que no iba a estropeárselo en absoluto.

Sakura dio un ultimo vistazo a su cama antes de sentarse en la silla de escritorio. Allí tenia colocados todos los regalos que le habían hecho las personas que mas la querían. Sin duda había sido un gran día.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

_Quería daros las gracias a todos por leer, seguir y/o comentar mi historia ^^ Yo cuando escribo lo algo inicialmente por mi. Porque tengo una idea en mi cabeza que necesito sacar de allí. Pero en el momento en el que ademas notas que a otras personas también le gusta es realmente increíble. Da igual si son 10 o 1000 es una sensación muy agradable. _

_Quería también que la historia terminará cuando acabe el curso (De ahí el titulo xD) así que se podría decir que por ahora han pasado casi dos tercios de la historia. También decir que ya tengo otra idea en la cabeza para mi próxima historia (Aunque no será NaruSaku, ya dije que no tendría una continuidad definida en cuanto a parejas, aunque ya he dicho varias veces que el NaruSaku es mi pareja favorita... de momento anticiparé que se trata de una pareja crack, así que nada de NS o NH)_

_Y si de momento todo esta saliendo muy bien, casi demasiado xD Pero no importa, habrá muchos giros en la historia ya que aun quedan decenas de ideas, situaciones y temas que tratar en esta historia xD Aunque ahora me estoy permitiendo el lujo de edulcorar mucho los capítulos ya que tardé 30 capítulos en "arrejuntar" a Naruto y a Sakura xD_


	34. Buenos amigos

_Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**CAPÍTULO 33 – Buenos amigos**

Era viernes, había pasado ya una semana entera desde el excelente cumpleaños de Sakura. Eran las dos últimas horas de clase antes del fin de semana. Así que los alumnos del curso de Naruto y compañía estaban en el patio principal del instituto junto al profesor Gai a punto de comenzar la clase de Educación Física.

- Como está a punto de terminar el trimestre y ya hemos dado todo el temario hoy haremos una clase más relajada. – Dijo Gai mientras meditaba que podrían hacer hoy.

Tras meditarlo durante unos segundos decidió que hoy volverían a dedicar las dos horas a hacer una pequeña liga de baloncesto. Era el deporte que dejaba que jugasen todos durante el mayor tiempo posible

Que fuese un día relajado no implicaba que como buen profesor de Educación Física buscaba que sus alumnos volviesen derrotados y agotados a casa.

Al igual que la última vez, Naruto se juntó con Sakura, Sai, Ino y Tenten. Pero a diferencia de la última vez no fue por obligación.

- ¿Esta vez me pasareis el balón? – Preguntó Naruto cuando se juntaron.  
- Que rencoroso eres… - Respondió Sakura divertida.

Aunque esta vez sí que jugaron en equipo. Y en realidad no perdieron un solo partido. Sai jugaba bastante bien, Sakura tiraba bastante bien e Ino era muy rápida. Tenten no jugaba muy bien pero como jugaba al vóley en un equipo fuera del instituto era bastante ágil y rápida. Naruto no sabía jugar prácticamente pero superaba con creces a nivel físico a todos los demás estudiantes así que nadie podía detenerle.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos cuando Ino logró robar el balón y se la pasó a Naruto que se había quedado solo corriendo hacia la canasta contraria. Saltó con todas sus fuerzas y machacó con bastante violencia para después quedarse colgado del aro con las dos manos.

Nadie se esperaba que uno de sus compañeros pudiese hacer eso. Gai les felicitó por el trabajo en equipo pero tuvo que sentarlos porque sus compañeros se estaban cansando de perder siempre.

Cuando terminaron las dos últimas horas todos se fueron a las duchas. Había cerca de doce duchas en el vestuario masculino, estaban todas en horizontal en una de las paredes. Naruto se fijó por primera en que durante el momento de la ducha todos los compañeros se quedaban ligeramente alejados de Sai. Por un segundo le dio un poco de pena.

Naruto se quitó la ropa, cogió la toalla y el gel y se puso en la ducha que había al lado de Sai. Y comenzó a ducharse sin decir nada, como si fuese algo normal simplemente.

- ¿Tú no te alejas? – Preguntó Sai sin mirarle.  
- ¿Por qué debería? – Preguntó Naruto ladeando la cabeza para mirarle.  
- No se… creo que nuestros compañeros piensan que los voy a violar o algo…  
- Bueno… quiero pensar que respetaras al novio de una de tus amigas. – Contestó Naruto riendo.

Sai no pudo evitar reír un poco también, le había hecho gracia el comentario de Naruto a la vez que había ayudado a relajar la situación.

- No te ofendas pero no eres mi tipo. – Respondió riendo todavía.  
- ¿Por? ¿Qué tengo de malo? – Preguntó Naruto fingiendo depresión.  
- No me van los musculitos… supongo que a Sakura sí.  
- Le encantan. – Bromeó Naruto haciendo reír al moreno.  
- Bien por ella entonces.

Naruto terminó de ducharse y tras vestirse salió al exterior del edificio, en la zona del patio frontal que daba a la calle. Se fijó en que había sido el primero del grupo en terminar.

- ¡Naruto! – Le llamaron por detrás, se giró para ver quién era.

Se trataba de uno de sus antiguos amigos, en realidad estaban los tres juntos. Naruto llevaba tanto tiempo sin hablar con ellos que se le hacía extraño que ahora le dirigiesen la palabra. Tampoco es que les echase de menos precisamente.

- ¿Queréis algo? – Preguntó tratando de no alargar mucho las cosas.  
- Nos falta uno para el trabajo de Historia que nos mandaron para el lunes. ¿Por qué no lo haces con nosotros? – Preguntó el mismo de antes.  
- No puedo lo siento, lo haré con Sakura, Ino y Sai. – Respondió aún más rápido que antes.  
- ¿Todavía estas con eso? ¿Cuánto tiempo más seguirás jugando con los mariquitas de clase? – Preguntó de forma despectiva y burlesca.  
- No vuelvas a decir eso. – Le advirtió Naruto muy molesto.  
- ¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta? ¿Es que te mola que el paliducho de Sai te dé por detrás?

Naruto cogió el brazo de aquel chico y se lo retorció por detrás de la espalda. Los otros dos se alejaron algo asustados. Él nunca les había contado nada sobre sus conocimientos de artes marciales pero seguramente le habían visto por la televisión o en internet participando en el Kumite.

Le soltó rápidamente sin llegar a hacerle nada grave, pero se alejó rápidamente de Naruto sujetándose el hombro.

- No te lo he roto porque no he querido. Pero te dolerá durante un par de días. No volváis a hablarme nunca más… y no volváis a insultarles.  
- Eres un idiota Naruto. – Contestó mientras se sujetaba el brazo, aunque estaban alejándose poco a poco. – Antes molabas… ahora eres un pringado.  
- Esa es tu opinión.

Naruto se giró ignorándolos, se marcharon rápidamente ya que en el fondo parecían algo asustados con él. Quizás no esperaban que se pusiese en su contra. La verdad es que Naruto ahora se había dado cuenta de que realmente había cambiado mucho en poco tiempo.

Se sintió un poco mal al recordar que hace unos meses siempre iba con ellos. Definitivamente le gustaban más sus actuales compañías. No se metían con nadie, no avasallaban a nadie. Simplemente se lo pasaban bien juntos, como debía ser.

Sai llegó al poco tiempo y por fortuna se había perdido la conversación entre Naruto y aquellos energúmenos. Sakura e Ino no tardaron mucho más en llegar. Tenten se fue directamente para casa porque ella no tenía que hacer aquel trabajo, ella tenía otra asignatura.

- ¿Entonces quedamos en mi casa? – Preguntó Naruto mirándoles. Después de toda su casa estaba vacía y era bastante grande.  
- Si, ¿Pero a qué hora? – Preguntó Ino mirándole.  
- Yo hasta las cinco no podré. – Dijo Sai.  
- Pues entonces podemos quedar a las cinco. ¿Qué tardaremos? – Preguntó Naruto de nuevo.  
- No se… ¿Tres horas? No creo que mucho… - Respondió Sakura.  
- Pues a las cinco entonces. – Decidió definitivamente Ino.

Todos se despidieron hasta la tarde. Tenían que hacer un trabajo sobre la historia de Konoha durante el siglo XI. Era bastante tedioso pero por lo menos podían hacerlo por equipos para agilizar el proceso.

Naruto y Sakura se quedaron a solas unos segundos para poder despedirse como era debido.

- Aprovechare que hemos quedado tarde para echarme una buena siesta. – Dijo Naruto mientras se estiraba.  
- ¿También has madrugado mucho hoy? – Preguntó Sakura sonriendo.  
- Si, aunque ayer me fui a dormir pronto.  
- Este fin de semana podemos quedar algún día. ¿No? – Preguntó Sakura acercándose un poco.  
- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¡Pues claro! – Respondió Naruto rápidamente.

Se agachó un poco para besar a Sakura.

- Es posible que a partir de la semana que viene no podamos quedar. Empezaré mis jornadas de estudio intensivo. – Le dijo Sakura al separarse.  
- Claro… tranquila lo entiendo.  
- ¿No te molesta? – Preguntó la pelirrosa algo triste.  
- Me pondrá triste no poder quedar contigo durante la semana. Pero entiendo perfectamente el motivo. Lo primero es lo primero.  
- Gracias por entenderlo. – Le dijo Sakura contenta.  
- Quizás aprovecho para esforzarme yo también un poco… llevo el curso un poco mal. – Añadió Naruto mirándola.  
- Seguro que lo harás genial si te esfuerzas. – Le animó.  
- ¿Quedaremos cuando terminen los exámenes? – Preguntó Naruto.  
- Ya veremos. – Dijo Sakura haciéndose la dura y cruzándose de brazos.  
- Me encanta cuando te haces la dura. – Le contestó Naruto cogiéndole de uno de los brazos.  
- Tienes unos gustos un poco raros. – Bromeó ella.

Volvieron a dar un beso, aunque esta vez algo más largo. Tras despedirse se fueron cada uno en una dirección. Durante el trayecto de vuelta a casa dedicó unos minutos a analizar su vida. Las cosas habían cambiado bastante.

Hace unos meses no tenía a nadie a quien considerase especial. Su hermana todavía estaba en coma y sus únicos conocidos eran tres idiotas que estaban a tres pasos de meterse en alguna banda mafiosa

de la ciudad. Gastaba la mayoría de su tiempo libre en tratar de seducir a cualquier chica que le gustase y el resto del tiempo en alejar a los demás.

Ahora su hermana estaba en casa con él. Tenía buenos amigos y tenía una buena novia con la que disfrutaba cada minuto que compartían. A pesar de lo mal que lo había pasado ahora incluso le costaba pensar en aquello.

Cuando llegó a casa su hermana la estaba esperando. Ella había salido hoy una hora antes. Comieron juntos y después fue hacia su cuarto donde se echó una siesta desde las tres hasta las cuatro y media. Lo suficiente para poder aguantar sin problemas hasta la noche.

Naruto encendió su ordenador ya que lo iban a necesitar en breve para hacer el trabajo. Lo dejó encendiéndose y bajó al comedor. Poco a poco fueron llegando sus compañeros y a las 17:05 ya estaban todos en la casa de los Uzumaki.

- He traído también mi portátil nuevo. – Dijo Sakura sacándolo de su mochila.  
- ¿Te apetecía estrenarlo? – Preguntó Sai medio riendo.  
- Bueno… así podemos hacer dos cosas a la vez. – Se explicó ella.  
- Eso es buena idea. Tendría que haber traído yo también mi portátil. – Añadió Ino ligeramente deprimida por aquel despiste.  
- Pues vayamos a mi cuarto. Y empezamos a trabajar. – Propuso Naruto.

Fueron hacia la habitación de Naruto, en el segundo piso. La verdad es que era bastante grande y cabían todos perfectamente. El rubio tenía un ordenador bastante decente en un escritorio, frente a él estaba la típica silla con ruedas bastante cómoda pensada para pasar varias horas en ella.

- Las sillas… - Recordó Naruto perezoso. – Id empezando, voy a buscarlas.  
- Te ayudaré.

Sai fue detrás de él, en un instante bajaron de nuevo al comedor y cogieron tres sillas entre los dos. Naruto cogió dos y el moreno le siguió portando una. Cuando volvieron al cuarto Ino ya estaba en el ordenador de Naruto abriendo el navegador.

Sakura estaba sentada en la cama de Naruto encendiendo su portátil. Pusieron las sillas frente al ordenador haciendo un semicírculo y todos ocuparon sus puestos empezando el trabajo. Ino se quedó en la silla principal con bastante confianza. A Naruto no le molestaba en lo más mínimo.

La verdad es que era un trabajo bastante pesado, debían recopilar toda la información posible del periodo del siglo XI hasta el XIV. Además debían analizar esos sucesos a nivel económico y político. Y debían entregarlo el lunes.

Comenzaron a pasar las horas muy poco a poco. Estuvieron trabajando desde los dos ordenadores buscando información sin parar.

- ¡No hemos avanzado nada! – Se quejó Ino casi llorando.  
- ¡Si es que no hay casi nada de información! – Respondió Sakura frustrada.

Había mucha información sobre la historia del País del Fuego pero no de Konoha. Esto era porque por aquella época la capital del país era otra. Una ciudad que fue destruida durante una guerra.

- ¿Qué hora es? – Preguntó Sai.  
- Las ocho y media. – Respondió Ino mirando el ordenador.  
- Bueno. No pasa nada. – Dijo Naruto tratando de calmar los ánimos. - Tenemos todavía dos días para hacerlo. ¿No?  
- Yo mañana no puedo, lo siento. – Contestó Sai rápidamente.  
- El domingo tengo un cumpleaños. De mi abuela. – Añadió Ino.  
- Entonces hay que acabarlo hoy. – Dijo Sakura decidida. – No hay otra manera.  
- Pediré unas pizzas. – Dijo Naruto levantándose, quería ir a por el teléfono fijo.  
- Yo avisaré a mis padres. – Añadió Ino cogiendo el móvil.  
- Y yo. – Sakura hizo lo mismo.  
- Llamaré a mi tío. – Sai parecía cansado, pero lo mejor era dejar hecho el trabajo.

El rubio bajó a por el teléfono, era inalámbrico así que pudo volver a subir al cuarto rápidamente.

- Pediré tres familiares. ¿Sugerencias?  
- No es necesario. – Dijo Ino rápidamente.  
- Vamos a quedarnos aquí hasta tarde. Y no me apetece cocinar para cinco. – Contestó Naruto riendo.  
- Bueno, podemos pagar a medias. – Añadió Sakura.  
- Eso ya lo hablamos luego. Pero decidme que queréis. – Naruto comenzó a marcar.

Los chicos fueron expresando que sabores preferían en las pizzas. Naruto fue a preguntarle también a Yumi que estaba en su cuarto. Hizo el pedido y pronto tendrían la cena en casa.

- Estarán en media hora. – Les dijo Naruto volviendo al cuarto.  
- ¿Seguimos trabajando mientras? – Preguntó Ino.

Todos asintieron y continuaron con su labor. Sakura e Ino buscaban información con los ordenadores. Sai incluso había comenzado a hacer lo mismo con su móvil. Incluso Naruto había bajado al comedor a buscar en una enciclopedia de Historia que tenía en casa. De pequeño recordaba que sus padres le habían dicho más de una vez que en su época no había internet y debían hacer los trabajos con aquellos libros.

Pero no pudieron hacer mucho porque llegó la cena. Naruto pagó la cuenta y dejó el pedido en la mesa de la cocina. Después avisó a todos de que ya estaba listo. Hicieron una pausa para cenar.

Llevaron la comida al comedor y encendieron el televisor para desconectar un poco. Yumi fue a cenar con ellos también.

- ¿Tres familiares no será mucho para cinco personas? – Preguntó Sai sentándose en la silla.  
- No creo. – Respondió Naruto rápidamente.  
- Yo no creo que vaya a comer mucho. – Dijo Ino. – Por las noches no suelo tener mucha hambre.  
- No importa, no sobrará. Y si sobra… me lo desayunaré mañana. – Contestó Naruto haciendo reír a todos.  
- Eres un caso. No deberías comer mucho antes de dormir… no es bueno. – Añadió Sakura suspirando.  
- Necesito energía… buscar información que parece no existir es agotador. – Respondió haciendo que todos suspirasen, empezaba a ser realmente agotador.

La verdad es que la pausa les vino bien a todos, se lo pasaron muy bien cenando todos juntos. Naruto incluso había encargado helado para el postre. Así que entre la pizza y el helado todos terminaron bastante llenos, pero debían seguir trabajando.

A Naruto se le hacía muy extraño que hubiese tanto movimiento en su casa a aquellas horas. Quizás había vivido demasiado tiempo en un silencio casi perpetuo. Ahora todo aquello parecía completamente nuevo a la vez que le traía ligeros recuerdos de sus padres. Era confuso, triste y agradable a la vez.

Volvieron al cuarto y siguieron trabajando cada uno como pudo. El tiempo iba terminando y a este paso sacarían un cero de seguir así.

- ¡Un momento! – Gritó Naruto leyendo en el libro.  
- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Ino dándose la vuelta para verlo.  
- Ya sé porque no estamos encontrando nada de información. Según este libro Konoha no solo no era la capital del País sino que tenía otro nombre. La ciudad fue renombrada en el siglo XV cuando la convirtieron en la capital.

El descubrimiento de Naruto dio un giro al trabajo. Cuando introdujeron en los buscadores el nombre antiguo de Konoha la información empezó a llover por si sola. Los dedos de Ino comenzaron a moverse a gran velocidad tecleando cada palabra en el documento de texto que tenía abierto.

Sakura le ayudaba dictándole la información que leía desde su portátil. Sai y Naruto las habían rodeado para observar todo el proceso y ayudarle con la composición del texto. Aunque había avanzado mucho todavía quedaba bastante trabajo por delante.

Tenían que recopilar y resumir toda la información y después concluirlo todo con un análisis personal de los sucesos más importantes. Pero ahora ya estaba todo encarrilado y era cuestión de tiempo.

- ¡Y se acabó! – Gritó Ino dándole a guardar por última vez.  
- Somos… libres… - Susurró Sakura emocionada.  
- Tengo sueño. – Se quejó Sai.  
- Y hambre… - Añadió Naruto al final. - ¿Qué hora es? – Preguntó después.  
- La dos… y media… - Contestó Ino deprimida al mirar la hora, habían tardado más de nueve horas en terminar el trabajo.  
- Por dios… vivo a cuarenta minutos de aquí. – Se quejó Sai suspirando.  
- Quedaos a dormir. – Les ofreció Naruto rápidamente.  
- ¿Seguro? Ósea… a mí me harías un favor. – Le dijo Ino rápidamente.  
- Claro, quedaos a dormir y mañana ya volvéis a casa por la mañana. – Contestó el rubio.

Esto no era como en otras situaciones, Naruto no debía pedirle permiso a nadie para aquello. Quizás era lo que descolocaba a los demás. Que normalmente tenían que convencer a sus padres para lograr que sus amigos se quedasen a dormir.

- Vosotros dos podéis dormir en la habitación de invitados. – Dijo mirando a Sai e Ino. – Tú ya has dormido un par de veces allí. – Añadió después señalando a la rubia.  
- Pues los demás no lo sé. Pero yo me quedaré. – Contestó Ino, no le apetecía ir a casa con lo tarde que era.  
- Supongo que yo también… mis tíos me matan si los despierto ahora. Madrugan mucho… - Sai también decidía quedarse.

Sakura también se quedaría, ella dormiría con Naruto en su cuarto.

- Voy a por unas almohadas y unas mantas para vosotros. – Dijo Naruto mirando de nuevo a Sai y a Ino.

Caminó por los pasillos tratando de no hacer demasiado ruido por lo tarde que era. Ino y Sai le siguieron rumbo hacia su habitación. Aunque la rubia ya sabía el camino. Les dejó las almohadas y las mantas a los pies de la cama de matrimonio que había en la habitación de invitados.

- Bueno, he supuesto que no os dará corte dormir juntos. – Dijo Naruto tras dejarlo todo en la cama.  
- Tranquilo. En absoluto. – Respondió Ino rápidamente.  
- Gracias por todo Naruto, te has portado muy bien hoy. – Le dijo Sai dejando a Naruto descolocado.

Incluso se sonrojó un poco por el cumplido.

- De nada. – Respondió dudando. – No iba a mandaros para casa con la hora que era.

No estuvieron hablando mucho más. Sai debía madrugar un poco ya que tenía planes para mañana con su familia y debería irse de casa de Naruto más o menos temprano. Volvió hacia su cuarto donde Sakura estaba en el cuarto de baño cepillándose los dientes.

- Espero que amorticemos el cepillo que te compre para la noche de tu cumpleaños. – Bromeó Naruto cogiendo el suyo propio.  
- Seguramente. – Respondió Sakura riendo un poco.

Cuando terminaron de asearse se tumbaron en la cama dispuestos a dormir. No lo tenían planeado pero casi sin darse cuenta terminaron acostándose, no pudieron resistirse después de un par de abrazos y besos.

Cuando terminaron se quedaron abrazados bajo las mantas. Todavía estaban recuperando el aliento.

- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? – Dijo Sakura apoyando su frente en el pecho de Naruto.  
- Por supuesto.  
- ¿Te gusta que Ino y Sai sean amigos tuyos? – Preguntó con curiosidad alzando la vista para mirar los azules ojos de su novio.

Naruto se quedó unos segundos en silencio. No era porque tuviese que pensar la respuesta. Simplemente no se esperaba esa pregunta ahora.

- Si… la verdad es que sí. – Respondió él.  
- ¿Sabes? En el colegio y en el instituto hubo veces en las que me sentí realmente sola. Nuestros compañeros eran… terribles. Fueron realmente… crueles con nosotros. Pero siempre pude contar con ellos dos. Pero gracias a ellos aprendí que no hace falta tener decenas de amigos… vale con dos que lo sean de verdad.  
- La verdad es que se os nota realmente unidos. A veces… me da un poco de envidia. – Declaró Naruto haciendo que Sakura se incorporase un poco para observarle mejor.  
- No digas tonterías. Tú ya formas parte totalmente de nuestro grupo. Pero eso ya lo sabes… se nota en la forma en la que nos tratas a todos.  
- Supongo que me gusta cuidar a las personas que me importan.  
- Eso está bien… pero no olvides que esto es algo reciproco. No tienes por qué hacerlo todo tu solo por los demás. Tener amigos no consiste solo en ayudarles cuando lo necesiten. También significa apoyarte en ellos cuando lo necesites tú… y dejarte ayudar. – Sakura volvió a abrazarse con Naruto mientras decía aquello.  
- No te preocupes. Ahora estoy bien. – Respondió Naruto rápidamente.  
- No se… esta noche ha habido momentos en los que te he notado un poco ausente. – Añadió ella sin mirarle.

Naruto se quedó en silencio un rato después de aquella afirmación. Pensó que Sakura realmente le conocía. Por un lado le gustaba. Por otro lado era algo que le fastidiaba un poco. Pero esa chica sabía leer los sentimientos de Naruto con solo mirarlo.

- No tienes por qué hablarme de ello si no quieres… - Dijo Sakura de nuevo.  
- He pasado cinco años solo en esta casa. – Respondió Naruto ignorando el comentario anterior de Sakura. – Solo había silencio y oscuridad. Los únicos sonidos los emitía yo… y si me quedaba callado el silencio era desesperante…  
- ¿Te pone triste recordarlo? – Preguntó la pelirrosa.  
- No, no es eso. Ahora me siento muy feliz… con mi hermana… con mis nuevos amigos y contigo. Cuando estoy con vosotros me siento realmente bien…  
- ¿Pero…?  
- Cuando veo tanta vida en casa… ruidos, gente, pisadas, gente hablando… no puedo evitar recordar mi infancia… no puedo evitar recordar a mis padres… y eso me pone triste.

Sakura no supo que responder. Aunque pareció ponerse algo nerviosa cuando escuchó sollozar débilmente a Naruto. Volvió a incorporarse para ponerse después encima de Naruto y mirarlo fijamente, este trató de apartar la vista para que no lo viese llorar.

- No te hagas el "hombre duro" conmigo. No funciona ya… sé que tienes sentimientos. – Dijo Sakura haciendo que Naruto riese un poco. Se sintió un poco ridículo al reír y llorar a la vez.  
- Supongo que pensaras que estoy diciendo tonterías.  
- No… no lo pienso. La verdad Naruto es que no entiendo en absoluto lo que dices o cómo te sientes. No lo entiendo porque soy incapaz de imaginarme como seria perder a mis padres o a mi hermano. Lo único que puedo hacer por ti es tratar de hacerte sentir mejor. – Al decir aquello último se tumbó sobre Naruto apoyando la cabeza en su pecho.  
- Es frustrante… es como si… cada que soy feliz mi pasado aparece para recordarme que no debo serlo. Cada vez que estoy bien contigo o con los demás… los recuerdos aparecen para recordarme lo infeliz que debo ser.

Naruto no pudo evitar volver a llorar de nuevo. Pero esta vez siguió el consejo de Sakura y se dejó ayudar. Se abrazó a ella con fuerza y se desahogó. Lloró como hacía años que lo había hecho. Ella lo abrazó con fuerza y no dijo nada, solo se quedó allí con él.

Tras unos cuantos minutos se volvió a hacer el silenció en la habitación. Sakura seguía tumbada sobre Naruto mientras se abrazaban.

- ¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó la pelirrosa.  
- Es curioso… pero ahora me encuentro mejor. – Respondió acariciando el pelo rosado de Sakura.

Sakura se separó de Naruto para volver a tumbarse a su lado, donde volvieron a abrazarse. Naruto estaba especialmente cariñoso aquella noche. Y Sakura no se había quejado en ningún momento de ello.

- Aunque no puedo imaginarme cómo te sientes… sé que el pasado puede ser muy triste. – Dijo Sakura apoyando su frente en el pecho de Naruto mientras él la sujetaba por la espalda. – Pero no debes olvidar que ahora hay mucha gente que te quiere… ya no estás solo. Esta casa no volverá a ser silenciosa y oscura.  
- La verdad es que adoro teneros como amigos. Me encanta tenerte a mi lado. – Naruto apretó un poco más a Sakura al decir aquello.  
- Entonces no dejes que el pasado lo estropeé. Sé que te da miedo volver a estar solo… sé que te pone triste recordar. Pero debes seguir adelante por ti y por la gente a la que le importas. Pero no te preocupes… no debes hacerlo solo. Apóyate en nosotros… como has hecho hoy conmigo.

Naruto no dijo nada pero asimiló cada palabra que Sakura había dicho. Realmente aquella conversación de veinte minutos le había ayudado más que todas las horas a solas divagando sobre su triste pasado.

- Sakura… - Le llamó Naruto separándose un poco y mirándola a los ojos.  
- ¿Si? – Preguntó extrañado.  
- Te quiero.

Sakura se quedó impactada por aquellas dos palabras. Su rostro se mantuvo quieto durante un segundo. Después el labio inferior le tembló ligeramente mientras sus ojos se enternecían observando los de Naruto. Parecía emocionada.

- Yo también te quiero. – Respondió sonriendo de una forma realmente tierna y cálida.

Naruto y Sakura se besaron una última vez antes de caer rendidos al sueño.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

_Por fin se han dicho que se quieren . Aunque era mas que obvio xD_

Gracias por los comentarios, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo de hoy ^^


	35. Empiezan los Exámenes

_Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**CAPÍTULO 34 – Empiezan los Exámenes**

Era sábado por la mañana y Sakura acababa de despertar en casa de Naruto. Por algún motivo la pelirrosa se despertó muy contenta aquella mañana. Su novio todavía dormía a escasos centímetros de ella.

Estiró su brazo para coger su móvil para poder ver qué hora era. Eran poco más de las nueve de la mañana. Se incorporó en la cama mientras estiraba ligeramente su espalda ya que la tenía un poco agarrotada.

Se giró hacia la izquierda cuando sintió un pequeño ruido, era Naruto abriendo los ojos y moviéndose un poco entre las sabanas.

- ¿Te he despertado? – Preguntó Sakura sintiéndose ligeramente culpable.  
- Eso parece… - Respondió Naruto sonriendo. – Pero no pasa nada…

Naruto se incorporó también y se quedaron unos segundos sentados en el centro de la cama mirándose a los ojos.

- Buenos días. – Le dijo Naruto sonriendo. Sakura sonrió también.  
- Buenos días.

Acto seguido el rubio le puso una mano en la cintura y se acercó a ella para besarla. Sakura puso una de sus manos en el rostro de Naruto.

Cuando bajaron al comedor Ino se estaba despertando también. Ella les dijo que Sai ya se había marchado ya que tenía obligaciones familiares durante casi todo el día. Así que terminaron desayunando Naruto, Sakura, Ino y Yumi en la cocina.

- ¿Quieres que quedemos esta tarde Sakura? – Preguntó Naruto.  
- Lo siento, no voy a poder. – Sakura se sintió un poco mal. – Los exámenes empiezan el miércoles que viene… y quiero empezar a estudiar ya mismo.  
- Ah, claro. No te preocupes, lo primero es lo primero. – Respondió Naruto sonriendo.  
- ¿No te molesta?  
- Claro que no. Vaya pregunta… - Se quejó Naruto terminando el desayuno. – Estudia todo lo que necesites.  
- Si quieres podemos quedar nosotros. – Le dijo Ino sonriendo.  
- ¿Tu y yo? – Preguntó Naruto ligeramente extrañado.  
- Claro, Sai y Sakura hoy no pueden. ¿Te parece mal?  
- No, no es eso. Es solo que sería la primera vez. – Contestó Naruto tratando de no quedar mal.  
- Mira, así yo me sentiré mal por dejaros tirados. – Añadió Sakura riendo.  
- Venga. ¿Qué quieres hacer? – Preguntó Naruto.  
- Pues me gustaría pasar por el centro comercial, quiero comprar unas cosas. – Respondió Ino velozmente.  
- De compras con Ino… - Susurró Naruto haciendo reír a Yumi y a Sakura.  
- ¡Ya no puedes echarte atrás! – Bromeó su novia.  
- Nos lo pasaremos bien, ya verás. – Le aseguró Ino muy motivada.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar cada uno volvió a sus casas. Sakura se despidió de Naruto y se fue totalmente decidida a estudiar intensamente. El miércoles tenía el primer examen y el último seria el martes de la semana siguiente.

Nada más volver a casa se fue directa a su habitación donde se pasó toda la mañana estudiando. Realmente estaba bastante orgullosa de haber sido capaz de mantener una media de sobresaliente desde hacía tres años, pero la verdad es que la presión se hacía demasiado dura cada vez que llegaba la época de exámenes.

Estudió durante todo el día, solo descansó durante la hora de la comida y de la cena. No se fue a dormir muy tarde, sabía que no era bueno estudiar con sueño. Antes de dormir le escribió a Naruto para desearle buenas noches.

Él respondió casi al instante diciéndole que la había echado de menos y que también esperaba que durmiese bien. Aquel pequeño detalle hizo que Sakura se fuese contenta a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Sakura repitió toda la rutina. Se pasó estudiando toda la mañana. A eso de la una y media escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta y rápidamente fue abierta.

- "Tendrán visita mis padres." – Pensó Sakura volviendo al trabajo.

Cerca de las dos su madre le indicó que la comida ya estaba lista. Salió de su habitación y cuando llegó al comedor se llevó una gran sorpresa.

- ¿¡Naruto!? – Preguntó sorprendida al verlo sentado al lado de Satoshi en la mesa.  
- Hola. – Le dijo sonriendo.  
- ¿Qué haces aquí?  
- Tus padres me invitaron a comer. – Le respondió rápidamente.  
- Era una sorpresa. – Respondió Kizashi trayendo platos a la mesa y sentándose después.

Sakura se acercó ágilmente a su novio y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Originalmente quería darle un beso en los labios pero después pensó que le resultaba un poco violento hacerlo frente a su padre.

- Haberme avisado.  
- No quería molestarte, estabas ocupada. – Respondió Naruto rápidamente.  
- Tienes un novio muy considerado. – Dijo Mebuki sentándose también en la mesa, ya estaban todos.  
- Además he estado hablando con tu hermano y tu padre. No te preocupes.

Sakura al principio tenía algo de miedo por el posible encuentro entre su padre y Naruto. Pero paree ser que el rubio había logrado caerle bien a Kizashi. En ese sentido Sakura se sentía muy aliviada.

Comieron todos juntos, la verdad es que era un ambiente bastante familiar. Luego se quedaron charlando cerca de veinte minutos de sobremesa. Además Mebuki había preparado un bizcocho para celebrar la visita de Naruto.

- Supongo que yo me iré ya. – Dijo Naruto cuando ya la gente empezó a levantarse de la mesa.  
- ¿Por qué no te quedas un rato? – Le propuso Sakura que echaba de menos estar con él.  
- ¿Seguro? ¿No tienes que estudiar? – Preguntó Naruto.  
- Si, pero no es bueno estudiar tanto tiempo seguido. Es bueno tomarse algún descanso para que la información se asiente bien en la memoria a largo plazo.  
- Entonces… me sacrificaré y te ayudaré a retener la información. Lo hago por ti. ¿Eh? – Bromeó Naruto haciendo reír a la pelirrosa.  
- Muchas gracias. – Respondió Sakura continuando con la broma.

La verdad es que Sakura llevaba dos días de estudio bastante intenso y distraerse un rato con su novio le apetecía demasiado. Algo dentro de ella le hacía sentir mal por aquello pero sabía que tampoco pasaría nada por una o dos horas.

Fueron juntos a la habitación de Sakura, la pelirrosa cerró la puerta y después se sentó en su silla. Naruto se había quedado mirando la ingente cantidad de papeles que había por la mesa de la chica. Después se sentó en la cama.

- ¿Qué tal lo pasaste ayer con Ino? – Preguntó Sakura con curiosidad.  
- La verdad es que lo pasé bien. Al principio pensé que quería comprar ropa y estaba asustado. – Dijo haciendo reír a Sakura. – Pero resulta que quería un libro que acababa de salir… después fuimos a tomar un café y a dar una vuelta.  
- Un plan tranquilo.  
- Si... bastante mejor que estar solo sin duda. – Respondió sonriendo.  
- Me alegro. – Sakura realmente se sentía feliz de saber que su novio y su mejor amiga se llevasen bien. También es verdad que Ino ahora le consideraba casi como de la familia por ser el primo hermano de su novia.

Estuvieron charlando un buen rato, la verdad es que por desgracia el tiempo estaba pasando demasiado rápido. Sakura se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada de su cuarto y después se sonrojó.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Naruto extrañado.  
- Mis padres deben pensar que estamos haciendo… cosas malas… - Sakura se sentía muy avergonzada ahora.

Naruto no pudo evitar reír al escuchar aquella reacción.

- Si quieres abrimos la puerta. – Le propuso Naruto divertido.  
- Bueno, ya da un poco igual.  
- Entonces… hagamos cosas malas. Si ya piensan que lo hemos hecho. – Dijo Naruto levantándose de la cama y acercándose a ella.  
- ¡Si hombre! Con mis padres al lado. ¡Ni hablar!

Naruto rio y se acercó del todo a ella para besarla.

- Tranquila… que era broma. Seria… violento. – Le dijo Naruto riendo.

Sakura cogió la mano de Naruto y le hizo agacharse para besarlo de nuevo. Después se levantó sin soltar la mano de Naruto. Le guio hasta la cama y se tumbaron juntos.

- Te veo muy contenta. – Dijo Naruto abrazándola por la cintura.  
- Acabo de recordar que el viernes me dijiste que me querías. – Sakura sonrió al ver que Naruto enrojeció un poco.  
- ¿Y eso te hace feliz? – Preguntó Naruto ligeramente avergonzado.  
- Por supuesto. ¿No te hace feliz saber que yo también te quiero? – Preguntó Sakura frunciendo el ceño.

Naruto sonrió bastante al escuchar aquello. La verdad es que ahora mismo si parecía bastante feliz. El rubio le respondió con un buen beso. Se quedaron tumbados en la cama durante un buen rato charlando, besándose y en general disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

Cerca de las cinco de la tarde Naruto se encontraba a las afueras del piso de Sakura. Ya se había despedido de Kizashi, Satoshi y Mebuki y ahora estaba fuera despidiéndose de su novia.

- Gracias por tu visita… me lo he pasado muy bien. – Le dijo Sakura poniendo una mano en el pecho.  
- No me des las gracias. Yo también me lo he pasado muy bien. – Contestó sonriendo. – Yo te imitaré y también estudiaré un poco esta tarde para el examen del miércoles.  
- ¡Me parece muy bien! – Le animó Sakura sonriendo.

Volvieron a darse un último beso a modo de despedida. Naruto volvió a su casa y Sakura regresó a su cuarto para seguir estudiando. Definitivamente esta pequeña pausa le había venido muy bien para despejarse.

Durante los dos días siguientes, el lunes y el martes, tuvo que asistir a clase con normalidad así que solo podía estudiar por las tardes. Por eso había estudiado mucho durante el fin de semana. Aquellos dos días Sakura solo vio a Naruto y los demás durante las horas de clase. En realidad ellos también estaban estudiando, todos estaban igual durante los últimos días.

Pero el miércoles comenzó todo. Iban a tener dos exámenes diarios durante tres días consecutivos. Después estaría el fin de semana y de nuevo el lunes y el martes tendrían dos exámenes cada día. Sakura había tratado de planificar el tiempo lo mejor posible para estudiar lo máximo posible para cada asignatura.

Los días fueron pasando y con ellos aumentaba el estrés, los nervios y la ansiedad. Cuando llegó el fin de semana se sintió algo más tranquila. Los seis primeros exámenes le habían salido bastante bien.

El sábado quedó un rato por la tarde con Sai, Ino, Neji, Tenten y Naruto. Solo estuvieron un par de horas que dedicaron a ir todos juntos al cine a ver una película que tenía muy buena pinta que acababan de estrenar.

El domingo al mediodía Naruto la invitó a comer con Yumi y con él. Así que estudió toda la mañana y después comió con su novio y su cuñada. Después de la comida se quedó un par de horas más allí, aunque no salieron de su habitación.

- La verdad es que te había echado mucho de menos. – Dijo Sakura, ambos estaban tumbados en la cama abrazados y con muy poca ropa.  
- Yo también, ha sido una semana extraña…  
- Al menos nos hemos visto todos los días. – Dijo Sakura sonriendo.  
- Mi cielo… estudiabas hasta en la hora del almuerzo. – Le respondió divertido.  
- Lo siento… - Respondió deprimida. – Por cierto… te ha quedado muy tierno eso de "mi cielo".  
- ¿Tú crees? En verdad ha sido un poco cursi… nunca imaginé que terminaría siendo un novio cursi.  
- Si… te entiendo. A mí me pasa lo mismo. – Respondió Sakura riendo un poco.

Tras reír Sakura llevó su mano a la mesita de noche donde estaba su teléfono móvil, vio que eran casi las seis de la tarde.

- ¿Tienes que irte? – Preguntó Naruto incorporándose y dándole un beso en el hombro.  
- No se… la verdad es que no me apetece nada irme. – Sakura suspiró al decir aquello.  
- Deberías ir a estudiar. – Dijo Naruto, Sakura se giró para mirarlo. – A mí también me gustaría que te quedases. Pero… solo quedan dos días. Dos días y empiezan las vacaciones de primavera.  
- Es verdad. Gracias Naruto. – Le respondió sonriendo. – Menos mal que tengo un novio responsable.

Sakura se levantó de la cama y comenzó a buscar su ropa que estaba diseminada por la habitación. La verdad es que sin duda estas cuatro horas alejadas del estudio habían sido muy buenas.

- Entonces me vuelvo a mi casa. Estudia tú también. ¿Vale? – Preguntó Sakura señalándolo.  
- Supongo que será lo mejor. Yo también quiero aprobar. – Respondió Naruto levantándose también.

Ambos tardaron poco en volver a vestirse.

- Te acompaño fuera. – Le dijo Naruto poniendo una mano en su hombro.

Fueron juntos hasta el piso de abajo. Naruto la acompañó hasta la calle, se quedaron unos segundos despidiéndose. Después se separaron y Sakura volvió a casa a terminar de estudiar para los exámenes del lunes. Definitivamente estaba deseando que llegase el martes por la tarde para ser libre por fin.

El lunes y el martes fueron muy parecidos al a los demás días. Sin embargo el martes después del último examen todos los alumnos se quedaron en el instituto esperando pacientemente. Eran las 13:00 y teóricamente dentro de una hora los profesores publicarían las notas en los tablones del primer piso.

Sakura y los demás estaban en el patio principal sentados en unos bancos tratando de hacer tiempo. En realidad estaban hablando en pequeños grupos. Sakura estaba ahora hablando con Naruto.

- ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa? Si ya sabes que has aprobado. – Le dijo Naruto mientras jugaba con un mechón de su rosado pelo.  
- No se trata de eso… es que debo mantener la media de sobresaliente. – Le dijo Sakura algo angustiada.  
- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó extrañado.  
- Necesito esa media para poder pedir la beca en la universidad en la que quiero estudiar. Es una privada. – Respondió Sakura mirándole.  
- ¿Qué tiene de malo la pública  
- No es eso. – Sakura parecía algo avergonzada ahora. – Mis padres… ni siquiera pueden pagar la matrícula de la universidad pública. Pero no puedo pedir beca para la pública ya que los ingresos de mi familia superan el límite.  
- Es un poco irónico que tus padres no puedan pagar la matrícula y a la vez tengan suficientes ingresos como para no poder pedir una beca…  
- La verdad es que sí. Habrá que vivir debajo de un puente para poder pedirla o algo así… - Sakura se permitió reír un poco con aquel comentario.

Naruto se acercó a Sakura y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

- Estoy seguro de que todo habrá salido bien. – Le animó sonriendo.  
- Probablemente mis padres pudiesen lograr pagar la matricula… con un préstamo o algo… pero si puedo ahorrárselo lo prefiero. De momento tengo una media de 97. Si consigo mantenerla por encima de 95 me darán la beca.  
- Que pasada… que novia más lista tengo. – Le dijo Naruto cogiéndola de la mano.

Los minutos fueron pasando muy lentamente. Por lo menos tenía buena compañía con todos sus amigos. En general estaban hablando de las vacaciones de primavera, todos estaban muy ilusionados. Aunque Ino era la que más.

- ¿Qué vais a hacer estas vacaciones? – Preguntó Sakura con curiosidad mirando a Ino.  
- Karin me dijo que vendría. Todavía no sabía exactamente cuándo… pero tiene pensado venir a Konoha. – Ino echaba muchísimo de menos a su novia.

Hablaban casi cada día por Skype, sobre todo por las noches. Pero no era lo mismo y la espera se estaba haciendo demasiado larga. Pero con las vacaciones a la vuelta de la esquina Ino no podía sentir otra cosa que no fuese ilusión e impaciencia.

- A mí me dijo lo mismo. – Añadió Naruto. – Se quedará en mi casa como la otra vez. Puedes quedarte a dormir siempre que quieras tú también durante las vacaciones.  
- Tampoco quiero molestar Naruto… - Respondió Ino.  
- No digas tonterías. Sabes que hay sitio de sobra y para una o dos semanas que Karin estará aquí…  
- Gracias… eres un cielo Naruto. – Ino sonrió al responder. Realmente estaba muy ilusionada y como Naruto no cambiase de opinión se veía viviendo en su casa durante todas las vacaciones.  
- Tú también puedes dormir todas las noches en mi casa si quieres. – Añadió Naruto pasando su brazo por la espalda de Sakura.  
- No suena mal… - Respondió sonriendo.

Después de la horrible semana pensar en todas unas vacaciones junto a sus amigos y a su novio sonaban como una bendición.

A pesar de que pareció toda una eternidad al final llegó la hora. Todos los alumnos comenzaron a entrar de nuevo en el edificio. Sakura sintió su corazón latiendo a cien por hora mientras iba entrando. Por lo menos Naruto se quedó a su lado sujetándole de la mano.

Los chicos se estaban aglomerando frente a los carteles. Tuvieron que abrirse paso a empujones para poder llegar a algún sitio donde se viesen las notas.

Sakura pasó unos segundos buscando su nombre en las tablas. Estas tenían las notas de los diez exámenes y al final la media de todos ellos.

Por fin lo encontró, sus ojos se movieron rápidamente por la fila observando las notas de cada examen. Eran bastante diferentes entre ellas desde el peor de todos con un 89 a varios exámenes en los que había conseguido llegar al 100.

Llegó a la última nota, la que era la media de todas ellas. Suspiró profundamente aliviada al ver que había conseguido un 96 de media. Todavía seguía salvada.

Sintió su cuerpo relajarse del todo, fue una sensación realmente increíble. Toda la tensión y el agobio estaban desapareciendo a gran velocidad. Dio un pequeño grito de alegría y se abrazó a Naruto.

- Felicidades. – Le dijo sonriendo divertido por aquella reacción.  
- ¿Tu qué tal? – Preguntó después al separarse.  
- Lo he aprobado todo… un poco justo pero nada suspendido. – Respondió sonriendo.

Todo había salido bien al final. Y justo en este mismo instante acababan de comenzar oficialmente las vacaciones de primavera. 14 días enteros para descansar y no pensar en nada más. Iban a ser dos semanas increíbles.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

_Últimamente los capítulos están quedándome bastante mas largos. Originalmente eran de unas 2.000 palabras y ahora todos rondan las 4.000. Quiero pensar que eso tampoco es algo negativo aunque si hace que tarde mas en terminarlos. Quiero que entendáis que si ahora tardo tres días en poner la continuación en lugar de dos es porque los capítulos son, literalmente, el doble de largos. El capítulo de hoy tiene 3.000 palabras, pero el que terminé de escribir ayer tenia 4.500 xD (Es que me gusta llevar una ventaja de dos capítulos, por si ocurre algún imprevisto con el ordenador y me paso una temporada sin poder escribir.)_

_En esta historia me esta costando tener una continuidad en la longitud de los capítulos por el tema de estar limitado al punto de vista de Sakura o Naruto, recordad que siempre voy alternando los puntos de vista y narro cada capítulo desde el punto de vista de Sakura o de Naruto. Y eso muchas veces hace que el capítulo se me quede corto y tenga que rellenar con mucha "paja" las escenas para llegar a un mínimo. O también lo que me pasa últimamente que un capítulo que podría haber dividido en dos perfectamente tenga que juntarlo todo el uno porque quedaría raro desde la perspectiva del otro. Aun así mantengo que me ha encantado escribir la historia de esta forma, ha sido muy divertido y creo que le ha dado un buen ritmo a la historia._


	36. Las Vacaciones de Primavera

_Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**CAPÍTULO 35 – Las Vacaciones de Primavera**

Era miércoles a primera hora, eran las ocho y media y el timbre de la casa de Naruto comenzó a sonar desesperadamente. El rubio tuvo que salir de su cama bajando las escaleras a gran velocidad. Vivir en una casa de dos pisos ahora no le parecía tan buena idea.

- ¿Quién será? – Se preguntó Naruto molesto y recién despertado.

Cuando abrió la puerta se sintió agotado de repente al mirar aquellos ojos rojos.

- ¡Sorpresa! – Gritó Karin emocionada mientras cargaba con una pesada maleta.  
- ¿Ya estás aquí? – Preguntó el rubio cansado.  
- ¡Os he engañado a todos! Tenía los billetes desde hacía dos semanas. Pero os dije que aún no sabía cuándo llegaría para daros esta bonita sorpresa.  
- Te gusta demasiado hacer eso. – Le reprochó su primo hermano. – Pasa.

Naruto se hizo a un lado y Karin entró en la casa de la familia Uzumaki. Dejó la maleta en el suelo ya que pesaba bastante. Llevaba tres toneladas de ropa y maquillaje y sin embargo sus compañeros de Kumo creían que era poco femenina porque le gustaba darles patadas a otras chicas.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – Preguntó Sakura bajando por las escaleras, estaba solo con una camiseta y la ropa interior.  
- Huy que guarrillos. – Les dijo Karin riendo al ver que habían pasado la noche juntos.  
- ¡Karin! – Gritó Sakura contenta al verla. – Pensé que vendrías la semana que viene.  
- Era una sorpresa. – Respondió la chica sonriendo.  
- ¿Desayunamos? – Preguntó Naruto, ya no iba a volver a dormirse.

Los tres fueron directos a la cocina a preparar un desayuno rápido. Todos parecían cansados. Naruto y Sakura se habían ido a dormir tarde y esperaban despertar por lo menos sobre las diez o las once. Karin había viajado en un tren nocturno así que no había podido dormir casi.

- ¿Iras luego a ver a Ino? – Preguntó Sakura con curiosidad.  
- Esta mañana no puedo. Iré a verla por la tarde.  
- ¿Y eso? – Preguntó Naruto.  
- Tengo una reunión. Estaré ocupada hasta el mediodía. – Les contó la chica mientras seguía desayunando.

Naruto y Sakura se quedaron bastante extrañados por aquella respuesta. Karin se dio cuenta.

- ¿Si os lo cuento prometéis guardarme el secreto? No contarle nada a Ino… - Naruto y Sakura empezaron a extrañarse.  
- ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó Naruto preocupado.  
- Tengo una reunión con el decano de la UDH.  
- ¿La UDH? – Preguntó Sakura con curiosidad.  
- La Universidad Deportiva de la Hoja. – Respondió Naruto rápidamente. – Casi todos los futuros deportistas de elite del país estudian allí.  
- Exacto. Les dije que quería estudiar en el País del Fuego y me ofrecieron una beca en su universidad con todos los gastos pagados. – Respondió Karin.  
- ¿Con todos los gastos pagados? – Preguntó Sakura sorprendida.  
- Ella es la Sub-Campeona del mundo. Puede estudiar en la universidad que le dé la gana de todo el mundo. Si hace falta le regalarán el titulo aunque saque ceros en todos los exámenes. – Le dijo Naruto algo envidioso.  
- Pienso aprobar por mí misma eso te lo aseguro. – Le rectificó Karin molesta. – Pero si… si me pongo tonta podría hacer incluso que me pagasen por estudiar allí. – Añadió riendo un poco.  
- Que morro. – Sakura sí que estaba sintiendo envidia.  
- Y eso no es todo… como la universidad es privada no tendré que hacer ni selectividad ni examen de acceso. – Karin sonaba divertida.  
- Y yo toda la vida estudiando… debería haberme dedicado a algún deporte. – Comentó Sakura riendo.  
- Todavía no es definitivo… solo quiero hablar con el Decano para ver que pueden ofrecerme. Por eso no quiero que le digáis nada a Ino.  
- Puedes estudiar en cualquier lugar del mundo. Y el equipo de Taekwondo de la UDH no es el mejor… y lo sabes. – Naruto parecía estar pensando en el futuro de su prima. - ¿Por qué?  
- Lo sabes perfectamente. – Respondió ella mirando para otro lado. – Y si, lo sé… el equipo de la UDH es el tercero del mundo. Yo haré que sea el primero… por eso no te preocupes.  
- Cuando se trata de la Universidad solo debes pensar en tu futuro. – Esta vez era Sakura quien hablaba.  
- No quiero pasarme cuatro años alejada de Ino. El mejor equipo universitario esta en Iwa. ¿Qué se me ha perdido a mí allí? El segundo mejor está en Kumo pero para ir a ese no me importa ir al tercero. – Karin parecía estar frustrada.

Naruto y Sakura no dijeron nada más. En cierta manera tenía algo de razón. Ir a estudiar al País de las Rocas sería demasiado solitario.

- Ino me estuvo diciendo que estaba pensando en ir a Kumo, buscar trabajo y luego ya estudiar cuando pueda. – Añadió Sakura, Naruto no sabía nada de eso.  
- Eso no tiene sentido. Ella quiere estudiar cuanto antes. – Respondió Karin.  
- Lo se… quería hacerlo por estar contigo. – Añadió Sakura sonriendo.  
- Pues no puedo dejarle hacer eso. Yo tengo una opción mucho mejor. ¿Qué la UDH es la tercera del mundo? Para mi último año será la mejor… te lo aseguro. – Le prometió Karin mirando a Naruto.  
- Te creo. – Respondió el rubio sonriendo.  
- Naruto… si acabase estudiando aquí. ¿Me dejarías quedarme en tu casa? – Preguntó la pelirroja tratando de tocar la fibra sensible de Naruto.  
- Por supuesto. – Respondió Naruto al instante.  
- No serian unas vacaciones… hablamos de cuatro años. – Añadió Karin.  
- Lo sé. – Respondió Naruto sonriendo.

El ambiente estaba muy animado, terminaron de desayunar y Karin ya debía marcharse para su reunión.

- Esta tarde iremos a despedirnos de Sai a la estación de tren. Estaremos todos… ven con nosotros y le das la sorpresa a Ino. – Le dijo Sakura antes de despedirse.  
- ¿Los padres de Sai viven en el País del Viento verdad? – Preguntó Karin. Sakura asintió. – Me parece buena idea entonces. Así me despido de él.

Tras dejar la maleta en la habitación que solía ocupar cuando se quedaba con Naruto se marchó, tenía un pequeño viaje de tres cuartos de hora en autobús.

Sakura también debía marcharse, había pasado toda la noche fuera de casa y por la mañana le había prometido a Satoshi que le acompañaría a comprarse unas zapatillas al centro comercial.

- ¿Nos vemos luego entonces? – Preguntó Naruto en la puerta de su casa mientras le sonreía.  
- Por supuesto. ¿Quedamos en la estación? – Preguntó Sakura sonriendo.  
- Me parece bien. Yo llevaré a Karin. – Añadió Naruto sujetando a Sakura por la cintura.

Naruto se agachó y besó a su novia. Sakura le abrazó por la zona de atrás del cuello. Se quedaron en esa postura durante un largo minuto.

- El tren sale a las cuatro. Hemos quedado a las tres y media.  
- No faltaré. – Respondió Naruto sonriendo. – Nos vemos luego guapa.  
- Hasta luego. – Respondió dedicándole a su novio una sonrisa también.

Sakura volvió hacia su casa y el rubio entró de nuevo a la suya propia. Después se quedó unos segundos quieto en el pasillo principal mientras pensaba.

- Pues yo me vuelvo a la cama… no tengo nada que hacer hasta el mediodía. – Dijo Naruto mientras subía por las escaleras de nuevo.

Naruto volvió a despertarse a las doce y ya que no tenía nada que hacer decidió ponerse a cocinar algo medianamente elaborado para Karin, Yumi y él. Estuvo cocinando hasta cerca de la una cuando sonó el timbre de nuevo.

Era Karin que había vuelto de su reunión en la universidad. Al reencontrarse con Yumi se sintió muy feliz, todavía no la había visto despierta desde que la operasen, aunque si habían hablado por teléfono. Cuando eran más pequeños acostumbraban a pasar todas las vacaciones juntos en familia así que se tenían mucho cariño.

Karin no pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas al ver de nuevo a su querida prima. Después comieron juntos en familia lo que Naruto había preparado, la verdad es que había quedado bastante bien.

Poco después de la comida Naruto y Karin se despidieron de la menor de los Uzumaki y decidieron ir caminando hacia la estación ya que todavía quedaba bastante tiempo.

- ¿Entonces estudiaras aquí el año que viene? – Preguntó Naruto.  
- Seguramente. Si te soy sincera me da un poco de vértigo… echaré de menos a mis padres. – Karin estaba sonriendo mientras decía aquello.  
- No imaginé que en tan poco tiempo ya tuvieses las cosas tan claras con Ino. – Solo habían pasado tres meses desde que comenzaron a salir.  
- ¿Es un poco raro verdad? No sé, las cosas nos van muy bien. Tampoco sé si será la mujer de mi vida… ahora mismo quiero pensar que si por supuesto. Pero no quiero permitir que la distancia nos impida averiguarlo.  
- Debe ser duro. Si la semana de exámenes se me hizo difícil porque casi no vi a Sakura… - Naruto trataba de ponerse en la piel de su prima.  
- Lo es… muchísimo. De todos modos piensa que en Konoha no solo tengo a Ino. También tengo a mis únicos amigos y a mis queridos primos.  
- Eso también es verdad. Y siempre podrás ir a ver a mis tíos en las vacaciones.  
- Cierto… será como ahora pero al revés. – Respondió riendo la pelirroja.

Llegaron a la estación los primeros. Como todavía no había nadie más se sentaron en un banco a seguir charlando. Eran y diez así que todavía quedaban veinte minutos para que llegasen los demás.

- No sabía que ya estabas por aquí. – Le dijo una conocida voz llamando la atención de los dos Uzumaki.

Era Sai que acababa de llegar a la estación, llevaba una pesada maleta con ruedas. Karin se levantó de su asiento y le dio dos besos al moreno. Naruto y Sai se saludaron dándose la mano.

- ¿No llegas un poco pronto? – Preguntó Naruto mirando el reloj.  
- Si… quería asegurarme de no llegar tarde y al final llego cuarenta minutos antes. – Contestó Sai riendo mientras se sentaba. – Al menos estáis aquí y no me aburriré.

Continuaron hablando los tres juntas hasta casi y media cuando Sakura e Ino llegaron. Parecía ser que ellas dos controlaban el tiempo mucho mejor que Naruto, Karin y Sai.

Definitivamente Ino no se esperaba en absoluto que Karin estuviese allí. Sakura había guardado bien el secreto. A Naruto le resultó muy divertida la cara que puso Ino al ver a su novia.

Karin se levantó corriendo de su asiento y primero se dieron un tierno abrazo para terminar dándose un buen beso. Fue un reencuentro bastante bonito. Si Ino estaba contenta ahora Naruto no quería imaginar cómo se sentiría cuando Karin le diese la otra noticia.

Fue una media hora bastante divertida la que pasaron en grupo, pero Sai debía marcharse para pasar las vacaciones con sus padres y sus hermanos así que se fue hacia el andén correspondiente y todos se despidieron de él. Naruto pensó que era una pena que no pudiese quedarse con ellos, pero se quedaron a solas las dos parejas.

- ¿Y si hacemos algo los cuatro juntos? – Preguntó Ino contenta.  
- ¿Cómo una cita doble? – Preguntó Sakura divertida.  
- Suena divertido. – Añadió Karin a la conversación.  
- Podríamos ir al cine y luego a cenar algo. – Propuso Naruto, ya que todos estaban a favor de hacer algo los cuatro juntos no iba a decir que no.

Karin e Ino rápidamente dijeron que si, Sakura sin embargo se acercó un segundo a Naruto logrando que se quedasen los dos solos alejados de ellas unos tres metros. Sakura se acercó al oído de Naruto.

- Ahora mismo no llevo nada encima. – Sakura parecía muy avergonzada. - ¿Te importaría invitarme? Mañana te lo devolveré te lo prometo.  
- Claro, tranquila no pasa nada. – Respondió Naruto sonriendo.  
- ¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó Ino extrañada.  
- No, le estaba preguntando a Naruto que si sabía que películas estaban en cartelera. – Respondió Sakura ágilmente.  
- Ah, qué tontería. Ya lo veremos ahora en el cine. – Respondió Ino dándose la vuelta.

Comenzaron a caminar sin mucha prisa hacia el centro.

- Me asusta tu agilidad para mentir. – Le dijo Naruto al oído a Sakura, ella sonrió.  
- Pero a ti no te mentiría nunca. – Respondió sonriendo mientras se agarraba a Naruto de su brazo.

Los cuatro fueron al cine a ver una comedia romántica. No era el género favorito de Naruto pero tampoco le desagradaba especialmente. Después de la película cenaron en un restaurante del centro comercial, era un establecimiento muy normalito pero la verdad es que lo pasaron muy bien los cuatro juntos.

Karin les contó que había aprobado todas las asignaturas con buena nota. No llegaba a la matrícula de honor como Sakura pero era extraña la asignatura en la que bajaba del siete. Tenía bastante merito teniendo en cuenta la enorme cantidad de horas que dedicaba al entrenamiento.

Del grupo Naruto era el que había sacado peores notas. Pero por lo menos este trimestre había aprobado casi todas las asignaturas. Le quedó una con un cuatro y el resto aprobados más o menos justos.

Pero en realidad tenía bastante merito ya que hasta una semana después del Kumite, Naruto no había empezado a tomarse en serio las clases. Seguramente para el tercer trimestre lograría unas notas mucho mejores.

Ino había sacado unas notas similares a las de Karin y después estaba Sakura había sacado matrícula de honor en todas las asignaturas.

Cuando terminaron de cenar fueron los cuatro juntos hacia la casa de Naruto. Ino ya le había informado que hoy se tomaría al pie de la letra lo que le dijo y se quedaría a dormir en su casa. A Naruto le pareció una gran idea.

- Mi madre me ha escrito. – Dijo Sakura mientras caminaban y miraba el móvil. – Me pregunta si no estoy abusando de tu hospitalidad quedándome a dormir en tu casa tantos días.  
- Claro que no. – Respondió Naruto ágilmente. – Te puedes quedar todos los días que quieras.  
- No… sí creo que es su forma de decirme que no le parece bien que duerma dos días seguidos fuera de casa. – Añadió Sakura que conocía muy bien a su madre.  
- Ah… no se… entonces haz lo que tu veas mejor. Yo por supuesto preferiría que te quedases. – Le dijo Naruto cogiéndola de la mano.  
- La verdad es que me lo estoy pasando muy bien hoy. No me apetece irme a casa… ¿Me dejas quedarme a dormir hoy en tu casa? – Preguntó Sakura después.  
- ¡Pues claro! Vaya pregunta… - Respondió Naruto fingiendo molestia.  
- Pues hoy me quedaré… ya mañana dormiré en casa. – Sakura comenzó a escribirle a su madre para contárselo.

Naruto se alegró mucho por aquello. Llevaba una semana entera sin saber casi nada de Sakura así que era normal que quisiese estar dos días seguidos con su novia.

Cuando llegaron a casa se quedaron un rato en el comedor. Aunque antes de llegar habían comprado algo de alcohol, pero solo una botella para los cuatro. No tenían la intención de emborracharse, solo

divertirse un poco. Y tras el cumpleaños de Sakura esta era la primera vez que todos eran mayores de edad.

- ¿Sabes? Solo he bebido una vez en mi vida. Fue culpa de Ino. – Dijo Sakura mientras cogía su vaso.  
- Es una mala influencia para ti. – Le dijo Naruto divertido. - ¿Y qué pasó?  
- Nada especial… Ino me llevó a casa y me desperté con un dolor de cabeza terrible.  
- Pero ese día bebimos mucho. Fue mi culpa. – Se disculpó la rubia. – Hoy no hay tanto. Esta noche seremos responsables.

La noche iba cada vez mejor, se lo pasaron muy bien. A parte de tomarse dos copas cada uno también estuvieron viendo una película en la tele. Aunque pasaron más rato bromeando que disfrutando de la película.

Naruto no acostumbraba tampoco a beber cuando salía. Quizás no era la primera vez pero no era algo muy habitual. Incluso él estaba bastante bromista, en realidad seria así casi siempre pero todavía no se sentía con tanta confianza frente al grupo de amigos de Sakura.

Pero en realidad ahora mismo sentía que estaba entre gente a la que apreciaba de verdad. Estaba su prima, una muy buena amiga y su novia.

Cuando la película terminó Karin e Ino se marcharon a su habitación. Naruto estaba seguro de que no iban a dormir todavía, llevaban más de tres semanas sin verse. Desde el Campeonato Internacional en Kiri.

Naruto y Sakura también fueron a su cuarto en el piso de arriba. El rubio estaba tumbado bocarriba y Sakura estaba encima de él con una rodilla apoyada a cada lado de su novio. Naruto la estaba sujetando por las caderas.

- ¿Sabías que te quiero? – Preguntó Sakura colocando sus manos en el pecho de Naruto.  
- Sí que lo sé. No lo entiendo… pero lo sé.  
- ¿Por qué no lo entiendes? – Preguntó la pelirrosa con curiosidad.  
- Porque no merezco que tú me quieras.  
- No sé si lo mereces o no. No sé si yo merezco que me quieras o no. – Sakura tenía la cara enrojecida por el alcohol, aunque no estaba ebria. – Pero el amor no se trata de merecerlo o entenderlo. Simplemente… se tiene… o no se tiene.  
- Vaya… eso es muy profundo. – Respondió Naruto. – Y bonito… - Añadió después sonriendo. – Yo también te quiero.

Naruto movió sus manos por el cuerpo de Sakura, una de ellas la subió acariciando la zona de las costillas y la otra la dejó en la cintura.

- ¿Recuerdas la tercera vez que lo hicimos? – Preguntó Naruto mirándola fijamente a los ojos verdes.  
- Creo… que sí. Fue aquel día que Ino y Karin nos dejaron tirados. Tú estabas con Karin y yo con Ino. Y se largaron juntas. – Mientras Sakura decía aquello Naruto asintió.  
- Aquella fue la primera vez que terminamos a la vez. Recuerdo… que al terminar nos quedamos quietos y mirándonos a los ojos.  
- Si… fue bastante violento. – Respondió Sakura riendo, por aquella época la pelirrosa todavía tenía grandes resentimientos.  
- Ese día supe que sentía algo por ti. No sabía que era… pero sabía que era algo nuevo para mí. – Le dijo Naruto muy serio, Sakura se sonrojó.  
- ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? – Preguntó la pelirrosa sonrojada y extrañada a la vez.  
- Tenia la cabeza en otro sitio… mi hermana seguía en coma y el Kumite estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Además después de lo que había ocurrido entre nosotros era absurdo pensar en eso.  
- Ya… entiendo. ¿Sabes? Aquel día yo también sentí… "algo". Nos quedamos mirándonos como diez segundos y fue muy… intenso. Aquel día me prometí que me alejaría de ti… porque me daba miedo enamorarme de ti…  
- La vida da muchas vueltas. Y durante el último medio año la mía ha dado mil y una… y todas para mejor. – Dijo Naruto sonriendo.  
- ¿Y crees que yo no? Hace un año era una chica antisocial, triste, sin autoestima y marginada a diario por sus compañeros de clase. Ahora tengo unos amigos increíbles, soy feliz y tengo un novio idiota pero maravilloso. – Contestó Sakura riendo.  
- ¿Y tu autoestima? – Preguntó con curiosidad.  
- Me he ligado al chico más guapo de mi instituto… debo de estar bien buena. – Respondió Sakura muy divertida.  
- Lo estas. – Naruto respondió muy rápidamente mientras sujetaba con algo más de fuerza a su novia.  
- El otro día… cuando tuvimos "nuestra primera cita" me arreglé para ti y cuando me miré al espejo me vi muy guapa. Era la primera vez en toda mi vida. – Sakura sonaba realmente feliz en aquel momento.  
- Es que mi novia es la más guapa Sakurita.

La pelirrosa se agachó un poco y besó a Naruto. Él llevó sus manos a la ropa de Sakura y comenzó a desvestirla. Naruto pensaba que ella de momento no era capaz de imaginar hasta qué punto la deseaba, como nunca había deseado a ninguna otra persona.

Aquella noche se acostaron de nuevo. Ya lo habían hecho tantas veces que no eran capaz de llevar la cuenta como hace unos meses. Y aun así cada vez era mejor que la anterior. Esta vez Sakura se había quedado encima y cuando terminaron ella se quedó aquella posición ligeramente agachada con el rostro muy pegado al de su novio.

Se quedaron mirando unos segundos quietos y sin decir nada. Tal y como aquella vez que terminaban de recordar hacia unos veinte minutos. Naruto llevó su mano al rostro de Sakura.

- Te quiero muchísimo. – Le dijo Sakura dedicándole una sonrisa. Naruto sonrió también.  
- Yo también te quiero… te quiero mucho.  
- Esto es lo que debimos decir aquel día. – Añadió Sakura sonriendo, Naruto asintió.

Ella se separó de Naruto y después se tumbó a su lado. Aquella noche ya no se taparon ya que empezaba a hacer calor. Él la abrazó cuando se tumbó. Ella apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Naruto.

Las vacaciones de primavera acababan de comenzar y en tan solo un día ya estaban resultando gloriosas. Aquella noche Naruto se durmió muy feliz.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

_Espero que este capítulo os haya gustado mas que el anterior. Se nota cuando meto un capítulo de relleno, pero debéis entender que es necesario hacerlo de vez en cuando. Hay que dejar que la historia avance temporalmente hablando y muchas veces la cosa se pone un poco aburrida._

_Pero sin embargo los siguientes capítulos serán bastante intensos, van a pasar muchas cosas. Y este ha sido bastante bonito, bajo mi punto de vista al menos xD_

_Espero que os haya gustado ^^ ¡Nos leemos!_


	37. Rompiendo el Pasado

_Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**CAPÍTULO 36 – Rompiendo el Pasado**

A la mañana siguiente cuando Sakura se despertó estaba sola en la cama. Tenía una ligera molestia en la cabeza y le dolía un poco la espalda por haber dormido abrazada a Naruto. Se incorporó pesadamente mientras se estiraba para mitigar el agarrotamiento.

Cuando por fin pudo levantarse comenzó a vestirse con la ropa desperdigada por el cuarto, había dormido solo en ropa interior. Cuando se puso la camiseta y la falda se fue hacia el piso de abajo para buscar a su novio.

Lo encontró en la cocina.

- Buenos días. – Dijo Sakura al verle la espalda.  
- ¡Ah! – Naruto pareció sorprenderse al verla. – Buenos días. – Le dedicó una sonrisa mientras se giraba para mirarla.

Naruto estaba haciendo algo de desayuno. Sakura no podía saber que era pero olía muy bien. Se acercó a él, le puso una mano en la espalda y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Qué hacías? – Preguntó la pelirrosa.  
- Bueno… para celebrar que estábamos hoy los cinco en casa había pensado preparar algo elaborado para desayunar. Por eso no te había despertado… aunque te di un par de besos antes de irme... también te toqué un pecho. – Respondió Naruto divertido.  
- ¡Pervertido! Ni me he enterado. – Sakura se sonrojó ligeramente.  
- Soy muy sigiloso. – El rubio dijo aquella riendo.  
- Además es absurdo… puedes hacerlo cuando estoy despierta. – Sakura rio también. - ¿Qué preparas?  
- ¡Gofres! – Respondió Naruto.

Sakura suspiró.

- Quieres que muera gorda… aunque feliz por comer comida deliciosa.  
- Y para acompañarlos hay chocolate, nata, helado, frutos secos, mermelada… que cada una se ponga lo que quiera. Yo ya se dé qué me haré los míos. – Naruto parecía divertido y contento.  
- ¿Los tuyos? ¿Cuántos piensas desayunar? – Preguntó Sakura asustada.  
- No se… dos o tres… - Naruto hizo una pausa. – Tres. – Respondió definitivamente.  
- Por favor… cuanta hambre le ha dado Dios a mi novio. – Sakura negó con la cabeza.

Por iniciativa propia Sakura comenzó a preparar la mesa, le parecía lo más justo si Naruto estaba ocupado con el desayuno. Minutos antes de que Naruto terminase la otra pareja que dormía en la casa acababa de despertar. Estaban con ropa de dormir, Karin salió con camiseta y ropa interior. Ino se puso un pantalón de deporte que le había cogido a su novia.

- ¿Qué tal habéis dormido? – Preguntó Sakura con cortesía.

Ino y Karin se miraron un segundo sonrojadas.

- Muy bien. – Respondieron a la vez.  
- No preguntaba por "eso"… pero me alegro… supongo. – Dijo Sakura algo incomoda.

Yumi apareció también por la cocina, el ruido que estaban haciendo la había despertado así que ya estaban todos allí. Las chicas se estaban sentando alrededor de la mesa esperando a que Naruto terminase.

- ¿Sabes Naruto? – Preguntó Ino divertida. – Ese delantal no es muy masculino.  
- ¿Es por qué es rosa o por las flores? – Preguntó sin girarse.  
- Por las dos cosas. – Respondió riendo.  
- No le hagas caso Naruto, te queda muy bien. – Añadió Sakura rápidamente.

Oficialmente Naruto había terminado, se quitó el delantal y llevó los gofres a la mesa. Juntos comenzaron a desayunar en familia, habían quedado exquisitos. Todas las chicas felicitaron a Naruto.

- Debería buscar algún amigo. Estoy rodeado de chicas… - Dijo Naruto al mirar a ambos lados de la mesa. – Echo de menos a Sai.  
- Es una lástima que tenga que marcharse todas las vacaciones. – Añadió Ino ligeramente triste.  
- Es normal… querrá ver a sus padres. – Dijo Karin poniéndose en su piel.  
- Tú tendrás que hacerlo dentro de poco. – Respondió Naruto automáticamente.  
- ¡Naruto! – Le criticó Sakura rápidamente.

El rubio miró a Ino y a Karin. La rubia estaba totalmente fuera de lugar y Karin le estaba mirando con una mirada asesina. Naruto llevó sus manos a su cara y suspiro.

- Lo siento… - Dijo Naruto apagado, Sakura sintió que realmente estaba muy triste ahora.  
- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Ino que no sabía de qué estaban hablando y parecía molesta porque todos los demás si lo sabían.

Sakura se sintió mal por Karin ya que le habían fastidiado la sorpresa. También se sentía muy mal por Naruto ya que parecía que realmente sabía que la había cagado y estaba triste.

- Era una sorpresa… - Dijo Karin mirando para otro lado.

La pelirroja dedicó poco más de un minuto para contarle a Ino que el año que viene comenzaría a estudiar en una universidad del País del Fuego y que viviría en casa de Naruto durante los siguientes años.

Sakura sonrió al ver que una lágrima empezaba a recorrer la mejilla de Ino, pero era de emoción. Ino se levantó de su silla para darle un fuerte abrazo a Karin, la estrujó con todas sus fuerzas y le dijo en repetidas ocasiones todo lo que la quería.

Después se dio la vuelta y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Naruto, todos habían notado que el chico estaba muy triste y la rubia quería animarlo.

- Lo siento Karin. – Dijo después de que Ino se separase de él.  
- Da igual… pero me debes una sorpresa. – Añadió la chica haciendo reír ligeramente a Naruto.  
- Ya te ayudaré a preparar algo. - Respondió Naruto sonriendo.

Terminaron de desayunar todos juntos, luego se quedaron cerca de media hora charlando de algunas cosas. Ino, Yumi y Sakura comieron un gofre cada una. Karin y Naruto se comieron el resto entre los dos. El rubio cuatro y la pelirroja tres.

Las dos parejas estaban fuera de casa despidiéndose. Sakura e Ino debían pasar por casa después de haber estado toda la noche fuera.

- ¿Entonces quedamos esta tarde? – Preguntó Ino.  
- Claro. ¿Dónde? – Respondió el rubio.  
- ¿Qué tal en el centro? Y damos una vuelta. – Propuso Sakura, todos asintieron.

La pelirrosa se despidió de su novio con un buen beso y después se marchó de allí. Llegó a su casa en una media hora sin ir muy rápido. La mitad del trayecto lo hizo con Ino hasta que tuvieron que separarse. Cuando llegó a casa sus padres estaban trabajando y Satoshi no estaba así que se limitó a tumbarse en el sofá a ver la tele haciendo el vago.

Cerca de la hora de comer llegó su hermano. Hoy deberían comer juntos ya que sus padres estaban trabajando. Sakura averiguó que Satoshi había pasado toda la mañana con Konohamaru y con Yumi.

- Oye… ¿Y que hay entre tu amigo y la hermana de Naruto? – Preguntó Sakura con curiosidad mientras preparaban la comida.  
- Konohamaru está enamorado de Yumi. Lo dice cada dos por tres… y aunque no lo dijese se le notaria desde lejos. – Respondió Satoshi riendo. – Y a ella parece gustarle él… aunque puede que no… quizás solo lo considere muy buen amigo.  
- ¿Entonces aun no son oficialmente nada? – Preguntó Sakura.  
- Que yo sepa no. Y supongo que lo sabría.  
- "Naruto estará contento… aún no han hecho nada." – Pensó Sakura aliviada.  
- Creo que Konohamaru no da el paso por lo del accidente y todo eso. – Respondió Satoshi. – Como estuvo varios años en coma…  
- Estará esperando que lo haga ella. – Supuso la pelirrosa.

Comieron juntos algo muy poco elaborado, simplemente quisieron hacerlo rápido. Sakura aprovechó para averiguar si a su hermano le gustaba alguien en particular. Por ahora parecía que ninguna chica había removido el mundo del pequeño de los Haruno.

Cuando terminaron de comer la pelirrosa se fue a su cuarto a matar el rato. Se pasó todo el rato navegando por internet, viendo imágenes y videos graciosos.

Unas horas después se marchó hacia el centro de la ciudad donde había quedado con Naruto, Karin e Ino. Tardó poco menos de quince minutos en llegar. Ese sitio solía gustarles mucho ya que tenia de todos. Bares donde tomar un café, tiendas de ropa o electrónica donde husmear o simplemente unas largas avenidas por las que pasear, era sin duda el sitio más concurrido de la ciudad.

Cuando llegó al lugar en el que siempre quedaban vio que Ino ya estaba allí, ella había llegado la primera. Se saludaron con dos besos.

- ¿Entonces hoy no dormirás con nosotros? – Preguntó Ino cuando se separaron.  
- ¿En casa de Naruto? No… hoy no. Supongo que mi madre quiere evitar que me mude de forme indirecta a casa de mi novio. – Respondió riendo un poco.  
- Te echaremos de menos.  
- Tus padres no te dicen nada porque saben que solo puedes ver a Ino en vacaciones. Si no te dirían lo mismo y lo sabes. – Se defendió Sakura.  
- Es posible… no sabía que tenía unos padres tan comprensivos. – Dijo Ino riendo.  
- Supongo que sí. Pensé que te darían más problemas.  
- Yo también. Me daba mucho miedo contárselo… siempre fueron un poco… "antiguos". Sin embargo me apoyaron totalmente.  
- Supongo que es con las cosas importantes con las que podemos ver como es la gente que nos rodea. Y resulta que tus padres eran mucho mejor de lo que tú creías. – Le respondió Sakura sonriendo.

Estuvieron cerca de quince minutos hablando de diversas tonterías, de echo el tiempo pasó bastante rápido mientras conversaban.

- Que raro… Naruto y Karin llegan tarde. – Dijo Sakura mirando la hora en su móvil.  
- Será alguna tontería. – Ino pareció quitarle importancia. – Por cierto. ¿Has visto la cara de Naruto esta mañana? Me ha dado mucha pena. – Añadió riendo.  
- Si… ha metido la pata hasta el fondo el pobre. – Sakura rio también.  
- Espero que Karin no se haya enfadado mucho con él.  
- No creo… por cierto. ¿Cómo te sientes respecto a la noticia? – Preguntó sonriendo la pelirrosa.  
- Pues… - Ino fue cortada.  
- ¡Vaya! ¡Mirad quien tenemos aquí! – Gritó una voz masculina que Sakura creía conocer.

Las dos se dieron la vuelta para ver quien gritaba. Era un grupo de seis chicos a los que ambas conocían bastante bien. Se trataban de una parte de sus antiguos compañeros, aquellos que les hacían la vida imposible en el Instituto Público de la Hoja.

Normalmente el grupo que los acosaba era bastante más grande. Aunque Sakura si reconocía que aquellos eran de los más problemáticos habitualmente. Comenzó a tener un millar de malos recuerdos al verlos.

- Pero si son la guarra y la estrecha. – Dijo uno de ellos de forma divertida señalando a Ino y a Sakura respectivamente. - ¿Dónde está el maricón de Sai?

Sakura sintió como sus entrañas se revolvían al escuchar aquellos dos insultos. Cerró los ojos con pesadez al recordar la tortura social y psicológica a la que fueron sometidas durante tantos años.

- ¿Por qué no os marcháis? – Logró decir Sakura, se sorprendió un poco al decir aquello ya que era la primera vez que lograba defenderse ante aquellas personas. – Estamos aquí tranquilas… dejadnos en paz.

Uno de ellos se acercó a las dos y trató de tocar el rostro de Sakura, él la apartó de un manotazo impidiendo que tan siquiera la rozase.

- ¿Por qué tan agresiva? Pero si hace como nueve meses que no nos vemos. ¿No nos echáis de menos? – Preguntó con burla.  
- No. – Respondió tajante.

Aquel chico se rio del comentario de Sakura, se dio la vuelta y volvió hacia su grupo. Sakura sabía que aquello no terminaría tan fácilmente. Parecía que estaban pensando cómo seguir divirtiéndose.

Pero en aquel instante Sakura sintió como un brazo se posaba sobre su hombro. Se giró alarmada pero sintió calma al ver la melena rubia de su novio. También estaba Karin que se había acercado a Ino. Sin embargo por los rostros de ambos chicos parecía que no se habían dado cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

No era tan extraño ya que justamente el chico que estaba metiéndose con ellas se había dado media vuelta durante unos instantes. Sakura se fijó en que Karin cogió a Ino por el brazo.

- "Esto no acabará bien…" – Pensó Sakura extremadamente frustrada y asustada.

Parecía que Naruto estaba a punto de saludarla, sin embargo algunos de los chicos comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas. Naruto y Karin desviaron su atención rápidamente hacia ellos.

- ¡Mirad eso! Resulta que ahora la guarra también le da a las chicas… que putón. – Dijo uno de ellos mientras los demás reían.

Sakura tragó saliva al escuchar aquello. Karin soltó a Ino al igual que Naruto la soltó a ella. La pelirroja fue la primera que dio un paso al frente.

- ¿Qué es lo que has dicho? – Preguntó Karin de la forma más seria en la que Sakura la había visto nunca.  
- ¿Y a ti que es lo que te pasa desviada? ¿Tienes algún problema? – Preguntó otro de ellos.

Karin dio otro paso hacia delante pero Naruto la alcanzó y la sujetó fuertemente por el brazo haciendo que se detuviese. Ella trató de zafarse pero Naruto hizo más fuerza.

- Karin… - Naruto habló con una voz extremadamente tranquila, Sakura se sorprendió. – La beca… piensa en ella. Piensa en tu futuro… vale más que todo esto.

Si Karin se enzarzaba en una pelea callejera y la denunciaban seria condenada como si hubiese atacado a alguien con un arma blanca. Le impedirían competir de forma profesional y perdería cualquier posible beca deportiva que le diesen. Podía perder todo su futuro por culpa de aquellos energúmenos. Sakura estaba realmente preocupada.

Se fijó en que las manos de Karin estaban temblando de pura rabia. Sakura comprendía perfectamente aquella situación. Aunque la pelirroja debía sentir también una increíble impotencia.

- Piensa en Ino. – Cuando Naruto dijo aquella Karin dejó de temblar.

Naruto soltó a su prima y esta se dio media vuelta mirando al suelo. Después dio un par de pasos acercándose a Sakura y a Ino. Comenzó a pensar que quizás las cosas saldrían algo mejor de lo esperado.

Pero Naruto estaba distraído mirando a Karin y recibió un fuerte golpe en toda la cara por uno de aquellos chicos. Le había dado un puñetazo con bastante fuerza en el rostro que hizo que Sakura se asustase.

Sin embargo más se extrañó aquel chico al ver que Naruto no había hecho ningún gesto de dolor, tan siquiera se había tambaleado. Aquello hizo que diese un par de pasos hacia atrás por instinto.

- Puede que no esté el invertido de Sai, pero quizás podamos darle una paliza a este gilipollas. – Añadió otro de los seis.  
- ¿Cómo le has llamado? – Preguntó el rubio dando un paso hacia delante.  
- Naruto por favor… no lo hagas… - Suplicó Sakura dando también un paso tratando de alcanzarle.

Aquella suplica detuvo de forma momentánea a Naruto. Si era ella quien se lo pedía no podía actuar por instinto. Ella agradeció aquel gesto.

- ¿No me digas que eres el novio de la estrecha? – Preguntó otro de los chicos, el que le había golpeado ahora era el que estaba más lejos.  
- Marchaos. – Exigió Naruto, la súplica de Sakura le había hecho entrar en calma.  
- Dime una cosa. ¿Tu novia te ha contado lo que le hicimos en el baño aquella tarde? – Preguntó divertido el mismo tipo mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Naruto se giró rápidamente para mirar a Sakura. Ella no pudo mantenerle la mirada, apartó su rostro totalmente dolida mientras miraba al infinito. Un recuerdo demasiado doloroso que había logrado reprimir estaba aflorando.

- Hazlo ya… o lo haré yo. – Dijo Karin girándose y mirando a aquellos seis.

Sakura sintió como todos sus intentos de que aquello no terminase mal se rompían cuando Naruto comenzó a caminar hacia ellos. Dos de los seis se acercaron a Naruto tratando de rodearle, Sakura pensó que siempre eran así de cobardes actuando en grupo.

Naruto le dio una patada directa a uno de ellos en el pecho haciendo que saliese hacia atrás, para que no molestase. El otro fue a golpearle pero el rubio desvió el golpe y después le dio un único puñetazo en el pecho haciendo que cayese arrodillado al suelo por el dolor.

Los otros cuatro se alarmaron y trataron de atacar en grupo a Naruto. Este se deshizo muy fácilmente de todos ellos a base de pocos golpes demoledores que hacía que se quedasen destrozados por el dolor abrumador que les provocaba.

A uno de ellos le destrozó la cara de un solo puñetazo, Sakura creyó poder ver cómo le reventaba la nariz con el puño. El chico al que había golpeado en el pecho estaba escupiendo sangre.

Al penúltimo de ellos lo dejó noqueado al lograr darle un rodillazo en toda la cara a pesar de que no estaba ni agachado, lo hizo de un salto. El último que seguía consciente estaba en el suelo de rodillas con la nariz sangrando, tenía también el labio roto y un hematoma en el ojo izquierdo.

Naruto se había cebado más con él porque era el que había comentado lo del baño. Le había dado varios golpes pero le había dejado despierto. Lo rodeó y se puso detrás de él. Se agachó para sujetarle del brazo haciéndole una pequeña llave.

Le estaba sujetando por la zona del hombro y del codo. Sakura quiso apartar la vista, pero no pudo.

- Cuando estés en el hospital quiero que recuerdes… que pudiste callarte la puta boca y haberte marchado cuando te lo sugerí.

Naruto hizo un pequeño movimiento y desencajó el hombro y el codo del aquel chico haciendo que gritase de dolor y cayese al suelo agarrándose del brazo. Cuando Naruto comenzó a caminar hacia sus amigos pisó el brazo del chico haciendo que volviese a gritar.

- Vámonos… hemos llamado demasiado la atención. – Dijo Naruto mirando a Sakura, Ino y Karin.

La pelirrosa se fijó y un montón de gente estaba rodeándoles, después de todo un chico acababa de apalizar a otros seis. Incluso había gente haciendo fotos con sus móviles.

Karin cogió a Ino del brazo y comenzaron a caminar. Naruto agarró fuertemente a Sakura de la mano y las siguieron marchándose de la zona. Había gente que estaba felicitando a Naruto, quizás no sabían del todo lo ocurriendo pero aquellos seis parecían los típicos gamberros que abusaban de los demás. A la gente solían gustarle los justicieros.

No dijeron nada, fueron caminando hacia un parque cercano. Sakura se fijó en que Naruto tenía varias heridas en su puño. Era irónico que tras pelearse con seis personas sus únicas heridas fuesen en la mano con la que los había golpeado.

Sakura e Ino se sentaron en un banco. Karin lo hizo después colocándose al lado de su novia. El rubio se acuclilló quedándose frente a Sakura colocando sus manos sobre las piernas de ella. Sakura estaba incomoda en realidad.

- ¿Por qué no me lo contaste? – La voz de Naruto no parecía enfadada por haberle ocultado algo así. Más bien parecía preocupado y triste.  
- Quería olvidar… simplemente. – Contestó Sakura rápidamente.  
- ¿Qué… ocurrió? – Preguntó Karin.

Al igual que con Naruto el tono de Karin no era de reproche o de simple curiosidad. Se la notaba preocupada, aquellas cosas eran las que hacía sentir que realmente era su amiga. Y que realmente Naruto se preocupaba por ella.

Ino cogió fuertemente la mano de Sakura, ella si conocía toda la historia.

- Un día cuando terminó la clase. – Sakura comenzó a hablar después de un largo suspiro. – Me quedé rezagada porque no encontraba mi móvil. Ellos estaban allí… no quedaba nadie más. Me insultaron un poco… como siempre así que le quité importancia. Pero aquel día no se quedó ahí… me arrastraron… - Sakura se vio obligada a hacer una pausa.

Naruto cogió también de manera firme la otra mano que le quedaba libre. Karin se acercó un poco más. Todo aquello la hizo sentir arropada.

- Me arrastraron a uno de los baños de chicos… no recuerdo cuantos eran exactamente… más de seis… y allí… me tocaron… - La voz de Sakura era de puro asco. – Me desnudaron… - Tuvo que hacer otra pausa.  
- ¿También te…? – Preguntó Karin preocupada.  
- No… mi primera vez fue con Naruto. Ya lo sabes. – Con aquello último lo miró a los ojos. – Por "fortuna" una profesora pasaba por allí y lo detuvo todo.  
- ¿Y luego no pasó nada? – Preguntó Karin muy extrañada.  
- Mis padres querían denunciar. Pero el director dijo que no quería ensuciar la imagen del instituto… contestó que sería mi palabra contra la de ellos y dijo que si denunciábamos me expulsarían por falsas acusaciones a compañeros…  
- ¡Que cerdo! – Gritó Karin molesta.  
- ¿Qué esperabas? Ese tío robó más de 200 millones de Ryus… por eso cerraron nuestro instituto. – Añadió Ino asqueada también.  
- Yo convencí a mis padres para que quitasen la denuncia. No quería que me expulsasen a mitad de curso. – Concluyó Sakura. – Esa es toda la historia.  
- Por eso Sai me partió la cara de aquella manera… - Dijo Naruto mirando al suelo.

Karin se acercó a Sakura y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Después junto con Ino se alejaron del banco dejando a Naruto y a Sakura a solas. Él cogió las dos manos de Sakura.

- Supongo que debería habértelo contado… lo siento. – Dijo Sakura que no podía mirarle a los ojos.  
- Ni se te ocurra pedir perdón. Tú no tenías que contarme nada. Es tu pasado… es tu vida. Todos tenemos cosas que olvidar. Lo que yo siento de verdad es no haber estado ahí para protegerte. – Respondió Naruto con mucha velocidad.  
- Ni siquiera me conocías. – Respondió sonriendo.  
- Lo se… - Dijo Naruto apagado. – Sakura. – Le llamó después.  
- Dime.  
- Con todo esto… ¿Cómo pudiste fiarte de mí? ¿Cómo pudiste venir conmigo a mi casa? – Naruto definitivamente parecía confuso.

Sakura se puso un poco triste en aquel momento. Era normal que alguien que había sufrido una agresión similar mostrase después enormes reticencias para con los hombres. Pero si Sakura estaba triste era porque sabía que su respuesta no gustaría a Naruto.

- Porque… me pareciste diferente… porque… confié en ti plenamente. – Sakura dijo aquello mirando a Naruto a los ojos.

Naruto soltó las manos de Sakura y miró al suelo. Justo la reacción que ella esperaba. Unas cuantas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos mientras llevaba sus manos a su rostro.

- Lo siento… lo siento tanto… - Naruto sonaba realmente triste y dolido.  
- Lo se… sé que lo sientes. Y hace tiempo que te perdoné… así que no hagas esto por favor. – Suplicó ella.

Naruto volvió a mirarla, a Sakura le pareció muy mono con aquella mirada tan seria a la vez que las lágrimas seguían cayendo. Ella había crecido siempre con el estúpido estereotipo de que los hombres eran animales férreos que o no tenían sentimientos o no los mostraban jamás. Ver llorar a la persona más fuerte que conocía le conmovía el corazón.

- Te quiero mucho Sakura… te lo prometo. – Naruto volvió a apretar con fuerza las manos de su novia.  
- Lo sé. – Respondió sonriendo Sakura.

Sakura se agachó para besarle. A Sakura se le daba bien enterrar el pasado, aquel recuerdo todavía podía provocarle dolor y asco si pensaba en él pero era algo que realmente hacía en contadísimas ocasiones. Y quizás hoy lo había recordado con más intensidad, pero sentirse tan apoyada por Naruto y sus amigas lo había mitigado todo.

Cuando se separaron se quedaron bien cerca mirándose fijamente.

- Sé que no querías que lo hiciese… que no querías que les pegase. Lo siento… me habría gustado no hacerlo. Pero no pude… hay cosas que no puedo hacer. Ni siquiera por ti.

Sakura cogió la mano de Naruto. Esta estaba roja y tenía los nudillos despellejados y sangrantes. En uno de ellos todavía se podía ver la marca de un diente. Se acercó un poco y le besó la mano.

- ¿Sabes? Algo dentro de mí se ha sentido muy feliz al ver como lo hacías. Así que aunque sea solo por eso no me enfadaré contigo. – Respondió Sakura haciendo sonreír a Naruto.

Naruto se levantó y se sentó en el banco al lado de Sakura donde la abrazó para que se pudiesen dar después otro beso. Cuando terminaron se levantaron para ir hacia donde estaban Ino y Karin esperándoles.

- ¿Has llorado? – Preguntó Ino extrañada al ver el rostro de Naruto, tenía los ojos rojos y vidriosos.  
- ¿Yo? ¡Qué va! – Respondió Naruto sonrojado mirando para otro lado.  
- ¡No os metáis con él! – Le defendió Sakura rápidamente mientras se abrazaba a su brazo.

Aquella pequeña conversación relajó el ambiente y les permitió reírse un poco solucionando el desastre de tarde que llevaban. Después decidieron continuar con el plan inicial de dar juntos un buen paseo.

Sakura terminó la tarde extremadamente feliz. Algo dentro de ella había cambiado, una vieja herida se había cerrado. También había reafirmado de nuevo sus sentimientos por su adorado novio. Incluso sentía como estos iban creciendo, cada día le quería un poco más.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, al principio no estaba muy seguro de desarrollarlo de esta forma. Pero he hablado tantas veces de lo mal que Sakura, Ino y Sai lo habían pasado en su anterior instituto que pensé que quizás había llegado el momento de que Naruto y los demás conociesen hasta que punto lo habían pasado de mal._

_He estado haciendo cálculos mentales y puedo adelantar que la historia finalmente tendrá entre 55 y 70 capítulos. También decir que habrá nuevos personajes, seguro que a muchos les gustará saber que por fin le he encontrado un hueco a Sasuke en la historia. Desde que Naruto y Sakura se juntaron casi todos los capítulos han sido un camino de rosas y os aseguro que no va a ser así hasta al final. Ahora de momento estoy dejandoles disfrutar de su relación xD_

_Pero van a pasar muchas cosas. Algunas buenas y otras malas. No todas van a ser necesariamente relacionadas de forma directa con la relación de Naruto y Sakura. La historia no se va a centrar única y exclusivamente en el NaruSaku como los últimos diez capítulos. También quiero devolverles un poco de protagonismo a los personajes secundarios que últimamente Naruto y Sakura se lo han robado todo a Ino y compañía. Y aprovechando la llegada de Sasuke les daré un pequeño empujoncito a sus historias personales. Seguramente eso hará que los capítulos sean mas largos. Aunque como la historia siempre la cuento desde el punto de vista de Naruto o Sakura pues será algo difícil contar las historias de los demás._

_En resumen, que lo mejor de la historia todavía esta por llegar._


	38. El Futuro

_Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**CAPÍTULO 37 – El Futuro**

Naruto, Karin e Ino habían llegado ya a casa de los Uzumaki, habían pasado toda la tarde junto a Sakura pero ella tuvo que ir a dormir a su casa ya que llevaba dos días seguidos durmiendo con Naruto. Sin embargo los padres de Ino le dejaban quedarse todos los días que quisiera, después de todo sabían que su hija solo podía ver a su novia durante las vacaciones.

- Deberías echarte alcohol o algo en la mano. – Le dijo Karin poco después de llegar.  
- Si, supongo que sí. – Naruto se miró la mano derecha durante unos segundos, tenía herida abierta en dos nudillos.

Fue al cuarto de baño del piso de abajo, allí tenía un pequeño botiquín con lo necesario para realizar una cura tan simple. Primero se desinfectó la herida con alcohol, después la lavó con agua y por último se vendó la mano a la altura de los nudillos.

Movió un poco los dedos, tenía la mano algo dolorida pero no era nada comparado con haberle dado una buena paliza a seis subnormales.

- "Si Jiraiya-Sensei se entera me mata." – Pensó divertido mientras volvía al comedor.

Allí estaban reunidas Karin, Ino y Yumi que estaban charlando de cosas sin importancia. Naruto se sentó junto a ellas, aquella mañana había bromeado con ello pero era verdad que últimamente siempre estaba rodeado de chicas.

- Es una pena que Sakura no haya podido quedarse hoy. – Dijo Karin mirando a Naruto.  
- Si, pero bueno que se le va a hacer. – Contestó Naruto rápidamente, tampoco iba a morirse por pasar una noche sin ella.  
- ¿Qué cenamos? – Preguntó Yumi.  
- A mí no me apetece cocinar nada. – Últimamente siempre le hacían preparar la comida a él.  
- ¿¡Pedimos pizza!? – Preguntó Karin contenta.  
- Eso me parece una gran idea. – Respondió el rubio mientras comenzaba a salivar por la idea.

A Ino y a Yumi también les pareció buena idea. Naruto pidió dos pizzas a domicilio para los cuatro, tardarían cerca de 30 minutos en traerlas. Cuando caminó hacia la base para dejar el teléfono Ino se le acercó.

- Oye. – Le dijo ella acercándose.  
- Dime. – Le respondió Naruto dejando el teléfono en su sitio.  
- Quería darte las gracias por lo de antes. – Ino estaba sonriendo.  
- ¿Por defenderos? – Preguntó Naruto con curiosidad.  
- Bueno… más bien por evitar que sea Karin quien nos defendiese. – Dijo Ino riendo un poco.  
- Ya, eso habría sido un desastre.  
- Y también gracias por defendernos… en cierto sentido ha sido muy agradable verlo… si el karma existe debe ser algo así. – Volvió a reír al decir aquello.  
- No estoy orgulloso de ello. – Dijo Naruto tocándose la venda que se había puesto en los nudillos. – Le prometí a mi maestro que jamás utilizaría lo que me enseñó para pelear con otras personas que no tuviesen conocimientos similares… y he roto totalmente esa promesa.  
- Lo siento. – Al decir aquello dejó de sonreír.  
- No importa… simplemente hay veces en las que uno debe hacer lo correcto. No me arrepiento en absoluto. Si pudiese volver a atrás lo volvería a hacer.  
- ¿Entonces qué ocurre? – Ino no parecía entenderlo.  
- Me siento mal conmigo mismo… por no ser capaz de eludir esos sentimientos. Nada habría sido capaz de detenerme en ese momento.  
- Creo que lo entiendo. Pero piensa… que incluso Karin estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Así que no creo que debas sentirte mal. – Ino parecía tratar de hacer que Naruto se sintiese mejor.  
- Lo sé, y por eso me alegro de haber sido yo quien lo hiciese. Me jugaba mucho menos.  
- ¿Qué habría pasado exactamente si Karin les hubiese dado una paliza? – Preguntó Ino con curiosidad.  
- Si no la denuncian no ocurriría nada. Pero si lo hiciesen… se enfrentaría a cargos por agresión con arma blanca. Y ocurriese lo que ocurriese en el juicio no podría volver a competir nunca más… y perdería la beca.  
- ¿Y a ti que te podría ocurrir? – Preguntó Ino algo preocupada.  
- Nada, yo no estoy federado. Tengo un cinturón rojo y negro pero me lo dio Jiraiya-Sensei de forma… "honorifica" por así decirlo. Oficialmente hablando yo no tengo conocimientos de artes marciales. Y por si no te has dado cuenta… cuando les pegué no utilicé ningún movimiento de Taekwondo. Solo puñetazos y un rodillazo.  
- Es cierto, no me había dado cuenta. No sabía que eras tan listo. – Dijo Ino riendo.  
- Y si te fijas ellos me pegaron a mi primero. Y antes habían estado amenazándoos a vosotras. Seria simplemente defensa propia… si ellos me denunciasen acabarían pagándome una multa a mí.  
- Sí que lo tenías todo fríamente calculado.  
- En realidad todas estas cosas… las pensé el día que les "pedí" a aquellos tres tipos del instituto que dejasen de acosar a Sakura y a Satoshi. Solo he tenido que ponerlo en práctica. – Naruto se pasó toda la tarde anterior de aquel día informándose de diferentes asuntos legales relacionados con aquello.  
- Es cierto, me había olvidado de aquello. ¿Sabes? Puede que hayas roto dos veces el juramento que le hiciste a tu maestro… pero creo que en ambas veces hiciste lo correcto.

- Gracias. – Aquellas palabras de Ino hicieron que Naruto se sintiese algo mejor. – Pero me he propuesto no volver a pegarle a nadie durante un tiempo. – Añadió Naruto riendo y haciendo reír también a Ino.

Los dos volvieron juntos al comedor donde estaban Karin e Ino viendo un video en el móvil de la menor de los Uzumaki.

- Hermano… sales en internet. – Dijo Yumi mientras miraba la pantalla.  
- Si, ya lo sé. Es del Kumite… la final está por ahí en Youtube. – Respondió Naruto acercándose al sofá.  
- No… el video es de esta tarde. – Cuando Yumi dijo aquello Naruto se extrañó mucho.

Karin ladeó su cabeza para mirar a Naruto.

- Es de lo de los tipos aquellos… parece que alguien lo grabó con su móvil. – Le dijo Karin ligeramente preocupada.

Naruto se puso rápidamente detrás de ellas para ver la pantalla. Efectivamente pudo verse a sí mismo apalizando a seis gilipollas en pleno centro de Konoha.

- Chico defiende a su novia y sus amigas de seis abusones. – Dijo Yumi mientras leía el título del video.  
- Bueno, al menos el título me favorece. – Naruto prefería verle el lado bueno, aunque en realidad no le hacía mucha gracia.  
- Medio millón de visitas en dos horas. – Añadió Karin mirando las estadísticas del video.  
- Bueno, ya soy oficialmente viral en internet, por segunda vez… Estoy por abrirme un canal en Youtube a lo mejor me forraba. – Respondió Naruto riendo por no llorar.  
- ¿Estas bien? – Preguntó Karin preocupada.  
- Si, tranquila. No es que me haga mucha ilusión… pero esto es lo típico que en unos meses nadie se acuerdo. – Naruto quería quitarle importancia.

El móvil de Naruto comenzó a vibrar, después pitó indicando que había recibido un mensaje. Cuando lo cogió vio que era de Sai.

- "Una lástima no haber estado ahí para verlo en directo. No te imaginas lo bien que me he sentido al ver el video." – Leyó Naruto en la pantalla de su móvil.

Negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía. Por un lado se sentía mal por haber realizado aquel acto. Pero sentir la felicidad de Sakura, Ino y Sai le hacían sentirse mucho mejor. Le respondió con un mensaje corto.

Poco después llegó el repartidor con las pizzas, la cena fue bastante rápida pero divertida. Naruto estaba empezando a echar de menos a Sakura después de ver a Ino y Karin tan felices juntas. Mañana le propondría que se quedase de nuevo, su madre ya no podría quejarse.

También entendía la postura de Mebuki y Kizashi, si Sakura se quedaba a dormir todas las noches poco a poco seria como si se hubiese mudado y terminaría viviendo en casa de Naruto. Cuando terminaron de cenar Ino y Karin estaban a punto de marcharse hacia su cuarto.

- Esperad. – Dijo Naruto levantándose del sofá. – Mañana me despertaré a las seis para salir a correr un rato. Lo digo por si queréis venir.  
- Mmmm… no… - Respondió Ino riendo.  
- ¡Yo sí! Es muy buena idea. – Karin si parecía contenta por la idea, después de todo debía mantenerse en forma y le gustaba comer demasiado como a Naruto.  
- ¿En serio? – Preguntó Ino sorprendida.  
- Claro.  
- Cariño… si te es posible… intenta no despertarme. – Dijo Ino haciendo reír a Naruto.  
- Entonces mañana a las seis quedamos en el comedor. – Añadió Naruto. – Pasad una buena noche.

Las dos chicas se despidieron y se fueron hacia la habitación. Naruto tenía pensado irse a dormir también así que fue al comedor a desearle las buenas noches también a su hermana. Cuando se marchó a su cuarto.

Tras ir al baño y cepillarse los dientes se tumbó en la cama y sacó su teléfono móvil para escribirle a Sakura. Le dijo que la estaba echando mucho de menos.

Ella no tardó ni dos minutos en responder. Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír al leer que ella también lo echaba de menos. Le envió un millón de besos y se fue a dormir, al día siguiente tendría que madrugar.

Solo cuando el despertado comenzó a sonar pudo darse cuenta del sueño que le daba despertarse tan temprano. Lo apagó rápidamente para no hacer demasiado ruido y se vistió adecuadamente, un pantalón de deporte y una camiseta corta.

Cuando llegó al piso de abajo Karin ya lo estaba esperando. Ella también se había preparado con ropa adecuada para hacer deporte. La verdad es que la pelirroja era una chica bastante atractiva, tenía una figura muy atlética y femenina a la vez.

- ¿Lista? – Preguntó Naruto mientras estiraba sus gemelos.  
- Mucho más lista que tú. – Respondió Karin desafiando a Naruto.

Salieron de casa y comenzaron la ruta, estarían corriendo cerca de una hora. Además estuvieron picándose el uno al otro para ir más rápido, de vez en cuando parecía una carrera.

- En compañía es más divertido. – Dijo Naruto cuando les quedaban cinco minutos para llegar de nuevo a casa.  
- ¿Haces esto todas las mañanas? – Preguntó Karin.  
- Si, lo hago antes de ir a clase para tener las tardes libres. – Respondió él.  
- ¿Nunca has pensado seguir entrenando también? No se… eres bueno. Serias cinturón negro antes de final de año. Y estoy segura de que lo harías genial en los campeonatos.  
- Lo he pensado alguna vez. Pero creo que eso no me interesa. Sabes que siempre me ha gustado, pero no de manera profesional por así decirlo. – Respondió Naruto mientras meditaba la respuesta.  
- Igualmente podrías seguir entrenando. Y mejorar…  
- ¿Significa eso que quieres darme unos cuantos golpes esta mañana? – Preguntó Naruto sonriendo.

Cuando llegaron a casa fueron directos hacia el dojo de los Uzumaki, Naruto siempre recordaba con nostalgia que allí entrenaba con su padre casi todas las mañanas. Karin comenzó a practicar artes marciales también gracias a su tío Minato.

No se cambiaron, iban a entrenar directamente con la ropa de hacer deporte. Estaban los dos uno frente al otro observándose.

- Estas muy sexy con esa ropa. – Dijo una voz conocida entrando por la puerta del dojo.  
- ¿Eso es a mí? – Preguntó Naruto extrañado mirando a Ino.  
- ¡No! – Respondió rápidamente. – Se lo digo a mi novia.  
- Tu también estas sexy Naruto… no te deprimas. – Dijo Karin haciendo que Naruto se enfadase cómicamente.  
- ¿Qué hacéis? – Preguntó Ino con curiosidad.  
- Íbamos a entrenar un poco. Una combate amistoso. – Respondió Naruto.  
- Que guay. ¿Puedo mirar? – Preguntó Ino sentándose en el suelo.

No pudo evitar reír un poco, Ino ya se había sentado antes de esperar a escuchar la respuesta. Naruto y Karin volvieron a mirarse fijamente, el rubio tenía miedo de dar el primer golpe y que la pelirroja le machacase con un contragolpe.

Ante su pasividad, Karin fue la primera en atacar. Dio dos agiles zancadas hacia el rubio para darle una patada a la altura de la cara. La bloqueó utilizando sus brazos como un escudo. A día de hoy todavía se sorprendía al darse cuenta de que Karin fuese tan superior a él.

Empezaron a entrenar a la vez con cinco años y sin embargo ella era muy superior. Y era muy gracioso ver a una chica de 50 kilos derribando e inmovilizando a un chico de 90 que le sacaba una cabeza y media. Estuvieron peleando cerca de quince minutos, cuando ya estaban lo suficientemente doloridos decidieron parar.

- Ha sido muy divertido. – Dijo Ino contenta.  
- Eso lo dices porque tu novia me ha dado una paliza. – Respondió Naruto sobándose el brazo derecho, Karin le había hecho algo de daño durante una llave.  
- Eso no es verdad, lo has hecho muy bien. – Añadió Ino rápidamente.  
- Además, me viene bien que me ayudes a entrenar. Podríamos hacerlo de vez en cuando. – Le dijo Karin a Naruto.- Supongo que sí, podría ser divertido. Pero ahora me voy a dar una ducha.

Entre la hora corriendo y el entrenamiento tenía la camiseta bastante sudada, Karin dijo que también debía ducharse. Naruto se fue al baño del piso de arriba y se dio una ducha rápida. Al terminar se vistió y fue al comedor con la intención de desayunar algo.

Allí estaba Ino que estaba tomando cereales con leche. A Naruto le pareció buena idea y cogió un bol para él también. Se sentó frente a ella.

- Al final va a ser verdad eso de que somos familia. – Dijo Naruto cogiendo la leche y los cereales. – Me despierto por la mañana y ahí estas tú. – Añadió riendo un poco.  
- Es tu culpa. Me invitaste tú. – Se defendió Ino.  
- Lo sé, si no me quejo. – Respondió Naruto comenzando a desayunar. - ¿Y Karin?  
- Sigue en la ducha, tú has ido muy rápido. Por cierto… quiero darte algo de dinero… no sé por los desayunos y las cenas y todo eso. No me parece justo. – Dijo Ino mirándole a los ojos.  
- No es necesario… ni siquiera llevo la cuenta así que no te podría decir ni aceptar ninguna cifra. No te preocupes. – Respondió Naruto rápidamente.  
- Bueno, pero la próxima vez que pidamos pizzas o algo por el estilo deja que pague yo. Y no acepto un no por respuesta.  
- Como veas, tampoco me apetece discutir por dinero. – Naruto quería quitarle importancia a todo aquello, no pasaba nada si Ino pagaba un día la comida.

Al poco llegó también Karin de la ducha y se sumó a los dos rubios para desayunar.

- ¿Qué haremos hoy? – Preguntó Karin.  
- Yo he quedado con Sakura para comer en su casa con su familia. – Dijo Naruto rápidamente.  
- Podemos comer nosotras con tus padres. – Le dijo Karin a Ino.  
- Me parece buena idea. – Respondió la rubia.  
- Entonces ya nos veremos por la noche. Podríamos cenar todos juntos. – Propuso Naruto, las tres chicas asintieron.

Aquel día Naruto se marchó de casa para comer con su novia, sus sueños y su cuñado. Fue bastante agradable, los padres de Sakura solían tratarlo muy bien. Y también tenía buena relación con su hermano.

Aunque a Naruto se le hacía extraño estar con sus suegros, por mucho que lo tratasen bien siempre era un poco violento interactuar con Sakura frente a ellos. Si actuaba de forma fría o distante se sentía mal con ella pero tampoco tenía mucha confianza para ser todo lo cariñoso que querría frente a ellos.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer el año que viene? – Preguntó Kizashi mirando al rubio.  
- La verdad… es que todavía no lo había pensado mucho. – Dijo Naruto haciendo una pausa durante la comida.

Aquello quedaba un poco feo, a Naruto le preocupaba parecer perdido frente a sus suegros pero lo que pasaba es que con todo el tema de su hermana nunca se paró a pensar sobre su futuro. Ahora trataba de darle una dirección a su vida pero aún no lo había decidido del todo.

- ¿Qué te gusta hacer? – Preguntó Mebuki.  
- Pues… me gusta el deporte. Y la comida… - Añadió Naruto riendo un poco.  
- Podrías estudiar nutrición y también algo relacionado con los deportes… podrías acabar trabajando en un gimnasio o en una clínica especializada en hacer dietas y rutinas deportivas. – Le dijo Sakura mirándole.  
- Oye pues no es mala idea… seguro que se me daría bien. – Dijo Naruto meditándolo.  
- Perdiste cinco kilos y te pusiste en forma en una semana. – Añadió Sakura divertida.  
- ¿Y no has pensado practicar algún deporte de forma profesional? – Preguntó Satoshi sumándose a la conversación.  
- Bueno, ya es un poco tarde para eso. Hay que empezar de muy pequeño. – Quizás si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes en la vida de Naruto ahora también seria campeón nacional de algún deporte.  
- También podrías combinar lo de nutricionista con algo relacionado con las Artes Marciales. Podrías abrir una academia en tu casa o algo. – Le dijo Sakura.  
- Cuando me invitasteis a comer no esperaba salir de aquí con el futuro solucionado. – Bromeó Naruto riendo.

Cuando terminaron de comer Naruto y Sakura se fueron un rato a la habitación de la pelirrosa, se tumbaron juntos en la cama aunque se limitaron a abrazarse y charlar.

- ¿Qué tal la mañana con las chicas? – Preguntó la pelirrosa con curiosidad.  
- Bien, ha sido divertido. Por la mañana he salido a correr con Karin y luego hemos estado desayunando junto con Ino.  
- No sé cómo tienes el valor de despertarte tan temprano. – Dijo Sakura riendo un poco.  
- También he ayudado a Karin un poco a entrenar.  
- Eso significa que te ha pegado. ¿Verdad? – Preguntó Sakura.  
- Bueno… yo también le he pegado. Un poco… - Se defendió Naruto fingiendo que lloraba.  
- Tendré que decirle algo a Karin… no puedo dejar que le pegue a mi novio. – Respondió Sakura riéndose de él.  
- ¿Tu que has hecho esta mañana? – Preguntó Naruto con curiosidad.  
- Si te lo digo te enfadas…  
- ¿Has estado estudiando verdad? – Preguntó Naruto entornando los ojos.  
- Bueno… no exactamente. He estado organizando algunos apuntes para cuando tenga que estudiar para los exámenes de acceso a la universidad. – Sakura tenía la habilidad de dejar a Naruto alucinado muchas veces.  
- Que novia más aplicada tengo. – En realidad a Naruto le hacía gracia.  
- No es mi culpa, me aburría.  
- ¿Dormirás conmigo hoy? – Preguntó el rubio con curiosidad. – Ya sé que nosotros no vivimos separados como Ino y Karin. Pero cuando terminen las vacaciones no podrás quedarte en mi casa la gran mayoría de días.  
- Lo se… y sí. Hoy dormiré contigo, mis padres ya lo saben. – Dijo Sakura sonriendo.

Sakura se acercó a Naruto y lo besó. Poco después salieron a encontrarse con Ino y con Karin, ellas venían de casa de la Yamanaka. Aquella tarde quedaron también con Tenten y Neji que por fin habían terminado sus extensos planes en pareja.

Neji y Tenten habían visto también el video de Naruto en internet. Aunque se interesaron por el tema, rápidamente se inventaron como mentira que simplemente se estaban metiendo con ellos y Naruto tuvo que defenderse. Tampoco era necesario entrar en detalles desagradables.

Las tres parejas estuvieron dando un paseo por la ciudad. Aquella noche Sakura se quedó a dormir con el resto de la familia Uzumaki como había prometido.

El resto de la semana fue muy similar, Sakura se quedó a dormir en casa de Naruto la mitad de los días más o menos. Aunque se veían todos y cada uno. A veces estaban con Ino y Karin o simplemente se quedaban los dos solos.

Además durante esos días Naruto estuvo buscando información sobre carreras universitarias y salidas profesionales relacionadas con todo lo que habla hablado con Sakura durante la comida con sus padres. A veces se sentía un poco agobiado al pensar en que debía hacer con su vida, por primera vez estaba sintiendo que comenzaba a encontrarle un rumbo.

Tal y como Kakashi y Tsunade vaticinaron ahora Naruto se estaba arrepintiendo de haberse abandonado tanto durante los últimos años de instituto. Pero ya no había marcha atrás y había llegado el momento de coger las riendas de su futuro.

Pero como si se tratase de un tren bala ya había pasado inexorablemente la mitad de las vacaciones. Y aunque Naruto las estaba disfrutando demasiado, tenía la sensación de que se estaban agotando con demasiada rapidez, después de todo lo bueno siempre termina rápido.

CONTINUARÁ…


	39. Celos y Pasado

_Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**CAPÍTULO 38 – Celos y Pasado**

Era martes, ya solo quedaban cinco días para que terminasen las vacaciones, el lunes de la semana siguiente volverían a la rutina de siempre. Pero por ahora solo quedaba disfrutar de los días que quedasen.

Aquella mañana Sakura había amanecido en su casa, pero tras una ducha rápida y un desayuno ligero se marchó hacia la casa de Naruto. Había quedado con sus amigos para pasar la mañana juntos.

Cuando llegó a la casa de los Uzumaki la puerta fue abierta por Yumi, se saludaron con dos besos. La verdad es que Sakura le había cogido bastante cariño a la más joven de los Uzumaki, tenía una buena relación con su cuñada.

- ¿Dónde están todos? – Preguntó Sakura extrañada al ver que no había nadie en el comedor.  
- Ven. – Respondió Yumi comenzando a guiarla.

La llevó hasta el Dojo de la familia, Sakura solo había estado una vez allí, fue con Naruto cuando decidió enseñarle toda la casa y no solo el camino hacia su cuarto. Ino estaba allí también sentada en el suelo como espectadora.

En el centro de la habitación estaban Naruto y Karin practicando con un pequeño combate amistoso. Ambos iban vestidos con ropas de deporte. De no ser porque los dos Uzumaki eran primos se habría puesto algo celosa de la poca ropa que llevaba Karin.

- Hola. – Dijo Sakura llamando la atención de todos.  
- Hey. – Respondió Naruto contento al ver que su novia estaba ya allí.

Naruto bajó la guardia, lo que provocó que Karin le diese sin querer una patada en la cara. Seguramente esperaba que Naruto la bloquease, pero no pudo por estar mirando a Sakura.

- "Lo siento." – Pensó Sakura llorando por dentro.

Aprovecharon la llegada de Sakura para terminar con el entrenamiento. Naruto y Karin se fueron a duchar ya que llevaban toda la mañana practicando deporte. Ino y Sakura se quedaron a solas un rato.

- A veces me hacen sentir mal… por ser tan vaga. – Dijo Ino riendo.  
- ¿Si verdad? A mí me pasa lo mismo. – Contestó Sakura divertida. – A lo mejor deberíamos hacer algo de ejercicio… dicen por ahí que es sano y todo.  
- Si… pero eso de madrugar… - Respondió Ino haciendo reír a Sakura.  
- Ya… además nosotras ya estamos bastante buenas y de salud estamos bien. – Dijo Sakura tratando de convencerse a sí misma.  
- Vaya… es la primera vez que te escucho hablando bien de ti misma. – Ino parecía sorprendida, pero contenta. – Y tienes razón, lo estamos. – Añadió después riendo.  
- Ugh… ahora que te gustan las chicas se me hace raro que me digas eso. – Respondió Sakura riendo también.  
- Pero de esa forma solo me gusta mi novia. – Dijo Ino defendiéndose. – No tengo ojos para nadie más. – Se cruzó de brazos al decir aquello.

Naruto fue el primero en llegar, Karin no tardó mucho más. Pasaron prácticamente todo el día juntos. Primero comieron juntos en casa de los Uzumaki y después fueron a dar un paseo, era curioso cómo se lo podían pasar de bien solo hablando y divirtiéndose juntos.

A Sakura le encantaba aquella situación. Ino era su mejor amiga desde siempre, Karin le caía realmente bien y Naruto era su queridísimo novio. Lo único que le faltaba era que su mejor amigo estaba visitando a sus padres.

Por la noche decidieron salir un poco, hacía mucho que no lo hacían. Además ahora los cuatro eran mayores de edad así que ya había un nuevo y enorme elenco de lugares que podían visitar. Decidieron ir a un bar nocturno, a ninguno de los cuatro les gustaba de forma especial las discotecas.

Se sentaron los cuatro en la barra del local ya que casi todas las mesas estaban llenas, estuvieron cerca de una hora charlando y divirtiéndose los cuatro juntos. Siempre tenían temas de conversación. Y cuando por algún motivo estos se acababan Ino o Karin sabían cómo animar de nuevo la conversación, ellas dos eran mucho más extrovertidas que Sakura y Naruto.

- Oh… vaya. – Dijo Ino mirando su teléfono móvil.  
- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Karin extrañada.  
- Resulta que mañana es el cumpleaños de un primo mío… y mi madre quiere que vayamos las dos. –Respondió Ino mirando a su novia.  
- Claro, sin problema. No me importa en absoluto, será divertido. – Dijo Karin sonriendo.  
- El problema es que tenemos que salir de casa a las 9 de la mañana… y ya son más de las doce. – Añadió Ino mirando la hora en su móvil.

Ino y Karin decidieron que lo mejor sería que se marchasen a dormir. Si iban a tener una reunión familiar no podían ir muertas de sueño.

- Hoy dormiré en casa de Ino. – Dijo Karin mirando a su primo. – Así que ya nos veremos mañana.  
- Claro, sin problemas. Pasadlo bien. – Le respondió Naruto sonriendo.  
- Hasta mañana chicas. – Dijo Sakura sonriendo también, se lo había pasado muy bien aquel día con ellas. Y les deseaba que la reunión con la familia de Ino no fuese muy pesada.

Las chicas tuvieron que marcharse, Sakura y Naruto lo entendían perfectamente así que en ningún momento se enfadaron con ellas ni nada por el estilo.

- ¿Y si nos quedamos nosotros un rato más? – Preguntó Naruto mirando a su novia.  
- Si, me parece bien. – Respondió Sakura sonriendo.

Todavía estaban sentados en la barra del bar, ni siquiera se habían terminado sus bebidas todavía. Estuvieron charlando un buen rato, siempre lo pasaban bien juntos.

- ¿Te puedo contar una cosa? – Preguntó Naruto divertido.  
- Claro, dime. – Respondió Sakura rápidamente.  
- Estuve mirando lo que me propusiste aquel día en casa de tus padres… busque información en la Universidad Pública de la Hoja y vi algunas carreras que parecían bastante interesantes.  
- ¿De verdad? – Preguntó Sakura contenta al escuchar aquello, sabía que Naruto tenía muchas dudas pero saber que ahora estaba tomando decisiones le hacía sentir mejor. Y además era gracias a ella en parte. - ¿Y qué has estado mirando exactamente?  
- Pues había un Grado en… - Naruto hizo una pausa para recordar el nombre exacto. – Grado en Ciencias de la Actividad Física y del Deporte. – Dijo después de carrerilla tras recordar el nombre. – Y después podría completarlo con un Master en Nutrición y Dietética.  
- ¡Vaya! Parece que ya lo tienes muy decidido. – Sakura se sorprendió al ver que Naruto había mirado tantas cosas.  
- Bueno, todavía no es definitivo. Es una opción, una bastante buena. – Respondió Naruto sonriendo.

Sakura se acercó a Naruto y le dio un beso, estaba muy contenta ahora mismo por todo aquello. Aquella noche se lo estaba pasando muy bien. Primero el rato con Ino y con Karin y ahora estaba disfrutando aún más el tiempo a solas con Naruto.

Estuvieron hablando casi una hora, el tiempo pasó muy rápido aquella noche.

- ¿Naruto? – Preguntó una voz femenina cortando la conversación de la pareja.

Sakura se sintió un poco extraña en aquel momento, se le había hecho muy raro el tono con el que aquella mujer había pronunciado el nombre de su novio. Ladeó su cabeza para ver la persona que había llamado a Naruto.

Era una chica bastante joven, no llegaría a los veinte años. Tenía los ojos negros, era castaña y tenía el pelo bastante largo y liso. Y la verdad es que era una chica bastante guapa y atractiva.

- No esperaba verte aquí. – Dijo esa chica ligeramente molesta y con un tono un tanto agresivo.

Sakura se giró un poco más para ver a Naruto. Se quedó aún más extrañada al ver que Naruto estaba pálido y nervioso. La pelirrosa comenzó a preocuparse.

- Bueno, curiosamente es la primera vez que vengo por aquí. – Respondió Naruto como pudo.  
- Pues ya es mala suerte haber venido hoy. – Respondió la castaña.  
- Oye… Kaori… - Dijo Naruto mirando al suelo, Sakura no pudo evitar molestar al escuchar el nombre de aquella chica de los labios de su novio. – No quiero ser borde… pero preferiría dejar esta conversación… estoy con mi novia. – Naruto hizo una pausa para colocar su mano en la pierna de Sakura.

Naruto se giró para mirar a Sakura, estuvieron unos segundos mirándose a los ojos. Después Sakura dirigió su mirada de vuelta hacia la chica.

- ¿Ahora tienes novia? ¿El que decía que no estaba "preparado para una relación seria" ahora tiene novia? – La chica parecía estar más molesta ahora.  
- Por favor… márchate. – Suplicó Naruto mirando para otro lado, no podía mantenerle la mirada.  
- Esta bien… no quiero molestar más.

La chica se dio media vuelta para marcharse de allí, pero se giró una última vez, miró fijamente a Sakura que le mantuvo la mirada.

- Hay que quererse muy poco para estar con un tipo tan despreciable. – Le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Sakura quiso decir algo, pero no tuvo tiempo a pensar que quería decir. Aquella chica se marchó dejando a la pareja a solas y en silenció.

Estuvieron casi un minuto callados sin decir nada, Sakura estaba mirando al suelo ya que ahora mismo no podía ni mirar al rubio. Sakura estaba sintiendo un coctel de sensaciones desagradables y molestas.

- Ella… - Parecía que Naruto quería explicarle lo que acababa de ocurrir.  
- No lo digas… - Respondió Sakura sin mirarle. – Me imagino perfectamente de que la conoces…

Naruto no dijo nada, ahora Sakura fue a mirarlo y él estaba en silenció mirando hacia la nada. Naruto parecía sentirse mal, dentro de todo el cumulo de sensaciones negativas Sakura no pudo evitar sentirse también mal por él.

- Necesito tomar el aire. – Dijo Sakura levantándose de su asiento.

Sin esperar a Naruto se fue hacia la salida. Pudo escuchar como él también se levantaba para seguirla. Naruto cogió la mano de Sakura desde atrás, pero ella la movió para soltarse. No se sentía cómoda, acababa de despreciar el gesto de Naruto.

Cuando Sakura llegó a fuera se sintió algo mejor, caminó hasta el otro lado de la carretera hasta quedarse apoyada en un coche, estuvo mirando el cielo nocturno pero pudo escuchar perfectamente que Naruto se estaba acercando a su lado.

- Sakura… yo… lo siento. – Dijo Naruto provocando que Sakura le mirase.  
- No puedes pedir perdón… por algo que hiciste antes de conocerme. – Sakura sabía que lo que acababa de decir era lo más lógico del mundo.  
- Entonces… ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó Naruto, parecía ligeramente devastado.  
- No lo sé… no… no sabría explicarlo. – Sakura se giró para no mirar a Naruto, no podía ahora.

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos bastante incomodos, Naruto volvió a acercarse a ella y la sujetó por los hombros. Sakura volvió a apartarse.

- Seguro que piensas que es una tontería… y quizás lo sea. No lo sé… solamente es como me siento. Pero… muchas veces cuando pienso en todas las chicas con las que has estado… siento… celos… y haber visto a esa chica solo lo ha empeorado todo.

Naruto no dijo nada, Sakura se molestó un poco y lo volvió a mirar. Dejo de estar molesta al ver que él tenía una cara de frustración, de no saber que decir y de impotencia.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer para que te sientas mejor? – Preguntó Naruto triste.  
- No puedes hacer nada Naruto… - Respondió Sakura mirándole fijamente por primera vez durante esta conversación.  
- Entonces… acuéstate con otra persona. – Dijo Naruto muy seriamente.  
- ¿¡Cómo puedes decirme eso!? – Preguntó Sakura enfadada.  
- Por mucho que me duela prefiero que lo hagas con mi consentimiento ahora a que termines dejándome en el futuro porque solo has tenido relaciones conmigo. – Naruto parecía dolido mientras decía aquello.  
- ¡Yo jamás haría eso! ¡Eres idiota! ¡No entiendes nada! – Sakura estaba realmente molesta. – No tengo celos de que hayas sido un conquistador nato y te hayas acostado con quince tías. Cuando tenga 80 años a mí me dará igual si me he tirado a un único hombre o a cien. Siento celos… - Sakura hizo una pausa porque realmente aquello le dolía. – Siento celos de cada chica con la que te has acostado… siento celos de cada chica a la que has besado. Quizás sea estúpido… pero siento celos de cada chica a la que has deseado de la misma forma en la que me deseas a mí.  
- Sakura eso… eso no es así. – Dijo Naruto tratando de tranquilizarla.  
- ¿Y cómo es? Yo ahora no puedo parar de preguntarme si alguna de esas chicas te gustaba más que yo. Si alguna de ellas te lo hizo pasar mejor que yo. Si les hacías las mismas cosas que me haces a mí… - Sakura se sentía realmente mal, normalmente no pensaba mucho en ello. Solo de vez en cuando, pero la conversación de antes lo había hecho estallar todo.  
- Te equivocas completamente, para mí no hay absolutamente ni punto de comparación. Para mi tu significas mucho más. Es… es absurdo lo que dices cariño.  
- Es posible… quizás sea absurdo. Sé que probablemente no tenga razón. Pero es como me siento. – Concluyó Sakura mirando al suelo.  
- No puedes… entenderlo. – Dijo Naruto mirando hacia otro lado de manera frustrada. – No puedes entenderlo porque solo has tenido relaciones conmigo. Y yo no sé tratar de explicártelo.  
- Como vuelvas a sugerirme que me tire a otro tipo te cruzaré la cara. – Le amenazó Sakura molesta.  
- Me siento… muy frustrado e impotente. No sé cómo hacerte llegar lo que pienso. No quiero ofenderte… pero lo que dices no tiene ningún sentido. No suelo compararte con nada ni nadie que haya pasado por mi vida en el pasado porque no es algo que me salga hacer. Pero si me obligas a hacerlo… si me obligas a comparar puedo asegurarte que las cosas que he sentido contigo no tienen ni punto de comparación. Y nadie me ha gustado como tú me gustas… y a nadie he deseado como te deseo ahora a ti. – Naruto parecía desesperado por hacer sentir mejor a Sakura.  
- Será absurdo pero no puedo cambiar como me siento en unos minutos de conversación. Y ya no es solo eso… tampoco me siento cómoda aunque digas eso. Me hace sentir mal… solo pensar en que hayas estado con ellas… se me revuelve un poco el estómago si pienso que todo lo que has hecho conmigo… lo has hecho también con otras catorce chicas. Y eso no puedes decirme que no haya sido así.

Naruto se quedó en silencio, parecía asustado y frustrado. A Sakura no le gustaba verlo así, estaba pensando que quizás debería haberse callado.

- No sabía que te sentías así Sakura. – Dijo Naruto triste.  
- Y no suelo hacerlo… quizás algún día de forma esporádica. Pero lo de hoy… - Contestó Sakura mirando hacia la entrada del bar.  
- No sé qué hacer… o decir para que te sientas mejor. Es frustrante… - Sakura sintió que Naruto estaba incluso a punto de llorar, parecía asustado. – Tienes que intentar comprender… lo que tú simbolizas para mí, lo que siento por ti… lo que pienso de ti. Si pudiese hacértelo entender sabrías que nada más importa. Si tan solo… pudiese hacerte entender lo especial que eres para mí.  
- Lo siento… lo siento Naruto… siento sentirme así. Ojala no me sintiese así… - Respondió Sakura triste. – Pero ya no son solo los celos también… también tengo miedo. – Añadió Sakura sin poder mirar a Naruto.  
- ¿Miedo? ¿De qué tienes miedo? – Preguntó extrañado el rubio.  
- Tú estás acostumbrado a tener sexo con muchas chicas diferentes. Ahora te conformas con estar solo conmigo… pero me asusta pensar que un día te canses de estar con la misma chica y termines engañándome o dejándome… - Le dijo Sakura mirando hacia otro lado.  
- ¡Eso es aún más absurdo! – Naruto parecía haberse molestado ahora. – Puedo entender, en parte, lo de los celos. Pero esto no.  
- Por favor… no te enfades. – Suplicó Sakura.  
- ¿Quieres hablar de miedo? A mí me da miedo que llegue un día en el que estés cansada de haber estado solo con un tío. Que te preguntes como debe ser el sexo con otras personas. Tengo miedo de que me dejes para saber cómo es acostarse con alguien que no sea yo.  
- Porque tú ya sabes cómo es acostarse con alguien que no sea yo. ¿Verdad? – Preguntó Sakura molesta.  
- Sé que esto te va a doler… pero sí. Lo sé. Y puedo asegurarte que yo jamás querré dejarte por querer estar con otras mujeres o por cansarme de estar solo contigo.  
- ¿Y tú por qué crees que yo iba a sentir la necesidad de saber cómo es estar con otros hombres? – Preguntó Sakura rápidamente.  
- ¿Y tú por qué crees que iba a cansarme de ti? – Le respondió Naruto con la misma ironía.  
- ¿Sabes? Teniendo en cuenta como me siento ahora y que los dos estamos viviendo con miedo creo que los dos sabemos que tenemos que hacer. – Dijo Sakura dándose la vuelta.

Sakura empezó a caminar rumbo hacia su casa, ignorando a Naruto.

- ¡Sakura espera! – Pudo escuchar detrás de ella.

Naruto la alcanzó y la sujetó por los hombros haciendo que se girase, se miraron a los ojos. Naruto parecía devastado y Sakura tenía una lágrima en su rostro. Se quedaron mirando durante unos segundos.

- No digas eso por favor. – Suplicó Naruto. – No me dejes… no por esto. – Añadió Naruto muy triste, Sakura no pudo evitar enternecerse.  
- Yo… lo siento. – Dijo Sakura evadiendo su mirada. – Me he dejado llevar… ya sabes que me enfado rápido… lo siento.

Naruto pareció relajarse al escuchar aquello. Sin embargo los dos seguían a la defensiva. Sakura seguía sintiéndose mal, tenía demasiadas preguntas en la cabeza.

- Por ahora… olvida lo último que he dicho. Pero yo… necesito pensar. – Dijo Sakura separándose de Naruto aprovechando que él ya no la sujetaba con fuerza.  
- ¿Pensar? – Preguntó Naruto asustado.  
- Sobre cómo me siento… sobre nosotros. – Sakura miró para otro lado. – Sobre todo lo que te he dicho y lo que me has dicho tú.  
- No me gusta cómo suena eso. – Dijo Naruto haciéndose a un lado.  
- Te lo he dicho antes. Me enfado con facilidad… me pongo nerviosa y no pienso con claridad. Solo déjame pensar… unos días a solas para pensar con la mente fría y en calma. Solo te pido un poco de espacio… para poder tomar la decisión correcta. – Le suplicó Sakura.

El rubio se alejó de ella y se ladeó hacia un lado sin mirar a Sakura. Ella se sintió profundamente triste al ver a Naruto tan apagado.

- Esta bien… si es lo que quieres. Solo espero que sirva para algo. – Naruto no pudo mirarla, parecía al borde de derrumbarse.

Sakura se acercó a Naruto, inicialmente tenía la intención de darle un beso. Pero después se sintió mal y se limitó a poner una mano en su hombro tratando de calmarlo un poco. Ella también se sentía muy mal.

Estaba celosa, estaba enfadada y estaba triste.

- Gracias… - Dijo Sakura, incluso en aquella situación se sentía apoyada por su novio.

Sakura se apartó de él y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa. Pero se detuvo una última vez. No se giró pero sabía que Naruto estaba mirándole la espalda.

- Te quiero… eso no he dudado en ningún momento… ni lo haré. – Dijo Sakura al detenerse.  
- Yo también te quiero… Sakura. – Dijo Naruto, la pelirrosa comenzó a llorar en silencio al escuchar aquello. Pero ella no se giró y Naruto nunca lo vio.  
- "Lo siento…" – Pensó Sakura devastada mientras se iba hacia su casa. Seguía sintiéndose mal por hacerle daño a Naruto. Pero necesitaba aclarar su mente para saber si realmente podía superar o soportar aquellas emociones negativas que la invadían.

Tardó cerca de veinte minutos en volver a su casa. Era muy tarde y su familia estaba durmiendo, por fortuna para ella no tuvo que saludar a nadie. Se fue directamente a su cuarto y se tumbó en su cama con la ropa puesta, solo se quitó los zapatos.

Y allí por fin se permitió llorar como es debido.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

_Y llega la primera crisis de pareja entre Naruto y Sakura, y resulta que es por el pasado de Naruto. Él ha estado con muchas chicas y ella no puede evitar pensar en ello sin querer. ¿Los sentimientos de Sakura son justificados o absurdos? Ya dije que no todo iba a ser color de rosa, las cosas empiezan a complicarse._

_Hace poco os informé de que Sasuke iba a tener su hueco definitivamente en esta historia y parece ser que la idea fue generalmente aceptada de buen gusto por casi todos. Así que esto me produce dos preguntas: ¿Como creéis/os gustaría que fuese la aportación de Sasuke a la trama principal? ¿Que opináis de Hinata como posible personaje secundaria de la historia?_

_Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo y quería aprovechar para agradecer a todos aquellos que dedican una pequeña porción de su tiempo a comentar cuando pueden. Saber que algo que tu mismo has escrito ha entretenido, divertido o simplemente ha llamado la atención de otras personas es una sensación bastante agradable. Y aunque en esencia escribo para mi mismo si subo las historias a FanFiction es justamente para compartirlas con vosotr s. Me alegra de verdad saber que os esta gustando._


	40. El Final de las Vacaciones

_Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**CAPÍTULO 39 – El Final de las Vacaciones**

Aquella mañana no se había puesto el despertador, hacia dos días que no madrugaba. Era jueves por la mañana a las once pasadas. Naruto se estaba despertando perezosamente y sin ganas, era el segundo día que pasaba sin saber nada de Sakura. Desde que ella le pidiese que necesitaba un tiempo para pensar en sus sentimientos y emociones.

A Naruto le dolía un pozo la cabeza, había dormido demasiado y ahora le dolía todo el cuerpo también. Si se había despertado era porque el sol estaba dándole en los ojos y le había obligado a dejar de dormir.

Tras ponerse un pantalón y una camiseta se fue al comedor para desayunar algo. A Naruto ni los disgustos y las depresiones le quitaban el hambre, aunque si hacía que no fuese capaz de disfrutar sus alimentos.

Ino y Karin estaban en el comedor, pero se acercaron a la cocina cuando Naruto empezó a hacer ruido. Las dos chicas no estaban tan alegres como de costumbre, Naruto se las quedó mirando unos segundos.

- Buenos días. – Dijo Karin sentándose en una silla frente a Naruto.  
- Buenos días. – Respondió Naruto a desgana dejando de mirarlas.

Ino se sentó al lado de Karin, el rubio podía darse cuenta fácilmente de que ellas sabían algo relacionado con su estado anímico actual.

- ¿Sabes? Ayer hablamos con Sakura. – Dijo Karin con un tono muy conciliador.

Naruto dejo de desayunar, aunque no le apetecía nada hablar del tema era información que le interesaba demasiado.

- ¿Y de que hablasteis? – Preguntó Naruto alzando la vista para observar a las dos chicas.  
- Bueno… nos contó un poco por encima todo lo que había ocurrido. – Esta vez fue Ino la que respondió.  
- ¿Y qué opináis al respecto? ¿Estáis de su lado? – Preguntó Naruto un poco a la defensiva.  
- Ayer Ino y yo decidimos que no nos pondríamos de parte de nadie. – Dijo Karin defendiéndose rápidamente.  
- Si hiciésemos eso yo acabaría del lado de Sakura y Karin terminaría de tu lado. Y al final acabaríamos discutiendo las dos. – Se explicó rubia.  
- ¿Entonces? – Preguntó Naruto con algo de curiosidad.  
- Estamos del lado de los dos. – Dijo Karin mirando a Naruto. – Queremos que estéis juntos y que estéis bien. Esperamos de corazón que lo arregléis.  
- Gracias. – Dijo Naruto sintiéndose apoyado por su prima y su amiga. - ¿Y qué opináis de lo que siente Sakura? – Preguntó después con curiosidad.  
- Bueno, ella es la primera que piensa que no debería sentirse así. – Dijo Karin cruzándose de brazos. – Así que poco hay que decir al respecto. Casi siempre los celos son una sensación muy absurda… pero siempre son realmente dolorosos.  
- Pero las cosas del corazón son así de difíciles muchas veces. Como quieres sentirte y cómo te sientes muchas veces no son iguales. Pero seguro que todo saldrá bien. – Dijo Ino sonriendo.  
- Si… yo también lo espero. – Contestó Naruto sonriendo también. – Gracias.  
- Si necesitas hablar o lo que sea, ya sabes dónde estamos. – Dijo Karin sonriendo también.  
- Si, en mi casa. – Respondió Naruto riendo un poco. – Tiene sus ventajas, cuando necesite hablar solo tengo que andar unos pasos.

Cuando Naruto terminó de desayunar decidió marcharse en su cuarto. Agradecía mucho a Karin e Ino que estuviesen allí para animarle pero cuando se encontraba mal siempre le gustaba quedarse a solas con sus pensamientos.

Después comió con Karin, Ino y Yumi. Tras la comida la pareja decidió marcharse a dar un paseo a solas. Yumi se fue a hacer sus cosas y Naruto se quedó en el comedor, llevaba dos días sin hacer nada así que estaba muy aburrido. Trató de despejarse un poco jugando a la consola.

El tiempo pasaba lento igualmente, pero algo mejor al menos estaba entreteniéndose. Cuando eran casi las cuatro sonó el timbre de su casa, tuvo la intención de levantarse pero se detuvo al ver que Yumi estaba yendo a la puerta.

- ¡Abro yo! – Gritó Yumi mientras Naruto seguía con lo suyo.

Naruto reanudó su partida pero tuvo que parar pronto, Yumi se acercó a él. Volvió a pausar la partida y se giró para mirar a su hermana pequeña.

- Es para ti. – Le dijo extrañando mucho a Naruto.

Se levantó del sofá, su mente comenzó a pensar que podría ser Sakura que venía a hablar con él. Comenzó a ponerse bastante nervioso al pensar en aquella posibilidad. Yumi se quedó en el comedor y el rubio fue hacia la entrada.

Efectivamente allí había una chica, pero no era Sakura.

- Kaori… - Dijo Naruto profundamente extrañado.

Se trataba de la chica castaña con la que se habían encontrado en el bar la noche que Naruto y Sakura discutieron. La chica que había encendido la mecha de su primera crisis.

Inicialmente Naruto sintió bastante enfado, aquella chica había sido la desencadenante de toda la discusión. Aunque logró calmarse antes de seguir hablando, no podía culparla en realidad. No era su culpa.

- Hola Naruto. – Dijo la chica mirándole a los ojos.  
- ¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó Naruto, trataba de no culparla a ella pero entre su estado de ánimo y lo que había ocurrido no estaba para perder el tiempo.  
- Venia a hablar, solo será un momento. – Respondió ella, su tono de voz era muy diferente al del otro día. Sonaba conciliador.  
- Esta bien. – Naruto suspiró. – Pasa. – Añadió haciéndose a un lado.

Los dos fueron hacia el comedor, Naruto no se sentía del todo cómodo como para ir a su cuarto con ella. Y seguramente ella tampoco. Yumi estaba continuando la partida que su hermano había dejado a medias.

- Yumi, cariño. ¿Te importaría subir a tu cuarto? Será solo un momento. – Dijo Naruto mirando a su hermana por detrás.

La chica se levantó y se quedó mirando unos segundos a Naruto, después miró también a Kaori de una forma un tanto extraña. Naruto pensó que Yumi creía que algo raro pasaba.

- Claro. No pasa nada.

Yumi se marchó hacia su cuarto, el que estaba al lado del de Ino y Karin. Había cuatro habitaciones en la casa. Estaban la de Naruto y la que anteriormente ocupaban sus padres en el piso de arriba. Y la de Yumi y la de invitados en el piso de abajo.

- Tienes una hermana muy guapa. – Dijo Kaori rompiendo el silencio.  
- Si, la verdad es que sí. – Respondió Naruto sentándose en el sofá.

Le hizo una seña a Kaori para que también lo hiciese, no iba a quedarse de pie si iban a hablar. Ella se sentó a su lado, aunque estaban manteniendo una distancia prudencial. La situación era un tanto tensa.

- Tú dirás. – Dijo Naruto tratando de agilizar las cosas.  
- Quería… pedirte perdón por lo de la otra noche. – Le dijo Kaori sin mirarle.  
- No entiendo.  
- Había bebido un poco… me enfadé y me puse muy borde. Lo siento.  
- Al principio me enfadé contigo… pero… sé que no es tu culpa. – Dijo Naruto tratando de mantenerse calmado.  
- Podría haber hecho las cosas de otra forma. Haber sido menos borde… o haber pasado de ti. – Añadió riendo un poco al final. – Lo siento.  
- Dijiste lo que sentías… no pasa nada. Acepto tus disculpas. – Respondió Naruto, la chica pareció relajarse.  
- Espero que tu novia no se enfadase mucho. – Dijo la castaña algo preocupada.

Naruto no pudo evitar apagarse un poco por aquello, Desvió su mirada de la chica y miró hacia el infinito.

- Ella… no ha vuelto a hablar desde aquella noche. – Dijo Naruto sintiéndose muy triste.  
- Lo siento mucho. – Kaori volvió a pedir perdón.  
- No pasa nada. Esto es otro tema. – Naruto trató de cambiar de tema. - ¿Sabes? Quería aprovechar que estas aquí para ser yo quien te pida perdón.  
- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó extrañada ella.  
- Por lo que hice. No estoy orgulloso de ello… y nunca lo he estado. – Le dijo Naruto mirándola a los ojos.  
- ¿Y por qué lo hiciste? – Preguntó la chica, era la pregunta más obvia.  
- Es una pregunta muy difícil de responder… no estaba pasando por un buen momento. No quiero excusarme, no me malinterpretes. Solo quiero… pedirte perdón. – Se explicó Naruto.  
- Me mentiste… fue muy cruel. Yo estaba enamorada de ti. – La chica parecía algo avergonzada por decir aquello. Pero lo dijo con decisión.  
- Lo se… por eso lo siento. Sé que fui muy cruel… nunca debí mentirte. Lo siento de verdad. – Repitió Naruto, realmente se sentía mal por cada persona a la que había engañado.  
- ¿Sabes? Has cambiado mucho. – Dijo la chica sonriendo. – Y aunque sea solo por eso… te perdonaré. Además… hace ya mucho tiempo de todo aquello. Ahora estoy empezando a salir con un chico, sería absurdo si siguiese guardándote rencor. Me alegra que hayamos hablado.  
- Yo también. – Dijo Naruto, se sentía un poco mejor al haberle pedido perdón.

No es que tuviese la intención de pedirles perdón a todas las chicas con las que había estado. Tampoco les había mentido a todas en realidad, unas cuantas solo querían sexo esporádico igual que él. Pero si mintió a más de la mitad.

Y no tenía una lista con nombres y direcciones para ir a pedir perdón. Pero si se presentaba la oportunidad de hacerlo tenia bien claro que lo haría.

- No te entretendré más… te dije que sería solo un momento. – Dijo la chica levantándose.

Naruto se levantó con ella y la acompañó hasta la salida. Abrió la puerta de casa y se quedaron quietos unos segundos más para despedirse.

- Espero que arregles las cosas con tu novia. De verdad…  
- Yo también lo espero, gracias. – Dijo Naruto sonriendo. –Y ojala que todo vaya bien con el chico al que estas conociendo.  
- Gracias, de momento todo va muy bien. – Respondió Kaori.

Naruto y Kaori se despidieron, la chica volvió hacia su casa y Naruto volvió al interior de la suya. Se sentía un poco mejor por haber podido solucionar este tema. Y le alegraba saber que todo el mundo deseaba que arreglase las cosas con su novia.

- "Sakura… ¿En qué estarás pensando ahora? ¿Me echas de menos?" – Se preguntó Naruto en su interior. – "Yo te echo mucho de menos."

Naruto tuvo que guardarse e lo más hondo de su alma las ganas que sentía de llamar a Sakura. Le prometió que le daría tiempo para pensar a solas y quería hacerlo por ella, por mucho que le doliese.

Karin e Ino volvieron para la hora de la cena, cenaron todos juntos pero Naruto ya no supo nada mas de las chicas ya que se fue a su cuarto, no ocurrió nada más aquel día. Se fue a dormir para dejar que un día más terminase de una vez por todas.

La mañana siguiente fue muy parecía, además aquel día Karin e Ino no estuvieron así que Naruto comió con su hermana pequeña a solas. Estuvieron comiendo en silenció fue bastante incómodo. Por lo menos Yumi se quedó junto a él ayudándole a recoger las cosas.

Naruto se fue hacia el comedor para ver la tele, seguramente terminaría echándose la siesta en el sofá mientras veía alguna película de sobremesa.

- Hermano. ¿Podemos hablar? – Preguntó Yumi quedándose frente a él.

Naruto se incorporó, estaba tumbado en el sofá así que debía dejarle sitio a su hermana. Ella se sentó a su lado mirándole.

- Por supuesto. Dime. – Le dijo Naruto cuando ella se sentó.

Yumi se tomó una pequeña pausa, parecía que estaba pensando bien que era lo que iba a decir exactamente. Fue un silencio un poco incómodo, la cara de la pelirroja hacia que se preocupase un poco por aquella conversación.

- ¿Estas engañando a Sakura? – Preguntó Yumi mirando fijamente a su hermano.  
- ¿¡Que te hace pensar eso!? – Le respondió Naruto enfadado.  
- Hace ya varios días que no la veo… y ayer estuviste con la chica aquella… - Dijo Yumi dudando de sus propias palabras.  
- Kaori es una conocida. Y ayer tuvimos una pequeña conversación y nada más. No está ocurriendo ni ocurrirá nada entre ella y yo. – Naruto estaba bastante molesto por aquella acusación de su hermanita. – Jamás engañaría a Sakura… nunca.  
- Lo siento… pero como hace cuatro días que no veo a Sakura por aquí… - Se excusó Yumi algo arrepentida.  
- Eso es por otra cosa… hemos… hemos discutido. – Naruto no pudo evitar ponerse bastante triste.

Hicieron una pequeña pausa, Naruto se estaba poniendo bastante triste por tener que hablar de todo aquello. Yumi parecía que tenía miedo de seguir preguntando.

- ¿Vais a… cortar…? – Preguntó Yumi asustada, Naruto sabía que quería mucho a Sakura.  
- No… no lo sé cariño. No puedo responderte ahora. – Naruto no fue capaz de mantener la mirada de su hermana.  
- ¿Es que ya no os queréis? – Preguntó Yumi tratando de encontrar una respuesta.  
- Si, nos queremos mucho.  
- ¿Entonces? – La pelirroja parecía no poder entenderlo.  
- Por desgracia las relaciones de pareja no son tan sencillas como quererse y ya está… hay veces que las cosas no salen bien. – Respondió Naruto apagado.  
- ¿Tú quieres seguir con Sakura? – Preguntó la pelirroja.  
- Me encantaría. – Respondió Naruto forzando una sonrisa.

Yumi se acercó un poco a su hermano y le agarró fuertemente de su mano derecha, Naruto se sintió bastante apoyado por su hermana pequeña.

- Seguro que todo saldrá bien. – Le dijo Yumi sonriendo.

Naruto se acercó a su hermana y la abrazó. Ella correspondió ese gesto y rodeó la espalda de su hermano con los brazos. Cuando se separaron Naruto se levantó y fue a buscar el teléfono inalámbrico.

- ¿Quieres que tu hermano te de un consejo? – Preguntó Naruto mientras comenzaba a marcar un número.  
- Claro. – Respondió Yumi rápidamente.  
- Las relaciones de pareja son complejas y difíciles. Por eso mismo lo mejor es ser siempre sincero con tus sentimientos. Hay que aceptarlos y tratar de hacer el menor daño posible a la otra persona. – Le dijo Naruto entregándole el teléfono.

Yumi miró la pantalla, enrojeció un poco al ver el número que estaba marcado. El número de móvil de Konohamaru Sarutobi.

- Así que yo te pregunto. ¿Cuánto más seguirás perdiendo el tiempo? – Preguntó Naruto viendo como Yumi miraba fijamente el teléfono.

Naruto se marchó hacia su habitación, aunque por el camino pudo escuchar como Yumi le daba al botón de llamar, hablaría con Konohamaru aquella tarde.

Cuando llegó a su habitación cerró la puerta para quedarse a solas. Se acercó a uno de sus muebles y poco a poco comenzó a abrir uno de los cajones, era de ropa. Pero entre todas las prendas, al fondo del todo, había un marco de foto que estaba bocabajo.

La cogió entre sus manos y se quedó mirando la parte trasera durante unos segundos con nostalgia. Poco a poco le dio la vuelta y pudo observar la foto que allí había.

En ella había cuatro personas. Una de ellas era Naruto cuando tenía 7 años, estaba en el suelo cogiendo de la mano a un hombre rubio de poco más de treinta años. También había una mujer pelirroja muy guapa que llevaba en brazos a Yumi cuando tenía 4 años, eran los padres de Naruto.

Una solitaria lágrima comenzó a recorrer la mejilla izquierda de Naruto, llevó los dedos de su mano derecha hacia el cristal del marco y tocó aquel recuerdo de una preciosa familia feliz.

- "Os echo de menos… no quiero perder a nadie más." – Pensó Naruto destrozado, su crisis con Sakura le había hecho rememorar el peor recuerdo de su vida.

Naruto se tumbó en su cama apoyando sobre su pecho la foto. Después se limitó a mirar el techo, cogió su teléfono móvil del bolsillo y comenzó a rebuscar entre las fotografías, en concretó una que le había enviado Ino.

Era aquella foto que Ino les tomó en el tren camino a Kiri. Aquella en la que Naruto y Sakura estaban durmiendo juntos apoyados el uno con el otro. La rubia tenía razón en una cosa, estaban increíblemente adorables en ella.

Aquel día terminó, y los siguientes días comenzaron a pasar rápidamente. Ya era domingo, el último día de las vacaciones. Karin se había marchado por la mañana ya que debía volver a clases. Naruto se había despedido de ella en casa, después se fue a la estación junto con Ino.

Obviamente la rubia ya volvió a su casa aquel día así que Naruto había cenado a solas con su hermana. Estaba en el comedor viendo la televisión con Yumi.

Pero cuando eran casi las nueve de la noche sonó el timbre de la puerta principal. Naruto fue a abrir la puerta bastante extrañado ya que no esperaba a nadie. Y ciertamente aquello no lo esperaba en absoluto.

- Sakura… - Dijo Naruto mirando a la pelirrosa que tenía delante.

Su novia estaba allí, frente a él. Estaba vestida con un pantalón largo negro y una blusa de color rosa pálido, Naruto pensó que estaba muy guapa. Se quedaron mirándose a los ojos durante unos breves segundos.

- Buenas noches Naruto. – Dijo ella evadiendo su mirada. - ¿Podemos hablar? – Preguntó después volviendo a mirarle.  
- Por supuesto. – Respondió Naruto a gran velocidad.

Naruto estaba realmente asustado e impaciente. Lo que tuviese que suceder ocurriría ahora. Se hizo a un lado y dejó a Sakura entrar al interior de casa. Yumi se los quedó mirando desde el comedor.

- Buenas noches. – Dijo la pelirroja mirando a Sakura.  
- Buenas noches Yumi. – Respondió Sakura.

Naruto se fijó en que Sakura le había sonreído a Yumi. Realmente le gustaba mucho su sonrisa. Naruto se puso al lado de ella, y aunque no sabía muy bien si Sakura se iba a molestar le puso una mano en su espalda.

Parecía una tontería pero hacia muchos días que no podía tocarla y aunque fuese algo tan inocente como apoyar la mano en su espalda le hacía sentir mucho mejor.

- ¿Vamos a mi cuarto? – Preguntó Naruto, sería mejor que tuviesen un poco de intimidad.  
- Claro. – Respondió Sakura, ladeando la cabeza para mirar a Naruto.

Parecía que no se había molestado porque la tocase, aunque por si acaso decidió retirar la mano mientras subían por las escaleras. Sakura se adelantó y fue hacia las escaleras. Naruto y Yumi se miraron y su hermana pequeña le hizo un pequeño gesto animándole.

Naruto siguió a Sakura y llegaron al cuarto. La pelirrosa se sentó en la cama y se quedó mirando como su novio cerraba la puerta. Caminó poco a poco hacia ella y se sentó a su lado cerca de ella, aunque manteniendo cierta distancia prudencial.

Esperaba que fuese Sakura la que iniciase la conversación, pero no fue así. Y el silencio estaba comenzando a volverse algo incómodo. Naruto suspiró.

- ¿Has pensado ya lo que necesitabas? – Preguntó sintiendo su corazón latir cada vez más rápido, le asustaba tanto aquella conversación.

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

- Entonces… ¿Cómo es que has venido? – Preguntó Naruto muy extrañado, aquello no tenía mucho sentido.

La pelirrosa movió su mano para sujetar con fuerza la de Naruto, aquel gesto le pareció muy romántico. Se acercó un poco a Naruto para terminar con aquella distancia prudencial que los separaba.

- Te he echado mucho de menos… no podía aguantar un día más sin verte. – Dijo Sakura mirando los ojos de Naruto.  
- Sakura… - Susurró Naruto al escuchar aquello, se sintió muy feliz.

Naruto usó su mano libre para sujetar la otra mano de Sakura. Después se acercó a ella poco a poco, dándole el tiempo necesario para rechazarle, pero ella no dijo nada.

Se unieron en un bonito beso que duró bastante tiempo, llevaban cinco días sin verse y Naruto había echado aquello en falta. La necesitaba realmente, tras el beso se dieron un fuerte abrazo lleno de cariño y amor.

Cuando se separaron, Naruto la sujetó por los hombros, quería seguir teniéndola cerca. Ella se mordió un labio y miró hacia otro lado.

- Todavía sigo sintiéndome mal… siento esos celos irracionales que desearía no tener. – Dijo Sakura devolviendo su mirada hacia su novio. – Pero estar sin ti me hacía sentir aun peor. No puedo alejarme de ti… te quiero demasiado.  
- Yo también te quiero Sakura… lo último que desearía es hacerte daño. Solo quiero que estemos bien juntos. – Le respondió Naruto.  
- Lo se Naruto, es lo que quiero yo también.

Sakura volvió a acercarse para besarlo, ella también lo había echado de menos.

- He estado pensando mucho en todo. – Dijo Sakura cuando se separaron. – Y sé que no puedo controlar como me siento… pero lo que si me ha quedado claro es que no puedo estar sin ti.  
- Yo tampoco quiero estar sin ti. – Le respondió Naruto.  
- Pero yo no quiero hacerte daño con mis celos…  
- No pasa nada. – Naruto la sujetó por las manos. – Lo haremos juntos, estaré a tu lado.  
- Estoy segura de que tarde o temprano se me pasará… es tan absurdo… - Dijo Sakura riendo un poco.  
- Tendremos paciencia, no pasa nada. – Dijo Naruto sonriendo.  
- Me siento tan tonta por sentirme así. – Sakura miró hacia otro lado diciendo eso. – Siento celos de gente a la que conociste antes que a mí. Es tan… tonto… - Sakura parecía sentirse realmente mal.  
- No es tonto… es cómo te sientes y ya está. Para mi es frustrante porque no hay nada que yo pueda hacer. No puedo cambiar lo que te provoca eso…  
- Para mí también es frustrante. – Dijo Sakura, ella no quería sentirse así.

Naruto hizo una pausa, dio un fuerte suspiro pues acababa de recordar algo bastante importante que debía contarle a Sakura. Empezó a ponerse un poco nervioso.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó Sakura extrañado.  
- Debo contarte algo… - Dijo Naruto algo serio.  
- Me estas… preocupando. – Respondió Sakura mirándole.  
- No es nada malo realmente… pero… seguro que te enfadaras. – Dijo Naruto, estaba volviendo a asustarse.

Se quedaron en silenció, Sakura tenía una cara de curiosidad y miedo. A Naruto le preocupaba que contarle aquello provocase que ella volviese a alejarse. Pero no podía ocultárselo, no se sentiría bien.

- Lo que sea… cuéntamelo por favor. – Sakura trató de calmarse un poco.

Comenzó a contarle su pequeña reunión con Kaori el jueves. Le contó todo lo que habían hablado. No tenía por qué hacerlo, podía habérselo ocultado. Pero prefería contárselo, no quería ocultarle nada. Cuando terminó de hablar Sakura se quedó en silencio mirando hacia el colchón.

- Lo siento… - Dijo Naruto mirando hacia otro lado.  
- No pidas perdón. – Contestó ella mirándole. – Tú no has hecho nada malo. No puedes pedir perdón… - Sakura forzó una sonrisa.  
- Pero no quiero que te sientas mal.  
- ¿Sabes? Es extraño pero me gusta que le pidieses perdón. Definitivamente has cambiado… me gusta la persona que eres. – Sakura sujetó la mano de Naruto en aquel momento.

Sakura se acercó poco a poco a Naruto y se dieron un abrazo.

- Se me hace un poco raro que ella se preocupase por mí. No se cómo me hace sentir… No puedo limitarme a pensar que es una zorra malvada. – Dijo la pelirrosa.  
- ¿Lo preferirías?  
- Si. – Respondió Sakura riendo un poco. - ¿Y habéis decidido ser amigos… o algo? – Preguntó Sakura ligeramente preocupada.  
- No, no. – Respondió Naruto rápidamente. – Terminamos de hablar y ya está. Nos despedimos y punto.

Sakura pareció aliviarse al escuchar aquello.

- ¿Y cómo sabía dónde vives? – Preguntó Sakura de nuevo.

Naruto miró para otro lado, se puso nervioso. No quería responder a aquella pregunta.

- ¡Vale! No respondas… que pregunta más estúpida. – Dijo Sakura cerrando los ojos. – La respuesta es más que obvia.

Naruto se fijó en que Sakura se quedó unos segundos mirando el colchón en el que estaban sentados. Para Naruto era bastante sencillo adivinar en que estaba pensado la pelirrosa.

-Da igual. – Dijo Sakura mirando de nuevo a Naruto. – No quiero que te preocupes por nada de esto. – Añadió sonriéndole y poniéndole una mano en el pecho.  
- Entonces… ¿No me vas a dejar? – Preguntó Naruto asustado.  
- ¡Claro que no! – Dijo Sakura rápidamente. – Te quiero, no te dejaría por nada del mundo. – Añadió sonriendo.

Naruto sonrió feliz al escuchar aquello. Se acercó a ella y la besó una vez más, se tumbaron en la cama y se quedaron abrazados, Naruto se limitaba a acariciar la espalda de la pelirrosa. Estaba muy feliz ahora mismo, Sakura quería seguir a su lado. Nada más importaba, todo lo demás lo superarían juntos.

La pelirrosa alargó su mano y cogió algo que había en la mesita de noche de Naruto. Era una fotografía, Naruto se dio cuenta de que no había guardado el marco en el que estaba la foto de sus padres.

- Nunca había visto esta foto. – Dijo Sakura mirándola.  
- La tenía guardada. – Contestó Naruto, si no fuese Sakura no le haría gracia que viese aquella foto. Pero siendo ella no pasaba nada.  
- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó ella extrañado.  
- Porque me pone triste mirarla. Así que solo la miro cuando ya estoy triste. – Respondió Naruto mirando la foto.  
- Siento haberte puesto triste. – Dijo Sakura dándole el marco a Naruto.  
- Tú no me has puesto triste. Tuvimos una discusión y eso me entristeció. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada. – Contestó Naruto cogiendo la fotografía.  
- Eres demasiado bueno conmigo. – Sakura se abrazó más fuerte a Naruto al decir aquello.  
- Y tú conmigo… pero no me oirás quejarme. – Respondió riendo.

Sakura se separó un poco de Naruto y se puso encima de él para darle un beso, el pelo de Sakura cayó por la cara de Naruto y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, pero no quería apartarla ahora. Cuando se separaron ella apoyó su cara en el pecho de Naruto.

- ¿Te quedarás a dormir? – Preguntó Naruto.  
- No puedo… mañana empiezan las clases. Le dije a mi madre que solo estaría fuera un rato. – Respondió Sakura algo triste.  
- Bueno, no pasa nada. Otro día. – Naruto quería ser optimista.  
- Siento haber estropeado las vacaciones, he echado a perder los cinco últimos días.  
- Sakura no pienses en eso. No importa de verdad. Yo solo quiero disfrutar este pequeño momento.

Naruto abrazó fuertemente a Sakura rodeando toda su espalda. Pudo ver como ella estaba sonriendo, se sentía tan feliz de verla así. Todo el miedo y la ansiedad que le habían invadido durante estos días se estaban esfumando dejando paso a una tranquilidad y una alegría que le estaban haciendo sentir realmente bien.

- ¿Te despediste de Karin? – Preguntó Naruto.  
- Si, se pasó por mi casa junto a Ino antes de ir a la estación. Supongo que ya no la veremos hasta verano. – Dijo Sakura algo triste, sobre todo por Ino que era quien lo pasaría peor.

Estuvieron juntos charlando como hacía días que no podían estar. Pero a pesar de haber pasado unos días tan desagradables todo aquello había quedado atrás y Naruto ya solo podía pensar en el presente y el futuro, ya nada más importaba.

Poco después de las diez de la noche fueron juntos hacia el piso de abajo, Sakura debía volver a casa y a dormir ya que mañana debían madrugar para volver a clases. Acompañó a su novia hasta la salida.

- Nos vemos mañana. – Dijo Sakura sonriendo.  
- Por supuesto Sakurita, te echaré de menos. – Dijo Naruto haciendo sonreír un poco más a Sakura.  
- Te quiero mucho. – Sakura se abrazó a Naruto al decir aquello.  
- Y yo a ti. – Respondió él abrazándola también.

Cuando se separaron se dieron un beso de despedida, Sakura volvió a su casa. Cuando Naruto entró en el interior de la suya Yumi se lo quedó mirando desde el comedor. Naruto le hizo un gesto indicando que todo se había arreglado, la pelirroja se alegró muchísimo.

Por ahora ya solo quedaba pensar en que las vacaciones de primavera habían terminado. Mañana empezaba el tercer trimestre del último curso de instituto.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

_Ya se ha solucionado parcialmente la primera crisis entre Naruto y Sakura. Sin embargo la sombra de los celos de la pelirrosa sigue allí en realidad. Pueden pasar todavia mas cosas con ese tema._

_Quería aprovechar este momento para informaros que voy a hacer un mini-descanso de una semana en la publicación de este fic. Así que podríais tomaros el fin de las vacaciones de primavera como el fin de la "segunda temporada" de esta historia. Todavía quedan tres meses de historia y tengo muchas ideas._

_Ese es el problema, que tengo demasiadas ideas y necesito aclararlas un poco. Ver donde encajo cada historia, cada personaje y darles un pequeño orden cronológico o al final acabaría saliendo algo sin sentido. Es mas que obvio que la historia ha decaído lentamente desde que arrejunté a Naruto y a Sakura. Ha habido pequeños buenos momentos como la paliza de Naruto a los antiguos compañeros de clase de los chicos o estos dos últimos capítulos con la pequeña discusión. Pero a rasgos generales el ritmo de la historia se ha frenado mucho y necesito meditar como detener eso._

_Ademas subir un capítulo cada 2-3 días es bastante mas agotador de lo que puede parecer. Últimamente estoy escribiendo demasiado y tomarme un pequeño descanso para solo pensar se agradecerá. Aunque no tengo intención de variar el ritmo con el que subo los capítulos. Así que nos vemos el Viernes 7 de Noviembre con el Capítulo 40. Como pequeño avance diré que Sasuke saldrá en ese capítulo y todos los chicos del grupo de Naruto y Sakura lo conocerán. _

_Gracias por haber leído hasta este punto y espero que continuéis acompañándome hasta el final. _


	41. Vuelta a Clase (III)

_Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**CAPÍTULO 40 – Vuelta a Clase**

El despertador comenzó a sonar como hacía dos semanas que no lo hacía. Un sonido frustrante que provocaban ganas de llorar. Sakura apagó el despertador y se levantó pesadamente de la cama. Tras un pequeño segundo con la mente en blanco recordó que ayer por la noche había hecho por fin las paces con Naruto.

Sonrió ligeramente y después sintió ganas de llegar al instituto para poder saludarle. Quizás aquello seria lo único bueno que sacaría hoy de aquel edificio. Se levantó de la cama y lo primero que hizo fue marcharse a la ducha.

Por la época en la que estaban debía ducharse con agua templada, empezaba a hacer calor pero sin ser en absoluto molesto. La primavera había comenzado muy suave. Se vistió con unas mallas negras y una falda corta de color rojo.

Lo acompañó con una camiseta fina de manga larga negra con un círculo rojo en la zona del pecho que cubría la mitad de la camiseta. Por algún extraño motivo que escapaba a su comprensión comenzaba a gustarle lo que veía por las mañanas cuando se miraba al espejo.

Aun así seguía sin arreglarse demasiado para ir al instituto, lo que más le gustaba era sentirse guapa en la sencillez de su modo de vestir. Fue a desayunar, su hermano pequeño ya estaba casi terminando, se sentó a su lado tras saludarle y comenzó a comer su desayuno.

Tras el desayuno se marcharon juntos hacia clase, después de todo para ellos el instituto quedaba un poco lejos.

- ¿Sabías que Konohamaru y Yumi han comenzado a salir? – Preguntó Satoshi ladeando su cabeza para mirar a su hermana.  
- ¿Ah sí? ¿Cuándo? – Preguntó Sakura con curiosidad, no tenía ni idea de aquello.  
- Pues me lo contaron el sábado. No se muchos detalles, se lo preguntare hoy. – Respondió Satoshi cruzándose de brazos.  
- "Me pregunto si Naruto lo sabrá…" – Pensó Sakura para sus adentros.

Nada más llegar al instituto pudo ver a su novio ya que estaba en la entrada. Sin embargo se extrañó un poco al ver a lo lejos que estaba hablando con alguien que no le sonaba de nada. Originalmente pensó que quizás era uno de los antiguos amigos de Naruto, pero tras fijarse un poco pudo ver que realmente no conocía en absoluto a aquel chico.

Conforme se iba acercando pudo observar más detalles del acompañante de su novio. Tenía el pelo negro y la piel bastante pálida. En ese sentido se parecía un poco a Sai. Sin embargo la primera que palabra que se le venía a la cabeza al verlo era esbelto ya que medía un par de centímetros más que Naruto y en contra era más delgado que él.

Sakura pensó que era un chico bastante guapo, aunque no más que Naruto y era fácil comparar ya que estaba al lado.

Satoshi entró directamente al instituto y Sakura decidió pararse frente a los dos chicos, después de todo uno de ellos era su novio por mucho que no conociese al otro. Ambos se dieron cuenta de su presencia y se giraron a mirarla, Sakura pudo notar que aquel chico tenía los ojos negros.

- ¡Sakura! – Exclamó Naruto contento al verla.

Naruto puso una mano en el costado de Sakura y se inclinó unos centímetros para darle un corto y tierno beso en los labios. Aquellos besos cortos le gustaban mucho, al separarse no pudo evitar sonreír por aquel gesto.

- Buenos días. – Dijo Sakura con su sonrisa en los labios.  
- Buenos días Sakurita. – Respondió Naruto contento, parecía alegrarse de verla.

Naruto se giró y miró durante un pequeño instante al chico que tenía al lado. Sakura también lo hizo y pudo ver que la estaba mirando a ella, parecía sentir curiosidad por la chica que había besado a Naruto.

- ¡Ah! – Exclamó Naruto al mirarle. – Él es un viejo conocido, estábamos poniéndonos al día.  
- ¿Viejo conocido? – Preguntó el chico fingiendo molestia.  
- ¿Qué más quieres? – Respondió Naruto divertido.

El chico negó con la cabeza.

- Me llamo Sasuke. – Dijo el chico acercándose a la pelirrosa.  
- Yo Sakura. – Los dos se dieron dos besos para saludarse. - ¿Vas a nuestro instituto? – Preguntó cuándo se separaron.  
- Si, ahora sí. Iba a otro instituto en otra ciudad. Pero terminaré el curso aquí. – Respondió rápidamente.  
- "Que raro." – Pensó Sakura, no era habitual cambiar de instituto a mitad de curso. - ¿Y de que os conocéis? – Preguntó después.  
- Pasé casi toda mi infancia aquí. Yo iba a clase con Naruto. – Respondió Sasuke señalando al rubio. – Me mude hace unos años con mi madre… y ahora he vuelto. Tu serás nueva supongo, ya que no me suenas.  
- Hasta este año iba a otro instituto de la ciudad. – Aclaró Sakura ante la afirmación de Sasuke.  
- No me imaginé que tendrías novia. – Dijo después devolviendo la vista a su antiguo amigo.  
- Hay muchas cosas de mí que no sabes Sasuke. – Respondió Naruto poniendo una mano en el hombro de su novia.  
- No, si yo me alegro. – Respondió después mirando a Sakura. – Mejor para ti.

Sakura estuvo a punto de decir algo más, sin embargo se vio cortada por la aparición de más gente. Se trataba de Sai e Ino que habían llegado juntos al edificio. Ella se alegró mucho de verles, sobre todo a Sai que hacía dos semanas que no lo veía.

Naruto fue el segundo en saludar a Sai, también lo había echado de menos. Después Naruto ayudó a Sasuke a presentarse a todos sus nuevos amigos. Sakura no pudo evitar preguntarse si aquel chico acabaría formando parte también de su grupo personal de amigos. Por ahora lo único que sabía es que él y Naruto habían tenido alguna especie de relación en el pasado.

Ya eran casi las ocho de la mañana así que no quedaba más tiempo para presentaciones. Más o menos juntos fueron hasta el último piso del edificio donde estaba su clase. Sakura se sentó junto a Ino y Sai como siempre. Naruto fue a su pupitre en la primera fila y el chico nuevo se puso en el único pupitre libre que estaba en la última fila.

Habían llegado bastante justos de tiempo así que Kakashi ya les estaba esperando, la primera clase estaba a escasos segundos de comenzar.

- Antes de que empecemos con nuestra adorada clase. – Dijo Kakashi haciendo reír ligeramente a una parte del alumnado. – En este último trimestre vamos a contar con un nuevo alumno. Pero seguro que la gran mayoría de vosotros os acordareis de él.

Casi toda la clase estaba girada para verle, Sakura se fijó en que Sasuke se limitó a observar al frente. Por experiencia sabía que era bastante vergonzoso cuando todos los alumnos miraban en tu dirección. Y Sasuke parecía un chico bastante reservado por lo poco que podía haber conocido de él.

Comenzaron con las clases, las tres primeras horas fueron particularmente pesadas, después de dos semanas sin pisar el instituto se estaba haciendo bastante duro. Por fortuna para los alumnos sonó el timbre por tercera vez y llegó la hora del descanso.

Todos juntos fueron al patio principal, fueron a sentarse al banco que siempre ocupaban. Estaban Sakura, Naruto, Ino y Sai. Estuvieron unos minutos poniéndose al día. Sai les contó lo que había hecho durante las vacaciones y los demás se limitaron a contarle las cosas más interesantes.

- Naruto. – Les interrumpió alguien.

Todos miraron hacia la persona que le había llamado. Se trataba de Sasuke que estaba frente al banco, no había bajado con ellos ya que se había quedado hablando con uno de los profesores.

- Dime. – Respondió Naruto rápidamente.  
- ¿Podemos hablar un segundo a solas? Necesito pedirte un favor. – Le dijo ignorando al resto.  
- Si claro, supongo… - Contestó algo extrañado. – Ahora vengo. – Añadió mientras se levantaba del asiento.

Naruto y Sasuke se alejaron un poco dejando solos a los demás. Sakura no podía evitar que tenía bastante curiosidad por lo que aquel chico tenía que pedirle a Naruto. Pero trató de no ser una novia obsesiva y le restó importancia.

- ¿Qué opináis del amigo de Naruto? – Preguntó Sai.  
- Es un poco raro. ¿No? – Respondió Sakura.  
- Muy callado… pero no parece tímido. Es como si todo le diese igual. – Añadió Ino tratando de aportar su granito de arena.  
- Si, no sé. Además tengo la sensación de que no pega en absoluto como amigo de Naruto. – En realidad Sakura se acababa de dar cuenta de que no sabía absolutamente nada de las amistades que tenía Naruto en el pasado.  
- Sakurita tú también eres muy callada. – Dijo Sai riendo un poco. - ¿No pegas con Naruto?  
- Pero lo de ella es diferente, lo suyo si es por tímida. – Ino se sumó a la iniciativa de Sai de burlarse de Sakura.  
- Ja… Ja… - Ironizó Sakura. – Muy graciosos.

Los dos chicos volvieron pasados cinco minutos, Naruto volvió a sentarse en el lugar que ocupaba antes. El moreno se quedó unos segundos quieto frente a ellos.

- Siéntate. – Le dijo Naruto extrañado al verlo.  
- No quiero molestaros. – Respondió mirando al suelo. – Iré ya a clase.  
- No digas tonterías. – Dijo Ino frunciendo el ceño. – Si eres amigo de Naruto no nos molestaras.  
- Claro, mírame a mí que aguanto a Ino por Sakura. – Sai y la pelirrosa no pudieron evitar reír al escuchar aquellas palabras de Naruto.  
- ¡Eh! – Se quejó la rubia. – Creí que éramos amigos…

Sasuke sonrió por aquella pequeña discusión, después dio dos pasos hacia delante y se sentó al lado de Naruto en el extremo derecho del banco.

- ¿Dónde vivías antes? – Preguntó Ino con curiosidad.  
- En Motoyoshi. – Respondió el Uchiha.

Aquella era una ciudad del País del Fuego. Una de las más grandes después de Konoha, estaba a tan solo a una hora y media en tren. Sakura originalmente pensaba que el chico viviría su misma ciudad, por eso se le hacía extraño que hubiese cambiado de instituto a mitad de curso. Pero si sus padres se habían tenido que mudar ganaba algo de sentido.

En realidad solo quedaban cinco minutos de recreo y no pudieron hablar de mucho más. Se vieron obligados a volver a clase donde les esperaban otras tres horas de un infierno horrible y aburrido. El primer día después de las vacaciones era de los más duros.

Cuando estas terminaron todos comenzaron a recoger sus cosas, casi todos los alumnos estaban deseando llegar de vuelta a casa. Sakura tenía bastante hambre, llevaba más de seis horas sin comer nada.

- Naruto. – Dijo el profesor Kakashi mirando al rubio. Sakura no pudo evitar afinar el oído para escucharlo mejor.  
- Dime Kakashi-Sensei. – Respondió el rubio sin dejar de guardar sus cosas en la mochila.  
- Quédate un par de minutos cuando se vayan sus compañeros.  
- Claro… - A Naruto no le hacía mucha gracia.

Sakura se puso su mochila al hombro y se acercó un instante a su novio. Le llamó la atención colocando una mano en su espalda provocando que se girase para mirarla.

- Te espero fuera. – Dijo Sakura portando una sonrisa en su rostro.  
- Genial. – Respondió Naruto sonriendo también. – No creo que tarde mucho.  
- Hasta ahora.

Cuando Sakura fue hacia la salida vio que ya eran los últimos en clase, así que se dio prisa para dejar solos a Kakashi y Naruto. Al cerrar la puerta de la clase pudo ver que había otra persona allí esperando, se trataba de Sasuke Uchiha.

- Esperas a Naruto. ¿No? – Dedujo Sakura fácilmente.  
- Si, le pedí un favor. – Respondió el Uchiha.

Sakura estaba apoyada en la pared exterior del aula y Sasuke en la pared del otro lado del pasillo. Volvió a sentir curiosidad por la naturaleza del favor que le había pedido a Naruto. Sasuke pareció darse cuenta de aquello ya que sonrió.

- Mi padre todavía no ha llegado a Konoha, está en un viaje de trabajo y hasta mañana por la mañana no volverá. Le he pedido a Naruto que me deje dormir en su casa.  
- Ah. – Respondió Sakura tratando de fingir que tampoco le importaba tanto. - ¿Por qué me lo cuentas?  
- Es tu novio, te lo contará él de todos modos.

La pelirrosa se quedó unos segundos pensando, había demasiadas cosas de todo aquello que no le cuadraban. No quería preguntar para no parecer una chismosa pero estando Naruto involucrado no podía evitarlo.

- ¿En qué piensas tanto? – Preguntó Sasuke haciendo que ella volviese a mirarle.  
- En nada en particular.  
- Yo creo que no. – Insistió el Uchiha.

Sakura no quería preguntar pero si le insistían le costaba quedarse callada.

- Naruto y tú no parece que tengáis una gran relación. Él dice que solo sois conocidos y nunca ha hablado de ti. Sin embargo él es la única persona con la que has hablado y le has pedido un favor que solo se le pediría a alguien extremadamente cercano.

Sakura esperaba que Sasuke volviese a sonreír. En lugar de ello dejó de mirar a Sakura y su rostro se volvió algo triste y melancólico.

- Cuando los padres de Naruto murieron empezó a cerrarse en sí mismo y volverse irascible. Era bastante gilipollas para serte sincero. – Sasuke rió un poco al decir aquello. – Toda la clase le dio la espalda… menos yo. Así que también me dieron la espalda a mí. Pero medio año después yo también comencé a tener… problemas. – Se notaba que no quería especificar lo que le ocurrió. – Primero nos distanciamos y cuando llegó el verano me mudé a otra ciudad… desde ese día no había vuelto a hablar con él, hasta hoy.  
- ¿Por qué no os escribíais? – Sakura no lograba entenderlo.  
- En aquel momento no podía seguir soportándole... ya no más. Y él no estaba en condiciones mentales para no ser un gilipollas integral. – Respondió mirándola.

A la pelirrosa le faltaba un único detalle que no iba a preguntar. No sabía que le ocurrió a Sasuke Uchiha en aquel periodo de tiempo. Y como le faltaba aquel detalle no podía saber si todo aquello tenía sentido o si el supuesto mejor amigo de Naruto le había fallado cuando más lo necesitaba.

- Si los dos estabais pasando una mala racha podríais haberos ayudado mutuamente. – Dijo Sakura mirándole.  
- Supongo que puede parecer lo más lógico. Pero ninguno de los estaba por la labor de ayudar al otro.  
- Bueno, eso ya es solo pasado. – Sakura tampoco quería hacerle sentir mal por no haber apoyado a Naruto en el pasado.  
- Si te soy sincero al volver estaba un poco asustado, esperaba encontrármelo enganchado a las drogas, habiendo repetido todos los cursos y metido en los líos más problemáticos de la ciudad. En su lugar me lo encuentro feliz, con amigos y con novia. – Sasuke volvió a sonreír al decir aquello.  
- Bueno, tendrías que haberlo visto a principio de curso. – Dijo Sakura riendo un poco.

Justo en aquel instante salió Naruto del aula y se encontró a Sakura y a Sasuke esperándole. Los tres comenzaron a marchar hacia la salida del instituto.

- ¿Qué quería Kakashi-Sensei? – Preguntó Sakura mientras bajaban por las escaleras.  
- Quería decirme que me esforzase este trimestre los profesores se plantearían aprobarme sin necesidad de repetir.  
- Mmmm. Tus notas del primer trimestre son pésimas. ¿No? – Dijo Sakura mirándole.  
- Un poco. Solo aprobé tres.  
- Muy mal Naruto. – Le recriminó Sasuke burlándose cómicamente de él.  
- Pues ya sabes, ponte las pilas y así no tendrás que ir a las recuperaciones. – Le animó Sakura. – Si quieres yo puedo ayudarte en las asignaturas que peor vayas.  
- Eso estaría genial.

Cuando llegaron a la salida se quedaron un pequeño segundo para despedirse.

- Esta tarde he quedado con Sai y con Ino. ¿Por qué no venís? – Preguntó Sakura incluyendo al recién reencontrado mejor amigo de la infancia de Naruto.  
- Esta tarde quiero ir a comprar unas cosas. Aunque gracias por invitar, otro día si que iré. – Respondió Sasuke.  
- Yo sí que me apunto. ¿A qué hora? – Preguntó Naruto sonriendo.  
- A las cuatro, hemos quedado en el Parque Hagaromo.  
- Perfecto, nos veremos allí. – Dijo Naruto acercándose a ella.

Se dieron un beso para despedirse seguido de un corto abrazo.

- Hasta luego. – le dijo Naruto al separarse.  
- Hasta luego. – Se despidió Sakura sonriendo.  
- Hasta mañana. – Se despidió Sasuke dándose la vuelta.  
- Chao. – Dijo Sakura marchándose hacia su casa.

Su hermano no la había esperado esta vez, después de todo ella no le había avisado de que saldría cinco minuto más tarde. En poco más de media hora llegó a su casa y comió junto a Satoshi. Todavía le quedaba una hora antes de verse con sus amigos así que decidió hacer un par de ejercicios que tenía para el día siguiente, así después tendría toda la tarde libre.

Se despidió de su hermano y se marchó hacia el centro donde había quedad con Ino, Sai y Naruto para pasar la tarde. Sai quería comprarse un libro nuevo que había salido que llevaba esperando bastantes meses para poder comprar, los demás se limitaron a acompañarle mientras pasaban la tarde juntos.

- ¿Que asignaturas son las que se te dan peor? – Preguntó Sakura mientras Sai daba vueltas por la tienda.  
- Sobre todo las de números. Matemáticas, física… - Respondió Naruto algo angustiado.  
- Estas de suerte, esas se me dan genial. – Sakura se sentía muy orgullosa de sus habilidades académicas.  
- ¿Por qué eres tan lista? – Preguntó Naruto frunciendo el ceño.  
- Vamos Naruto… tú no eres tonto en absoluto. Solo tienes que ponerte las pilas. – Le animó Sakura cogiéndolo del brazo cariñosamente.  
- Lo haré, no me apetece tener que repetir el último curso. Cuando estemos en la universidad supongo que nos veremos poco. – Dijo Naruto pensando en el futuro.  
- Seguro que sacaremos tiempo para vernos. – Respondió Sakura sonriendo.  
- Mientras no te enamores de algún estudiante de medicina guapo y atractivo. – Bromeó Naruto divertido.  
- Por eso no deberías preocuparte, salgó con el chico más guapo del mundo. – Respondió Sakura apretando con algo más de fuerza el brazo de Naruto.  
- Que bien se te da decirme cosas bonitas. – Dijo Naruto riendo.

Cuando Sai pagó su libro se limitaron a pasear por el centro comercial en el que se encontraban, Ino aprovechó para ver alguna tienda de ropa y Naruto y Sakura aprovecharon para pasar un pequeño rato juntos.

- Oye Naruto, ¿Y al Sasuke este le conoces de hace mucho? – Preguntó Ino.  
- Pues sí, fuimos siempre juntos a clase hasta hace cuatro años.  
- ¿Por qué se mudó? – Preguntó Ino, ella era tan chismosa como Sakura y además no le daba vergüenza que se notase.  
- Asuntos familiares. – Evadió Naruto. Sakura pensó que no quería revelar ningún dato de su antiguo amigo si él no lo quería así.  
- ¿Tú te alegras de que haya vuelto? – Preguntó la pelirrosa. La pregunta pareció extrañar un poco a todos, pero para Sakura tenía más sentido, sabía que habían tenido roces en el pasado.

Naruto se quedó callado un par de segundo, parecía estar pensándose la respuesta. A Sakura aquel detalle le extrañó un poco.

- Claro. – Respondió Naruto de una manera muy neutral.  
- Me alegro entonces. – Sakura forzó una sonrisa al decir aquello, sabía que Naruto no lo decía del todo convencido.

A las siete y media decidieron dar por terminado el paseo. A diferencia de Sakura ellos no habían sido tan previsores y tenían trabajo que hacer para mañana. Naruto decidió acompañar a Sakura hasta su casa, tendría que caminar un poco más pero podría estar veinte minutos más con ella.

- Por cierto. – Dijo Sakura provocando que Naruto la mirase. – Esta mañana mi hermano me ha contado que cierta adolescente pelirroja ahora tiene novio.  
- ¡Ah! Sí, es verdad. Te lo iba a contar pero me había olvidado. Como vuelan las noticias de todos modos. – Dijo Naruto riendo un poco.  
- ¿Y qué opinas al respecto? – Preguntó Sakura con curiosidad.  
- Me parece bien, si fui yo quien animé a Yumi a dar el último paso.  
- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y eso? – Preguntó Sakura extrañada.  
- Mi hermana es muy vergonzosa. Y Sarutobi me daba la sensación de que no iba a lanzarse por lo de la temporada en el hospital de mi hermana. – Respondió Naruto.  
- Me sorprendes. Los hermanos mayores suelen ser muy protectores con estos temas. – Por fortuna para Sakura, su hermano era pequeño.  
- Exacto, por eso me encargo de emparejarla con un buen tipo. – Respondió Naruto riendo.  
- Ah, ya decía yo. – Sakura rió también.  
- Supongo que podría ponerme en plan protector. ¿Pero para qué? Lo que haga con su vida sexual es cosa suya. Además… estoy seguro de que era lo que mis padres querían.  
- Supongo que debe ser duro. – Dijo Sakura cogiendo la mano de Naruto. – Supongo que muchas veces sentirás que actúas como un padre.  
- Intento que no lo parezca. Quiero seguir siendo su hermano mayor, no quiero reemplazar a nuestro padre ni nada por el estilo.  
- ¿Y cómo lo haces? – Preguntó Sakura curiosa.  
- Pues la protejo como lo haría un padre a la vez que intento ser "guay" y "enrollado" para que me vea como a un amigo. – Respondió Naruto riendo.  
- Eres muy buen hermano. – Sakura rió también.

Llegaron al bloque de pisos donde vivía la familia Haruno. Con el paseo ya habían dado las ocho de la noche, estaba oscureciendo. Hicieron la última pausa frente al portal.

- Para este fin de semana no hagas planes. Te quiero en mi casa. – Dijo Naruto sujetándola por la cintura.  
- Me da a mí que alguien echa de menos acostarse con su novia. – Respondió Sakura riendo y poniendo sus manos en el pecho de Naruto.  
- Eso lo echo de menos cada día. – Naruto sonrió al decir aquello. – Me apetece pasar algo de tiempo juntos y a solas.  
- A mí también.

Naruto se inclinó un poco y le dio un beso a Sakura. Ella movió sus brazos para rodear su espalda. El rubio se limitó a seguir sujetándola por la cintura. Tras el beso se separaron.

- Nos vemos mañana. – Dijo Naruto acariciando su rostro.  
- Hasta mañana Naruto, pasa buena noche.

Se dieron otro beso, aunque esta vez mucho más corto. Después se separaron, Sakura se fue hacia su casa donde cenó con su familia. Después estuvo un par de horas en el ordenador pasando el rato y se marchó a dormir. Mañana sería un nuevo día.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

_Ya terminó mi retiro espiritual de una semana. Y ya por fin tengo bien claro que papel va a jugar Sasuke en la historia y que tramas voy a abrir y desarrollar para los últimos tres meses de la historia. Ha sido bastante productivo al final. Y de hecho ya vemos a Sasuke en su debut como co-protagonista de esta historia, espero que eso os haya gustado. Poco a poco se irán desvelando mas detalles sobre el pasado del Uchiha y su relación de amistad pasada con Naruto, pero tendrá mucho mas que aportar a la historia._

_Quería aprovechar también este momento para dedicar este capítulo a todos los fans del NaruSaku ya que hemos sufrido una semana dura. Asi que el Capítulo 40 esta dedicado a todas las personas que hayan disfrutado del NxS hasta el día de hoy. Y espero que lo sigan haciendo :D_

_¡Saludos! Y muchas gracias por leer y comentar ^^ Nos vemos el lunes con el capítulo_ 41.


	42. Naruto y Sasuke

_Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**CAPÍTULO 41 – Naruto y Sasuke**

Tras despedirse de Sakura se fue directamente hacia su casa. Le esperaban veinte minutos caminando más o menos rápido. Además esta noche no solo le esperaba su hermana, también estaba su reencontrado mejor amigo de la infancia.

- "Sasuke…" – Pensó Naruto ligeramente melancólico. Y luego no pudo evitar sentirse parcialmente furioso.

Todavía estaba anocheciendo, como ya estaban en la primavera los días eran más largos. A Naruto siempre se le hacía extraño cuando se hacía de noche a las seis de la tarde, él siempre había preferido la primavera y el verano.

Cuando llegó a casa se encontró a Yumi y a Sasuke jugando con la consola en el comedor. Naruto se acercó hasta ellos.

- ¿Os divertís? – Preguntó Naruto con curiosidad.  
- Si, Sasuke es muy malo. – Respondió Yumi riendo.  
- ¡Oye! – Se quejó Sasuke fingiendo molestia.  
- ¿Ahora os lleváis bien? – Preguntó Naruto un poco a la defensiva. – Si esta tarde ni siquiera le has reconocido.  
- Es que no lo recordaba tan alto. – Se defendió Yumi cruzándose de brazos.  
- Es que antes era un retaco, yo era más alto que él. – Dijo Naruto riéndose un poco mientras dejaba las llaves y el móvil encima de la mesa del comedor.  
- Pero de eso ya hace mucho, ahora yo soy más alto. – Respondió Sasuke sonriendo.  
- Bah. – Dijo Naruto ignorándole.  
- Por cierto, para agradeceros que me dejéis dormir hoy aquí he comprado pizza para todos, están en la cocina. – Añadió el Uchiha.  
- Ah, bien. – Naruto sonó un poco neutral. Yumi sin embargo se alegró bastante.

El rubio fue hacia la cocina y vio que en una bolsa había tres pizzas compradas en algún supermercado. Tuvo que reconocer que le aliviaba pensar que no le tocaría preparar la cena. Dejó encendido el horno y se fue a su habitación.

Allí se puso algo más cómodo para estar por casa, tras eso volvió a comedor donde estaban su hermana y Sasuke. Se sentó en una silla a verlos jugar.

- Voy a meter las pizzas en el horno, de una en una tardará un rato. – Dijo Naruto mirando la hora en el móvil.  
- Ve trayéndolas en cuanto estén y nos las vamos comiendo en lo que hace la siguiente. – Le propuso Yumi sin dejar de mirar la pantalla.  
- No es mala idea. – Naruto fue hacia la cocina para meter la primera.

Estuvieron cenando y jugando a la consola durante un rato. Cuando Sasuke perdió le dio el mando a Naruto para jugar con su hermana, solo el que ganaba seguía jugando y fue Yumi quien no tuvo que soltar su mando ni una vez.

- Da asco… - Se quejó Sasuke mirando la felicidad de la más pequeña de los Uzumaki.  
- Lo sé. – Respondió Naruto mientras le ganaban por cuarta vez.

Tardaron aproximadamente unos cuarenta minutos en terminar de cenar, cuando terminaron eran poco más de las nueve y media.

- Yo me iré ya a mi habitación, tengo muchos deberes que hacer. – Dijo Yumi algo deprimida.  
- No te canses mucho, buenas noches. – Le dijo Naruto sonriendo.  
- Buenas noches Yumi. – Dijo Sasuke terminando su plato.  
- Hasta mañana. – Se despidió la pelirroja.

Naruto y Sasuke llevaron los platos a la cocina, aunque como solo eran tres platos y tres vasos decidieron que ya lo limpiarían mañana después del desayuno.

- Iré a buscar la ropa para tu cama. La última persona que durmió allí fue mi prima. – Dijo Naruto yendo hacia uno de los armarios del segundo piso.  
- Esta bien. – Respondió Sasuke seriamente.

Naruto guardaba las fundas, las sábanas y las mantas en el armario de la antigua habitación de sus padres. Ya que ahora mismo no lo usaba nadie podían usarlo para guardar esas cosas. Allí cogió una funda para la almohada, otra para el colchón y una sábana para que la utilizase Sasuke durante aquella noche.

Bajó al primer piso y Sasuke estaba en el comedor sentado en el sofá sujetando el mando de la consola. Naruto se colocó a su lado y le dejó todas las prendas en el sofá. Sasuke le miró durante un segundo al verle allí de nuevo.

- Gracias. – Dijo Sasuke rápidamente.  
- De nada, yo ya me voy a ir a la cama. – Naruto se giró en la otra dirección.  
- ¿Tan pronto? – Preguntó Sasuke mirando su reloj.  
- Sí, tengo un poco de sueño. – Respondió Naruto sin mirarle.  
- Quédate un rato. Hagamos algo juntos. – Propuso Sasuke desde el sofá.  
- Otro día si eso…

Fue caminando poco a poco hacia la escalera sin mirar atrás, pero fue detenido por una mano sujetándole por el hombro y obligándole a girarse. Naruto encaró a Sasuke que lo miraba fijamente y muy de cerca.

- ¿¡Qué diablos te pasa conmigo!? – Preguntó Sasuke enfurecido. Algo raro en él mostrarse tan alterado.  
- ¿Perdona? – Preguntó Naruto molesto.  
- ¿Te haces el tonto? Hace cuatro años que no nos vemos y prefieres irte a dormir a las diez de la noche. Y no hablemos de cómo me has estado tratando… - Dijo Sasuke dando un paso hacia atrás pero sin dejar de mirar a Naruto.

El rubio necesito unos cuantos segundos para no estallar por aquel comentario. Se llevó una mano a la cara mientras daba un profundo suspiro, le estaba costando mantenerse sereno.

- ¿Cómo puedes tener tanta cara para decirme eso? – Preguntó Naruto sumamente frustrado y mirando a los ojos al Uchiha.  
- ¿¡Perdón!? – Preguntó Sasuke todavía más enfadado que antes.  
- ¿No sabes de que hablo? – Preguntó Naruto frustrado. – Te largaste cuatro años en la peor época de mi vida. ¿Ahora vuelves como si no pasase nada? Sinceramente creo que me he estado conteniendo mucho hasta ahora.

Naruto se fijó en que el puño de Sasuke estaba temblando, probablemente de rabia. Naruto no podía entender aquella reacción. Y mucho menos entendió el momento en el que Sasuke se lanzó hacia él y le dio un puñetazo en toda la cara.

El rubio se desequilibró bastante, Sasuke le había golpeado muy fuerte. Pero no llegó a caer al suelo ni a echarse para atrás.

- ¿¡Cómo puedes ser tan jodidamente egoísta!? – Preguntó Sasuke muy enfadado.

Naruto no devolvió el golpe, pero no fue por la falta de ganas precisamente. Ahora mismo solo tenía ganas de darle una paliza y el único motivo por el que no lo hizo era porque sabía que no debía. Ahora mismo le encantaría no tener conocimientos de Artes Marciales para poder pelearse a gusto con el Uchiha.

Tuvo que desquitarse dándole un puñetazo a la pared, le dio con tanta fuerza que dejó marcados tres de sus cuatro nudillos. Tras el golpe se sintió ligeramente mejor, el dolor le ayudaba a desquitarse un poco.

- ¡Mis padres murieron! Mi hermana estaba en coma… todos nuestros amigos nos dejaron de lado… y tú te largaste. – Le criticó Naruto devolviendo la mirada a Sasuke.  
- Nuestros amigos nos dejaron de lado porque tú eras un gilipollas. – Le dijo Sasuke con bastante molestia en la última palabra. - ¿Y me echas la culpa de que me mudase con mi madre? ¿Crees que lo escogí yo?  
- No, pero podrías haberme llamado… haberme escrito.  
- ¿Para qué? ¿Para qué siguieses insultándome por tratar de animarte? Seguro que si te hubiese llamado me habrías colgado. Si te hubiese escrito habrías borrado los mails antes de leerlos. Todos nuestros compañeros nos dejaron de lado porque te volviste insoportable… yo intenté aguantar, intenté comprenderte. Pero llegó un momento en el que no podía seguir aguantándote. – Dijo Sasuke tranquilizándose un poco.  
- Dices que eres mi mejor amigo… pero no fuiste capaz de comprenderme. ¿Qué me porté como un gilipollas? A lo mejor era porque estaba devastado. Me fallaste Sasuke y ahora vuelves como si no hubiese pasado nada. – Respondió Naruto también más calmado, pero enfurecido todavía.  
- ¿Qué yo te fallé?

Tras aquella pregunta Sasuke se vio obligado a detenerse, Naruto pensó que volvía a tener ganas de golpearle. Pero esta vez el Uchiha se contuvo y simplemente se limitó a cerrar los ojos con pesadez. Después los abrió y mantuvo la mirada fija en Naruto.

- Traté de entenderte, te ayudé con la recuperación y te aguanté durante tres meses. – Se defendió Sasuke. – Pero cuando mi hermano murió no pude seguir soportando como me tratabas.  
- Tu solo perdiste a Itachi… yo a toda mi familia. – Naruto no lo veía en absoluto equiparable.  
- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso y quedarte tan ancho? ¿Qué solo perdí a Itachi? Mi hermano era la persona que más quería y se murió. – Sasuke sonaba realmente triste, tanto que Naruto no pudo evitar sentirse triste también.  
- Tampoco quería decirlo así. – Se excusó Naruto.  
- Hay algo más que no sabes… mis padres se pasaron semanas culpándose el uno al otro por la muerte de Itachi. Y después se pelearon por quien de los dos se quedaría mi custodia… yo había perdido a mi hermano mayor y nadie hizo nada por tratar de animarme. – Sasuke estuvo mirando al suelo mientras decía aquello.  
- Sasuke… yo…  
- Mis padres no estaban muertos, pero al igual que tu sentía que los había perdido. Y nadie hizo nada por animarme. Ni siquiera tenía amigos… los perdí por intentar ayudarte a ti. En el peor momento de tu vida yo intenté ser un apoyo para ti, pero en el peor momento de mi vida tu solo seguías tratándome como si no valiese nada. – Sasuke alzó la vista del suelo para mirar a Naruto a los ojos mientras terminaba de decir aquello. – Tú me fallaste a mí.

El Uchiha se dio la vuelta y cogió la ropa para la cama que Naruto le había entregado. Después comenzó a caminar hacia el cuarto de invitados de la casa de los Uzumaki ignorando completamente a Naruto que seguía quieto en medio del comedor.

- Sasuke espera. – Dijo Naruto dando un paso hacia delante mientras observaba la espalda de su antiguo mejor amigo.  
- ¿Sabes? – Preguntó Sasuke sin girarse. – No te tenía ningún rencor porque sabía que estabas realmente mal, porque te comprendía. Ahora que debía volver a Konoha había pensado en pasar página y al saber que ambos ya estábamos bien tenía la esperanza de que pudiésemos volver a ser amigos como antes. Pero después de esta conversación ya no sé qué pensar.

Sasuke no dijo nada más, se fue directamente a su habitación dejando a Naruto solo en el piso de abajo.

- Mierda… - Susurró Naruto sin saber cómo sentirse en aquel instante.

Naruto suspiró y fue a la mesa a coger el móvil, después se marchó hacia su habitación donde se puso algo cómodo para dormir. Poco a poco comenzaba a sentirse bastante mal tras su discusión con Sasuke, se sentía mal por no haber pensado que él no era el único que necesitaba ayuda.

Tras ponerse su pijama se tumbó a oscuras en su cama dispuesto a dormirse, aunque primero miró su teléfono móvil, tenía un mensaje de Sakura. Tras leerlo no pudo evitar sonreír, ella siempre se las ingeniaba para animarle cuando estaba decaído. Ella le había escrito hacía 7 minutos, aún estaba a tiempo de responder.

- "Yo también te quiero cariño, pasa una buena noche. Un beso." – Tecleó Naruto con agilidad.

Tras poner la alarma dejó el móvil en la mesita de noche y se quedó tumbado bocarriba unos segundos pensando en toda la conversación que había tenido con Sasuke. Aunque al final terminó durmiéndose sin saber del todo que pensar. Aquel día terminó siendo bastante confuso.

Al menos logró dormir del tirón, el despertador comenzó a sonar furiosamente a las 05:45 como todas las mañanas. Aunque no estaba de humor no quería dejar de lado su rutina y con la llegada de la primavera salir a correr era cada día más sencillo.

Todavía en su cuarto trató de estirar lo máximo posible los músculos de sus piernas y sus brazos. Después se marchó hacia la calle para correr un buen rato, una hora para ser exactos. Poco a poco iba a acostumbrándose a la rutina y cada día debía correr un poco más rápido.

Como no tenía tiempo suficiente para correr más, debería hacerlo de forma más intensa. Aunque le encantaba la sensación de sentirse cada vez más en forma. Tres veces a la semana intentaba dedicar un rato a entrenar sus habilidades marciales, no quería olvidar aquello que le ayudó a salvar a su hermana.

En el instante en el que comenzó a correr no pudo evitar ponerse a pensar en demasiadas cosas, a pesar de estar escuchando música no pudo recordar la conversación que había mantenido con Sasuke antes de dormir.

- "¿Por qué me siento tan mal?" – Se preguntó Naruto en su interior.

Comenzó a recordar diversas escenas de su pasado donde estaba involucrado su mejor amigo. Pero en concreto pensó en un recuerdo que ocurrió poco después del accidente de sus padres. Sin dejar de correr comenzó a rememorarlo.

* * *

**Hace Cuatro Años**

Naruto estaba en una sala circular bastante amplia y luminosa. En el centro había dos barras metálicas que le llegaban por la altura de la cintura, tenía sus manos apoyadas en ellas mientras hacía toda la fuerza del mundo para mantenerse erguido.

Aquella era su etapa de recuperación, cuando estuvo postrado en una silla de ruedas durante cuatro meses. Ya hacían tres semanas desde que murieron sus padres, pero estaba allí con todas las fuerzas del mundo tratando de dar un paso adelante.

Iba vestido con una camiseta de manga larga y un pantalón corto. Estaba sudando como si hubiese corrido durante ocho horas seguidas. Comenzó a moverse y dio un paso al frente, pero en el momento en el que despegó su pierna derecha del suelo la otra falló y cayó al suelo de rodillas sintiendo un punzante dolor en las piernas y en la espalda.

- ¡Mierda! – Gritó con rabia aquel chico de catorce años.

Una chica pelirroja de su misma edad se acercó para sujetarlo por los hombros y que no cayese del todo al suelo. Naruto alzó la mirada y vio a su prima mirándole fijamente con sus ojos rojos.

- Naruto… - Dijo afligida, parecía muy triste. - ¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto?  
- Es… sencillo… - Respondió Naruto jadeando.  
- Podrías hacerlo más poco a poco, sin esforzarte tanto. – Propuso ella tratando de sonar conciliadora.  
- Los médicos dicen que nunca volveré a andar… que Yumi nunca despertará. – Dijo Naruto ignorando las palabras de su prima. – Si consigo dar un solo paso... aunque solo sea uno. Mi hermana volverá conmigo.

Naruto se fijó en que los ojos de Karin comenzaron a aguarse, parecía estar a punto de llorar. Se levantó de allí y salió corriendo de la habitación. Naruto no la culpaba por sentirse mal, pero se quedó unos segundos mirando al suelo tratando de recuperar fuerzas.

- ¿Qué le pasa a tu prima? – Preguntó una voz conocida entrando en la habitación.

Naruto alzó la vista y pudo ver a Sasuke Uchiha caminando hacia él, Sasuke no tenía mucho tiempo libre pero trataba de visitar a Naruto en el hospital tres o cuatro veces por semana.

- Creo que esta triste… - Respondió Naruto mirando al suelo otra vez.  
- ¿Qué haces ahí tirado en el suelo? Pareces un bicho. – Dijo Sasuke sonriendo al quedarse quieto frente a él.  
- A mis piernas les ha parecido gracioso dejarme caer al suelo.  
- Anda, deja que te ayude. – Cuando Sasuke dijo aquello Naruto volvió a mirarle.

Se había inclinado ligeramente y le había ofrecido sus dos manos para ayudarle a levantarse. Naruto suspiró, no tenía tiempo para dejarse llevar por el orgullo. Sujetó con fuerza los antebrazos de Sasuke y comenzó a levantarse ayudado por él.

- Naruto deberías adelgazar. – Bromeó Sasuke fingiendo que le costaba.  
- Muy gracioso… - En realidad no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, quizás la primera vez que lo hacía en tres semanas.

Cuando se levantó volvió a llevar sus manos a las barras metálicas, Sasuke se alejó un poco para dejarle espacio.

- Si necesitas ayuda dilo. Y si te vuelves a caer… te levantaré. – Respondió Sasuke con media sonrisa.

Naruto cerró los ojos y sonrió.

- Gracias.

* * *

Naruto se detuvo un segundo, dejó de correr para pensar unos segundos en todo lo ocurrido. Tras un profundo suspiro retomó la marcha, ya había cumplido más de la mitad del trayecto y estaba vuelta a casa. Y ahora tenía bastantes ganas de volver.

Poco después de las siete de la mañana llegó a casa, estaba ligeramente cansado y tenía la camiseta bastante sudada. Aunque fue directamente a la cocina donde escuchó alguna risa. Eran Sasuke y Yumi que estaban desayunando.

- ¿No esperáis? – Preguntó Naruto fingiendo molestia.  
- Claro que no. – Respondió Yumi rápidamente mientras reía.

Naruto se fijó en que el Uchiha no dijo nada. Se sentó al lado de su hermana, frente a Sasuke. Y comenzó a coger varias galletas del paquete mientras se servía la leche.

- ¿No deberías ducharte? – Preguntó Yumi alejándose un poco para no tocarle.  
- Es que tengo hambre. – Bromeó Naruto riendo.

Desayunaron juntos, sin embargo la situación se enfrió bastante desde el momento en el que Naruto llegó. Se notaba que Sasuke no quería hablar con él ahora. Tras el desayuno se fue al baño del segundo piso a darse una ducha rápida.

Estaba llegando la hora de marcharse a clase y debía terminar de arreglarse. Cuando terminó la ducha se vistió con una camiseta de manga corta negra y un pantalón tejano. Al ponerse las zapatillas se fue hacia el piso de abajo dispuesto a marcharse al instituto.

- ¿Y Yumi? – Preguntó Naruto al llegar al comedor.

Sasuke le miró unos segundos sin hablarle.

- Se ha marchado ya, creo que ha quedado con alguien. – Respondió rápidamente y de manera neutral.

Naruto pensó que seguramente había ido a encontrarse con Konohamaru antes de ir a clase. Así que se habían quedado solos en una situación bastante violenta. No les quedó otra que marcharse juntos al instituto.

- Pasaré después de clase a por mi maleta y me iré ya a casa de mi padre. – Dijo Sasuke siendo el primero en hablar aquella mañana.  
- Claro, tranquilo.

Los primeros diez minutos estuvieron en silencio caminando a un ritmo medio. Naruto no pudo aguantar más aquello, no después de todo lo que había pensado y recordado.

- ¿Sabes? He estado pensando. – Dijo Naruto mirando al frente.  
- ¿Sobre qué? – Preguntó Sasuke sin mirarle.  
- Te perdono. – Respondió Naruto.  
- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Sasuke, no pudo evitar reír un poco al escuchar aquello.  
- Que he decidido que te perdono, no te guardaré ningún rencor. – Naruto se sentía un poco avergonzado por la situación.  
- Eres un caso Naruto… - Dijo Sasuke sonriendo.

Naruto se detuvo un momento, su amigo le imitó y se quedaron quietos mirándose durante unos segundos. Sabía que todavía tenía algo más que decir.

- Y también… quería aprovecharte para pedirte perdón. Lamento no haberte podido ayudar cuando murió Itachi. – Naruto se puso mucho más serio al decir aquello, ya no era momento para bromas.

Sasuke se quedó quieto y callado durante casi diez segundos. Pero después sonrió y volvió a mirar al rubio a los ojos.

- Te perdono también. Yo si te guardaré un poquito de rencor pero solo lo justo. – Respondió haciendo que Naruto sonriese.

Naruto alzó su mano ofreciéndosela a Sasuke.

- ¿Amigos? – Preguntó el rubio.

Sasuke correspondió el gesto y se dieron un buen apretón de manos. Naruto se sintió bastante contento por aquello, llevaba solo un día sabiendo que había fallado a su mejor amigo y ya se sentía demasiado mal.

- Nunca dejamos de serlo. – Respondió Sasuke mientras se soltaban.  
- Bueno. Todo arreglado entonces.

Los últimos diez minutos hasta el instituto se los pasaron charlando. De nada en particular, se limitaron a recordar viejas anécdotas de hacía mucho tiempo. Naruto se estaba permitiendo recordar las partes buenas de su pasado.

Al llegar al instituto pudieron ver que Sakura, Ino y Sai estaban charlando en la entrada. Siempre solían esperar en la calle hasta el último momento para tardar lo máximo posible en llegar a clase. Aunque nunca llegaban tarde.

- ¡Buenos días! – Gritó Naruto contento viendo a sus amigos.

Sai saludó rápidamente a los dos chicos. Naruto no pudo evitar besar a su novia, la había echado de menos aquella noche. Ahora se sentía bastante contento por varios motivos. Sakura no se quejó en ningún momento, ella se dejó besar y abrazar por el rubio.

- Buenos días. – Le susurró Sakura al oído mientras se abrazaban.

Cuando se separaron la pelirrosa saludó también al Uchiha. Después Naruto miró extrañado a Ino que le devolvió la mirada con un gesto de molestia.

- ¿No me saludas? – Preguntó Naruto sintiéndose raro.  
- Ya me dejaste ayer claro que soy una pesada y que solo me aguantas por Sakura. Que no somos amigos. – Dijo cruzándose de brazos.  
- Claro que no somos amigos. – Respondió Naruto provocando que Ino lo mirase enfadada. – Somos familia. ¿No lo recuerdas? – Ino suspiró por aquel comentario.  
- Si es que no puedo enfadarme contigo. Te perdono. – Respondió Ino haciendo reír a Naruto y a Sakura.  
- ¿Cómo que familia? – Preguntó Sasuke con curiosidad.  
- Es que está saliendo con mi prima. – Explicó Naruto mirando a Sasuke.  
- ¿Tu prima? ¿Karin? – Preguntó Sasuke, Naruto asintió. – No sabía que era lesbiana… tienes que contarme muchas cosas Naruto. – Se quejó después.  
- Bueno, hay tiempo. – Respondió Naruto.  
- ¿Conoces a Karin? – Preguntó Ino con curiosidad.  
- Bueno, no mucho. Recuerdo que se quedaba en casa de Naruto los veranos. – Dijo Sasuke mirando al rubio, Naruto le dio la razón. – Recuerdo que nos pegaba.  
- ¡No me lo recuerdes! – Se quejó Naruto mirando a otro lado.  
- ¿Os pegaba a los dos? ¿A la vez? – Preguntó Sakura tratando de aguantarse la risa.  
- ¡Éramos niños! No vale. – Naruto se cruzó de brazos.  
- Eso es verdad, las chicas crecéis antes. – Se defendió Sasuke también.

Llegó la hora de marchar a clase. Sería un día largo pero al menos Naruto estaría rodeado de sus amigos. Y ya habían quedado para hacer algo todos juntos aquella tarde. Tenten y Neji también se apuntaron. Terminó siendo un buen día a pesar de haber empezado sumamente mal.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

_¡Gracias por los comentarios chicos! Y respecto a algo que habéis dicho algunos, yo no voy a dejar de escribir NaruSaku. Ya avisé hace mucho tiempo que a pesar de ser fan incondicional de esta pareja no me limitaré a ella. Mi próxima historia no será NaruSaku, no obstante os aseguro que volveré a escribir sobre ellos dos en el futuro. Para mi, estos dos tienen demasiada química en "pantalla" xD Se me hace muy sencillo escribir sobre ellos._

_Y bueno espero que os haya gustado el capítulo de hoy. De nuevo sabemos algo mas de Sasuke y poco a poco vamos adentrando mas en su historia. Debéis saber que también soy bastante fan de la relación de amistad entre Naruto y Sasuke por eso al final he podido encontrarle un hueco en la historia. _

_Quería__ aprovechar para deciros que no quiero que penséis que ahora Sasuke será protagonista compartido de la historia o algo, le he dado dos capítulos para presentarlos pero luego mas adelante no tendrá tanto peso dentro de cada capítulo. Y todavía quedan muchas cosas por pasar, que de momento solo han pasado 2 días de los últimos tres meses de clase xD_

_Gracias por leer y comentar ^^ ¡Nos vemos el miércoles con el siguiente capítulo!_


	43. La Familia Haruno

_Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**CAPÍTULO 42 – La Familia Haruno**

Había pasado una semana desde comenzó el tercer trimestre, era viernes y Sakura estaba volviendo ya para su casa. Iba con su hermano pequeño. Sakura estaba especialmente contenta ya había quedado con Naruto por la tarde.

Desde aquel fatídico día en el que discutieron durante las vacaciones no habían vuelto a tener un día entero para ellos solos. Así que la perspectiva de pasar el fin de semana junto a Naruto la animaba mucho.

- ¿Cómo llevas lo de que tus dos mejores amigos ahora estén saliendo? – Preguntó Sakura con curiosidad.  
- Es un poco rollo… la mitad de los días quedan ahora. Pero bueno que se le va a hacer. – Respondió Satoshi cruzándose los brazos.  
- Bueno, piensa que acaban de empezar. Con el tiempo volverán a querer hacer mas cosas. – Sakura trataba de animarle.  
- Tampoco es que me queje, lo entiendo. – Respondió Satoshi quitándole importancia.  
- Algún día tú también te echaras novia y harás menos cosas con tus amigos. Lo importante es mantener el equilibrio.

Mientras hablaban terminaron por llegar al bloque de pisos en el que vivían. Harían una comida rápida entre los dos y comerían juntos como cada día entre semana. Tras subir en el ascensor hasta el ático se encaminaron hacia su piso.

Se llevaron una pequeña sorpresa al ver que ya había alguien en casa, era realmente extraño porque normalmente no debería haber nadie a esa hora.

- ¿Papa? – Preguntó Sakura extrañada.

Kizashi Haruno estaba leyendo algunos papeles, estaba sentado en una de las sillas de la mesa del comedor. Sakura pensó que parecía cansado.

- Hola chicos. – Respondió forzando una sonrisa.  
- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó Satoshi.  
- He terminado antes mi trabajo hoy. – Dijo Kizashi nervioso. – Ya he preparado yo la comida.  
- ¡Qué bien! Iré a mi cuarto a cambiarme. – Satoshi se fue corriendo a su habitación para ponerse algo más cómodo.

Sakura suspiró, después fue hacia el lugar donde estaba su padre y se sentó en la silla que estaba frente a él. Su padre la miró con curiosidad.

- Mi hermano es muy inocente… pero tu mientes muy mal papa. – Le dijo Sakura muy seriamente. - ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – Preguntó después preocupada.

Kizashi pareció dolido por aquella pregunta. Sakura pensó que debía pasar algo realmente malo. El hombre suspiró y miró hacia la mesa, parecía no poder mantener la mirada en su hija mayor.

- Cariño… me han… despedido esta mañana. – Confesó Kizashi sumamente triste.  
- ¿¡Por qué!? – Preguntó Sakura, su padre llevaba trabajando en la misma empresa desde hacía 20 años.  
- Recorte de personal… han echado al 40% de la plantilla… y han aprovechado para quitarse a los más viejos de encima.  
- ¡No es justo! Llevas toda tu vida trabajando allí. Y te costará mucho más encontrar otro empleo. – Dijo Sakura muy preocupada.  
- También somos los que más cobramos. – Respondió frustrado Kizashi.  
- Pero tendrán que indemnizarte. – Dijo Sakura, tampoco tenía mucho sentido. Es cierto que al tener más antigüedad cobraba más. Pero justo por ser más antiguo salía más caro despedirle.  
- Deberían… pero la empresa entró en suspensión de pagos dos días antes de efectuar el despido colectivo. No nos van a pagar a ninguno. – Kizashi parecía realmente frustrado, triste e impotente por toda aquella situación.

Sakura estaba muy preocupada. Ella sabía que la situación económica de su familia era bastante precaria pero siempre habían conseguido seguir adelante. Sin embargo ahora que su padre había perdido el trabajo las cosas cambiarían drásticamente.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – Preguntó la pelirrosa.  
- Tú no te preocupes cariño, estoy buscando trabajo. – Respondió señalando el periódico que había en la mesa.  
- Yo también podría buscar trabajo, aunque fuese para el fin de semana. – Propuso Sakura sin dudar.  
- Ni hablar. Cariño quiero que sigas disfrutando de tu juventud unos años más. Tarde o temprano también tendrás familia y obligaciones. Pero ahora no es ese momento… encontraré trabajo, no te preocupes mi vida.  
- Esta bien papa… seguro que todo saldrá bien. – Dijo Sakura, aunque ella no estaba tan convencida. Solo quería animar a su padre.

En aquel instante el menor de los Haruno apareció por el comedor cortando directamente la conversación padre e hija.

- ¡Vamos a comer! – Gritó Satoshi contento.  
- Prepararé la mesa. – Respondió Sakura forzando una sonrisa, sabía que su padre no quería que se enterase todavía así que le cubriría por ahora.

Los tres estuvieron comiendo juntos en familia, fue bastante agradable ya que no acostumbraban a estar con su padre a solas. Kizashi trató de animarse a sí mismo bromeando con sus hijos. Sakura solo podía imaginarse parcialmente lo mal que lo estaría pasando ahora.

Tras la comida todos se separaron, Satoshi se fue a su cuarto y la pelirrosa fue a arreglarse y a recoger algo de ropa para llevarse a casa de Naruto. Al salir se encontró con su padre que seguía mirando el periódico.

- ¿Mamá lo sabe? – Preguntó la pelirrosa.  
- Todavía no, se lo diré cuando vuelva del trabajo. – Contestó triste el padre de los Haruno. - ¿Y esa mochila?  
- Si todo sale bien… pasaré el fin de semana en casa de Naruto.  
- Ah, bien. Espero que lo pases bien. – Respondió Kizashi forzando una sonrisa de nuevo.  
- ¿No pones pegas? Qué raro…

Aquel comentario de Sakura hizo que Kizashi riese un poco, fue realmente extraño ya que a sus padres no les solía gustar que pasase demasiado tiempo abusando de la hospitalidad de Naruto.

- Bueno… es que si comes con Naruto-Kun y te duchas en su casa nos ayudaras a ahorrar. No nos viene mal. – Contestó riendo.  
- Mira que bromear sobre eso… - Contestó Sakura negando con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

Sakura se acercó a su padre y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Hacía mucho tiempo que no le mostraba afecto pero aquella situación lo requería. Tras despedirse marchó hacia la casa de los Uzumaki. Aunque estaba bastante contenta con la perspectiva del fin de semana ahora estaba triste y preocupada por su padre.

Trató de convencerse a sí misma de que todo saldría bien. Cuando llegó a casa de Naruto llamó al timbre y esperó a que alguien le abriese. Solo tardaron medio minuto en hacerlo, fue Yumi.

- Hola. – Dijo Sakura sonriendo.  
- ¡Hola Sakura! – Le respondió feliz la menor de los Uzumaki.

Yumi se acercó a Sakura y la abrazó. Aquel gesto se le hizo extraño, a pesar de ello correspondió rápidamente. La menor de los Uzumaki también había echado de menos a su cuñada. Sakura se sintió algo extraña por aquello. Aunque también le hizo ilusión saber que la pequeña hermana de su novia la apreciaba tanto.

- ¿Y tu hermano? - Preguntó Sakura cuando se separaron.  
- Esta en la cocina, está lavando los platos de la comida. – Respondió Yumi.  
- ¿Él cocina y limpia? Eres una aprovechada. – Le dijo Sakura riendo.  
- No lo digas muy alto, que Naruto no se entere. – Respondió Yumi riendo también.

Entraron al interior de la casa, Sakura fue hacia la cocina donde se encontró a su novio limpiando lo que habían ensuciado durante la comida, estaba de espaldas así que no había visto a Sakura.

- Buenas tardes. – Le dijo llamando su atención.  
- Sakura. – Respondió Naruto contento antes de darse la vuelta, la reconoció por la voz. – No sabía que estabas ya aquí. – Añadió cuando ya se había girado del todo.  
- Te dije que vendría después de comer.

Naruto se secó las manos con una servilleta y después se acercó a Sakura para besarla. En realidad ya estaba casi a punto de terminar así que se permitió el lujo de dejar un par de vasos por lavar.

- Tengo una sorpresa para ti. – Le dijo Naruto cogiéndola por la mano.  
- ¿Una sorpresa? – Preguntó Sakura extrañada.  
- Sígueme. – Dijo Naruto comenzando a andar.

No soltó a la pelirrosa de la mano así que se limitó a andar tras él. Fueron hacia el piso de arriba, más concretamente hasta la habitación de Naruto. Se llevó una extraña y divertida sorpresa al ver el cambio en la habitación de Naruto.

- ¿Y esto? – Preguntó Sakura medio riendo.  
- Bueno. Había pensado que llegaba el momento de cambiar. Después de todo llevaba 16 años con la misma.

Naruto había comprado una cama nueva. Y no solo el colchón, también había comprado un somier, almohadas, fundas y sabanas nuevas para la cama. Además esta cama era el doble de grande que la que tenía antes.

- ¿Y cómo es que la compras de matrimonio? – Preguntó divertida.  
- Para que tengamos más espacio. Espero que mi chica guapa pase muchas noches aquí. – Le respondió Naruto sujetándola por la cintura.  
- No es mala idea… aunque no sé si me gusta la sabana que has comprado. – Dijo Sakura frunciendo el ceño.  
- Pero si lo he hecho por ti. – Respondió Naruto a la defensiva.

Tanto la funda de la almohada como la sabana eran idénticas. Eran de color blanco con un patrón de pétalos de cerezo rosas. Estaba bastante claro que era en referencia al nombre de Sakura y su color de pelo.

- Muchas gracias. – Le dijo Sakura sonriendo y apoyando sus manos en el pecho de Naruto.  
- No sé por qué, si lo he hecho por mí. Para dormir más cómodo. – Respondió Naruto quitándole importancia mientras abrazaba a Sakura.

La pelirrosa sonrió y empujó Naruto hacia el nuevo colchón. Después se tumbó encima de él para besarle. Realmente había echado de menos a Naruto, y llevaban casi dos semanas sin estar juntos de aquella manera. Definitivamente iba a ser un gran fin de semana.

Pasaron una tarde muy agradable, el rato que no pasaron desnudos lo pasaron charlando de sus cosas. Era agradable que siempre tuviesen algo de lo que hablar, cuando eran casi las ocho decidieron ir hacia la cocina para preparar algo de cenar.

- Supongo que ya habrás pensando en algo. – Le dijo Sakura sonriendo.  
- Más o menos, hice la compra de camino a casa este mediodía. – Respondió Naruto divertido. A Sakura le encantaba que a Naruto le gustase cocinar.  
- ¿Sabes que estas muy sexy haciendo las tareas del hogar? – Preguntó Sakura poniendo una mano en la espalda de Naruto.  
- ¿Y eso? – Dijo Naruto riendo.  
- No se… un chico guapo, cariñoso y que cocina bien. ¿Dónde tengo que firmar? – Respondió Sakura riendo también.

Estuvieron haciendo la cena entre los dos. Sakura le ayudaba en todo lo que podía ayudándole con algunos asuntos sencillos. Ella era una negada en la cocina pero sabía cómo picar una cebolla o unos pimientos.

- Si quieres puedo enseñarte a cocinar… yo aprendí a base de prueba y error. – Dijo Naruto sonriendo. – Tendrías que haber visto mis primeros platos… eran horrorosos.  
- Seguro que no estarían tan mal.  
- Huy si lo estaban, por fortuna solo los tenía que comer yo. – Respondió Naruto rápidamente.

Sakura se puso al triste. Naruto aprendió a cocinar porque tenía que vivir solo, nadie más probó su horrorosa comida porque estaba completamente solo. No había nadie para hacerle compañía. Sakura no solía pensar mucho en ello pero se imaginaba fácilmente hasta qué punto tuvo que pasarlo mal su novio.

- Bueno, a mí no me habría importado estar allí para asquearme contigo. – Sakura trató de animar la situación. Lo consiguió ya que Naruto volvió a reírse.

Cuando terminaron de preparar la comida llevaron todo a la mesa del comedor. Hoy cenarían viendo algo en el televisor. La pelirrosa ya había preparado casi toda la mesa así que se limitaron a llevar únicamente la comida.

Tras sentarse en la mesa comenzaron a comer juntos en pareja, por un pequeño instante Sakura no pudo evitar pensar que a estas alturas su madre ya se habría enterado de la mala noticia de la perdida de trabajo de su padre y lo estarían pasando bastante mal.

- ¿Esta malo? – Preguntó Naruto deprimido.  
- ¡No! No es eso. – Respondió Sakura sintiéndose mal. – Esta realmente bueno, como siempre.  
- Me alegro… - Dijo Naruto algo extrañado. - ¿Estas bien?  
- Si, es solo que… un problema familiar. No es nada importante pero lo había recordado ahora.  
- ¿No deberías haberte quedado en casa? – Preguntó Naruto.  
- No veo en que podría ayudar. – Sakura tampoco quería contarle todos los detalles a Naruto, después de todo no quería contar las malas noticias de su padre. Y tampoco quería preocupar a su novio.  
- Bueno, mejor para mí. – Respondió Naruto sonriendo y cambiando de tema.

Continuaron comiendo tranquilamente, Sakura se lo estaba pasando bastante bien. Le daba algo de pena pensar que sus padres estarían ahora preocupados pero trataba de no pensar mucho en ello por ahora. Llevaba toda una semana planeando aquel día.

El móvil de Naruto comenzó a pitar, le había llegado una notificación. Era algo extraño ya que a esas horas no le solía escribir casi nadie que no fuese Sakura. El rubio miró su teléfono poco después, se quedó leyendo la pantalla.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Sakura con curiosidad.  
- No, nada. Era Sasuke… me preguntaba si puedo acompañarle mañana al centro a comprar unas cosas. – Dijo Naruto mirando a Sakura. – Le diré que no puedo, que estoy contigo.  
- Espera… - Dijo Sakura suspirando. - ¿Por qué no le dices que vamos los tres?  
- ¿Seguro? No sé, ambos queríamos pasar el fin de semana a solas. – Dijo Naruto frunciendo el ceño.  
- Ya, pero… eres el único amigo de Sasuke en la ciudad. Y parece que quiere pasar tiempo contigo. No quiero ser una novia posesiva. – Dijo Sakura con media sonrisa.  
- Bueno, supongo que no pasa nada porque quedemos un par de horas. – Dijo Naruto encendiendo su móvil para responderle.

No tardo ni un minuto en mandarle el mensaje y leer la respuesta de su mejor amigo.

- Se pasará mañana por casa a las once de la mañana. – Dijo Naruto guardando el móvil en el pantalón.  
- Bien… oye… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?  
- Claro. – Respondió Naruto.  
- El primer día parecía que Sasuke y tú os llevabais algo mal… pero… últimamente parece que tenéis mucha confianza. ¿Ha ocurrido algo? – Preguntó Sakura con curiosidad.  
- Eres muy observadora. – Respondió Naruto sonriendo. – Bueno, no fue nada del otro mundo. Antes de que Sasuke se marcharse hace unos años tuvimos unos cuantos roces y todavía no los habíamos olvidado… pero el día que durmió en mi casa lo hablamos e hicimos las paces. – Respondió Naruto, no parecía tener ningún secreto para con su novia.  
- Ah, vale. Me alegro. – Dijo Sakura sonriendo, no le gustaba cuando pensaba que Naruto no estaba contento con la vuelta de su supuesto mejor amigo. Aunque sonaba insatisfecha por la calidad de la respuesta.  
- Cuando murieron mis padres… Sasuke fue de las pocas personas que trataron de animarme. Pero a él le ocurrió algo también bastante duro, perdió a su hermano mayor… - Declaró Naruto haciendo que Sakura comenzase a sentirse un poco mal por indagar tanto. – Y cuando eso ocurrió dejó de apoyarme… y yo no lo entendí y me enfadé con él. En lugar de devolverle el favor apoyándole me alejé de él por no apoyarme a mí. – Naruto le contó toda la verdad, Sakura ahora se sentía satisfecha pero a la vez un poco mal por todo lo descubierto.  
- Vaya… bueno… parece que podríais haber hecho las cosas mejor. Pero lo importante es que ahora ya lo hayáis solucionado. – Le dijo Sakura alegrándose por Naruto.  
- Si, yo también. – Dijo Naruto sonriendo. – Pero… no le digas que te he contado lo de su hermano. ¿Vale? Te lo he dicho porque confío en ti. Pero es algo muy personal.  
- Tranquilo, nadie lo sabrá jamás. – Respondió Sakura sonriendo.

Definitivamente ahora sí que se sentía mal. Había logrado que Naruto rompiese la confianza que le había depositado su mejor amigo. Pero por lo menos sabía a ciencia cierta que jamás se enteraría nadie de aquello, se le daba bien guardar secretos.

Cuando terminaron de cenar dejaron todo más o menos recogido y volvieron al cuarto. Estuvieron pasando el rato en el ordenador buscando cosas divertidas por internet, aunque les entró rápidamente el sueño ya que estaban acostumbrados a madrugar habitualmente. Y siendo viernes ya arrastraban todo el cansancio de la semana.

- Oye, lo de la cama de matrimonio ha sido una gran idea. – Dijo Sakura divertida mientras se tumbaba.  
- Lo sé. – Respondió Naruto tumbándose también y abrazando a Sakura por la espalda y apoyando su cabeza entre los dos hombros de la pelirrosa.  
- Podemos seguir durmiendo juntitos… pero con más sitio para estirar las piernas. – Dijo Sakura sujetando las manos de Naruto, tampoco quería que se fuese a la otra punta de la cama a dormir.  
- No te imaginas como te he echado de menos. – Dijo Naruto poniéndose más serio y besando la espalda de Sakura.  
- Si, si lo imagino. – Respondió ella riendo un poco.

Sakura se giró para mirar a Naruto a los ojos, ambos se dedicaron una sonrisa y después se besaron. Les gustaba mucho estar con sus amigos en común pero también necesitaban tiempo para estar a solas.

- No me quiero imaginar lo mal que lo deben pasar Ino y Karin. – Dijo Sakura poco después.  
- Se hacen las duras… pero me imagino que debe ser muy duro. – Respondió Naruto tratando de ponerse en la misma situación.  
- ¿Tendrán sexo telefónico? – Preguntó Sakura riendo.  
- Si… Karin me lo comentó las últimas vacaciones… no suele tener muchos tapujos para contarme esos pequeños detalles. – Dijo Naruto suspirando. Sakura no pudo evitar reír.  
- Pero eso es porque os tenéis mucha confianza, es bonito. Yo no tengo más familia a parte de mis padres y mi hermano. – Respondió Sakura tratando de ayudar a Naruto a buscarle el lado positivo.  
- Supongo que si… ahora quizás me siento un poco estúpido… cuando estuve solo fue en gran parte por mi culpa. Alejé a Karin, a Sasuke y a Jiraiya de mi vida en lugar de apoyarme en ellos.  
- Pero es normal, estabas muy triste. No podías pensar con claridad… es que no soy capaz ni de imaginarme como te sentiste. – Dijo Sakura deprimiéndose un poco, cuando trataba de imaginar aquellos sentimientos no podía evitar entristecerse.  
- Bueno, eso ya es agua pasada. Ahora tengo muchísima gente a mí alrededor. – Respondió Naruto abrazando con algo más de fuerza a Sakura.  
- Bien dicho. – Dijo Sakura contenta al sentir que Naruto se animaba de nuevo. – Te quiero.  
- Y yo a ti. – Respondió Naruto sonriendo para después besar la frente de Sakura.

No tardaron mucho más en quedarse dormidos. Naruto había decidido hacer una excepción y no se puso el despertador para salir a correr, quería pasar toda la noche con Sakura y que se despertasen juntos. Sakura volvió a girarse ya que le gustaba mucho cuando Naruto la abrazaba por detrás apoyándose en su espalda, se durmieron en aquella postura.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo :D Se que ha sido un pelin lento pero Naruto y Sakura necesitaban una noche edulcorada después de haber estado casi dos semanas sin haber podido estar a solas. El siguiente capítulo será algo mas revelador y enigmático. _

_Por ahora me gustaría que os centraseis en los problemas económicos de los Haruno, si ya iban mal esta mala noticia para Kizashi empeorará mucho las cosas :( Pero seguro que harán todo lo posible para salir adelante._

_Y para acabar me gustaría que me comentaseis así en general que es lo que os ha parecido Sasuke hasta ahora. Todavía tiene mucho que aportar por supuesto, pero me gustaría saber que impresiones ha causado por el momento. También me gustaría saber que es lo que os gustaría/esperáis que aporte a la historia._

_¡Saludos y gracias por comentar! El domingo subiré el próximo capítulo._


	44. Problemas

_Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto_

**CAPÍTULO 43 – Problemas**

Alguien comenzó a llamar a la puerta de la casa de los Uzumaki, así que Naruto fue rápidamente a abrir. No tardó mucho en llegar ya que estaba en el comedor con Sakura y con Yumi. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con Sasuke al otro lado.

- ¿Ya son las once? – Preguntó Naruto frunciendo el ceño.  
- ¿No sabes ni en qué hora vives? – Preguntó Sasuke burlándose de Naruto.  
- Es que nos acabamos de despertar. – Respondió Naruto sonriendo haciendo que Sasuke negase con la cabeza.  
- Deduciré entonces que aún no estáis listos.  
- Siempre has sido muy listo Sasuke. Pasa, estamos desayunando. – Respondió Naruto haciéndose a un lado.

Sasuke suspiró resignado y entró al interior de la casa. Siguió a Naruto hasta el comedor donde estaban Sakura y Yumi desayunando. Ambas chicas se los quedaron mirando.

- ¿Ya son las once? – Preguntó Sakura extrañada al ver a Sasuke.

Naruto no pudo evitar reír por aquello, la pelirrosa había reaccionado exactamente igual que él. Sasuke volvió a suspirar mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Sakura extrañada al ver la reacción de los dos chicos  
- Nada, que sois tal para cual. – Respondió Sasuke sentándose en el sofá del comedor.

Las dos chicas saludaron al recién llegado. Naruto se sentó de nuevo en la mesa para terminar de desayunar. No tardaron mucho en realidad, solo les quedaba ponerse ropa de calle.

- Voy a vestirme, no tardo. – Dijo Sakura al levantarse.  
- Yo también. Espéranos aquí. – Añadió Naruto mirando a Sasuke.  
- No iré a ningún sitio. – Respondió el Uchiha.

Naruto y Sakura fueron hacia el piso de arriba a ponerse algo más adecuado para salir a la calle. Naruto se estaba poniendo unos jeans y una camiseta corta. Sakura optó por una falda, junto con sus mallas favoritas y una blusa.

- ¿Sabes que es lo que tiene que comprar Sasuke? – Preguntó Sakura mientras se vestían.  
- Pues la verdad es que no, ahora se lo preguntamos. – Respondió Naruto mientras se anudaba los zapatos.

Ambos volvieron al piso de abajo, aunque mientras lo hacían alguien llamó de nuevo a la puerta de la casa.

- ¡Es para mí! – Escucharon gritar a Yumi.

Justo cuando terminaron de bajar vieron a la pelirroja abriendo la puerta, se trataba de Konohamaru Sarutobi que había quedado con la menor de los Uzumaki. Se saludaron con un corto beso, llevaba poco más de una semana saliendo.

- ¡Voy a cambiarme! – Dijo la pelirroja yéndose hacia su cuarto.

Naruto y Sakura fueron hacia el comedor a avisar a Sasuke. Konohamaru hizo lo mismo ya que era donde se estaba concentrando toda la acción.

- ¿Qué tal Sarutobi? – Preguntó Naruto sonriendo.  
- Bien. – Respondió algo sonrojado, era la primera vez que el chico se sentía violento junto a Naruto.  
- ¿Nos vamos? – Preguntó Sakura, ya estaban los tres listos.  
- Un segundo, hay algo que tenemos que hacer. – Respondió Naruto pasando su brazo por detrás del cuello de Konohamaru.

Sakura se quedó extrañada por aquello, aunque Naruto parecía divertido con la situación. Se quedó observando la situación con curiosidad.

- Tengo que contarte unas cositas sobre tu relación con mi hermanita. – Dijo Naruto haciendo que Konohamaru se quedase blanco.  
- ¿El qué? – Preguntó nervioso el chico.

Sasuke Uchiha se puso al otro lado de Konohamaru, también pasó su brazo por detrás del cuello de este. Así que Konohamaru se había quedado entre los dos. Sakura se limitaba a observarlos con curiosidad.

- Hola Sasuke, no te había visto. – Dijo nervioso.

Konohamaru también conocía a Sasuke de hacia bastantes años. Su relación no era tan profunda como la que mantenían Naruto y él, pero sí que se conocían bastante.

- Veras Sarutobi, ya sabes que me caes bien. – Dijo Naruto fingiendo que quería tranquilizarle.  
- Sí, claro…  
- Pero Yumi nos importa más. – Esta vez fue Sasuke quien hablo.  
- Mira, solo quiero que sepas… que no quiero que llegue un día en el que mi hermana llore por tu culpa. – Dijo Naruto apretando con un poco más de fuerza a Konohamaru.  
- O nosotros te haremos llorar a ti. – Añadió Sasuke haciendo que el chico temblase cómicamente.

Sakura seguía observando la situación, parecía que le estaba divirtiendo la conversación. En el fondo sabía que solo le estaban gastando una broma al chico. Aunque él parecía que no se daba cuenta de aquello.

- No… no os preocupes… eso no pasara. – Respondió Konohamaru asustado.  
- Claro que no… por tu propio bien. – Dijo Naruto.  
- Sabemos dónde vives. – Siguió el Uchiha.  
- Y a qué instituto vas. Incluso tus horarios.  
- No podrías escapar de nosotros.  
- Así que… más te vale hacer feliz a mi hermana. – Le dijo Naruto sonriendo.

Yumi salió de su cuarto, ya estaba arreglada para salir a dar un paseo con su novio. Naruto y Sasuke se separaron de Konohamaru que seguía pálido y muerto de los nervios.

- ¿Nos vamos? – Preguntó Yumi sonriendo.  
- ¡Si! – Dijo Konohamaru angustiado. – Por favor.  
- Pasadlo bien. – Dijo Naruto dándole una palmadita en la espalda a Konohamaru.  
- Gracias. – Respondió sonriente la hermana pequeña de Naruto.

La pareja se despidió de los tres chicos y se marcharon a dar un paseo. Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke se quedaron solos en la casa.

- ¿No os habéis pasado? – Preguntó Sakura aguantándose la risa.  
- Nah, creo que no. – Respondió Naruto divertido. - ¿Tu qué crees? – Preguntó después mirando a Sasuke.  
- Ha sido muy divertido, estaba temblando.  
- Seguro que en el fondo sabía que estábamos de broma. – Respondió Naruto cruzando los brazos.  
- Ah, pero… ¿Era broma? – Preguntó Sasuke mirando a Naruto.  
- Vaya par… pobre Konohamaru, a mí me ha dado pena. – Añadió Sakura.  
- Sakurita… si te estabas riendo. – Le recriminó Naruto.  
- Yo te he visto reír. – Añadió Sasuke.  
- Que me haya dado pena no quita que no haya sido divertido. – Se defendió ella cruzándose de brazos y mirando para otro lado.

Naruto no pudo evitar reír por aquella reacción, al principio tuvo sus dudas pero al final se lo estaba pasando bastante bien con Sakura y Sasuke. Pero después de todo él quería que Sasuke se llevase bien con Sakura y los demás, así que lo mejor era que hiciesen cosas todos juntos.

- ¿Nos vamos? – Preguntó Naruto sonriendo.

Sakura y Sasuke asintieron, los tres se marcharon juntos hacia el centro de la ciudad. Sasuke quería comprar algo que necesitaba en el Centro Comercial de la Hoja, era uno de los sitios más concurridos de la ciudad.

- ¿Y qué es lo que tienes que comprar? – Preguntó Naruto con curiosidad, todavía no sabían a donde iban exactamente.  
- Me dejé el cargador del móvil en casa de mi madre. Así que necesito comprarme uno nuevo. – Respondió Sasuke  
- Que putada. – Respondió Naruto riendo, era un gasto muy absurdo en realidad.  
- ¿Tu madre vive en Motoyoshi? – Preguntó Sakura con curiosidad.  
- Si, me saldría más caro que me lo enviase por correo. – Respondió el Uchiha.

Ya estaban casi llegando al Centro Comercial, y por culpa de que a Naruto y a Sakura se les habían pegado las sabanas ya se les estaba echando el tiempo encima.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras en Konoha? – Preguntó Naruto, era algo que todavía no sabía.  
- De momento es indefinido y seguramente empiece la universidad aquí. Así que lo más probable es que ya me quede para siempre. – Sasuke parecía ponerse bastante serio hablando de esos temas.  
- ¿Le ha pasado algo a tu madre? – Preguntó Naruto, esta vez preocupado.  
- Si, que se ha vuelto a casar. – Respondió sonriendo.  
- Vaya, ¿Y eso que te parece? – Preguntó el rubio con curiosidad.  
- No me importa que rehaga su vida... me fastidia haberme tenido que mudar… pero por lo demás. – Respondió Sasuke quitándole importante.

No dijeron nada más del tema, tampoco querían profundizar demasiado. Sobre todo si Sasuke no se quejaba de ello. Además Naruto no estaba preocupado, sabía que aunque su padre era una persona muy ocupada tenían buena relación.

Cuando llegaron al centro comercial fueron directamente a la tienda más grande de electrónica. Sasuke preguntó a uno de los empleados y en menos de cinco minutos ya estaban en la caja pagando el cargador.

- ¿Os parece si comemos por aquí? – Preguntó Sasuke mientras salían de la tienda.  
- A mí me parece buena idea. – Respondió Naruto.

El rubio sintió que tiraban de su camiseta por detrás, se giró y era Sakura tratando de llamar su atención. Le estaba mirando con una mezcla de vergüenza y reproche por aquello. Naruto entendió rápidamente lo que ocurría.

- ¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó Sasuke debido al silencio que se había impuesto.  
- Resulta que a Sakurita se le ha olvidado el monedero en casa. – Mintió Naruto.  
- Ahm, vaya. – Dijo Sasuke pensando que ya se había estropeado el plan.  
- Pero no te preocupes cariño. No me importa invitarte por una vez. – Dijo Naruto mientras sujetaba con fuerza la mano de Sakura.  
- Gracias. – Respondió la pelirrosa algo frustrada.

Los tres juntos fueron a una tienda de comida rápida que estaba en la última planta del centro comercial. Naruto no le soltó la mano a Sakura en ningún momento. Cuando llegaron hicieron un poco de cola, Sasuke fue el primero en pedir.

- Pide lo que quieras. ¿Vale? – Le dijo Naruto a Sakura mientras Sasuke hacia su pedido.  
- Pero… - Dijo Sakura, Naruto la cortó.  
- Si quieres luego lo hablamos en casa. Pero ahora me apetece invitarte, por una vez no va a pasar nada. – Le dijo Naruto sujetándola por los hombros.  
- Esta bien, ahora tampoco es el momento para hablar de ello. – Añadió Sakura mirándole la espalda a Sasuke que seguía haciendo su pedido.

Naruto se acercó a Sakura y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

- Te quiero. – Le dijo Naruto sonriendo cuando se separaron.  
- Y yo a ti. – Respondió la pelirrosa con media sonrisa en su rostro.

Sakura y Naruto pidieron justo después del Uchiha. Después estuvieron comiendo los tres juntos, la verdad es que fue bastante divertido ya que Sasuke era bastante compatible con Naruto y Sakura en cuanto a personalidad. A diferencia de Ino, Karin y Sai era más calmado y serio al igual que ellos dos. No hablaron de nada en particular, pero se lo pasaron bastante bien.

Tras la comida no se entretuvieron mucho más, salieron del centro comercial y cuando estuvieron fuera se quedaron quietos unos segundos.

- Bueno pareja, gracias por acompañarme, marcharé ya para casa. – Se despidió Sasuke.  
- No des las gracias, ha estado bastante bien. – Respondió Naruto sonriendo, Sakura le dio la razón.  
- Pasadlo bien, nos vemos el lunes. – Añadió el Uchiha al final.

Naruto y Sakura se despidieron del Uchiha y después se marcharon de nuevo hacia la enorme casa de los Uzumaki. Durante el trayecto no hablaron prácticamente, se limitaron a caminar por la ciudad cogidos de la mano.

Cuando llegaron a casa se quedaron en el comedor aprovechando que estaban solos en casa. Yumi y Konohamaru tenían planes para casi todo el día. Sakura se sentó primero y el rubio se puso muy cerca de ella, a su lado.

- ¿Estas bien? – Preguntó Naruto cuando se sentó.  
- Si… es solo que… - Sakura hizo una pequeña pausa, parecía estar pensando que palabras quería utilizar. - ¿Sabes cuánto dinero tengo al mes para mis gastos? – Preguntó después mirándole a los ojos.  
- No, no lo sé. – Respondió Naruto rápidamente.  
- Nada. – Respondió sencillamente Sakura. – No tengo ni un solo Ryu para mis gastos… mis padres no pueden darme nada. Nuestra situación económica es… paupérrima.  
- No sé qué significa eso… - Dijo Naruto sintiéndose algo idiota.  
- Es el superlativo de pobre. – Respondió Sakura divertida.  
- … Y… superlativo… ¿es…?  
- Cariño, dejémoslo en "muy pobre." – Respondió Sakura queriendo dejar el tema aquel.  
- Mi vida, a mí no me importa invitarte de vez en cuando. – Respondió Naruto tratando de animarla.  
- Pero a mí sí. – Dijo ella a gran velocidad. – Cada vez que salimos siempre queréis ir al cine o a cenar o algo por el estilo. Y yo no puedo seguiros el ritmo… pero tampoco quiero que tú me invites a todo… no quiero ser ese tipo de chica. A mí también me gustaría poder invitarte de vez en cuando.

Naruto se quedó unos segundos pensando en que decir a continuación. No sabía cómo tratar de animarla, pero estaba seguro que quería decir algo que lo solucionase todo.

- No me malinterpretes, no critico a mis padres por no darme dinero ni nada por el estilo. No quiero que pienses que les culpo de nada. Solo quiero que sepas que para mí es muy violento cada vez que salimos y toca gastar dinero. – Aclaró Sakura deprimida.

El rubio se acercó a ella y la acogió entre sus brazos dándole un fuerte abrazo. Al principio ella se quejó y suspiro, pero después se dejó abrazar. Parecía estar tranquilizándose un poco por aquel gesto.

- Entiendo cómo te sientes Sakurita, pero piensa que yo te quiero mucho y no me importa invitarte… además todavía me queda mucho dinero del premio del Kumite… bastante de hecho.  
- No quiero saber cuánto dinero tienes, no me importa eso. – Respondió Sakura a la defensiva.  
- Después de la operación de Yumi me quedaron 10 millones de Ryus. Y las facturas me las sigue pagando Jiraiya… así que lo único que yo he gastado ha sido tu regalo de cumpleaños, el móvil de Yumi y el viaje a Kiri. – Explicó Naruto ignorando la petición de Sakura.  
- Vale, sí. Tienes mucho dinero. Me alegro por ti… pero no quiero que por eso empieces a invitarme a todo o a colmarme de regalos.  
- Mi amor, me contengo mucho habitualmente para no regalarte todo tipo de cosas. Cada vez que paso por una tienda veo algo que me gustaría regalarte. – Respondió Naruto riendo.  
- Vaya idiota… - Dijo Sakura riendo también.  
- Pero no lo hago porque sé que para ti es violento. Pero si algún día estamos con nuestros amigos y todos queremos hacer algo… no pasa nada si yo te invito. – Naruto solo quería que Sakura se sintiese mejor.  
- No se…  
- Somos pareja… es lo normal. Si un día a mí no me quedase dinero y tú si tuvieses sabes que serias tú la que me invitaría. ¿Verdad? – Preguntó Naruto, Sakura no tuvo más remedio que asentir. – A mí me hace feliz compartir mis cosas contigo.  
- Idiota… siempre consigues decir las palabras adecuadas. – Dijo Sakura sonriendo y cogiendo las manos de Naruto.  
- Hagamos una cosa, no te compraré nada ni te invitaré a nada cuando estemos a solas. Porque para eso podemos venir a mi casa que siempre lo pasamos mejor. Pero si cuando estemos con nuestros amigos a todos nos apetece salir a hacer algo… deja que te invite.  
- Supongo…  
- Mira, yo sé que tú no eres ese tipo de chica. Sé que te da igual el dinero que tenga y no quieres de mí que te invite a todo. Y eso es lo único que importa. Todo lo demás solo es compartir. – Después de hablar Naruto le dio un beso en la frente.

Sakura puso sus manos en el pecho de Naruto y después se acercó a él para darle un beso en los labios. Se quedaron unos segundos abrazados tras el beso.

- Siento que tengas una novia tan pobre. – Dijo Sakura autocompadeciendose.  
- Como a ti conmigo… me da absolutamente igual lo que tengas.  
- Si, eso está claro. Te aseguro que nunca lo he dudado. – Respondió Sakura riendo.

Se quedaron toda la tarde en el sofá, Naruto se tumbó detrás de Sakura y ella se recostó sobre el pecho de él. Y mientras charlaban y se divertían terminaron echándose una siesta abrazados.

Naruto se despertó primero y no tardó mucho en despertar a Sakura a base de besos en la nuca y el cuello. Al principio ella se enfadó un poco, pero tras un par de segundos se le pasó y se limitó a disfrutar de la situación.

- Me hace gracia que tengas mal despertar. – Le dijo Naruto abrazándola con fuerza.  
- Eres cruel. – Respondió Sakura sonriendo.  
- ¿Te parece si cenamos algo? – Preguntó Naruto mirando la hora, eran poco más de las ocho.  
- Vale, pero no tengo mucha hambre. Sigo medio llena. – Respondió Sakura levantándose, ella estaba en el lado de fuera.

Fueron hacia la cocina a preparar una cena ligera. Bueno, solo la de Sakura fue una cena ligera. Yumi llegó a tiempo para cenar con ellos dos, tras pasar todo el día con Konohamaru parecía estar bastante contenta.

- ¿Qué tal el día? – Preguntó Sakura mientras cenaban los tres.  
- Muy bien, comimos fuera y después fuimos al cine. – Respondió la pelirroja. - ¿Y vosotros?  
- Bueno… fuimos de compras con Sasuke, también comimos fuera… y después… dormimos. – Confesó Sakura divertida.  
- ¿Habéis desperdiciado toda la tarde? – Preguntó Yumi.  
- Hermanita, dormir nunca es una pérdida de tiempo. – Respondió Naruto haciendo reír a las dos chicas.

Tras cenar se marcharon a la habitación donde se pasaron las dos siguientes horas en la cama. Hace unas semanas Sakura expresó a Naruto su miedo particular a que terminase cansándose de tener sexo solo con ella. Pero ahora mismo para Naruto era imposible imaginar que algo así pudiese pasarle.

Los dos estaban tumbados en la cama, ambos vestidos solo con la ropa interior. Sakura tenía su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Naruto mientras que este rodeaba el cuerpo de ella con sus brazos.

- La verdad es que este colchón es muy cómodo. – Bromeó Sakura divertida.  
- A mí lo que más me gusta son mis mantas con flores. – Añadió Naruto riendo y haciendo reír a Sakura.  
- Con la siesta no tengo nada de sueño. ¿Te parece si vemos una película o algo en el ordenador? – Propuso Sakura.  
- No es mala idea. – Respondió Naruto levantándose.

Aquella noche no hicieron mucho más, cuando la película terminó se durmieron. El domingo lo pasaron en casa todo el día. Pero por la noche ya tocaba separarse ya que al día siguiente tenían clase. Naruto acompañó a Sakura a su casa.

- No era necesario que me acompañases. – Dijo Sakura cuando ya quedaba poco para llegar a su casa.  
- Ya lo sé, pero me apetecía estar un rato más contigo. Además que no he salido de casa en todo el día. – Respondió riendo.

Cuando llegaron al bloque de pisos donde vivía Sakura se encontraron con Mebuki Haruno que estaba volviendo de hacer la compra. Llevaba entre sus manos un par de bolsas. Habría salido a comprar algo urgente a algún supermercado 24h.

- Que casualidad. – Les dijo Mebuki sonriendo.  
- Buenas noches mamá. – Dijo Sakura al ver a su madre.  
- Buenas noches señora Haruno.  
- Por favor Naruto no me llames así, prefiero que me llames Mebuki. – Le dijo la madre de Sakura mirándole.  
- Esta bien. – Respondió Naruto sonriendo. – Yo me iré para casa entonces.  
- ¿Por qué no te quedas a cenar con nosotros? – Propuso Mebuki acercándose a la pareja.  
- No quiero ser una molestia. – Respondió Naruto rápidamente.  
- Nunca serias una molestia Naruto. ¿A ti te parece bien Sakura? – Preguntó después mirando a su hija.  
- Claro. – Respondió ella sonriendo mientras sujetaba el brazo de Naruto.  
- Bueno, entonces acepto. – Contestó Naruto sonriendo, podría estar un rato más con Sakura y también podría aprovechar para conocer un poco mejor a la familia Haruno.

Los tres entraron juntos al edificio, cogieron el ascensor para ir al último piso donde vivían los Haruno.

- ¿Lo habéis pasado bien estos días? – Preguntó Mebuki rompiendo el hielo.  
- Si. – Contestó Sakura algo sonrojada.

Naruto optó por no responder, le daba un poco de vergüenza teniendo en cuenta que habían dormido juntos durante dos días consecutivos. Después de todo era la madre de su novia. Aquella noche Naruto cenó con toda la familia de su chica.

La verdad es que todos ellos le caían muy bien. Mebuki siempre era muy simpática, Satoshi siempre le había caído muy bien desde el principio y Kizashi aunque a veces era algo cargante solía ser muy divertido.

Y por las cosas que Sakura le había contado él también les caía bien a los Haruno. La cena fue bastante divertida y agradable. Y con la sobremesa acabaron dando más de las diez de la noche.

- Yo voy a tener que marcharme, que va llegando la hora de dormir. – Dijo Naruto mirando la hora en su móvil.  
- Deberías pasarte por aquí más a menudo. – Le dijo Kizashi sonriendo.  
- Lo tendré en cuenta. Muchas gracias por invitarme. – Se despidió el rubio contento. Le gustaba llevarse bien con su familia política.

Naruto marchó hacia la salida, Sakura le acompañó para despedirse como es debido. Hablaron durante un pequeño minuto a la salida.

- Duerme bien. ¿Vale? – Preguntó Naruto sujetándola por las manos.  
- Tu también. Buenas noches Naruto. – Le dijo ella sonriendo, parecía estar muy a gusto.  
- Te quiero. – Naruto la besó tras aquello.  
- Y yo a ti. – Respondió cuando se separaron.

Se despidieron y Naruto se marchó hacia su casa. Se notaba que ya era bastante de noche ya que no había casi nadie por la calle. Naruto solo quería llegar a casa y dormirse. Aunque no fue tan sencillo.

- Hey rubito. – Le llamó una voz parcialmente conocida provocando que Naruto se girase. - ¿Te acuerdas de mí? – Preguntó con burla mientras otras cuatro personas aparecían por detrás.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

_Ya terminó la presentación de Sasuke. Ya terminó el fin de semana que Naruto y Sakura se tenían pendientes. Y ahora las cosas se pondrán muy moviditas xD_

_¡Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo! ¡Y espero que os hayáis quedado con ganas de leer el capítulo que subiré el miércoles de la semana que viene!_

_Gracias por leer y comentar, nos vemos :D_


End file.
